


Eternal Promise

by Artemis_LeFay



Series: Free! Iwatobi Suiei Gods 2: Voyage of the Magic Six [3]
Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Swimming Anime
Genre: Blood, Earth, F/F, F/M, Flashback, Gore, Interlude, M/M, Magic, Multi, Past, Swimming, Two worlds, Yaoi, duniya, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 91,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_LeFay/pseuds/Artemis_LeFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chiropteran War has ended and a new beginning dawns on Planet Duniya. Meanwhile, Anastasia learns the origin about the Magic Six and their life on Earth which may have clues to her past! Finally, discover the legend BEYOND the DEFINITIVE FINALE of the Original Suiei Gods Saga with the exclusive interlude chapters! What happened after the thrilling story of "The Last Legend"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Episode X = Present Day scenes on Planet Duniya  
> Interlude X = Flashback scenes on Planet Earth after "The Last Legend".
> 
> Planet Earth Ships:  
> Haruka - Alex  
> Makoto - Nagisa  
> Rin - Rei
> 
> Planet Duniya Ships:  
> Haruka - Makoto  
> Rin - Nagisa  
> Rei - Alex

**_Free! Iwatobi Suiei Gods 2: Voyage of the Magic Six –Epilogue Story–_ **

フリー! イワトビ水泳神々二つ: マジックシックスのヴォヤージュ - エピローグストーリー -

**_ Free! Voyage of the Magic Six _ **

フリー! マジックシックスのヴォヤージュ

-Book 1: The World of Isolation アイソレーションの世界-

-Book 2: Fellowship of the Magic Six マジックシックスのフェローシップ

**-Book 3: Eternal Promise** **永遠のプロミス** **\- (You are here)-**

-Book 4: Mirrored Voyage ミラーヴォヤージュ-

-Book 5: Heroes of the Gods 神々のヒーローズ -

* * *

**~Introduction:**

At long last, after several days of vacations and mini-breaks (however, I am going to be traveling again soon), I have finally begun Book 3 of the Pentalogy of _Voyage of the Magic Six!_

The first two books were very similar to another anime entirely but I didn't want to write another Trilogy after _Heart of the Sixth Magic_ so I made these two books based from BLOOD+, a story of where a pure bred Queen Chiropteran, Saya, takes on the war against her very evil twin sister, Diva. (But that's beside the point)

Now the next three books will be more tied to a much more (with some crossovers and very few references left from my other favorite anime) original story that I have long wanted to reveal…you'll really get to learn a lot about my very own Free! AU as I have prepared a list of mysteries that could be still needed to solve:

_Who is Iwatobi? Sametsuka? Pandora? Who are they really?_

_Why are some names (such as Iwamara, Neo Tabuk, Rodinia Magna) similar in both worlds of Earth and Duniya?_

_What happened to the storyline after Previous Saga's Finale, The Last Legend"?_

_How is Anastasia tied to this storyline like how Alexander the Great was? Will she learn to accept the truth about her family?_

_Are there new prophecies to look forward to?_

_How about the new characters in High Speed Vol. 2? Will they make any debuts?_

And as promised... ** _t_ _his story will start to become the "Free!" that you and I know and love for_** : SWIMMING, FRIENDSHIP, and "some drama", and of course...ships and more!

**~AveraxMagna**

* * *

**_Prologue:_** 受賞を記念 **_Memorial to the Honored_**

**Planet Earth: The Discovery of Romanov's Remains, Year 2007**

Sergei Plotnikov along with Lenoid were walking through the clearing with several silver birch trees all around. They've been on a long search of discovering the remains of the Romanovs ever since the 1991 discovery.

They were not far from the city of Yekaterinburg where the shooting incident took place. However, the fate of Anastasia was still kept a mystery of this world as even a handful of people still try to make claims and their connections to the Romanov Family.

Lenoid stepped on something as they heard a loud crunch.

"Wh-hat was that? Coal or bone?" asked Sergei.

"Let's check it out," said Leonid as they took out their tools an began to dug up.

An hour or so later, they discovered a series of bones with several skull fragments and pieces of a pelvis. They called out to the archaeologists and began to preform an expert search.

"Could it be Prince Alexei!?" asked Sergei.

"Not only that but it looks like an older woman as well…" said Leonid.

"It has been around 90 years since the turmoil," replied Sergei, "And yet Anastasia…"

"Maybe she did escape…don't you think?" suggested Leonid.

"For sure her story _is the most mysterious of them all_ ," he answered.

No one knew the fate of Anastasia as the princess was brought to another world during the Russian Revolution and later became an adopted sibling of the Rover Family as well as an important figure during the Chiropteran Wars with the Magic Six, the same team that reined the continent of Lynwin.

* * *

**Planet Duniya: Kaarina's Cavern**

The Blind Prophet slammed her staff down again and again repeatedly as she sensed the change in the atmosphere. She felt the battle's climax and the restoration of The Last Star as waves of energy flowed into her staff.

She finally stopped and felt her dress glowing as six blots of light shined from the staff and struck at a wall, imprinting something…different.

Kaarina made her way to the wall and brushed her hand through the cracks and the shapes imprinted on as the staff read it all out.

Finally she muttered, "Six stars are now reunited…but a new test waits for them…to defeat the greatness of evil… _three shall walk on a path of courage…and three shall walk on the path of fortitude. However,_ _ **a great sacrifice must be made by one of the loved ones**_ _in order to fulfill their destiny_ …together; the powers will be greater and stronger…they shall become the will, that destroys the heavens!"

* * *

**The City of Iwamara , Days after the Battle, Funeral of the Combatants Lost**

The Magic Six, along with their friends from the pirate clans, Neo Tabuk and The Watcher's joined up with the original citizens of Iwamara to gather for a memorial ceremony along with several generals from Neo Tabuk and Aeuropa City.

So many lives were lost during the last 18 years, with the recent _Battle of Rodinia Magna_ being one of the bloodiest fights alongside with the _Tragedy of Herisia_. In the end, Rasputin was defeated, the monsters were destroyed, Alex regained his magic as a Suiei God and cured from his Chiropteran curse but many close friends and family died.

Anne walked up to the coffin that held her father inside as she saw his face somewhat patched up from the burns he suffered. She couldn't help but to spill tears since she knew this would be the last time she would ever see him. It was only a month or so since she finally reunited with him after he vanished for the same amount of time during the war.

Awlida walked up to see Matsuura as he beloved partner rested peacefully in his coffin. After the _Battle of Makoto and Haruka_ on the Island of Ackins, she grew to appreciate him and learned a lot about the world. Back when they were in Terra Magna, the two got a bit too close and before she knew it, she was already pregnant but was happy to at least have that from him.

_Goodbye Matsuura. I'll take care of them, I promise_ , thought Awlida as she spilled her own tears down her cheek.

_Father, I'll do what I can to help my friends…even if it means I have to face death_ , thought Anne as she and Awlida closed the lid.

Shirahama, along with the Magic Six handed the ladies a bouquet of flowers to put onto the coffin and gave them hugs to wipe their tears away. The pain of losing someone dear to them was definitely one of the most unforgettable things about life.

Many families gathered around to visit their deceased ones as well while many people began to start up the businesses and operating the city again slowly.

By sunset, Matsuura and Takeshi were buried not far from the beaches and Anne tossed some of the ashes from Takeshi to the ocean with Shirahama while Awlida stood with Haruka and Sousuke and Makoto.

"How are you injuries?" asked Awlida.

"Doing better," said Sousuke as he removed one of the bandages off of himself, "I should be alright in a week or so."

"Shouldn't you be resting though?" asked Makoto.

"Perhaps but I rather be up on my feet and staying active. I'd rather be swimming right now to be honest…so I can practice and keep going," he answered.

"I guess you haven't changed that much either from Earth," said Haruka.

"I could almost say the same to you," replied Sousuke, before looking at Alex talking to Rei, Rin and Nagisa, "However…"

"It doesn't matter at this point," said Makoto, "The past is the past…our lives on Earth are fulfilled and done."

Sousuke remained silent as he wondered if they knew that they had to return to Earth. It wasn't until Haruka answered, "The gods though…they have requested us for an important mission."

"So I have heard from Rin," said Sousuke, "That you all would return to Earth."

Makoto kept silent to himself while Haruka turned his head to see Rin talking with the others still before answering, "You were a friend of Rin's back in elementary school, isn't that right?"

"Well…you could say that, we did have our discussions…however he was one way and I was another way. We were cordial at times but we also had our own beliefs about things," replied the taller boy, "He is after all…a part of your lives. He made the decision to transfer to you guys both times…"

Haruka turned to see Anastasia as the princess said, "Haruka, Makoto…the others are going to head back to town."

"We'll get moving too, it's about to get late," replied Haruka.

* * *

**Iwamara Clinic**

Sonya sat at the desk where she monitored the heart rate and blood pressure on the Chiropteran babies. After they were brought in by Jadwiga and Aki, she set off to work with her staff to keep the babies safe in a separate room from the rest of the patients as well as securing around.

"Blood rate…normal levels…but…why is it a bit lower for the heart rate?" she muttered, "They're Chiropterans, aren't they?"

She picked up the phone and called Jadwiga, asking her to send Alex to the clinic.

"Will do," said Jadwiga, "But I cannot guarantee if he can…"

"I understand, but it's worth a try," replied Sonya, "You know…it's just like yesterday when he was brought in by Gerogia…and all of that."

"Yeah," she answered, "I'll go fetch him. Thank you."

* * *

The group made their way back to Lynhaven's Bar and settled in the chairs. It was such a long day for having to deal with the deceased people and there were still plenty of bodies that needed to be blessed and remembered.

"Many have lost their lives," said Alex, "…b-because of…our blood. I shouldn't have…"

Rei rested his hand on Alex's hand and replied, "It's none of your fault. You know that."

"Yes…but I couldn't even…" began Alex when he turned to see Jadwiga standing by the doorway.

"Sonya wishes to see you," said The Watcher's Leader, "Alone."

Alex turned to Rei and replied, "It won't be long."

"Uh Alex-chan," said Nagisa, "You're okay with us staying here…?"

"Of course," he smiled, "It's our home now…even if we are forced to leave here someday."

* * *

He walked out to follow Jadwiga to the Iwamara Clinic after going down the slope and heading into the downtown region. After they got inside, they found Sonya waiting for then as she was writing some notes down on a clipboard.

"Are they okay?" he asked.

"Everything except for the heart rate," said Sonya, "It's a bit slower than usual. When I took an analyzation of your anatomy back when you were a Chiropteran; you had a bit higher rates than the average Chiropterans."

"It's probably because they are still young," he shrugged, "I honestly have no clue though…but I know this…they are not pure-bred Chiropterans. Only Rasputin and I were the pure blood kings."

"Yes I know," she replied, "However…they are probably at least a half breed of both species…since they both have the DNA similar to that of humans and the monsters."

"Sonya," said Jadwiga, "I need to have a word with you. Alex, go on upstairs to meet them, if you want."

The boy nodded and headed up to the room to see the babies two ladies sat down for a serious discussion.

"Haven't you realized it yet?" asked Jadwiga.

"That Alex is human again?" replied Sonya.

"No…it's about Camelot," said Jadwiga, "The tree blew some petals around with scar-like scratches and I had Aki to go visit the tree."

"And…?" asked the nurse.

"They have to return to their world," said Jadwiga, "Along with Aki and Sousuke…the girl told me that there will be other people coming to get them when the time comes."

"Jadwiga…do you think they will be alright after all of this?" asked Sonya.

"…I really don't know," she answered, "But there is something else that needs to be done…it's time for Anastasia to learn the truth."

"I see," replied Sonya, "I guess it's time now."

* * *

Shirahama and Anne sat down on the beach sands as they watched the sun setting down while Awlida was out with Aki and Anastasia in the village. The two had a lot in their minds ever since the battle began.

"What do you think?" asked Shirahama.

"About what?" she asked.

"…Rei told me that Rasputin has children," he answered, "He told me to talk to Alex about it but I guess he left before I got a chance to."

"I think…we should do something about that," said Anne, "They are half-breed human and Chiropteran and my father did work with Alex for a bit…"

"Anne, I feel like you're going to take his place," he said, "I don't want you to do this unless this is absolutely what you wanted. I know that those babies don't have a mother either but…"

She put her hand down to his and said, "Shira, after we arrived in Iglis Magna, father and I decided to get our medical examinations since we were not used to living in the mountains. However, I was given some genetic screening testing and…"

Shirahama remained silent as Anne answered, "I was born sterile…"

She looked at him with his shocked eyes and continued, "I didn't understand it back then…but eventually I did…the truth did hurt. But…at least I was able to be focused on finding my father rather than worrying about a family."

"And you are certain of this?" he asked.

"Yes…I'll raise them," she answered as she got up and walked through the sands, "Shira, I know you may not like it…but at least we have to give it a try."

"Alex was just lucky that he was once a human," argued Shirahama, "These newborns are not human from Earth or whatever they call it."

"Shira, I know it bothers you but please…" she begged, "Just think it over, okay?"

* * *

Alex walked into the room as he saw the babies resting on the crib with some straps and pads on their arms connected to an EKG and other tubes with fluids and saline. It had been several days since they were born from the cocoons and were taken in by Jadwiga and Aki.

He could only watch as they continued to sleep and sound cutely. However, deep down in his heart, it was perhaps a huge sacrifice because of how the incest breeding works and the consequences of not following the path of the Chiropteran line.

Or maybe…ever since he and I were born, maybe we can pick our own future, he thought, it doesn't matter what the next generation is…as long as…

Alex turned to see Jadwiga and Sonya walking into the room as the nurse walked over and read over the monitors.

"I think it's because of the half human and half Chiropteran they are," said Alex, "But…as I am no longer a Chiropteran, their blood is poison to me."

"We still have a lot to learn about them," replied Sonya, "We'll give you updates on them."

"Thank you," he answered as he gave a quick bow and left the room.

_Matryona…Varvara…I guess I'll name them_ , he thought as he went down the stairs and walked out of the clinic.

* * *

**Lynhaven's Bar**

Aki sat down next to Awlida as the latter drank a glass of water. The pregnant pirate had to refrain herself from some of the "better drinks" like she used to when she was with Shirahama and Haruka back on their days at sea.

"You know, I used to help some of our friends back on Earth," said Aki, "Now that you're going to be expecting soon, I know it's early…but do you want to go down to see if there's any maternity clothes available?"

Awlida almost choked on her drink and turned to her with a little blush before replying, "I…I never heard of such thing. When our female pirates were to get pregnant, they were normally put on some robes and other weird things…"

"Alrighty, I guess I may not know about that," sighed Aki, holding her hand, "Come on. You're gonna need some supplies soon and perhaps a new home here."

"Well I did like this one house by the palm trees," she answered, "But it's a little far from here. However, Shirahama and Anne will also live with me."

Aki turned her head to see Sousuke standing by the doorway as he said, "We have to talk."

The girl nodded and turned to Awlida, "We'll get you started later."

* * *

"Now what's going on?" asked Aki, "Did you get anything from Camelot?"

"He says one month," said Sousuke, " _Before they get here_."

"I see," said Aki, "… _Ikuya Kirishima, Shiina Ashi, Nao Serizawa, and Kisumi Shigino?_ "

"Yeah," he replied, "The four of them have agreed to get here and take us all back via Camelot's Whirlwind."

"Have they even talked about the price for a round trip? You know that the witch boy…" she began.

"Ikuya has it all paid…despite how he feels about this," shrugged Sousuke, "He's definitely going to give the glare at Haruka for sure."

"I'm surprised my elder brother hasn't even participated in this," she answered, " _So many people we met…both Elementary and Middle school…just like what the witch boy said, our lives would be intertwined..._ "

"Yes," he nodded, "It's time for our part…and their part…to play their role."

"Now then, what about Anastasia?" asked Aki, "How will she finally understand our world?"

"I've spoke to Jadwiga a few days ago," he answered, "She plans to use the Kratana on her."

"WHAT?!" she gasped, "Th-that thing!? But she hasn't even…"

"I think she can handle it," he smiled, "Why else she's been alive this whole time?"

* * *

**Upstairs:**

Makoto, Rei, Haruka and Rin sat in Alex's room as they were waiting for the final member to return from the favor. It had been at least an hour and the room was a bit warm from the weather. Nagisa was somehow absent at the moment while they sat down, waiting in the mildly warm room.

"Is there even a fan or two in here?" asked Rei as he carefully looked through Alex's closet.

Rin took a look at the photo of Alex, Aki, and Anastasia as he saw how happy the trio were at the very same beach.

"Maybe they use the AC," muttered Rei.

"Well in our days as pirates, we would swim in the ocean or if we were on islands, a lake was more suitable," smiled Makoto.

"Same with us," said Haruka, "Awlida and Shirahama were always looking forward to swimming."

"They sound a lot like you Haru-chan," chuckled Makoto.

"You can't lay off the –chan," sighed Haruka.

"Hehehe," smiled the taller boy.

Nagisa rushed into the room with a shock on his face as he summoned the compendium and hurried through the pages.

"What's the matter Nagisa-kun!?" asked Rei.

"N-Nagisa!?" asked Rin.

"I was leaving the bathroom when I heard Aki-chan and Sou-chan talking in a different room…they were saying something about other people that may be alive on Earth but I couldn't make out the names!"

"Can the Compendium show us?" asked Makoto.

"We can give it a try," said Rei.

The five reached their hands to the book as the pages flipped magically faster and faster until it stopped at a point in time where they saw Rin's days in Australia as well as Makoto and Haruka's days in middle school while Nagisa finishing up his elementary school.

"Th-that's!" gasped Makoto.

"Neither of their names are showing up," sighed Rei, "Then again, I don't remember seeing their pics when they were kids."

"My oh my…they did live on Lynwin with us, right?" asked Rin.

"Well not right away but they did move out there during the Great Immigration," said Haruka.

"Could it be possible they're still alive?" asked Nagisa.

"Well we only know that Kou, Sergi, Miskohibsa, and Nitori are…" said Rin, "The gods didn't tell us anything more beyond that."

* * *

**Flashback, Book 2: Fellowship of the Magic Six**

"E-earth?!" asked Haruka.

"W-we're going back!?" gasped Rei.

"But how is it even…?" began Makoto.

"Oh Earth still exists," said Suiei Ryugazaki, "And yes, you're all going to have to return soon."

"Why is that?" asked Rin.

"…to bring back Anastasia," answered Suiei Hazuki.

"Th-the princess?!" asked Alex as he looked at Rei and Haruka.

"Why do we need to bring her back?" asked Rei.

"Is she in danger?" asked the blonde.

"It's not much about her in danger," said Suiei Hazuki, "But rather…she needs to be reunited with her family."

"I-is she going to die?" asked Nagisa.

"It's a possibility," said Suiei Nanase, "However, the current conditions in her body are that of a 18 year old…so I don't think she'll pass out anytime soon unless she tries to do something."

"You are to help her bring her back because there is a major problem going on with the people of Russia in all kinds of political uprisings," explained Suiei Tachibana.

"But…if she reveals her existence to be alive though…" began Nagisa, "Wouldn't they try to kill her…those…?"

"N-Nagisa?" asked Makoto.

"It's a risk we are going to have to take," replied Suiei Matsuoka, "For now…Camelot says that you have a month to get ready."

"C-Camelot?" asked Rin.

"Your friend, the tree…" said Suiei Matsuoka.

"TREE-SAN!" gasped Rei, "That's what its name was!"

"Yes I remember now," answered Haruka, "You wanted to have the tea party with the tree."

Rei blushed heavily for a moment but a warm hand linked with Alex managed to calm him down. The team looked at each other with a nod before Haruka replied, "We'll do it."

The gods nodded and vanished into the mists and the six returned back to the bar as they got into an almost of an argument.

"So you're saying that…Anastasia is the Romanov that escaped!?" gasped Makoto.

"Yes," said Nagisa, "She's the last survivor of the house…her family was killed by the people who they thought they trusted. But it goes much more complex than that."

"So it seems," replied Haruka.

"We'll figure this all out in the time to come," nodded Rin, "I'm sure we'll be able to give help in some way, shape, or form."

"But how did she even get to this world in the first place?" asked Rei.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you since she and I both had our minds wiped away for the year we stayed here," sighed Alex.

* * *

**Present Time:**

Alex returned to the bar where he saw Awlida resting her head on the counter. He could only smile to himself as he walked passed her and made his way upstairs before seeing Sousuke and Aki walking passed him and going down to the bar.

"Is there anything I need to do?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," said Aki, "We'll take care of her."

"I see," he nodded and he walked his way up to the room and saw the others waiting before him.

"Alex-chan!" gasped Nagisa as he glomped with him along with Rei and the others.

The boy coughed and said, "Geeze, I thought you'd be in bed by now!"

"Well we decided to wait," replied Makoto.

"So… _we're gonna start swimming soon?_ " asked Rin.

"Yeah," said Alex, "I spoke to Rocko earlier today and he'll restart the _Iwamara Swim Team_ as 2.0. I'm not sure how much it will grow but I'm sure a handful of people will start to join. As for the high school, I don't know when it will open to enrollment but..."

Haruka was ready to strip off but Makoto grabbed his hands and said, "You'll get there soon."

"Rin-chan, let's go sleep together!" smiled Nagisa as he grabbed Rin's hand and the two went to one of the guest rooms while Makoto gently went with Haruka to the other guest room.

"I guess it's you and I," said Rei with a smile.

"Yeah," nodded Alex, sitting down on the bed, "Maybe we should do a slumber party sometime soon."

"I'll get some nail polish!" shouted Nagisa, "For when we do! Just wait!"

"HOW DID YOU EVEN HEAR US!?" gasped Rei.

The blonde chuckled and ran back to the room with Rin while they all settled down to rest, counting down the time before they would all finally swim at a pool again together.

* * *

Anastasia walked with Jadwiga to the basement of the bar. Ever since the war finally ended, The Watcher's took the empty basement into making a new mini-HQ for now until they could relocate a new building. Jadwiga pulled down the cover and unveiled a tube similar to the one that Anastasia slept in.

"W-what's this!?" asked the princess.

"This is our friend…" said Jadwiga, "However, that's only half of what you need."

The leader opened a pouch to reveal a slimy looking creature, making the princess even gasp a little and stepping back.

"You have a lot to learn about them…and yourself," explained the leader, "Have no fear…the tube will provide you the vitamins and minerals that will last you a month and…"

"I'm not going to rest up again," said Anastasia, "Not after the last 70 or so years…"

"This will only be a short time," replied Jadwiga, "I promise you."

Anastasia nodded as she could feel her own body moving against her will but she had to trust her…right? Wasn't it what she needed…to know the past? She got to the capsule and slid herself into the solution while Jadwiga dropped the slimy creature inside as it attached her face, causing her eyes to close…

_She saw nothing at first until an explosion of colors blurred her vision as the world around her transformed and morphed, taking her to the place of memories…the world of Earth where the Lynwin Continent was displayed before her…_

**_Finally, the memories of the past…shall be revealed!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Episode 1:_ ** **_幸せの_ ** **_スターティングブロック_ ** **_Starting Block of Happiness!_ **

_"The water is alive._

_Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack._

_But, there's nothing to fear._

_Don't resist the water._

_Thrust your fingers into the surface and carve an opening._

_Then you slide your body through that opening. Moving your arms, your head, your chest…"_

* * *

**3 Weeks Later:**

The Village of Iwamara was now back into a state of peace as the Magic Six team manged to start a new life here in the coastal town. Their allies and friends have also resided in the village for a bit while other armies from Aeuropa City and Neo Tabuk have began to return back to their towns.

All of the monsters were gone...Rasputin defeated...Alex is back to his human self once more with his magic and memories restored; the team was finally complete…

* * *

At the Iwamara High School Pool, the gang decided to have a day of practice and fun as they swam a few laps while splashing around with happiness. After meeting Rocko on their first day, the swim captain of Iwamara welcomed the guests and grew the Iwamara Swim Club with a handful of new members both men and women.

On today's practice with the Magic Six:

"Alrighty you guys!" said Rocko, "Take up on your positions! Do a 100 meter of your choice of swim."

Haruka got out and readed himself onto the block as Makoto chuckled and followed right behind him and took the lane to the left. Rin swam up and went to Haruka's right hand side.

_Just like the good old days_ , thought Makoto, readying his goggles.

"We're right behind you!" said Rin.

Alex smiled and turned to see Nagisa and Rei as the two got out and were ready for this. Rei smiled his reply while Nagisa giggled, "Let's do this!"

Once the six were on the blocks, Rocko counted down, "3…2…"

He blew the whistle and the six soared into the waters and took on their respective swimming; Haru and Alex with the free, Rin and Rei with the butterfly, Makoto with the back and Nagisa with the breaststroke...it was like as if they were all in a pattern of synchronization.

Haruka could feel the water with the intensity from Rin even though they were both swimming different strokes. All of their minds were becoming a single entity of light welcoming them back to the sight that they were longing to see.

Who would even call this a race if it was the six of them together trying to go as fast as possible but yet still maintaining themselves to enjoy the speed that they soared through?

_A-amazing_ , thought Rocko, _It's like…all of them knew what was coming._

Some of the other people that were talking and hanging out turned to see the swimming going on as they were stunned by the show before them.

By the length of the 50 meter end, Rocko watched as they all flipped around and began making their way back. He decided to not reveal the timings and smiled at the sight of them getting closer and closer.

Makoto could feel the sunny skies before him while Nagisa could hear the cries of the animals with joy while Rei felt the sakura petals from the beloved tree that he remembered.

They all touched the wall and Rin took a breath and laughed happily as he saw the others emerging out to breathe.

"That was…AWESOME!" said Rin, reaching up a high five to Haruka and Makoto, reaching out to them as they clasped their hands as a link.

Haruka blushed but nodded in agreement while Makoto chuckled. Alex turned to see Nagisa and Rei and reached out high fives as well and they all linked their hands to celebrate this moment together.

"That was definitely beautiful!" smiled Rei.

"Yeah!" agreed Nagisa.

Rocko blew the whistle and said, "Alrighty, you all did awesome; I guess we'll call it a day….though Alex, may I please have a word with you?"

"Oh uh…sure," he nodded as he looked at Rei and the others briefly before getting out.

Rin swam up next to Nagisa and muttered, "I wonder if something is wrong…?"

"Do you know what's going on, Rei-chan?" asked Nagisa.

Rei shook his head and said, "No I don't."

Makoto got out of the pool and pulled Haruka out with his smile while the others made their way to the locker rooms to change.

* * *

Alex sat down in Rocko's office as he could remember that it felt like yesterday when he and the coach were talking before everything went all out in chaos.

"Is something the matter?" asked Alex.

Rocko looked at him for a moment before he answered, "…I've been told…about yourself, your origin…and your past."

Alex remained silent as the coach continued, "Last time we chat, it was about doing the swimming relay...but then things changed significantly."

"But…how did you survive after all of this?" asked Alex, "You didn't tell me you were…"

"A group of people did bring some of us out of there before the chaos began...we fled to Capstone's Hill but we were told to not leave there until it was safe to return," he explained, "So then…have you decided?"

"I want to do the relay...however, it's only been done by 4 people, correct?" asked Alex.

"Yes, only 4…no more…no less," said Rocko.

Alex narrowed his eyes and replied, _"I only swim to reach_ _ **my destiny**_ _...and my destiny_ _ **lies in them**_ _...I would never forgive myself if I don't let all of them to join."_

He got up and said, "I'm sorry…but thank you."

* * *

The others were changing in the lockers when they saw the final member walking in and getting his bag from the lockers. They realized he was a bit quieter than usual.

"A-Alex?" asked Makoto as the other boy opened his lock and began to pack.

Nagisa looked at him a bit concerned while Rei asked, "Did…something happened?"

After a moment of silence or two, he answered, "He knows…what went through. The Watcher's must have told him."

The others were a little shocked by the response as Haruka asked, "And…?"

"Was he even surprised?" asked Makoto.

Alex shook his head and said, "It doesn't matter…however…he asked me…if I could do a relay."

"A-a relay?!" gasped Rin.

"What did you tell him?" asked Haruka.

"…I declined," said Alex as he finally peeled off his swimsuit and changed to his underwear while the towel wrapped around his waist and tossed his jammers into the bag.

"I told him that I will only do it…if all of us were in that race," he explained as he grabbed his clothes to start getting dress.

Rei walked to him and asked, "I know that we are important to you as much as you are important to us. However, won't you regret this decision?"

"If I did, I would have hurt two of you guys…" said Alex, "I don't want anyone to be sad again because of me."

Rin's eyes widened a little as he remembered his days with Haruka from childhood up to the relay that brought the friendship back.

"I know I could care less if I swam or not but...I guess...it would have been painful to not feel the water with such high intensity," said Haruka.

"Oh Haru," sighed Makoto as he face-palmed himself.

Nagisa chuckled and replied, "So then…where are we going?"

Alex closed the locker as he was dressed up and said, "Well I have to go check up on my niece and nephew. I told Sonya that I would be there after I was done."

"We can go with you right…to go see them?" asked Rei.

Alex stopped for a moment as he lowered his head for a moment, "…I…I gu-guess…"

"Is something bothering you?" asked Makoto.

The Last Star smiled and lifted his head, replying, "No, it's fine, really. You should see them. But, let's not try to wake them up if they're sleeping, okay?"

"Alrighty," said Rin.

"Yeah, let's go!" nodded Nagisa, grabbing his own bag while the others finished up changing and assembled their things together.

* * *

**Iwamara Clinic**

Sonya sat at her desk while monitoring the heart rate of the babies. It had been a few weeks since the strange discovery she found out but at least there was no change or anything significant.

She heard a knock on the door and went to open as she saw them waiting.

"Hello there Alex…and friends," she said, "The babies are currently sleeping now so please remain as quiet as possible."

Alex and Nagisa nodded as Rin and Makoto said, "Right."

"We'll be quiet, no worries," whispered Rei as Haruka walked in first followed by Alex and the others. Sonya went to her desk while the boys set down their bags to the side.

The gang walked up to see the babies sleeping peacefully in the cribs. Alex lowered his head while the others were a bit fascinated by how they looked like a human being.

_Rasputin, why…_ thought Alex, _why did you want to do this?_

"They look cute," whispered Nagisa as Rei smiled to see the babies.

Alex spilled a silent tear and turned to sit down. Makoto turned his head as Rei walked to the boy and sits down next to him. Haruka linked his hand with Makoto while Rin and Nagisa joined up with Rei.

"What's the matter?" asked Rei.

"…I'm scared, Rei," said Alex.

"Is it because of them?" asked Nagisa.

"Yes. They are dangerous…and I'm worried how long it will take before they find out the truth," he replied, "I…I don't know what to…"

Rei rested his hand on Alex's and replied, "They won't turn out like Rasputin, I promise you. We'll show them love and happiness and we'll be there to help them."

"But Rei," said Nagisa, "We won't be here for a long time though once we go back to Earth…if we ever return that is."

"Someone else will have to take care of them," nodded Haruka.

"Anne is sterile," said Makoto, "Maybe she and Shira could help out?"

"I honestly don't know about Shirahama," answered Haruka.

"Not to mention Awlida is pregnant with her own babies," replied Rin, "Can they really handle all of this.

"I think they will," said Rei, "Couples who are unable to have children can be at least happy of adopting them, right?"

Makoto nodded and answered, "I think they'll be alright. At least with Awlida's children, these babies here can grow up and learn from them."

"I guess so," shrugged Alex as he heard the babies starting to giggle. They walked up to see the smiling happily and reaching out to them.

"They are cute!" smiled Nagisa.

Rei smiled as well as Rin added, "Well at least they are looking good."

Sonya walked over and said, "I guess it's time to feed them. We'll be fine from here, Alex."

He nodded and turned to the others and said, "You guys ready?"

"To where?" asked Haruka.

"How about some ice cream?" smiled the last star.

The others turned to look at each other as Nagisa grabbed Rin and said, "You're definitely going to have some with me!"

Rin blushed while Makoto chuckled and held Haurka's hand and whispered, "I can split one with you."

Alex turned to Sonya and said, "Thanks again for everything. We'll be going out now."

"Let's go have some ice cream!" smiled Rei.

* * *

The Magic Six walked to the downtown region of Iwamara as the people were going about their business and enjoying the early evening. The sun shined with the skies filled in hues of rainbow with hints of the stars beginning to fade in.

Haruka watched the reflection of the water while Makoto held hands with him and smiled at the sight of the sea. Even though he developed his fear of the ocean back on Earth from the Incident and later on Duniya from the pirate days, he knew that at least it was all finally an era of peace.

Rin smelled the meat from all over the place as he was already having a desire to eat some Sukiyaki or related foods while Nagisa already knew what he wanted for his ice cream.

Rei smiled to himself as he knew that finally, after so many years of waiting and painful moments, he was able to hold his hand to Alex as they all remembered that day back in Italy when Rei was taken control by the Shadow Mafia and later revealed his true feelings.

They walked through a few garden plazas, some strange shops (though Nagisa had some ideas for his Rin-Rin) as well as going to get some ice cream. The people laughed and walked together while several children ran around with balloons and some candy sticks.

After purchasing the ice cream, Makoto split his Popsicle in half and gave it to Haruka as they cooled off from the warm breeze. Rin turned to Nagisa as he saw the gigantic strawberry deluxe while he had a frozen slush drink.

"I see you got that strawberry one again," said Rin.

"Of course!" grinned Nagisa, "It's my favorite! This version is even better than the one in Aeuropa City!"

Alex licked on his mint-flavored ice cream from the cone while Rei took a scoop from his spoon and tasted the chocolate raspberry flavor. They all took a seat on a brick wall that surrounded a gigantic Sakura tree and watched the people passing by while eating their sweets.

"So then, where should we go after?" asked Rei.

Makoto and Haruka shrugged while Rin was a bit stumped. Alex turned to Rei and saw a small dab of melted chocolate on the megane's face.

"Uh Rei…you got a bit on your face," blushed Alex as he leaned over to lick on the cheek while almost touching the lips.

Makoto blushed at this while Rei sat there almost speechless and Rin smirked while Nagisa chuckled and Haruka kept silent.

"T-thanks…" said the megane.

"Rin-Rin!" said Nagisa, "You want to taste mines?"

Rin turned to look at the blonde and saw that he had a bit of a mess on his face too. Deciding to be a bit romantic, Rin leaned down to lick it off but Nagisa shoved him in for a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmff!" moaned Rin.

The others shared their reactions as Rei and Alex giggled and chuckled while Makoto blushed and Haruka kept silent with a bit of a sweat drop.

"And how was it?" smirked Nagisa after taking a breath, "Did you enjoy it?"

"I love you," said Rin, not sure what else he was going to say.

"And I love you too!" replied the blonde.

"Maybe we should go for another round of swimming?" asked Alex.

Haruka began to slowly undress, causing Makoto to almost drop his Popsicle and grab a hold of Haruka while shouting, "HARUUU!"

"Well someone is not wasting any time," smirked Rin.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea," agreed Rei.

"Let's go to the poooooooool!" cheered Nagisa.

"I know a place we can go," said Alex, "It's a bit more private…"

"And?" asked Rei.

The former chiropteran hugged around the megane and whispered, "Oh _I know where_ _ **this is going."**_

Rei blushed while the others chuckled as they began to make their way out of the plaza region, heading up the hills to the other side of the village.

* * *

The gang arrived at a private pool not far from the Lynhaven's Bar as the skies were dark and glittering with the stars. Rei flipped on the light switch and the lights were turned on.

Haruka wasted no time to strip off to his jammers and dove right in, performing his freestyle while Makoto laughed and turned around to fall in backwards. Rin smirked and jumped in with a cannon ball style followed by Nagisa.

"WOOOOOT!" cheered Rin.

"YEAAAHHHH!" called Rei, "Ready or noooooooottttt!"

Rei made his "beautiful" entrance and saw Alex trying to climb into some floating chair but slipped and went underwater before reaching the surface again. They all laughed and made random mating calls of cheering.

"YEAAAHH BABY!" shouted Makoto.

"Hehehe!" smirked Alex.

"Let's make out a hug!" said Naigsa as he glomped behind Rin and began to flirt his hands around the red-hair's body.

Makoto cuddled around Haruka while Alex snuck behind Rei and hugged behind him. Nagisa laughed happily and Rei smiled as he could feel the warmth from his love keeping him cheerful.

"Well this is refreshing!" said Makoto.

"Yeah, thank the heavens we're done with the fighting…for now," smirked Rin.

"I cannot thank you all enough…" said Alex, "All of you…I…"

"No need to thank us," replied Rei as he turned to hug him, "We'll never leave each other…you are important to us…and I…and I will always love you."

"We love you too of course!" said Nagisa, "But he's right, it's definitely not the same without you!"

Alex blushed a bit while Haruka turned to Rin and asked, "So then, when do you think we'll head back?"

"How should I k-know," shrugged Rin while he did his best not to moan with Nagisa flirting on his back and his butt, "The gods weren't c-cle-clear on their i-iinstruc-instructions…"

"I wonder who it will be?" muttered Rei as he almost did the megane look but realized he took off his glasses.

"Oh just forget it for now," sighed Rin as he turned to Nagisa and rubbed his hands around the blonde, lifting him up close to him as they kissed.

Rei could feel Alex hugging around him as his hands were also flirting on his strong, chiseled body. Alex moved towards Rei's ear and gently licked it.

"W-whaaaa…" moaned Rei, "A-Alex…aaah…!"

"You know you love it," he replied with a smirk.

Makoto was also hugging behind Haruka and he began to dug his hand through his partner's jammers to feel his erected tower beginning to grow.

"You love it…Rin-chan?" asked Nagisa as the red-hair moaned in pleasure.

"I'm definitely going to return the favor," said Alex quietly as he also began to dug his hand through Rei's swimsuit and the megane moaned and breathed heavily with passion.

"It's gonna go down tonight!" smirked Nagisa.

Makoto finally gripped himself to Haruka's shaft and could feel the lovemaking and the homo-ness rising high and fast between themselves and the other couples.

* * *

**Later: Lynhaven's Bar**

They all returned to the bar and made their way upstairs to the bedroom and regrouped together to check on their aching-love-making bodies from the passion earlier.

"Geeze Nagisa…" sighed Rin, looking at the love marks all over, "You REALLY went a lot on me."

"Sorry honey, I couldn't resist," smirked Nagisa.

"You doing okay Rei?" asked Alex as he watched the megane trying to recover on the bed. Haruka walked up to the mirror to see the amount of love marks he got from Makoto while the latter hugged him from behind with a gentle smile.

"Yeah…I'm fine," said Rei.

"You were surprised at my rhythm though..." blushed Alex.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've been bottom…" replied Rei as he remembered his days with Rin back on Earth.

"At least it was fun, but for now, I want my pillow..." said Rin as he walked out of the room to grab a few from the couch and walked back in.

"Are you guys going to be okay sleeping here?" asked Alex, opening the windows to see the night skies, "I…I don't know how much I got to…"

"Oh I can sleep everywhere! Just as long is Rin-chan is next to me!" replied Nagisa.

"I guess we can," smiled Makoto as he turned his head to Haruka with a nod.

"YAY!" cheered Nagisa, "This is FINALLY going to be a sleepover! Now we can paint our nails as promised!"

The others gasped in shocked while Makoto jumped behind Haruka with a bit of fear.

"You really dedicated to do this?" asked Rei.

"But what kinds of designs have you even…?" began Rin when Nagisa pinned him to the wall and took out a set of bottles from his pocket.

"Well…what color do you like?" asked Nagisa, "I got… pink, red, black, blue, yellow, purple and green? Maybe I should buy more..."

"Uh…uh…well…I-I uh…" blushed Rin, "I used to have black and white designs on my nails for my Arab clothes back in Neo Tabuk…"

"Well I think red will look more sexy on you…you are my sexy shark!" smirked the blonde, "So…let's do black and red on you, okay?"

_I don't know about this…will this be even beautiful_ , thought Rei.

* * *

Once the six of them were finally done (after an hour or two) with their nails and the drying, they all looked at each other, wondering how much more crazy it could get.

"Well, I do appreciate on your painting," said Makoto, looking at his painted Orca nails, "How the heck did you even get so detailed?"

Rin looked at his red and black striped designs and shark ones in between and said, "You remembered doing this back on Earth as a child, isn't that right?"

"Y-yeah," replied Nagisa, "But I remembered how to do it after I was born here and I sort of practiced it."

Haruka looked at his dolphin designs with silence but he knew that it was pretty decent and it was somewhat enjoyable designs with symbols of water.

Alex looked at his with the dragon designs on it that was divided into segments and his thumbs were the ones with the head of a dragon on there.

Rei looked at his butterfly nails and said, "Well thanks Nagisa, it's definitely beautiful…"

Nagisa grinned with a chuckle and replied, "You want to take a picture of it, Rei-chan?"

"I'm sure the Compendium will record this moment for us," said Rei, "But if it's what you want…"

They all grouped together and Rei took several photos from the phone of themselves with selfies and showing off their nails, being the swimming homos that they were…both past and present.

Nagisa was feeling so happy that he almost felt sad because he had almost forgotten that he had already lost his own people back in Lha'li. Rin noticed the change of feelings so they all hugged the blonde together.

"T-thank you guys…" smiled Nagisa as he spilled a few tears of both happiness and sadness together.

Makoto turned his head to the clock and said, "It's already past midnight…we should rest up."

"Right," nodded Rin.

"Well we did say we'll have a slumber party," said Rei, "But how will we all sleep in here?"

"I know you want to stay," replied Alex as he grabs the megane's hand and pinned him down on the bed with his necklace hanging out from his shirt.

Rin walked into the closet and found a set of sleeping bags before him and he took them out, "Well we got these now. Let's use them!"

"At least we'll be in one place," smiled Makoto.

"Yeah, I don't like to split up to the other rooms…though it may be good for some S&M with privacy…" muttered Nagisa.

Haruka opened the sleeping bag and made his way in but Makoto joined right behind him, trying to fit inside together as a couple while Rin and Nagisa did the same and cuddled together. They all began to fall asleep finally while Alex looked at Rei's purple eyes for a moment as they couldn't stop staring at each other.

"You always turn me on Rei," whispered Alex, "I love you."

"I love you too," he answered and kissed him on the nose before they finally fell asleep to the late night and covering themselves with the sheets and holding their warm bodies as one.

* * *

**~Flashback: 10 Years Ago…**

**Las Jangwa Desert, The City of Neo Tabuk**

A swirl of wind drifted around the outskirts to the Murraba Palace as the blind prophet Kaarina arrived for the first time in so many years since the last visit…back when she could still even see. Although blinded, the powers in her allowed her to sense her way through the area as if she could still see.

She walked her way over the the palace when she sensed a guard coming towards her, prompting, "Who are y-ooof!"

Kaarina hit him down with her staff, knocking the guard down to the ground. However, she sensed more coming this way so she once again used her magic to teleport her way inside. Once safely in, she walked through the main hall to a massive chamber where she saw a group of people scattered around but were all watching a young, red-hair boy drenching his feet in the water as if he was doing some ritual.

"Who are you stranger?" asked a guard as he readied his sword.

Two more joined up next to him as they looked at the intruder before her. Rin turned around quickly to see the stranger as well as he was feeling a bit frightened.

"My name has been foretold in legends…I post riddles here and those to those who are in need," said Kaarina.

"That's nonsense!" shouted one of the guards, "By the king's orders we will…"

"That's enough!" echoed Shojimoto as the Alpha Sultan walked into the room and said, "By what means is this commotion going on?"

"It's the sultan!" gasped some of the guards as they dashed out of the way.

"F-faher!" shouted Rin.

"Ah yes…" said Kaarina, "It's been a long time there…Shoji-sama."

"And I see you made it past the guards," he replied, "You were here back with my grandfather's grandfather."

"It has," she nodded.

"Then why have you returned? What it is there that must be done?" he asked.

Kaarina pointed her staff towards Rin and explained, "Six stars are to be set in motion…and he shall be the one with the bright red flame…"

The guards were frightened by those words as Shojimoto replied, "Why do you dare to speak about that prophecy? Why is he to be one of them?!"

"It is a time when the world is in need...8 years ago...a monster fell ruins to that place...and only the friendship of the six stars can end it all," said Kaarina.

"That is against our religion of Iwatobi and Sametsuka," answered Shojimoto, "You know that!"

"I have already decided though," she answered.

"Decided what?" he asked.

"In exchange to not repeat what I just said…I would like to train him…give him some of my abilities…your purification spells are not as great as they used to be," explained Kaarina, "I did the same with your grandfather's grandfather long ago…and I wil renew that."

"Very well, I will have one of my guards to watch you…I will let you train my Rin, but speak another word about that and you are banished from this place. Do I make myself clear?" asked Shojimoto.

"I have nothing else to say beyond that," said Kaarina as she turned to look at Rin.

"F-father…" said Rin as he clutched his fist to his father's garments.

"It'll be alright, I promise," replied Shojimoto.

Kaarina swirled around and walked away from the room, knowing that she was going to be here for a little while. However, the father knew that things were going to change here soon, as much as he is pressured to keep the religion to the people.

* * *

**Las Jangwa Desert, The Torn Down of Lha'li**

Nagisa raced for his life while he clutched to his loaf of bread. Normally he would be with his family at the markets but since they were currently out of town for a little while, he was on his own to survive.

He fled through the crowds while hearing some of of the people shouting.

"GET HIM! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

"OI! SOMEONE GET HIM!"

Some of the people came close of grabbing the blonde but his rapid dancing abilities and his swiftness allowed him to dodge the people and keep on moving.

"I need to hide! I need to keep moving!" he muttered to himself.

He turned to a corner and ran down through an alley where he saw a strange gap in the walls. Checking to make sure no one was near, he jumped right through just as the chasers turned to the alley and ran passed by.

"Where did he go!?" shouted one of the people.

"It's this way you fool!" shouted another.

* * *

Nagisa opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room of some sorts but when his eyes finally adjusted, he gasped at the sight before him.

All over were shelves of old and ruined books with dust around. There were several cobwebs as well but seeing the sight of the books was a shock for him.

"For so many books here…" he muttered as he placed the bread down on his cloth.

Nagisa walked up to a shelf and grabbed one of the books but as he opened the pages, it crumbled into dust.

"Well then," he said to himself.

He grabbed another book from a different shelf and wiped the dust off of it and saw what looked like some strange looking beings ontop of each other with the title of _How to Please your Man._

Nagisa put the book down and grabbed another and saw a book of animals and said, "Oh I love animals!"

He took the two books and went to grab his bread and ate a little while trying to read in the dark. After a few minutes, he turned his head and saw what looked like a candle and oil. Remembering the techniques he learned, he managed to set up the light as a small flame was bright enough to see what he was reading.

"Much better…" he giggled to himself.

The blond looked at several books for a few hours when it began to sun down, realizing it was getting late. However, he vowed to return here again soon.

"I'm definitely returning here to this place," he said as he got up to stretch a little before making his way back to the house.

* * *

**Paleolassa Ocean**

Out at the sea, the Tachibana Clan was just arriving at the Island of Xi where several of the pirates (save Makoto, Anne, and Matsuura) went out to shore to set up the camp grounds.

"I wonder when we'll go too," muttered Makoto, "I don't like to stay on the ship that much…"

"I'm sure they'll get us there once they're done!" nodded Matsuura.

"Why do you want to sail so much?" asked Anne, confused by this.

Makoto peaked over to see the water when he felt a strange vibe coming off of it that made him a bit frightened, "S-so muchhh –w-waater…"

Anne held Makoto's hand said, "Don't be afraid, we're here for you!"

"Yeah, she's right!" agreed Matsuura, "We'll always be here for you!"

"The water is pretty…but yet it's so dangerous…" replied Makoto, "I…I'm scared of losing both of you."

"You won't lose us!" chuckled Anne, "Look, we're strong!"

Anne jokingly flexed her arms while Matsuura snorted and flexed his saying, "Look at mine's Mako-chan!"

"Well we are getting a bit stronger," smiled Makoto as he turned around to show off his early forming back muscles.

Anne blushed at the sight and muttered, "Sooooo…stronggggggg!"

"Do you like Makoto?" smirked Matsuura as he whispered that question to her, casuing her to blush.

"Well of course! He is OUR friend and family!" she replied.

Makoto held hands with the two of them and said, "And a family we are…even if we're not related by blood."

"Thanks for being there for me," smiled Anne.

"We will always be together! Let's make a promise to never leave each other!" grinned Matsuura.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Nanase Clan were still sailing through the ocean and Haruka, Awlida and Shirahama decided to play around and practice with their fighting skills.

Haruka dodged the sword from Awlida's attack and twirled himself around at the ready.

"How are you so good at this?" she asked as she charged again, clashing her sword against Haruka's.

Shirahama stood to the side to wait for his turn again and wondered what kind of answer Haruka would answer.

"Enough to get into the water!" said Haruka.

"Haru!" chuckled Shirahama, "Do you only think about the water?"

Awlida giggled and said, "So then…should we continue this fight or what?"

"How about we all do it?" suggested Shirahama, "2 on 1?"

"But that's not fair!" replied Awlida.

"Awli, you need to remember that not every enemy will be fair. You need to keep yourself at the ready," said Shirahama as he pointed his sword to Haruka and Awlida, "Try fighting me for now and we'll rotate."

"Let's get him, Haru-chan!" smirked Awlida.

"You really need to stop using that," sighed Haruka as he clashed his blade at Shirahama's.

After an hour or so, the trio lied down on the deck, exhausted from the fighting while the other pirates managed to make room for them while fulfilling their duties.

"Maybe…wer were to hard on ourselves," breathed Shirahama, "We're still y-young…"

"Probably…but how about a bath?" asked Awlida, "We're all sweaty and gross…"

Haruka could barely get up on his feet in order to reach to the water tub as the others struggled to get up and chuckled at Haruka's persistent energy.

* * *

**Aeuropa City**

The Megacity of Aeuropa City was divided into several districts and sub-districtes and even further divided into smaller regions. Most of the world's population resided here (alongside with Neo Tabuk) where education, professionalism, and even perfectionism is at its prime.

One could say that the city is a utopia or a dystopia depending on one's view of the city. However, the city was entering the warming season as the Sakura petals scattered all over, bringing a sense of warmth and hope.

* * *

**Aeuropa Northern Elementary School, Intermediate Class**

Deana Solis rushed through the hallways as she was looking for her classmate, Rei Ryugazaki, an intelligent young boy filled with all of the theories of any subjects that he studied.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! REI-CHANNN!" she shouted as she tripped on her feet and toppled over, falling flat on her face.

Rei turned around to see her and helped her get back on her feet, "Deana? Is something the matter?"

The young girl looked at the megane and said, "T-tomorrow…is the Timed Math Exam…and we're doing the multiplication. If I don't get a good enough score, I can't finish the year and I will have to repeat!"

She started to cry as she covered her face with fear and sadness, "I…I d-don't know what to…"

"Don't cry!" said Rei, "I'll help you! I know all the theories about mathematics!"

The girl opened her hands from her face and replied, "Oh thank goodness! We better get to the library then!"

Before he could reply, she grabbed his hand and they rushed through the hallways and made their way to the central library of the school where they found a decent spot by the window to review.

"So what do you not understand?" he asked.

"To be honest, it's a lot of things….but I struggle on the higher values like 6's, 7's, 8's and the 9's," she answered.

Rei nodded and took out his pencil and paper and tablet as he began to lecture and explain all the theories and tricks to how he studies the mathematics. Deana couldn't help but be amzed by his cuteness as well as his tricks to the madness.

Amazing, she thought, he knows just what he has to do.

It was about 40 minutes later when they were just about done with the study session.

"Sugoiiii!" she said, "Rei-chan! That's really amazing!"

"It's nothing," he blushed, "But I am glad to help."

He looked at the clock and gasped, "Oh I should get going, my mom will be here shortly because she's taking me to the bookstore!"

"Ah ok," smiled Deana, "I would like to visit you sometime."

"I have lots of books, microscope and telescope so if you would like some help with other subjects then sure...you can visit me," he nodded.

"Thanks!" she answered, "I'll see ya later!"

Deana waved a goodbye to Rei as the megane packed up and left the library as the girl thought to herself, I really like him…he's cute.

_I wonder if mom will let me buy more then one book today_ , thought Rei as he walked down the steps of the school and saw the car nearby.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, it was finally summer break and Deana was sitting beneath a Sakura tree while waiting for Rei.

I hope Rei is okay...I...I wanted to tell him, she thought.

"Oi! Deana!" shouted a voice as she turned to see Rei from the distance.

Rei arrived at the scene and said, "Hey I want to say goodbye because we are going to visit my grandparents and I won't be back till school starts."

"I...I see," she replied, "But…there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Oh?" he asked.

"I wanted to say thanks so much for the help! I passed by the way!" she said.

"Well that's good! I'm glad I was able to help you. But I think that even without my help you would do well. You are smart," he answered.

Deana blushed and replied, "I…I see. Um…R-Rei…can….can…we?"

"Can we what?" he asked.

"I…I want to be your friend!" she blushed.

Rei blushed and replied, "I thought we were already…?"

"Um…I…I guess…uh…I-I didn't realize you uh…" she muttered as she felt Rei holding her hand.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Let's promise to be friends forever, okay?!" she replied.

Rei suddenly felt a bit of a pressure in his head for a moment as he heard someone saying a similar phrase but he turned to her and said, "Alrighty! It's a promise!"

_Wh-what was that pain_ , he thought.

"Yaaaaay!" cheered Deana as she smiled happily, "Thanks Rei-chan!"

* * *

**6 Years Later – Aeuropa NE Junior High**

Deana was skipping her way in the hallways while she ignored the hall monitors to stop running around. She was singing happily to herself like the lucky-go-girl but finally stopped at a series of windows where she saw the track team going on their way.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped as she saw Rei running.

She went outside to see Rei running with the track team as they were warming up for their practice and exercises. Deana sat down on the benches with a few other girls and watched Rei in action.

Wow, she thought, I didn't know Rei was into this!

She blushed as she saw Rei's early muscle formation in his arms as the megane was a lot stronger and growing taller as well from the last few years. Deana smiled to herself and watched Rei readying a pole in his hands.

"Oh?" she blushed.

Rei readied himself after muttering a few words and charged up to do the high pole vault jump. He propelled himself upwards with his body in the air and expanding his limbs like a butterfly, eager to hopefully make it.

Deana gasped as Rei actually made the jump and landed on the other side.

"He got it! He got it!" she said, "WOOOOOH! GO REIIIIII!"

She waved out to him and he turned to see her from the distance. He smiled and waved back.

"I have to go to class! I'll see ya later!" she shouted and made her way back in while Rei smiled with a nod and sat down to the side to stretch some more.

* * *

A few hours later, Deana and Rei were sitting down under the Sakura Tree again as Rei told her about his day at the track and his decision.

"What?!" she gasped, "Why? Rei, what's the matter? I thought the track was your favorite thing!"

"I love it but it doesn't feel right...It's like something is missing…" he answered.

"Like what do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Well, I don't know…but I just feel left out because I don't get along really well with my teammates," he explained.

"Oh Rei...I swear, if anyone tries to hurt you, leave that to me!" she replied as she made a ball of fist in the air, acting all superior and tough, "I'll show them that you're not one to mess around with!"

Rei blushed and looked away and said, "Thank you but I think it would make things worse. Well I think I will join science club or something like that."

"Not a sport's club?" she asked, "Not even swimming?!"

Rei gasped to himself as he felt another headache and said, "S-swimming…w-water?"

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Well, maybe I'll go look into it," said Rei as he turned around to see her smile.

"Give it a try if you want. I have to get home anyway, I'll see ya later!" she replied as she got up and took her purse.

"Right," he replied, "I'll see you later!"

Rei got up and went to the building where the swim team was at, wondering if that strange headache he had was somehow linked to swimming.

* * *

**4 Years later…Book 1: The World of Isolation**

**NE Aeuropa Pre-Grad. High Academy**

"Did you hear what that kid is doing on his project?" asked one of the random students.

"Oh I've heard what he was going to specialize in," said another, "That stuff is beyond top secret…he'll be arrested by the government if it gets too viral."

Rei walked past them while fixing his glasses in the megane look while maintaining his composure. He knew that people were going to talk about and laugh off his project but he knew that this was perhaps the key that would unlock the answers that may help end the war in other nations.

_It all began when the war started 18 years ago, some kind of monster killed people there. The survivors said the name of the monster is "Chiropteran",_ thought Rei, _Its powers though, I wonder…does it has something to do with "Six Stars"? What or who was this monster? I need to research it. Maybe I will visit some nearby towns and ask some war veterans if they know something._

"Rei! Rei-chan!" shouted a familiar voice.

Rei turned around and saw Deana running through the halls again.

"Rei, are you going somewhere? You do realize the project is going to be due soon!" she said.

"I know," he replied but looked around and said quietly, "Here…I need to tell you something."

"Oh?" she asked as she walked up to him closely as she almost wanted to hug him but she kept her composure. She almost blushed at the muscles that she could even sense even though he was all in his uniform still.

"I'm doing the research about the _Tragedy of Herisia_ 18 years ago…but you have to keep it down from the government, promise me!" he said.

"W-wait, what!?" she gasped, "Don't you realize how dangerous that is!? That's censored information!"

"I know," he answered, "But you see how the city is hiding from us…and I really can't just let this whole thing be a mystery for everyone."

"But why? Why are you going to do this?" she asked.

"There's something I need to do and I have to…" he began.

Deana held his hand and said, "Rei, you're not like what you used to be...you've told me so much and you keep shutting me out lately! But please…whatever you do, don't disappear, okay?"

Rei smiled and said, "I won't. It's only a project anyway, like what could happen? Anyway, I have to go now. I'll see you later."

Deana nodded and waved a goodbye but she could feel the tense of his tone in the voice as she thought, _Something is definitely not right...even the classmates are spreading rumors about him…_

* * *

**Present Day; Seraana Apartment, Eastern District – 5** **th** **Floor**

In her apartment, Deana cleaned up around as she swept up the floor in her room while looking at a collection of photos of her and Rei back in their youthful days. Ever since Rei disappeared, her attitude changed as well for she didn't know what to do about herself.

She had been going to bars more often to get drunk, trying to visualize herself that Rei is still alive as well as having dreams of making out with him and wanting to even have sex. After all, what does a girl have to do when she's deeply in love?

"It's been a few months now," she muttered, "You broke your promise….Rei."

She felt a sudden jolt of anger and threw her broom down on the floor and growled, " ** _I won't forgive anyone who takes you_** …Rei!"

Deana walked over to her phone and checked on the date when she tried to call Rei when he was on the train but got shut out.

_This calls for some drinks_ , she thought as she grabbed her purse.

* * *

**Iwamara**

The sun rose up in the morning skies as Alex blinked his eyes open with Rei sleeping and cuddling with him. He smiled as Rei got in closer to him with their warm bodies touching each other. For a moment, he could almost feel "excited" but he knew that it would wake the others up if he was going to start playing around.

Instead, he gave the megane a kiss on the nose as the megane mumbled something.

"Oh Rei," chuckled Alex as he goes to the lips and kissed him awake. The megane opened his eyes and shared the kiss and holding onto him.

"Morning," said Rei with a smile.

"Yeah you too," he replied as climbed on top of Rei to look at his face for a moment before he turned his head to see the others sleeping.

"I guess we did end up sleeping together," said Alex.

"So you think we should wake them or get breakfast ready?" asked Rei as he picked up his glasses.

"Maybe make some breakfast. Back on Earth, I didn't get a chance to cook much while staying with you guys in Iwatobi," replied Alex, "I want to return the favor."

"Well then, what do you want to make?" asked Rei as they sat up on the bed.

"Well…when my foster mom was still alive, she used to make all kinds of things…pastries, cooked sausage…bread…fruit…so many things," he replied.

Rei hugged him and said, "We can make all of that."

"Yeah," answered Alex.

After about 10 minutes or so, the others began to wake up slowly by the smell of breakfast. However, Haruka got up to smell the scenet of mackerel while Makoto yawned and noticed Haruka wiggling his way out of the sleeping mat.

"H-Haru?" asked Makoto.

Rin woke up to smell some delicious meet as he smiled, "Oh goodie…"

He turned his head but realized that Rei and Alex were already up as he muttered, "So…sexy dragon and sexy butterfly are cooking this time?"

Nagisa woke up with a yawn as his stomach growled and said, "I'm really hungry…let's go eat!"

* * *

Aki handed over a set of plates to Rei, "Here, take the plates to the table."

"Has Anya returned yet?" asked Alex.

"No she has not," said Aki, "I don't know where she went. She's probably doing something for Jadwiga."

"I see," he answered as he turned to see Sousuke trying to cook some stuff on the stove. After recovering from his injuries, he wanted to at least lend a hand around. Makoto, Haruka, and Rin arrived in the kitchen along with Nagisa tagging behind them to smell the food.

"I didn't realize you could cook too," said Rin.

"Meh," replied Sousuke, "I just do it enough to…"

"Oh I taught him a few things," smirked Aki, "He's just trying to be a bit harsh on himself."

They all sat down at the bar as breakfast was served. Afterwards, Alex watched Rin and Nagisa playing a set of cards while Makoto and Haruka were chilling in a booth, probably kissing or two while Rei was on his phone to try and get a signal.

"Hey Rei?" asked Alex.

"Yes?" replied the megane.

"I…I need to speak to you personally," answered the other boy.

He grabbed Rei's hand and brought him outside while Nagisa turned his head to see what was going on but Rin rested his hand on Nagisa's and said, "Just let them talk."

* * *

"Rei," said Alex, "Do you remember the magic I had…? The one where I can feel emotions and hidden feelings and thoughts?"

"Y-yeah," blushed Rei, "An awkward power you had but useful too."

"I'm worried for you Rei…" he replied, "I know that we…we're finally together as we promised. But…I don't want to lose it. However, I must ask of you, is it true…that you have someone in town waiting for you?"

"Oh, I think you're talking about Deana," said Rei, "She was a friend of mine and I...I promised her that I would come back...but I think of her as my childhood friend."

"I had a dream…while you cuddled with me last night, I saw you and her…back when you were kids," explained Alex, "I sensed something off about her…I think she wanted to be more than just a friend."

"W-what!?" gasped Rei, "Wh-why? I never said anything that would make her think we would be together! I can't see myself dating her! I like her as a friend and nothing more and-"

"I understand that," said Alex, "But… ** _she may not_**. She has to realize that before she gets anywhere worse on her condition."

"Condition?" asked Rei, getting a little worried.

"I can't put a finger on it…but something is wrong with her. If she doesn't get help, we may be too late," he replied.

"We should go and check what is wrong before anything happens!" said Rei, "I don't want to lose anyone again…"

"It's probably best we give a heads up to the others though before we depart," replied Alex, "That way we can prepare ourselves. But we have to hurry though before the gods calls us to get ready to return to Earth."

* * *

The gang was all dressed up in casual outfits as their MAC adapted to the forms needed for Aeuropa City. They had their money at the ready as well as the identification for the gates.

Anne, Awlida and Shirahama joined up to see as they made their goodbyes to them.

Sousuke watched them and said, "So you're going?"

"Well it's something that has to be done...after all," replied Rin as he held Nagisa's hand.

"He's right," agreed Nagisa as he smiled at Rin.

"Well do you realize that your time here left is short...so hurry back as soon as you can, alright?" asked Aki.

"Right," said Makoto while Haruka nodded.

Their eyes glowed in their respective neon colors of red, pink, purple, blue, green, and yellow as Haruka chanted, "Waters of travel…"

"Take us to Aeuropa City!" finished Rei.

Swirls of water engulfed them, transforming their bodies into the mists as the teleportation spell activated and took them away from the village, heading to the mega city up north.

"That was awesome!" gasped Shirahama.

"Wow…such magic!" smirked Awlida as Anne's eyes were widened.

"Now then," sadi Aki, "We need to check up on the babies."

Sousuke nodded as he and the others made their way to the Iwamara Clinic, knowing that it would be some time before the Magic Six could return. In their hearts, they all knew that this may be their final days together here on Duniya before it was time for them to leave once more.

_Mysteries still await both present and in the past…_ _**are you ready to see the truth?** _

**~Episode 1 END~**

* * *

**~Interlude 1 PV~**

**Alex** : Morning Class, today we're going to be studying…

**Nagisa** : MAKO-CHAAAAAN! REI-CHAN IS GONNA BE HOME TONIGHT! BRING OUT THE BOOZE!

**Haruka** : Should I bring some mackerel or other foods?

**Alex** : Haru…you know the answer to that question! *laughs*

**Makoto:** I wonder what this book is all about.

**Nagisa** : Oi! What is that thing?!

**Rin** : Yo, guys! Guess who made it back in town?!

**Rei** : R-Rin-san…

**Rin** : You are my sexy butterfly, honey…*smirks*

**Mikoshiba** : I can't wait to reveal the audience what Gou and I will become!

**Haruka** : Next Time, Free! **_Ineterlude 1: Starting Block of Mysteries!_** _This is how it all begins after our wedding…right?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Interlude 1:_ ** **_メモリーズの_ ** **_スターティングブロック_ ** **_Starting Block of Mysteries!_ **

* * *

**Anastasia's Vision of the Past:**

**Time: The Past, 1 Year after "The Last Legend Epilogue", Planet Earth: The Continent of Lynwin**

Earth has changed significantly ever since the day of "The Awakening" when a continent deep in the seas rose back to the surface. This place became a new home for the humans, animals, plants, and even gods alike. It was a land of both fantasy but yet it was all real at the same time as the continent of Lynwin was declared as the 8th Continent of the planet.

The Six Suiei Gods ensured the land to keep it somewhat peace but the human element would eventually curse this place…should it fall to the wrong hands of corruption.

But for now, the morning sun began to rise up as a new day dawns on the continent, bringing light and hope to the people that live on there.

* * *

**~Lynwin Master Library, Lynwin All University**

Makoto Tachibana walked through the endless walls of books, computers, and other sophisticated things through the Master Library. He had to prepare today's lesson before school begins but it was no problem for him; all that he needed was here in the library.

While it was true that his English was awful in the past, he got a lot of help from Rin and even began to speak some Shakespeare Plays and other various novels. However, his experience in literature itself has allowed him to become a teacher for reading, literature, and other related classes.

He finaly arrived at a specific wall of books and pulled out two books: The 12 Kingdoms: Sea of Shadow and Julius Caesar. Despite being scared at some ghost-like, dark-like or bloody scenes, his Suiei God has enabled him to stop being afraid as easily.

_Hm, now this looks interesting_ , thought Makoto as he looked at the synopsis of The 12 Kingdoms. He could feel his Suiei Necklace glowing gently inside of his shirt.

"Sensei!" shouted a female voice.

Makoto lifted his glasses and turned to see two young female students carrying their backpacks. They both were filled with panicked emotions.

"Tachibana-sensei," said Kathleen.

"Kathleen. Jodi. What's the matter?" he asked.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment until Jodi replied, "Um…can you, help us? We're stuck on a question for the assignment."

"We called each other and thought maybe we got the right answer but we got into a debate," added Kathleen.

Makoto put the books back and replied, "Of course. There's still some time before school begins. I'm surprised you both got up early this morning."

"Well we figured it was easier that way before class," blushed Jodi.

_He's so cute_ , thought Kathleen, _I wonder who he married to at such an age?_

"Follow me," said Makoto, "We'll go outside."

"Okay!" replied the girls.

Makoto chuckled and led the two girls to the outside courtyard of the campus as the sun rose higher and higher on the warm, sunny day. Once it was 7:50 AM, the morning bells began to toll as the morning hours of Lynwin were beginning to start their day.

* * *

**Just a bit north of downtown...**

Alex woke up and went downstairs to smell the sight of breakfast. Ever since he and Haruka got married, the two of them expanded their food options (though Haruka always managed to sneak in some mackerel, not that it even bothered Alex for his love of fish and being an Italian enabled him to eat a bunch of sea food) and tried several new things.

He walked into the kitchen with a yawn, "Morning, Haru-chan."

Haruka sighed and said, "You and Makoto sure are alike with that '-chan'. It's probably a trademark."

However, the tsundere smiled as Alex flexed his neck to stretch and sees the breakfast on the table while replying, "Well why you didn't ask me to help you? I would've…"

"I wanted to try it on my own and see," answered Haruka as he set up the food to the table.

"Well I know we're busy everyday and stuff," nodded Alex as he gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "But that doesn't mean we can't spend some time together.

Haruka placed the last of the omelets on the table and replied, "Well at least I am off every Wednesday."

"Ah, that's right, your business doesn't operate on Wednesdays. But don't you think that's strange though? Most businesses close on Sunday…" began Alex.

"The people of this town have grown used to it. Besides…it's really nice outside," said Haruka

Alex sat down and nodded, "Indeed, Lynwin-Mu is certainly becoming a place now. However…"

"Yes?" asked Haruka.

"…I'm worried about the future. As more people come here…h-how are we…?" replied the other boy.

"The gods will take care of it, I know they will. They've been through a lot of tough times as well," said Haruka.

"Maybe…but is it really possible to live in a place of peace? Already, this land connects to several of the islands on the Pacific Ocean…and even Hawaii has..." answered Alex.

Haruka placed a piece of omelet in Alex's mouth to get him started on the food. Although he had to agree with his words, the tsundere didn't want to think about this in the morning.

The other boy ate and swallowed it as he gasped in reply, "…w-wow! It's sweet! I love it!"

Haruka smiled a little and said, "Your words are very realistic, but you need to relax…and eat."

Alex swallowed and blushed, holding Haru's hand to feel the ring, "S-sorry…I just tend to…"

Haruka nodded, linking hands together and said, "I know, you worry a lot because of your life and your duty."

After breakfast, Alex prepared himself to teach his classes as he got his lab coat and other materials with him. He turned to Haruka for a kiss and waved goodbye while hopping on his Hover Bike.

"You be careful now," said Haruka.

"Yeah, you too!" smiled Alex as he waved and turned the bike on and soared his way down the hill to the downtown.

_He's right though_ , thought Haruka, _what will happen to this place? Will we have to fight in wars or face protesting? How will we be able to achieve peace if that happens? Ugh, I just hate political responsibilities. I just rather swim all day in free…_

* * *

**Lynwin All University – Pool Session C: Expert Level Class**

"Put your mind into the water guys!" shouted Rin as he watched his students swim, "GO! GO! GO!"

He watched as several people preformed the freestyle while a handful of them did butterfly, back and breaststroke as well. Ever since he and Rei got married, Rin decided to help others on learning how to swim in order to help people survive the water in general as well as training others.

However, he knew that his time would be here soon, his dream to participate in the Olympic Race. He had gone through such extensive training and what not but he still managed to squeeze some time in between his job and his family and friends.

_I can't wait to see my sexy butterfly soon...he's finally coming home_ , thought Rin as he smiled to himself.

"Coach Matsuoka," said one of the assistants, "Everything going alright?"

"Of course!" he chuckled after he blinked for a moment and nodded, "How are their times?"

"Some are improving, others may need to take extra practice," said the other assistant, "But it's good overall…so…"

"I see," replied Rin, "Give of a list of those who are struggling and I'll see to set up an extra session."

"Right," answered the assistant.

Rin turned to look at the time and blew his whistle and said, "Alrighty you guys! You did a great job today! Don't forget your bags and materials; last time someone left their goggles and thankfully they were kept safe in the office."

"Okay!" shouted a few students.

"Thank you!" said another student.

Rin smiled and watched them walking to the locker rooms before he went back to his office to check up the data and results from the timings.

He checked on the clock and realized that it was getting late for him. Rin turned to his assistant and said, "Hey would you mind send me the data through email? I have to head out to the lifeguard squad on the Coastline."

"Of course, we'll take care of that, see you later!" replied the assistant.

Rin nodded and grabbed his bag and left, heading out to the coastline for his other job.

* * *

**Lynwin Nat'l Wildlife Zoo**

Nagisa Hazuki walked to the next habitat as he bit his lower lip and hummed a song to himself. He walked over to the tiger while his beloved penguin, Sai wobbled his way around.

"Ah, hello there Lizzy!" said Nagisa, "You doing okay today?"

Sai bounced up and down as the penguin peeped with panic, "Peeeep! Peiiiiiip! Puuuuu!"

"Uh oh," muttered the blonde as he took a closer look on the tiger lying sideways on the ground, looking a bit sadden.

"You got a tummy ache, lizzy-chan?" asked Nagisa as he touched the belly and checked her mouth. He turned to see Maggie walking in.

"Sir! Isn't that a bit dangerous without sedating her?" she asked.

"Nonsense," said the blonde, "You know how much Lizzy loves us; she would never hurt me. Go fetch the medicine we did for Ollie yesterday.

"Yes sir!" she replied and left to go get the mediction.

"Peeep! Puuu!" beeped Sai as the penguin jumped again.

"Sai, I need you to go out for some fresh air," said Nagisa, "I don't want you to get sick either ,'kay?"

Sai nodded and wobbled his way out with a sad peep before heading to the outside.

Angelo walked in and saw Nagisa checking up on the tiger as the blonde muttered something to himself.

"Is everything okay with lizzy?" asked Angelo.

"She has that odd flu just like the orangutans Ollie and Ed got…how strange that it is a multi-species…" said Nagisa.

"Well that's three," he replied, "Maybe we should prepare the antibiotics?"

"Yes, I am not sure though how many animals will be affected but we cannot put them at risk," answered the blonde.

"Understood," said Angelo, "I will go fetch them from the lab."

Nagisa nodded as the other assistant left as he muttered to himself, "I'm going to need some for Sai and Mako-chan's little kitty…better get to it."

He hummed to himself again and blushed a little while he waited for the others to return with the supplies needed for the immunization.

* * *

**Out in the Seas…**

The Suiei Gods drifted around for the last year or so after their human selves got married and began their new lives for the last 5 years. Times have changed and evolved while other things have been kept the same.

Suiei Nanase drifted down through the clouds and saw the others looking at a strange looking cloud in a series of green hues and shades.

"So it's true then?" he asked, "That this is the same cloud we saw last week?"

"Yes…and it's looking gross," sighed Suiei Matsuoka, "I'm going to take it down and dissolve it!"

He took out his sword and readied for his blast when Suiei Ryugazaki rested his hand on Matsuoka's shoulder and said, "That's a terrible idea and you totally know it."

"I for one would love to poke at it but have to acknowledge it would backfire," sighed Suiei Hazuki.

"Dammit," growled Matsuoka, "Then how do we know what to do if something goes on with this thing?!"

"Well Alex and Naigsa are scientists…perhaps we should get them to check it out?" suggested Suiei Tachibana.

"Are we really going to expose them to this?" asked Hazuki.

"As long as we provide them the proper equipment...they can do this. Their clothes can adapt to this...thing," replied Suiei Marotta.

"Well of course," he replied as he raised up his hands and shrugged.

"Then it's been decided," said Nanase, "Oh and Rei is coming back tonight, right?"

"Well at least my Rin will be happy to see his butterfly again," smirked Matsuoka.

Suiei Ryugazaki sighed and face palmed, "All the cheese one liners…"

They all chuckled and vanished into the mists, heading back to the continent.

* * *

**Lynwin All University**

Makoto sat down his in office and was eating his sandwich for lunch. It was at least his breaktime from his teachings but he still had a few things to do before he had to go back. He turned to see his phone vibrating and picked it up to see a text message.

"Oh…it's my honey," he muttered as he read the message:

_[Nagisa]: OH HEY MAKO-CHAN! REI-KUN IS COMING BACK TONIGHT SO WE'RE GONNA THROW HIM A PARTY~! BRING BOOZE, KAY? BYE!_

"Rei…" chuckled Makoto as he was a little shocked by the caps of the text. He chuckled as he knew that Nagisa was always high spirited.

* * *

**Biology Lab – Room 3C**

Alex walked into the room as he saw his students waiting for him. He had to go make copies for today's lesson and he set the bag down to his chair.

"Good afternoon class," he said, "Today we will start on the lab on viewing all types of cells both cancerous and normal ones. We will observe them in various organs including the brain and the heart."

After he gave them some instructions, the class went right into the lab as he provided them some samples of cardiac cells as well as some neurons and nerve cells.

It was about 20 minutes of relative peace in the class when a student called out, "Marotta-sensei, is this sample here going to be part of the final for the lab?"

Alex walked over to check through the microscope and looked at the cells for a moment. He realized that this set of samples was not in the right place.

"I see the last class didn't put them away properly," he muttered to himself before he answered, "No, not this one. That was for the AP Bio Class. The other ones though are to be used on the practical."

He felt his necklace glowing inside of his shirt so he pardoned his students for a moment while checking to see what sign it was. He realized that his phone was vibrating so he opened it whiel taking a brief step in the hall and read the message.

_[Haru-my-honey]: Hey, don't forget to meet me when you are done with the lab. We got some food to bring to Rin's house._

_Ah…Rei is finally coming home_ , thought Alex, _I hope his trip went well._

* * *

**Later in the Afternoon:**

Haruka waited outside with the food wrapped up and stored. It was only a couple of hours left before Rei would finally return to this land and reunite with the team.

His phone vibrated and took a look at the message;

_[Rin]: Oi, Haru! I left the key at the false rock by our house. Use it to get in, okay? I"ll try to keep my sexy butterfly for a bit until when it's time, kay? See ya later!_

He turned to see Alex finally arriving with the car after the teacher returned home to switch out the motor bike for the larger vehicle in order to put the food in the trunk.

"Hey honey," said Alex as they exchanged a brief kiss.

"I was worried you would encounter the traffic," replied Haruka.

"Nah, I made sure to get here soon after lab was done and cleaned up. Anyway, we best get moving," he answered.

The two managed to put the food in the trunk carefully and shut the door once it was filled up. They got into the car and Alex drove through the town, heading in a southern-eastern direction along the shoreline.

The houses were three separate places (for each of the couples) that were all connected to a larger mansion for bigger "things" and festivities. Haruka and Alex's were the most northern ones right next to a waterfall while Rin and Rei's were south-east and Makoto and Nagisa's to the opposite direction, creating a triangle when viewed at an aerial perspective.

* * *

Makoto was trying to hurry out of the campus while he rushed to dial Nagisa's phone. After a moment or two, the blonde answered.

"Oi, Nagisa? You're almost here? I'm by the front entrance!" said Makoto.

"Mako-chaaaaaaan, I'm not here honey," replied the blonde.

"NEHHHHH!?" gasped Makoto, "Where are you!?"

"Tee-hee, I'm by the other entrance silly," said Nagisa, "I don't like the traffic by the front gate."

"You're lucky I got my casual clothes on since it is Friday," sighed Makoto as he turned around and rush through the campus to the other side.

* * *

**Lynwin Sky International Airport**

Rin sat down in his car while waiting for Rei to show up. It was only several minutes since he got here but the wait felt like an eternity.

_Should I get out so he can see me? Or should I just wait,_ he thought.

Some of the cars were honking and beeping their horns so Rin pushed the steering wheel as well to blow the horn to annoy at the people back before he got out and locked the car.

_I swear I hope there's something good_ , thought Rin as he felt a change in the atmosphere. It was anytime now before the two butterflies will finally reunite.

Rei finally walked out of the building of the terminal and was looking like a lost puppy at first but the sunlight from the nice skies shined on him with an intense sparkly aura around him as he runs his fingers through his hair and blinks looking around for Rin. Behind him were the bags but even at the sight of his appearance, the inanimate objects blushed.

Rin turned around and his eyes widened as he saw his beloved sexy butterfly standing together like a family as his own body was glowing too by the sunlight with several Sakura petals scattering around. He blushed at Rei's beautiful body and clothes before him and smiled so innocently that he was almost like a child again.

"REIIIII!" shouted Rin as he glomped to him with a hug and spilled tears of joy.

"R-Rin!" gasped Rei as he hugged back and blushed pepper red and said, "I…I miss you."

"And I to you too," smiled Rin as he kissed him briefly and whispered, "Welcome home… ** _sexy butterfly._** "

Rei blushed more and said, "I…I told you not to say that in public!"

"Geeze, it's not like I said that out loud," sighed Rin with a smirk as he held Rei's hand, "Anyway, let's get going and put your bags in, okay?"

"Mhmm," nodded Rei as he cracked a smile and got the bags with Rin and together, they packed them in the trunk.

"I'll drive so you can relax and look at the sight around," said Rin as he closed the trunk.

"Okay," replied Rei.

"Let's go then," smiled Rin, "I'm so ready to get back home!"

* * *

At Rin and Rei's house, the others were already decorating the place with some flowers, the food, drinks/booze, as well as several of the magazines with Rei on the cover and articles about him.

"You guys!" said Makoto, as he felt his necklace glowing and vibrating softly, "Rei is on the way…he's home now and Rin is driving him now!"

"Sounds like we better hustle," said Alex as he turned to Haruka, "We all set now with the food Haru?"

"I…I think so," replied the tsundere, "We got the pizza with all various toppings…salad too…some seafood…"

"Oh and I got the appetizers and some BBQ over there," answered Alex as he pointed to the wrapped foil with the ribs inside.

"I got more booze!" said Nagisa, "As well as ice and other sweet drinks!"

"Oh boy," muttered Alex, "I just hope we make it out of here alive."

"We won't!" smirked the blonde, "We'll be drunk and dead here with our lovelies…"

Makoto felt a bit nervous by the amount of drinks as he said, "Well we are grown ups now but…"

"Buahahahaa!" laughed Nagisa.

Makoto turned with a deadly stare which made Nagisa stop and said, "Eh!? What's the matter Mako-chan?"

The taller man walked over and still made a serious face but suddenly smiled and kissed Nagisa on the cheek, "Oh I know you're only kidding."

"I wasn't though…" said Nagisa.

"Ohhhh but then how will you get to top me then, honey?" asked Makoto.

"Uh you guys, I think they're at the drive way," said Haruka.

"We better hurry then!" replied Alex as he could hear the _Oh Johnny, Oh Johnny_ song in his head.

"I claim the laundry room there!" called Nagisa before shouting back to Makoto, "AND YES I WILL TOP YOU MAKO-CHAN! DAMMIT!"

Makoto giggled as he made his way to a closet to hide while Haruka and Alex switched off the lights and were both hiding behind the couch.

Rin opened the door and walked in with Rei with the bags as he said, "Well then, what should we do? You want to…"

"Uh Rin, why is it a bit dark in…?" began Rei.

"SURPRISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Makoto, Haruka, Alex, and Nagisa as Rin turned on the lights and the four threw confetti on Rin and Rei.

"REI-CHANNN!" shouted Nagisa happily.

Rei stood in shock as he blushed and bit his lower lips and his eyes were beginning to tear up, "E-Everyone…"

"Oh Rei…" said Rin as he hugged behind him as the megane was filled with tears of joy.

"Welcome home Rei!" smiled Alex.

"Congrats on your first year of fashion modeling!" added Makoto.

Haruka even shared a smile as they all hugged together while Rei was still having his moment of feels. He was happy to be at home once more with his loved ones as he sniffed the tears away and smiled in thanks.

As they celebrated, the gang shared their stories as well as listening to Rei's modeling days and his journey through the fashion and media. Nagisa drank quite a bit while Makoto smiled happily and listened to Rei's story.

Alex munched on his homemade bruschetta as he almost spilled a few crumbs after hearing what Rei just said.

"So it's true then?!" gasped Rin, "You're going to Milan?!"

Makoto and Haruka's eyes widened in shock and even Nagisa was a bit stunned by the news while Alex almost swallowed the food the wrong way but managed to keep himself together.

"Wow!" said Alex, "So you're second year of modeling will have events in Milano?"

Rei scratched the back of his head and replied, "Yeah…it's going to be a busy year again for sure….haha!"

"Yeah but still, you're beautiful and amazing! We got a copy of the magazines that you were in!" smirked Rin, "I made sure to order enough copies for each of us!"

The others replied with a blush and a sweatdrop of nervousness as Rin showed off the copies to Rei.

"Thanks Rin," smiled Rei.

Makoto and Nagisa clinged the bottles of beer while Rin took a bite of Alex's bruschetta and Rei taking a slice of pizza as they all chatted and eat together. Haruka was about to try the Mackerel BBQ when Alex's necklace began to glow.

"Huh!?" gasped Rei as his glowed too.

"W-what the?" asked Makoto.

"It's the gods…" said Rin, "Are they back from their travels?"

The vision around them turned misty and moist as the Six Suiei Gods drifted before them as they were all fascinated and happy to see the party as well as Rei back home safely.

"Of course we are!" chuckled Suiei Matsuoka, "Your sexy gods are home!"

"Boy oh boy," smirked Rin, "Someone is taking on the show."

"Home at last!" said Suiei Marotta, "Oh how long has it been…"

"We are relieved to see you back home now, Rei," added Suiei Nanase.

"Yo! Sup'dorks?" smirked Suiei Hazuki.

"Well, I missed all of you very much, feels great to be back," smiled Suiei Ryugazaki while hitting the back of Hazuki's head.

Suiei Marotta walked over to the food and saw the amazing appetizers, main dishes, and even the deserts, "My…I am so amazed by your cooking…Alex…Haruka."

"At least they expanded their food options...sort of..." sighed Suiei Nanase.

"I tried, okay!?" replied Haruka, "It's just that well…some things can't be changed."

Makoto chuckled and even Rei laughed a bit at the conversation, after all, the gods were their other selves as they were linked to their entire existence. They were all like a big family together even though the gods were always traveling to make sure the water level and quality was safe and clean.

"However, what's going on?" asked Alex, "It's been 5 years since that day…"

"Yeah, you guys don't show up unless there's a calamity about to happen, thank you very much," sighed Nagisa.

"Did something happened while you traveled?" asked Rin, ignoring that comment.

"Now, now," said Suiei Nanase, "It's nothing that serious that we discovered. We watched over all of you for your achievements."

"Well there is a mission that needs to be done…but it's nothing that you would call fighting," replied Suiei Tachibana.

"Then what?" asked Makoto.

"Well that's a relief...I've killed enough bitches back in Italy," commented Rin as he smirked about that fight with those bitches.

"What do we need to do?" asked Haruka.

"We need you…Alex," said Suiei Marotta, "And…"

"Wait a sec," replied Suiei Hazuki, "You're gonna send the psycho superman with my Nagisa?!"

"I'm human again, remember?" blushed Alex, "I don't have the bloody eyes nor the tattoo."

"Yeah I thought you got over that by now," said Nagisa as he had a sweat drop of nervousness.

"Just because I said I wouldn't interfere with you and Makoto doesn't mean I don't care about you any less!" answered Suiei Hazuki.

Ignoring the ranting, Nanase continued, "We found a strange looking cloud with a sickly green aura coming off of it...we need you Alex...and you Nagisa to collect a sample if it."

"A sample?" asked Makoto.

"It's out in the ocean though but it will make its way closer here..." began Suiei Matsuoka when he stopped and saw Nagisa off the couch.

"I guess we better get this done as soon as…" began Alex when he didn't see Nagisa sitting nearby. He saw Nagisa already getting his shoes on.

"What?" asked Nagisa, "We got to deal with this!"

"It's also best you wear Biosafety Level 4 Suits," said Suiei Ryugazaki.

"W-what?! is it THAT dangerous?!" gasped Alex.

"Yeah…I mean no! Oh no that it's dangerous!" replied Nagisa.

"I swear to- Alex do me a favor and make sure this idiot wears his suit," sighed Suiei Hazuki as he facepalmed himself.

Alex nodded and replied, "I won't let anyone of us to die because of some stupid cloud."

* * *

**Earlier in the Day:**

Gou and several of her friends as well as Izawa, Serah, and Idamaria joined up and helped the bride to be on a dress...while Mikoshiba went out to deal with some of the financial processing as well as getting some ideas for his suit.

The girls were at a Bridal store as they were already chatting away while the bride to be was testing out some of the dresses.

"Oh my gosh I'm hungry," sighed Gou as she bit her lower lip in distress.

"Gou-chan, keep it together!" said Izawa, "It'll be alrighty! You'll ruin your make up if you bite your lips too!"

"My god you got fatter in the last month," sighed Serah.

"Mom!" snapped Idamaria, shouting from the other side of the room, "Don't tease her like that!"

"Not funny Serah!" agreed Gou.

"Mwuahahahah!" laughed Serah.

"Aaaaand set, voila!" said Izawa as she tied the knot on the dress. She and Gou walked out as Izawa stepped out of the way for the others to see.

"Well doesn't she look charming!" commented Aki.

"Why yes doesn't she look charming," agreed Izawa as she tried to keep herself together. While Izawa was married and what not, she still has some butterflies in her stomach when she sees Nitori ever since their days together. After finding out that Aki was talking to Nitori more and more, she grew a grudge but it wasn't as significant. In fact, she liked to talk to Aki a lot.

Gou twirled herself around and said, "Okay thanks. Oh my gosh…I look like…"

"A princess!" smiled Idamaria, "Oh Miko-chan will kiss and fall in love all over again when he sees you!"

"Or die of a heart attack," said Serah, "It'll be cute either way."

"Moooommmmmmm," said Idamaria, looking a bit annoyed.

The fashionist walked in and said, "Good afternoon ladies. How is everything going so far?"

"Well no disaster!" nodded Iawa.

"Correct. Our princess is sporting her dress properly," said Aki.

"Excellent. Do you want some champagne ladies?" she asked.

"Hell yes!" replied Izawa.

"Anyone else?" asked the fashionist.

"I'll be designated driver," said Serah.

"Alrighty, I'll be right back," replied the lady as she stepped away to gather the drinks.

"Uhhhhh…isn't Idamaria…" began Aki.

"Shhhhh!" hissed Idamaria and Serah.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikoshiba got a chance to try out some suits while he checked on his tablet on the appointments needed to find a party center as well as a location to have the ceremony.

_I know she likes that wedding that the others had_ , thought Mikoshiba, _hmmm...maybe we should do it there again?_

"Excuse me, sir," said the fashionist, "We got another suit here at your request."

"Alright," he replied as he got up and took the set and changed.

_She's always been beautiful and special...like it was only yesterday when she came to Sametsuka,_ he thought as he remembered that fateful day when she asked to have a joint practice.

He put on the suit after changing and sees himself in the mirror with his nice spiked up red-orange hair and the tie matches perfectly with it. He nodded to himself as he knew that this outfit HAS TO BE the one.

Mikoshiba walked out and said, "I like this one. I'll buy it."

The fashionist turned to see and even some of the wondering eyes of other men were amazed by the sight before them.

"Excellent then," replied the fashionist, "Do you want to buy it and later pick it up or…?"

"Yeah, I'll pick it up when the day is close by," nodded Mikoshiba as he went to go change again and prepaid the suit.

* * *

The city of Lynwin-Mu was already in early sunset as Mikoshiba walked around the coastline of the central lake, heading to the park nearby.

"A city on a lake," he muttered, "Surrounded by land which is then surrounded by ocean…how much more fantasy can it get?"

He sat down to relax a little when for a moment he could have swore he saw a green dot to his left. He shook his head and blinked his eyes.

_W-what was that_ , he thought, _is it just me or did something looked funny in that cloud?_

His phone began to ring; causing him to quickly rush through his pocket. He answered it, "Hello?"

"Honeeeeeeyyyy!" said Gou.

"Oh heeeeey," he replied, "My sweet Gou-kun! How are things going so far for you and the girls?"

"It's going super over here," she answered, "We already finished our shopping hahaha. How about you?"

"Doing fine," he smiled, "I already got our appointment set up for where we can have our party at. I also got a suit but we agreed to not show it till the day, right?"

"Yep!" she answered.

"You managed to find a dress?" he asked.

"Y-yes!" she replied, "I think you'll llove it."

"Well then I hope you like the suit," he answered, "I guess I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah! See you soon baby," said Gou.

"Yep, love you honey," chuckled Mikoshiba as he blew a kiss on the phone.

"Love you too, hehehehe," she replied.

He hung up the call and began to make another phone call to someone…

* * *

Nitori Aiichirou sat alone on his porch as his dog Bricki brought back the tennis ball and dropped it by his feet. Nitori smiled and picked it up and readied another toss. He threw it with his strength and said, "Go fetch it girl!"

Bricki barked and rushed after it, running as fast as her legs can go. The dog was a Border Collie and had about 4 years in age and was very energetic and obedient. After a few moments, she returned with the ball as Nitori smiled and chuckled.

"Good girl…oh!" he gasped as his phone was vibrating.

He picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Yo!" echoed Mikoshiba on the other line.

"Mik-Mikoshiba! Is something the matter?" asked Nitori.

"Nah, I got the suit and all that," he replied, "How are things going for you? It's been a little while."

"Alright I guess...i was spending some time with Bricki while Aki went out with the girls to help with Kou's dress," said Nitori.

"Yeah I just spoke with her...do you want to stop by later?" asked Mikoshiba.

Nitori blushed and answered, "Y-yeah, I guess. If that's okay with you and Kou-san!"

"Woof! Woof!" barked Bricki.

"Alrighty," said Mikoshiba, "I'll see you in a bit. Take good care of Bricki."

"Right, see you," he answered and hung up the phone.

* * *

**Lynwin City Park - Evening**

"Wh-whaaaaat?!" gasped Nitori as Mikoshiba smiled and turned to see Gou's expression from Nitori's reaction.

Mikoshiba and Gou invited Nitori, Chigusa, Aki and the other girls to stay over while they made plans to have a big picnic for tomorrow to celebrate Rei's return.

"We've already decided," said Mikoshiba.

"Well congrats Nitori," smiled Chigusa, "You got the role of Best Man."

She turned to Gou and said, "I'm sorry for coming here so late, I had to deal with a handful of patients today at the clinic and…"

"It's totally fine sweetie," smiled Gou, "Besides…you're gonna be on the spot as my Maid of Honor."

Chigsua's heart froze in shock as she answered, "Oh….my…GOOOOODDDD!"

She hugged happily to Gou as she couldn't believe what she just heart. Mikoshiba chuckled happily and said, "Now this will be a blast…this wedding!"

Nitori smiled as he knew that it would be a great one too for celebration when he gasped and realized, "Oh isn't the picnic tomorrow?"

"Yeah, pretty sure it is," replied Gou.

"That's right," said Mikoshiba, "Rei was supposed to be home finally."

"Well that's good," said Chigusa as she released the hug and added, "I guess we're going to have more parties soon."

"Yeah, we'll have fun times again," agreed Mikoshiba as he held hands with Gou.

"R-Right…" blushed the bride to be.

* * *

**~The Temple of the Suiei Gods, Nightfall**

The temple rested on one of the highest hills in Lynwin-Mu along with the gigantic Sakura tree that Rei grew to have an obsession with. However, in the recent years, the tree gave out its real name to the megane as "Camelot" based from the stories of King Arthur, Morgan Le Fay, and Merlin.

Sousuke arrived at the temple as he felt a cool breeze sweeping in through.

_It's about to begin, Magic Six_ , he thought as he walked over to the photos of the team of Rin, Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa as well as the second photo with them and Rei and the final photo with them and Alex.

"It's been 5 years…since this place has become a home," he muttered.

Camelot shed its petals around as it gave Sousuke a sense of spirituality.

"Tree-sama…or Camleot, isnt' that right?" asked Sousuke, "You've been there for them…watching over them."

"I have," replied the tree, "And yes, it has only begun. I'm surprised to when it's been revealed that you knew Rin…does it hurt?"

"I don't let it bother me…it's his own decision," said Sousuke, "We've set our boundary between us…and I know Aki was feeling the same for Haru."

"You already know what happened to them...and that event will change them even further and further," replied Camelot.

"Then I have nothing more to say about this," he answered as he turned to leave and look at the entire city before him, wondering if the future will truly bring happiness.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

It was a bit of fog at the coastline of the ocean as Alex and Nagisa brought over their supplies with help from their friends. However, the operation could not be spoken otherwise beyond themselves until they know for sure what to publish to the audience.

Alex and Nagisa were both wearing their suits along with a handful of other scientists before them as they gathered the materials they would need. The two stared out at the ocean as the fog was thickening itself.

"Ugh you can't even see the skies," sighed Alex.

Nagisa shrugged and replied, "Oh Alex…just where is your sense of horror movie adventure?"

"Might have tossed it out ever since I've been working in the labs," he answered, "That's the price of being a scientist...at least where I am at."

"Sheesh Alex, you need to lighten up at least," smirked Nagisa, "I must admit, I do miss some action."

"But I thought you didn't like to use magic," said Alex.

"Who said I wanted to use that?" replied the blonde, "I only miss action."

Once everything was ready, they got onto the boat and explained the procedures to the collection of the samples before starting to the boat.

"Gather up the tools and be sure that they are not as contaminated!" said Alex.

"Careful with the stuff Maggie," answered Nagisa, "It's radioactive."

"Hazuki-san," she replied, "I'm sure it's not radioactive."

Alex turned to one of his lab assistants, Keisha and said, "Please make sure we have enough vials to put the sample in. We need a bunch in order to take back to the lab for research."

"You got it," she nodded with a blink of her left eye.

"Haaaa, new kid!" teased the blonde, "We're going to need that box."

"I'm not new kid," said Phei as he handed the box over, "It's Phei!"

"He's only teasing you," replied Maggie, before turning to Nagisa and said, "We're ready now!"

The boat finally arrived at least a few miles away from the shoreline where they saw a massive green-looking cloud before them filled with some sort of strange electrical flashes around.

"Woaaaaah!" gasped Nagisa.

"How interesting," said Maggie, "Hazuki-san, what in the fugdity fluff did you get us into?"

"Is it just me or do the waters here lookin a bit rough?" asked Keisha as she could feel the boat rocking a little.

"We will not hesitate," replied Alex, "The operation will begin now."

"Yeah, c'mon guys, we'll treat it like an orca!" giggled Nagisa.

"Ah Hazuki-san, that's not an animal," sighed Phei.

Nagisa chuckled and took out the extended pliers and Alex inserted the vial on the teeth. The blonde turned to the green cloud and made a duck-like face while holding onto the device.

"Just a tad bit more..." he muttered.

The vial finally touched the cloud in which shocked them by surprise as the green-ish vapor condensed into a liquid and flowed into the vial, filling up perfectly.

"Well that looks edible," said Nagisa.

"I heard that, no!" replied Maggie.

Alex watched as Nagisa retracted the device back and put the cap on it to keep the liquid from vaporizing back out.

"Okay that is some weirrrrrrrrd substance," shrugged Keisha.

"We got a lot to do, so let's keep going..." said Alex as he received the next vial from Keisha.

It took about an hour or so when they got to about 24 vials filled up with the strange liquid coming from the cloud. However…

"Number 25 here we go," said Nagisa as he made the duck face again.

The blonde extended the pliers out again to the cloud as they watched with anticipation. As soon as the vial touched, nothing seemed to pour inside.

"Huh?" muttered Nagisa.

"Hazuki-san?" asked Maggie.

Before anyone could react, a flash of lightning struck the vial, shattering it into pieces as Nagisa dropped the pliers to avoid getting shocked.

"NAGISA!" shouted Alex as Keisha gasped while the blonde stood perfectly still.

A dark, female laughter was echoing around them, frightening some of the members.

"Well that's fucking creepy," muttered the blonde.

"No shit sir!" agreed Phei.

"I am not even…" sighed Maggie.

"Alex!" gasped Keisha as she saw the scientist feeling a bit dizzy, "You alright!?"

"L-let's go back, I think we got enough samples to take and to analyze," he replied.

The boat returned to the coastline as the skies were finally clearing up but that mysterious cloud still remained out by the seas. However, strange visions were floating in Alex's mind but he ignored it, knowing that he cannot reveal anything supernatural to his team.

Alex drank a bottle of water to relieve the pressure in his head when he turned to see Nagsia checking up on him.

"You okay?" asked the blonde.

He turned to look at him and said, "Between you and I...not really. But we're scientists...aren't we? We're only allowed to have data that is valid and..."

Nagisa frowned a little and said, "Alex, we take even myths into account silly pants."

He looked away for a moment and nodded and replied, "I...I'm glad we can understand. I kept seeing blood everywhere when we were out at the seas...and it was really disturbing. I know it's not as scientific...but that's what I was seeing...I think something is very wrong here. Like why isn't that cloud even moving...? That's something off to begin with."

"Well a just exploded on my face and we heard a crazy lady laughing, the fact that that cloud isn't moving ain't something off with all this. That shit as I call it…is magic," said Nagisa.

"Well we shouldn't make this conversation go beyond from here…not till we can be completely sure to…" began Alex.

"I'll repeat this," said Nagisa, looking a bit more strickened, "A vial EXPLODED on my face followed by that creepy LAUGH. There, magic is involved! We just need to figure out what that cloud can really do, okay?"

They made their way back to the town and headed downstairs to the Lynwin University Laboratory where various tests were made. After a bit of an argument, Keisha suggested to have Nagisa to try it on some of the animals to see.

"Now I'd say for science on that one girl with the K name, but Maggie…" began Nagisa.

"You know for once, I'm going to turn around and ignore you're being a sadist Hazuki-san…" replied Maggie.

"I'll help in case the animals get sick or something," said Phei.

"FOR SCIENCE!" answered Nagisa.

"We can't make progress if we cannot achieve something...as much as it hurts...we even had humans die for science as well," sighed Alex.

"Oh Alex stop being dramatic," replied Nagisa, "Anyway. Phei, give this to Jinnie and Habel, they were being mean. I'll... try this on Lizzy and Ollie."

After assembling the shots, Nagisa injected the vial into Lizzy and then to Ollie. It was all in a matter of time to see what would happen. Lizzy blinked her eyes and make a low growl and yawned while Ollie was starting to lie down and keeping its head away.

Alex's eyes widened in shock as he saw Lizzy getting back on her feet, allowing Nagisa to cry with joy as the blonde hugged the tiger.

"Lizzy-chan!" smiled Nagisa.

"Hmmmm, now this is something unique," said Keisha.

"What the…?" began Maggie, stunned by the miracle, "Fuck?"

"Mind your language Maggie. Lizzy could hear you," said Nagisa as he brushed his hand across her belly, "I'm so happy you're okay!"

Keisha walked over to see Ollie not looking to well as she said, "Looks like our friend here isn't doing much better."

"Uhhh what the hell?" replied Maggie, "Both of them were equally sick so how…?"

Phei gasped and bust into the room, "YOU GUYS!"

"What's going on?" asked Keisha as she stepped out to hear a strange growling.

"Wait, Keisha…" began Alex when he heard her screaming.

"SHIT!" gasped Nagisa as he felt a strange sense in the air.

"Hell no!" cried Maggie, "What the fuck is going on!?"

They rushed out to the other room where they saw a strange looking monster being morphed and twisted from the bears.

"Uh Alex…" said Nagisa, "This has to be more than just science! W-what is that thing!?"

The newly mutated monster smashed through the glass wall with its horrifying wings and claws at the ready. Its face was long and twisted with red, bloody eyes and growled like a lion and bear together.

Alex's eyes glowed neon yellow as the monster finally broke through the glass and stared at the group before them. Keisha already fainted at the sight of the monsters while the others fled the area, leaving Nagisa and Alex to face off.

"I guess we got no choice left," said Alex as he summoned his Dragon Kopis Sword, "I may not be a monster anymore...but I know one when I can see it!"

"Hell yeah, ready for action!" smirked Nagisa as his eyes glowed hot pink.

"Just like the good ol'days, eh?" asked Alex as he narrowly dodged the attack of the monster.

"Hahaha! Yes!" agreed the blonde as pink like whips start swirling around his body with the Suiei magic at the ready.

Their clothes transformed into their Arabian forms as the monster screeched towards them.

"DRAGON SEA KING!" chanted Alex as he unleashed a mega blast of water, throwing the beast towards Nagisa.

"I call upon thee waters of the Pacific, Frozen dagger blast!" chanted Nagisa as he unleashed frozen daggers to stab the monster down. Alex sliced it in half, casuing blood to explode around.

"Oh what a mess here," sighed Alex as he snapped his fingers to unleash his cleaning spell to wash away the blood while preserving the specimen.

"YEAH!" nodded Nagisa, "Oh wait..what did we really do there?"

"I have no idea...but this is something the gods need to know. We better get back to our normal faces before they see our true nature," replied Alex as he turned off the glowing eyes.

However, neither of them knew that one of them was being watched by this mess while Keisha just woke up to see them standing before the gigantic specimen that she saw earlier.

"Hey there K girl," said Nagisa.

"What in god's name just happen' here, bro?" asked Keisha before realizing she was talking casually. She quickly cleared her throat and blushed.

"Did you just…oh nevermind. Alex you really got some weird subordinates," said Nagisa.

"I think we're all weird in our own ways," he replied.

Keisha got back up on her feet and said, "Will this be kept for the study?"

"Is she a genius?" asked Nagisa.

"She's horrified on the sight, okay?" sighed Alex, getting a little annoyed.

"Alright, alright, I was only kidding," said Nagisa.

* * *

Out in the city, Sergi finally arrived in the town as he got his bags in his hands. He kept an address of where his brother and Haruka lived but wondered if it was even okay to move out there as how it was planned.

He took out his phone to call him but there was no answer.

"As I thought, he's busy at work," he muttered.

He grabbed his bags and tried to get a taxi's attention but none of them reached out to him.

"Ugh, it's worse here than in Clevleand," he sighed.

Sergi began to walk to the streets but tripped over a curb and his bags fell. He quickly scrambled the stuff back when a young man arrived and helped him with his belongings.

"Oh thanks so much," said Sergi when he looked up and stopped as his eyes widened in shock.

"You must be his brother…aren't you?" asked the young man.

Sergi wasn't looking at the man's face with the aquamarine eyes and the black-ish like hair but was fixated by the badge that he wore…he saw it before back when he was hiding in Phoenix with Sandro at the…

"Y-you…" said Sergi, **_"Why do you have that Terran Nost badge?!"_**

**~Interlude 1 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 2 PV~**

**Alex** : So this girl, is she in love with you?

**Rei:** No, she can't be! I never thought of her like that…I wouldn't break our promise either!

**Deana** : I am forever yours Rei…I won't forgive you if you try to date someone else! Especially with that monster!

**Rei:** Don't you dare call him a monster!

**Haruka** : I can't stand this drama…why don't we go somewhere with water?

**Makoto** : Rei has to fix up this situation before things get worse.

**Nagisa** : Rin-chan! Let's go play some volleyball!

**Rin** : Next time, _**Free! Memories in Drama!**_ _What the hell is her problem with Rei?_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Episode 2:_ ** **_ドラマの思い出！_ ** **_Memories in Drama!_ **

**The forest outside of Aeuropa City**

A gigantic drop of water splashed at a nature trail that led to the hills down below where the city gates stood. The water magic swirled and exploded as the gang opened their eyes and found themselves back to the city once more.

After their encounter with Rasputin and the Chivashi, the Aeuro Casino and the Lawston Theater were destroyed by the uprising of the Chiropterans by the powers of Option D. It was no doubt that this was on the news but the whole truth was still censored to prevent the truth from knowing.

"You don't think they'll still suspect us?" asked Haruka.

"I don't think they will," said Rei, "It's no doubt about that."

"But who is this girl of yours…she never even knew about our existence, is that right?" asked Rin.

"Rei," said Makoto, "Do you think we should wait a little and see about this?"

"Maybe," replied the megane, "But Deana doesn't have a clue about us."

"So this means that we'll going to have to tell her?" sighed Nagisa as he looked at the others.

"It's probably the only way..." said Alex, "Assuming that she is in love with Rei. We can't let those delusions take over her."

_Deana_ , thought Rei, _why didn't you tell me sooner?_

"Well we need to get moving," replied the megane, "Let's go."

* * *

The gang made their way down through the forest and arrived at the city gates, entering inside safely without suspicion. Rei led the way as he recalled that Deana was in the Eastern District of the city not far from the elementary school where he first met her.

Alex felt a strong headache and moaned a little while resting his hand over his forehead.

"Oi!" gasped Rin.

"Alex?" asked Rei.

"What's the matter?" asked Nagisa.

The last star closed his eyes as he could feel his necklace glowing with his power to feel emotions and feelings of others. Back when it happened on Earth, he was able to detect Rei's jealousy and tried to sooth it out. Now here, he sensed something different…

"It's her…I think she's drunk," he muttered.

The others gasped as Rei cried out, "Wh-what?!"

"Where is she?" asked Nagisa.

"S-she's not at the house…R-Rei…d-do you know wh-where she goes?" asked the last star.

Rei lowered his head for a moment to think when he finally remembered a local bar where Deana would go with her girl friends from school to hang out.

"I know where she's at, follow me!" he said.

* * *

The group made their way through the Eastern District, heading to the Di Via's Bar & Grill. From there, they could hear some chaos going inside the bar.

"I'm sure she's inside!" said Rei.

"What are we going to do?" asked Nagisa.

"We'll be right behind you," nodded Alex.

"That's right," agreed Rin.

"We may not understand what happened between the 2 of you completely, but we have your back," said Haruka.

Rei nodded and replied, "Alright, I'm going inside... I need to find her before something happens to her."

The group made their way inside as they saw what looked like a bar fight going on...Rei gasped as he saw Deana fighting against a random girl but Rei recognized the second girl who was being attacked by Deana. The people were crowding around to watch the fight as they were unsure but some were amused by this.

_W-what in the name of_ , thought Rei as he was almost too shocked to do something.

"You bitch!" shouted Deana Solis as she swung her fist towards Glena Baker, trying to knock her down but the other girl dodged and kicked Deana's leg. However the alcohol prohibited her from feeling the pain.

"Hehehe," she laughed, "Is that what you got?!"

Before Glena could reply, Deana pinned her down on the floor and shouted, "I'll show you a man-up fight bitch!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" screamed Glena, trying to push her away.

"Bitch you're definitely the one who slept with my man!" said Deana as she smirked, "You're gonna pay for that shit!"

She was about to prepare a serious blow at her when she felt a strong hand grabbing her by the wrist as Rei shouted, "DEANA, STOP IT!"

The girl turned around childishly as she felt really dizzy and drunk and muttered, "Oh honey…I'm glad yo-you're…"

Deana collapsed in Rei's arms while Glena could barely sit up from the pains and aches as a result from the fight. Makoto and Haruka rushed up to check up on her with Alex while Rin and Nagisa went to check up on Rei.

Two bartenders arrived to check up on the mess as well.

"We should get her to the hospital," said one of them.

"I'll call the ambulance," replied the other bartender, "She really had a lot to drink."

"That girl should be locked up! She's insane!" said Glena, feeling horrified.

"Is she okay?" asked Nagisa.

"I think we should wait for the ambulance...I will go with her and you will have to take a taxi or something," replied Rei, "I don't want to leave her alone now and we don't know what she will do when she wakes up."

"Your injuries don't look as horrible on the outside," said Alex after analyzing the damage, "Did she hurt you anywhere for internal injuries?"

"What happened to her?" asked Makoto, "Is she a friend or just someone random?"

Glena shook her head sadly and said, "No…W-we were friends. But she's changed. The only thing she talked about was Rei and how she is going to be his girlfriend and she became obsessed with him. We were fighting because I said that he may not come back because of the disappearance."

"I see," muttered Alex.

"How often did she come here?" asked Haruka.

"She came here more often after Rei disappeared," replied Glena.

Rei looked at the unconscious Deana before him and said, "Why would she think that I love her?"

"I…I don't know," answered Glena.

"Listen, there's a lot to explain here about the last few months. I am sure you have heard about the war, right?" asked Haruka.

"Well we know some stuff but the only thing we were allowed to see is the army leaving," said Deana.

"We'll explain what has happened," replied Makoto.

"Hey you guys," said Nagisa as his ears perked up, "The ambulance is here!"

"Let's get her ready for the pick up and we'll head to the hospital," nodded Alex as he turned to Rei and asked, "You want me to join you?"

"If you want to you can. It will be easier for me to have someone," replied the megane.

Rin turned to Nagisa and gave him a brief kiss saying, "I'll go with Makoto and Haruka. Can you handle with the others?"

"Yeah I will," said Nagisa as he kissed the red hair on the cheek, "We'll meet up wit you guys."

The ambulance arrived and gathered Deana on a resting bed while Rei, Nagisa, and Alex joined the ride to the hospital while Makoto, Rin, and Haruka helped Glena on her feet and call for a taxi as the gods already prepared for them thanks to the magical clothing.

* * *

The Suiei Gods drifted in the skies above Aeuropa City, watching over the events unfolding as they chatted amongst themselves.

"I can't believe this whole drama," sighed Suiei Nanase.

"That's human nature for you," said Suiei Tachibana, "But I am sure it will turn out okay."

"What I don't get is that even though they agreed to fight the war, the city is still corrupted and censored," replied Suiei Marotta.

"I just don't get these people!" hissed Suiei Hazuki, "None of them!"

"It's all in a matter of time though," said Suiei Matsuoka, "There's a lot of healing in this world still...and our time will be called for."

"Can they really do all of this?" asked Suiei Marotta, "In a short period of time?"

"In the end, it's all in their decision to decide," said Suiei Nanase, "All we can do is to wait and watch."

* * *

**On a Taxi en route to Aeuropa Clinic Eastern Campus**

Makoto sat next to Rin while Haruka and Glena are in the back seats of the Taxi Van. It was all a bit silence at first and quiet since there wasn't much of a chat. Glena never met these people before despite how interesting they looked.

Finally, Rin broke the silence, "So uh…how long has it been since you knew her…?"

"Since primary school," she answered, "By the way...who are you? I mean I recognized Rei but the five of you guys…I don't remember…"

"Well we are Rei's friends...but it's a long complicated story," replied the red-hair boy.

"Shouldn't we just tell her the truth?" sighed Makoto.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad…unless you're criminals?" replied Glena.

"NO!" gasped Makoto in shock before he replied more gently, "But… _we're not from this world_."

"Huh?!" gasped Glena, "W-what are you guys!?"

"We were from another world called Earth. But after we died, we were born here...on this new world but we were separated from each other," said Haruka.

"E-earth? W-what does Deana have to do with that?" asked Glena.

"It doesn't," said Rin, "It has to do with Rei and the rest of our gang. We all lived together in this different world before coming to this one."

"Wow…so Rei was with you guys before?" she asked, stunned.

"I know we sound freaky and strange, but Rei was a part of our lives...we are swimmers," said Rin.

"I only swim free," muttered Haruka.

"Backstroke," smiled Makoto.

"I do freestlye with Haruka but butterfly is my true skill," smirked Rin.

"And the others…do they swim also?" asked Glena.

"Well Nagisa is the breaststroke and Rei also does the butterfly. As of Alex…well he's learned how to do them all but he prefers the freestyle like Haruka," smiled Makoto.

Haruka blushed a little and turned his head to the side.

"A-are you two together?" asked Glena as she noticed something.

Makoto nodded and replied, "Haru and I were really close on Earth until Rei and Alex joined us...but that's another complicated story. In short, Haru-chan and I swore that on the next time we lived, we would be together."

"You can't stop that with the -chan?!" sighed Haruka.

"I was with Rei back on Earth...that sexy butterfly but now I'm with Nagisa," smirked Rin.

"Then…who is with Rei now?" asked Glena.

"…Alex," replied Haruka after a moment of silence.

Rin's eyes widened a little as he saw Glena lowering her head down with worry and fear.

"Oh?" asked Makoto.

"I don't think that Deana will be glad that Rei is with somebody," answered Glena, getting worried, "After she changed I don't know what she will do."

"Guys, I think we better tell her who we really are though...aside from our swimming job..." said Rin, "It's not going to make sense if we don't get to the chase."

They explained themselves to the legend of the Six Stars and the Suiei Gods back on Earth and how the relationships developed. Makoto summoned the book at one point to show her the visuals of their old world as well.

The taller boy pointed to the picture of the continent of Lynwin and said, "We lived here together…it was truly a paradise."

"Yeah it was definitely good times!" agreed Rin.

"Wow...I would love to live there! It looks beautiful!" smiled Glena as she watched the pictures going animated with the waters drifting the shoreline, the people walking and the birds flying.

"We became a team known as the Magic Six and we swam in several races even before it was the six of us," said Haruka.

Rin remembered something so he asked, "How much censorship does this city perform? Do you even know anything in the other cities like Neo Tabuk?"

"We sort of talked about it in our Geography Class...but nothing too much though," she answered, "We had this class but our teacher was so boring at times so I would read other books instead of listening."

"I see," said Rin, "Did you know anything of what we told you before we shared?"

"Well yes, a religion class, we briefly mentioned the Six Stars and the Iwatobi and Sametsuka gods when we got to the Neo Tabuk lesson. But…to think that the six stars truly existed," said Glena.

"Well that's a complicated thing," blushed Rin.

"But we have to stick together," said Makoto.

"However, will Deana be able to accept the truth?" asked Haruka.

After a brief moment Glena answered, "I think she will have a hard time accepting it but maybe after some time she will…"

* * *

In the ambulance, Alex, Rei, and Nagisa watched the EMTs checking over on Deana as they checked for heart rates, blood pressure, the alcohol content and other measures.

"You guys doing alright?" asked one of the EMTs.

"Yeah but is SHE okay?" asked Rei.

"Her BAC levels are higher than the standards," said the other EMT, "She has at about...0.27 of Blood Alcohol inside her system."

"But is she going to be okay?" asked Nagisa.

"She will definitely need treatment and some time to recover," said the first EMT.

Alex remained silent when Rei asked, "Do you know when she should wake up? I really want to talk to her..."

"With our advance technology, she should be conscious in about 5 hours. We'll have the alcoholyase at the ready to break down the alcohol sugars," said the EMT.

"Well that's good," nodded Rei with a small smile and looked at Deana.

_What will she do once she knows the truth_ , thought Rei, _will she be angry at me?_

Alex lowered his head down for a moment while Nagisa turned to him, "You okay, Alex-chan?"

"I'm afraid it has only begun…" he muttered.

* * *

They all arrived at the hospital as Deana was taken to the OR where they began the process to break down and extract the alcohol molecules away from the blood while adding some IVs and other medicines to keep her stable.

After finally explaining themselves to Glena, they were asked to wait inside the lobby and they all slept on the chairs, waiting for Deana to wake up.

Rei got up and saw that it has been almost 5 and a half hours since they were here so he got up the to the receptionist.

"Excuse me but do you know if Deana Solis has woke up yet?" he asked, "She's in room 310."

The lady checked up the name and the room number and saw the green light on the screen and said, "Ah yes, she's just woke up about 5 minutes ago. However, they'll need a few more minutes for some analysis before she's available."

Alex woke up to hear the chatter while the others could barely get up as well and Makoto read the clock for 1:17 AM.

"Thank you," said Rei and he sat back down with the others.

"Do you want to talk to her now? Or wait to the morning?" asked the blonde.

Haruka blinked his eyes and rested his head on Makoto's shoulder while Rin asked to Rei, "Is something the matter?"

"I'm just worried about her reaction to all of this," he answered, "You saw her back at the bar... I almost didn't recognize her, she changed so much."

_She will definitely try to kill me_ , thought Alex.

"Maybe we should wait?" yawned Makoto.

"I want my sleep," sighed Rin.

"…I'll go," said Alex.

The others gasped and turned to him as Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, Glena and Rin were shocked. Haruka woke up to hear the commotion.

"A-Alex?" asked Rei.

"I didn't run away from you back in Italy," he explained, "I confronted your true feelings there...so I will do the same here. It's no doubt she'll hate me...but...maybe there's something we don't know."

"Are you sure?" asked the megane.

"Nankurunaisa…that was the last thing I said to you as a Chiropteran," smiled Alex.

Rei returned the smile and said, "So we will go and you guys can stay here...I'm sure everything will be alright."

Alex got up and followed Rei while he yawned a little as his golden-yellow eyes glowed briefly. Makoto smiled while Rin, Haruka, Naigsa, and Glena fell back asleep.

* * *

Upon arriving at Deana's room, the Nurse turned to them and said, "You two might want to be careful with her. The Psychologists have already diagnosed her."

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Rei.

"They have done testing on her just a few minutes ago and they think she's got Erotomania," replied the nurse.

"Wait... Is it dangerous for a person she is "in love with" to talk to her? Because I don't want her to attack me or Alex..." said Rei.

"Well she's on medication right now...but it all depends on how she reacts," said the nurse as she flipped over the pages on her clipboard and writing something else down.

"I'm going," said Alex.

"Absolutely," agreed Rei, "I need to talk to her."

* * *

Inside, Deana slowly opened her eyes and felt a little dizzy but found herself in a bed. She slowly lifted her head up and saw two men staring at her. After blinking her eyes, she gasped a little and saw Rei along with a stranger next to him.

"R-Reiiii!?" she moaned.

"Deana," he replied, "Do you know why and how you ended up here in the hospital?"

"N-No!" she gasped and shook her head, "But where the hell have YOU been!? And who is that guy with you!?"

"You got in fight with your friend Glena. And as of me… well, I was needed somewhere else and I didn't have time to tell you about it," said Rei.

He turned to Alex and said, "This is my boyfriend Alex…"

Deana gasped as she heard that word… _boyfriend…_

"C-come again?" she asked as Alex took a step back.

Her heart raced through her entire body as the blood in her veins and arteries flowed faster and faster by the moment. All of her moments with him…her desire to be with him…her opportunities…now taken away by this man before her! Her blood boiled inside as she was filled with shock and anger…as a storm of unforgiving swept through her existence…

"H-how could you…HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed as the alarms on the machines went off. She screamed in pain as she could feel her body tearing apart inside of her.

"Deana!" gasped Rei in shock as he watched her body flailing around. Three nurses rushed right in to settle her down.

"Please wait outside for a moment or two. We'll give her some injections to calm down her episode," said one of the nurses.

Rei nodded as he and Alex stepped out while Deana moaned in pain as the injections from the shots calmed her down. After a word of okay from the nurses, the two walked back in as the girl could barely sit up from the bed.

"Are you alright now?" asked Rei.

Deana could only look at Rei darkly with anger and fury raging through her veins and she replied, " _You broke that promise…didn't you? You said you would return and you have not. You lied to your classmates…your family…and me_."

"I didn't lie!" said Rei, "Please Deana, you have to listen to me! I will tell you everything!"

"The truth is that…I loved you Rei! Ever since we first met..." she replied, shaking her head, "But now…"

Rei watched as some tears rolled down her cheeks as he asked, "Deana…why did you change so much?"

"I was falling for you. I didn't know what else I could do...I was amazed by your pole vaulting...your swimming...it's what you always told me...life is beautiful. Even the girls tried to get to know you…" said Deana.

She turned her head to Alex with a dirty, angry look and said, " _But now you met that scum! What a monster! He looks like he could chop you in half!_ "

"Don't you dare call him a monster!" shouted Rei, glaring at her through the glasses, "You don't know him!"

"And is it just me…or does that hairstyle of yours match the one like that man from long ago…?" she asked.

"W-what are you talking about!?" asked Rei.

"You left some stuff at your locker and I was trying to clean it up when I saw a folder and it had some really scary pics. The pics were very vague though and hard to describe the details but I tried to look it up and I found something…"

"Deana, how many times I told you that I don't like it when people go through my notes and my stuff!?" snapped the megane.

Rei sighed after the shout and said, "I guess we have to share it all t you…so please listen, okay?"

Rei explained the story on how he began his investigation and then how he remembered Alex from another world, leading to a long confusing story for Deana as the girl sat and listened.

"So you were cursed into killing him back on this…'Earth' you called it?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

She turned her head to Alex and said, "He still looks like a freak."

"Don't call him a freak!" replied Rei, "Just forgive him…please!"

"I…I don't know…" she muttered sadly.

"What? Please Deana! You are my friend and I don't want to lose you…but Alex is important to me and I cannot lose him either!" said Rei.

"I…I just need to be alone," said Deana as she covered herself with the bed sheets.

"Deana…please," replied Rei, feeling a bit saddened.

"Rei, just let her be. It's not going anywhere," said Alex.

"Alright," sighed Rei as he and Alex sat back in the hallways while the girl closed her eyes to rest up…

* * *

**Flashback: Book 2**

The two girls were hanging out at Deana's apartment as the former was drinking some vodka while Glena was trying to explain to Deana about some new stuff going on in downtown.

Deana put down her shot glass and asked, "Uh…so you're saying?"

"A new star is going to perform in the opera!" said Glena.

"Ugh, since when did you like going to operas?" asked Deana.

Glena blushed a little and said, "Well... I just heard that he is very handsome and that his voice is really good...so I thought that we could go together!"

"Well, I don't have much money for both of us. Besides, operas aren't my thing...I'd rather go to a rock metal concert," sighed Deana as she fiddles wither her fingers.

"Deana…" sighed Glena quietly.

"And where is my Rei-chan…I need to ask him over," she muttered as she began to slip from her seat.

"Deana!" gasped Glena as she caught her, "Be careful! You don't want to get hurt before Rei comes back, right? I'm sure he has some presents for you..."

"Ha!" laughed Deana, "I sure hope so!"

The drunken girl hiccuped and giggled as Glena asked, "Maybe you should go to sleep? I'm sure Rei will be back when you wake up."

Deana nodded and closed her eyes while Glena brought her to the room and placed her on the bed. Glena sighed and walked out and wondered where Rei could be after all of this time?

* * *

**Next Day…**

Deana woke up and realized that it was already mid-morning. She had fallen asleep after getting a bit drunk last night while talking to Glena.

She got up from her bed and walked to her calendar and gasped when she realized that she had to go take her mom out to the store.

"Shit!" she gasped as she hurried to her summer clothes. She also recalled that tonight was the opera that Glena was talking about but that didn't matter.

Deana grabbed her phone and sent a text to Glena and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Just when she was done, the cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Deana, you want me to go with you girl?" asked Glena.

"No it's alright. I'm already sober from last night," said Deana.

"Alright, call me when you get home, okay?" she asked.

"I will, see you," replied Deana.

* * *

After a 45 minute walk down to the family house (which was located not far from the Aeuropa Casino), she saw the gates smashed down and glasses shattered everywhere.

"M-mother!?" she screamed as she ran through the driveway and headed to the front door.

"MOTHER!?" she shouted when she looked down to see a puddle of red before her.

She turned her eyes to the right and saw a corpse drenched in crimson resembling her late mother now nothing more but a feast to the monster that appeared before her.

"She was delicious," hissed a voice.

The monster before her looked like a young man with black hair and red eyes with a short-stylized hair as he flipped it around. Deana was too frightened to even scream and took several steps back.

"S-stay away!" she screamed.

"Seize her!" shouted Mariko.

"Yo! You guys, I got the equipment for our Raspy!" said Natsuhisa.

"Like that's even necessary," said Reiji, "Our leader awaits us!"

"But that girl just now looked so delicious, eh Haru?" asked Rikuto.

"Now you're talking like your other self," hissed Haruto.

Deana rushed into the kitchen where she saw her father in slain and one of the butlers killed as well. She fell to her knees and covered her face in fear just as the Chivashi arrived in the kitchen with Haruto ready to bite her head off.

Suddenly they heard gunshots coming from the front of the house. The Chivashi vanished away with the equipment while one of the police officers arrived in.

"Young lady, it's not safe here…we are going to activate Option D," he said.

Deana could only scream as the police grabbed her as she shouted, "I CAN'T LET THEM GO! PLEASE LET GO OF MEEEEE!"

* * *

**Present Time**

Rin opened his eyes to see the sunrise while Makoto cuddled around Haruka as the tsundere silently snored with a moan of some sleep talking. Nagisa pulled Rin closer to him as the blonde was still sleepy.

"I wonder what happened to Rei and Alex?" muttered Rin.

The light from the sun shined on them as Makoto finally opened his eyes while Nagisa yawned.

"Rin…do you know they came back…or are they sleeping?" asked Nagisa.

Makoto looked at Glena as the girl was still sleeping before them. However, it was all in a matter of time before they could learn what happened to Deana. The taller boy tried to get Haruka awake but the tsundere replied, "Five more minutes…"

* * *

Back in the hallways, Rei and Alex sat down as the latter woke up, feeling a bit tired but anxious on what happened to the girl. He turned his head to see Rei almost snoring but he managed to wake him up.

"Hey, you think we should go back in?" he asked.

"I…" began Rei.

The two stopped when they heard a small faint of someone crying. Rei gasped and realized that it was coming from Deana.

"M-mother…f-father…" she moaned as she held her blanket to her face to wipe the tears. Deana turned to see Rei and Alex and said, "T-they killed them…"

"WH-WHAT?!" gasped Rei, "WHO!?"

"…a puddle of blood…they were everywhere," she replied, "strange looking monsters that look like humans and…"

"Chivashi," finished Alex.

"HUH!?" gasped Deana.

"They are Chiropterans with special abilities...but they still feast on blood," he answered.

"L-like a vampire?" she asked.

"Rei, finish telling her the story," said Alex.

"Right," he nodded.

They continued the story as Deana was beginning to listen but she still distrusts Alex. However, the scene with the blood puddle and the war and the past all appear to make some sense.

The girl shook her head and said, "It's too much for me."

"Deana…" said Rei, worried.

"I'm sorry R-Rei…but…I-I don't know how to forgive!" she answered.

Before either of them could answer, they saw the others walking in as Deana's eyes widened in shock when she saw Glena. The other girl ran in to hug her with some tears on her face.

" _Nankurunaisa…_ " muttered Alex.

Deana heard that word and gasped, "T-that word! M-mother used to say that all the time…"

"Deana…I am so sorry," said Glena, "I hope you can forgive me…"

The other girl finally spilled down some tears while hugging her and said, " _Wh-why…why can't I ever be free?_ "

Rin's eyebrow lifted a little in a bit of shock as he recalled that fateful day...

_S-she is the same as me_ , thought Rin, _wanting the way things back…_

Deana looked at the six guys before her and said while going through her tears, "I just want to live happy again...with everyone I met...my family is gone...everyone changed…"

"Deana!" said Glena, with her own tears spilling a little and hugging her tighter, "I promise you that I won't ever leave you! You will be happy again!"

Rei walked up to join the hug and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you needed me."

"T-thank you…R-Rei…" she answered.

"It will be alright now," smiled Alex, "Nankurunaisa!"

The others smiled a little as Rin smirked with joy and added, "Yeah! Don't let that hold you down any more!"

"Everything will be Alright. You have a great friend who will always be next to you," smiled Nagisa.

Makoto summoned the vase as he muttered a spell of words to it. Once it was filled up with liquid, he walked up to her and said, "Here, drink some of this."

The girl reached out to the vase and said, "It's safe…right?"

The taller boy smile and nodded as the girl took a sip of the healing waters and felt the darkness draining away from her, replacing with the energy she needed to heal up both physically and emotionally. It was almost like having the fountain of youth that people spoke of in the legends.

The sun rose in the skies as the light in the room made her eyes glow sparkly.

"How do you feel?" asked Glena once Deana handed the vase back to Makoto.

"…I'm ready to hit the beach!" smiled Deana.

Haruka began to take off his clothes slowly as Makoto freaked out to get him to hold them on. Deana giggled at the two as Rin sighed while Alex, Nagisa, and Rei chuckled.

The nurse stepped in and said, "Sounds like you're getting a lot better now."

"Yeah, I feel more like myself now," smiled Deana.

She turned to Glena and said, "I do owe you a trip to the beach…"

"Well we can go whenever you're ready," she answered.

* * *

The Magic Six along with Deana and Gleana finally left the hospital around noon for the discharge and they all took the taxi out to one of the many beaches on the northern shoreline which was located just outside the city gates.

Since the city was surrounded by the giant walls, they still needed to get through the security before finally hitting the sands.

Once they arrived there, they headed down a pathway as they saw the grasslands and the sand and the water before them. Rin stretched his arms out, showing off his strong body and causing the girls to blush.

"Daaaammmmn," muttered Deana.

Makoto did the same with his back muscles as Glena also blushed at the sight.

"Okay…forget calling them monsters," said Deana, "This is heaven!"

Nagisa held hands with Rei and Alex as the latter said, "Let's party up in the water!"

Makoto wrapped his arms around Rin and Haruka and they all go in together. Nagisa broke free and went beneath the water to surprise attack Rin. At the last second, the sexy shark turned to see his beloved penguin trying to jump on him.

"Oh those two," chucked Makoto.

Alex laughed happily and turned to see Rei splashing playfully with the girls as they laughed and splashed fight. Haruka gave a brief kiss to Makoto.

"Oh shit, the gay is strong!" said Deana.

Rin gave a kiss to Nagisa, causing Glena to blush at the sight. After a bit more time, they all settled down on the sands again though Haruka was already tempted to go back to the ocean.

"Haru, just chill for a bit, okay?" asked Makoto.

Deana sent a post message on her social media with a status, "Having a blast today at the beach!"

"Hey do we got some water bottles?" asked Deana.

"Yeah, they're in here," said Rin as opened the ice cooler that they brought earlier. Alex sat down next to Rei and stretched his arms out a little with a small yawn.

"At least things are better now," said Alex.

"I just hope it will stay like that," muttered Rei, looking slightly worried.

The other boy pecked a small kiss on the megane's check.

"Hey Nagisa!" said Rin, "You wanna play some volley ball with the girls?"

"Looks like they're going to play a game or two," smiled Makoto.

"That's too much effort," sighed Haruka.

"Yeah I wanna play!" smiled Nagisa.

"You want to join them?" asked Rei.

"Why not," shrugged Alex, smiling.

"Come on you guys, let's play!" shouted Rin.

"I only swim freestyle," said Haruka.

"Haru…" sighed Makoto.

"Geeze Haru…can't you _play freestyle_?" asked Rin with a smirk on his face while Haruka blushed a little.

Once the eight of them got on their feet and on the sands, Deana instructed, "Let's just see how long we can keep the ball in the air for. I don't see a proper net for an actual game."

"This will be fun!" smiled Nagisa.

"Alrighty, let's do this!" agreed Rei

Glena tossed the ball to Deana and the latter bopped it into the air. Rin dives down to the next bop, heading it to Makoto. The taller boy gently bopped it to Haruka and then to Nagisa, passing the ball to Rei. The megane bopped it towards Alex as he hits it back to Rin.

"I got it!" shouted Rin as he bops it to Nagisa while the blonde fires it up in the air, making it almost difficult for them to get it but Makoto managed to dive down to hit it back towards the group.

They all laughed happily with joy as they were already around 50 bops in a row when they heard a voice from the distance…

"YOU AIN'T FAMOUS BITCH!"

Rin turned around to see two random guys in the water as the ball fell to the sands and rolled to the side

"Oh great…" muttered Rei, "Not this again…"

"Hey you guys, behind you to your right," said Rin.

"H-how can we get them to go away?" asked Alex.

"They'll bother us if we keep acknowledging them," answered Haruka.

"Just ignore them. Hopefully they'll go away," said Rei.

The two random guys make their way from the water and onto the sands while the one who shouted at them flipped his hair, trying to look cute with his beach body.

"Fuck, they heading this way," growled Rin.

"Haha, look at them, trying to look cute right now!" smirked Nagisa sarcastically.

"I was really hoping this shit won't happen," sighed Deana, feeling a bit nervous.

"It's us 8 to their 2, we'll be fine," nodded Glena.

The second guy laughed and said, "Look at us, we're selling so smooth right now baby!"

"My god you bitches are so ugly!" teased the first random guy.

Alex narrowed his eyes as Makoto's face dropped his smile and began to also feel anger rising.

"Look at yourself first!" said Nagisa, "Hold up!"

"Yeah it's been such a long boring ass day today! Hold up you bitches, I got something add to that! It's been a boring ass day today!" said Rin.

"Can you and your friend go away?" sighe Rei, "We don't want any troubles."

Rin and Nagisa were already facing off against the two random guys.

"My god you got such a little boy's ass there!" said the first guy to Nagisa.

"Yeah and that ass of yours is pretty sad you raggedy-ass bitch!" answered Nagisa.

"We better back them up," said Makoto, "I see more of them coming."

Haruka sighed and followed Makoto since he knew that this was going to become a blown-out drama but the team could not afford to fall apart because of some stupid drama fight.

"RAGGEDY BITCHES!" shouted Nagisa, "RAGGEDY BITCH!"

"What the fuck you're gonna do!?" replied the random guy, "You joking me?!"

"He's with me, what's up?!" asked Rin, clenching his right fist and narrowing his eyes.

"Oh really!?" asked one of the guys.

"YEAH! Really!" replied Rin.

"Stay here okay?" asked Rei to the girls, "I don't want that incident to happen again."

"Go get'em Rei-chan!" said Deana.

The two guys laughed as a third random guy, a friend of the first two walked in and said, "Well looks like we got something here. HIT 'EM UP! HIT 'EM UP!"

"Oh fuck this!" growled Rin as he kicks the sand, spraying at the two guys and they finally launched their punches to them. Rin throws fist between the first guy, tyring to beat his ass while Nagisa dodged and tried to kick down the second guy.

Makoto tried to separate the fight when the third random guy hit him on the arm. He turned to see the smirk on his face and his green eyes flickered briefly with sheer anger about to be unleashed.

Alex got into a shouting match with a fourth random guy while Rei narrowly dodged a fifth random dude.

"You're such a beastly hunk there you fat bitch!" smirked the fourth guy.

"Oh really, bitch please, I am fabulous!" said Alex, throwing his hands out towards his prey and getting into a fight with him.

"Take that you punk!" growled Rei as he hit the fifth guy in the face.

"You can get fucked up in here too, I don't give a fuck where you are from bitch!" growled Rin as he swung his fast at the first guy, "Now get fucked up here at this beach!"

Rin finally knocked the guy down and said, "Yeah, get fucked up here bitch!"

Glena snuck behind the random guy that Rei combated with and kicked him down while Nagisa swung at the second guy, sending him spiraling down.

"I'll swipe you again bitch!" he shouted.

"I'd like to see you try!" replied Nagisa.

Haruka turned his head to see a sixth guy heading towards him as he shouted, "Let's go play, shall we?"

The gang saw a crowd of people watching this fight as a "riot" was beginning to form, causing the group to leave the beach.

"We're fucking outnumbered!" growled Alex.

They had no choice but to leave as the people were screaming and laughing and going all wild from the fight. They gathered their bags and stuff and headed back out to the taxi.

"Bitches…" hissed Deana with a sigh, "I thought this beach finally cleared out from them! It's just the same as ever!"

"Are these people really that jealous?" asked Rin.

"Yes, ugh, I just hate these kinds of people!" replied Glena.

"Let's go eat...I just want to leave this place," said Rei, shaking his head.

"I'm tired of this bitch! I live in Aeuropa! I'm tired of this shit! Who wants to claim 3 oh 5 like I don't live here!?" ranted Deana, "BITCH?!"

"My gosh, I'm tired of these bitches picking on people saying ' _bitch I look better than you_ ' and ' _oh I'm not and you're not_ '," sighed Glena.

The group returned to Deana's apartment as they decided to chill for a moment. However, the girls were already preparing themselves for the gay bar of Club Lyna and they have set up reservations for their section with the guys. The MAC of the boys shifted and adjusted to hoodies, shirts, pants and even party-like shoes.

"So we're going to a gay bar?" asked Rin.

"Hehehe, this will be fun!" smirked Nagisa.

"Boy oh boy," muttered Makoto.

Deana walked to the cupboard and found the bottles of the " _Rock on Horny Juice_."

"I found it! Glena, look!" said Deana.

Rin walked over with Glena and Nagisa as they looked at the bottles.

"W-what is that?" asked Rin.

"Oh don't worry, it's just something to make you feel good," said Nagisa with a blink of his eye.

"Not bad for a foreigner…you sure know a lot of these things," replied Deana.

Alex turned to Rei and muttered, "I swear if we get so horny…"

Rei could only blush while Glena giggled. Makoto held Haruka's hand as they both shared a sweatdrop of nervousness.

"Well I learned a few things while I danced…" began Nagisa.

"Wooaah! So you dance…do you also strip?" asked Deana.

"If Rin asks me to," smirked the blonde.

Rin blushed and shared a sweatdrop of nervousness, almost feeling speechless.

"So are we going to drink this or not?" asked Makoto.

Alex grabbed two of the bottles, one for himself and one for Rei while Nagisa brought the rest for the others to try out. Once they opened the bottles, they counted down from three and drank the sweet tasting yet bitter substance. Deana made a slight burp while Glena felt unsure but took a sip as well.

"We're in biiiiiiigggg trouble," chuckled Nagisa.

* * *

Once they finally got to the bar, they saw the colors going all around and the people dancing away with happiness and laughter. The group found a spot for themselves to chill at and they shared up a few drinks.

Deana jumped up to the table and grabs onto the pole, "Gleeenaaaa…dance with meeeeehh!"

"Alright, alright!" laughed Glena as she jumped up to join her.

Rin found another pole and he got himself up there while Nagisa walked up to him to watch until he was low enough to playfully touch his bottom.

"Oh gosh, look at Rin and Nagisa!" laughed Alex.

Rin tried to do the splits but his legs were not as flexible while Nagisa did the same and went all the way down.

"Holy…" gasped Rei.

"You wanna?" asked Alex.

Rei blushed and the two kissed for a moment while Alex took Rei's hand and they went to a pole together. Haruka eyes widened a little and blushed at the scene while Makoto sniffed his dark navy hair.

"Harrruuu," moaned Makoto.

"Oh fuck this," said Haruka as he pulled Makoto close to him for a kiss.

_Awwww, I wanna play too_ , thought Deana, _but…_

"Something matter babe?" asked Glena.

"Well I don't know how comfortable you are but…is this okay or no?" asked Deana as she touched her face.

Glena blushed for a moment and turned her head to the side and said, "It's alright…"

The two girls shared a kiss as the team saw them and were amazed by the wonderful sight.

"Hehehe!" laughed Naigsa, "Look who decided to join our homo club!"

"We got new members now!" smirked Rin.

Haruka flipped his hair while Makoto brought Haruka up on his feet and the two did some fist pumping in the air.

The gang celebrated to the night and could barely returned to Deana's apartment where the guys slept out on the floor and couch while Deana and Glena stayed together in the bedroom. Already, some of them were a bit "wet" from making out but they really enjoyed this night of fun and games.

* * *

**Flashback: 9 Years Ago, Las Jangwa Desert, The Palace of Murraba**

At the prince's open bed room, the star gazer arrived in as the skies were still dark but it was very early in the morning.

"Rise up now, young prince!" echoed the voice of Kaarina.

Rin woke up and turned to see the glowing light from her staff and he covered his face with his hand but knew that familiar voice as he wasn't so sure if he wanted to go through those strange teachings again.

"Tis late on your half," she muttered, shaking him, "Get up! We got spells to practice and a future to behold."

The young red-hair prince finally yawned and rested up from his bed, knowing that he couldn't argue with this person. Ever since she had been allowed to stay, he was given a lot of private lessons on the water and the religion.

Once he was properly dressed, a part of his practice was to fast a few hours before eating as he stepped into a strange chamber where the water was so calm that no one would tell if it even was there. Kaarina stabbed the water with her staff and created a series of ripples.

"W-what are we doing?" he asked.

"Hush now young one," she answered, "Silence must be your friend."

Kaarina finally walked onto the water as she floated on top, making her way to the central dial on the water floor and chanted a strange hymn.

She turned to Rin and said, "It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves...you and the five…together."

One of the guards who hidden himself behind one of the pillars heard of this and gasped, rushing his way back to the main part of the palace.

Nademaji, the wife of Shojimoto and mother of Rin sat down with her husband as they listened to the reports from the generals about the current events.

"Sir, there has been more leads of them, taking out the rails," said one of the guards.

"Have they been dispatched from the eastern ends?" asked Shojimoto.

"It's been reduced but based on our calculations, the Megascolides tend to be out more during the day when the weather is at a certain temperature than at night," he replied.

"But more so, how is our guest doing?" asked Shojimoto.

"The woman has been behaving herself, nothing strange or out of hand has happened yet," said the guard, "But how much longer will it be before…"

"That story cannot be revealed," replied the Alpha Sultan, "Rin is…but he must not know that. We don't have anyone that can replace this blood line should something happen to him."

"Honey, you're forgetting about our newborn too on the way," said Nademaji.

"Rin is currently stable right now…and should he be affected by what the witch keeps telling him, this child too will be affected," he answered, "We must not let the truth be told."

Before anyone could reply, the rushed guard arrived in with heavy breaths and said, "She said it…the six stars!"

"Was that all of what she said?" asked Nademaji.

"Yes," he replied.

Shojimoto was not one to be fooled; even though he had warned Kaarina to not speak of the six stars, he could also hear the thoughts of each of the ones who were closest, including his son. Already, he could hear the words that Rin has heard from Kaarina and those words just now…

He got up and left the room while they protested him to stay. Shojimoto went down through a different hallway, pasing through the Gardens of Light and arrived at a massive Sakura Tree standing before him. His red-brown hair swayed through the breeze as the petals drifted apart slowly from the branches.

"I see you have given in," said Camelot.

"Tell me the truth," replied Shojimoto, "Does fate end with our lives on the sunset of his thirteenth birthday?"

"The words of the heavens are never wrong," answered the tree, "I am everywhere in different places. That child will indeed join up with five others…each of them has forgotten who they were."

"Why did the gods allow them to live then in this world? Why us?" asked Shojimoto.

"The Wings of Iwatobi and the Teeth of Sametsuka didn't just want them here to be here…this world serves a purpose…just like that world where they are from," said the tree, "As foretold, Iwatobi has said in the Amulet, _It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves..._ and destiny…can be changed."

Rin dipped his hands into the water as instructed by Kaarina. The star gazer sensed the guards heading this way.

"Hurry now," she said, "You must remember…or is it not dawn yet?"

The guards finally arrived and began to unleash their magical attacks against her. Kaarina threw up a shield to protect herself and Rin while the red-hair finally submerged himself into the water.

Suddenly, the views around him changed as he was floating in the midst of the air somewhere out in the desert and saw monstrous worms that his parents taught him as the Megascolides, smashing their way through a bunch of caravans and eating people alive.

Out of the mess he saw what looked like mother and father trying to emerge out of the death but their limbs were torn apart in flesh as the monsters chomped them away, causing him to scream.

The waters around him tossed and turned and smacked into the guards, forcing them to flee as the anger and rage from the nightmare vision. Once he got out of the water, he looked at Kaarina with shock and horror in his eyes.

"This is a lie…it's all a lie!" he shouted, "My mother and father would never…!"

"Haven't you forgotten your true past?" asked Kaarina, "Not this lavish life that you lived by? What about this world that you lived where all you wanted was to prove yourself worthy and think you could make it on your own?"

Rin shook his head and said, "I am the next prince of Neo Tabuk…I live by the reciting of the Amulet…I don't have the need to know anything else."

_Bu-but…she is the star gazer though_ , he thought, _does she know what will happen to me?_

"My child, you were given a nightmare of the future…but that doesn't always mean it is set in stone. Remember, it's not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves. You have to decide for yourself."

Rin would never forget those words as he continued training with the water and the gazing of magic. He didn't question her power after that but rather questioned himself on his origin and his identity. However, he could not find the answer no matter how much he dedicated himself into praying with the waters.

* * *

**4 Years Later…**

By his Thirteenth Birthday, it was the purification week where he could not be permitted to see any sunlight from dawn till dusk and was limited on what he could eat; fruits, some fish (even mackerel) but not blood meat of the land animals.

"Sir! It's an emergency from the people of Lha'li!" said one of the guards as he opened the scroll and read, "The people of Lha'li need dire need of assistance. Massive murders attack are calling for help! Please attend to this and to help reassure the people for their future!"

Shojimoto looked at Nademaji for a moment.

"It's been decided," said Nademaji, "I'll see to the purification where I make my goodbye."

"Honey, it's not safe for you to join," replied Shojimoto, "Without that…"

Nademaji rested her finger on his lips and whispered, " ** _Nankurunaisa…_** "

His eyes widened as he nooded and kept silent.

Rin splashed around again in the waters while Kaarina chanted some more hymns for him to practice with when they both heard gentle footsteps walking in.

Nademaji walked towards the edge of the pool when Kaarina replied, "Your majesty, it's not…"

"I know," she answered, "I cannot touch. But…"

Rin rushed up to her before tripping over his feet and said, "M-mother! I-is it true…?!"

"Whatever happens to us…never forget that we will always be in here," she answered as she pointed to his chest/heart without touching him.

"M-Mother!" he said, "I…I can't….I need to go with you and father!"

"Rin…I am still your mother in this world…regardless of where your true origin lies," she smiled, "Where ever your life takes you…always follow your heart…you must learn to accept your past. And if you feel like giving up…remember…Nankurunaisa. Live for today…look forward to tomorrow…and don't forget to smile."

Those words would never be forgotten as Rin continued to grow up in the palace while the parents suffered a deadly fate on the caravans with the Megascolides. After the death of the parents, Kaarina vanished to the unknown as Rin would continue to practice the teachings while trying to eventually research more about himself and those "five others".

Sometimes in his dreams, he saw a young girl with red hair like his…reaching out to him by his name.

_Who is that girl_ , thought Rin, _is she a dream…or a memory…or is she…?_

However, it wouldn't be until when he finally met Nagisa on the night of the ball where the two of them were finally able to remember each other and start their quest to find the others…entering the Chiropteran Wars and fighting to save The Last Star from his curse.

* * *

**Present Time: Next Morning**

Haruka woke up and felt Makoto resting on top of him, he felt a bit semi-wet in his shaft as he recalled their passion from last night. Alex woke up and could feel Rei cuddling around him as he realized that they were somewhat naked.

Alex shook Rei up as the megane opened his eyes in confusion.

"Morning," smiled Alex.

Rin woke up with a concerned look on his face while Nagisa yawned and saw his expression.

"Is something the matter?" asked Makoto.

"Rin?" asked Alex.

"…we have to get going," said Rin.

The others gasped and wondered if it was time to return to Iwamara.

"I-is it time?" asked Haruka.

"It was a dream…of Neo Tabuk," said Rin.

The others gasped as Makoto asked, "Di-didn't they finally settled peace!?"

"Rin, what's going on?" asked Nagisa.

"Nothing bad…but there are some things that need to get done," said Rin, "Besides, you should also say goodbye to Masaru and Akane, no?"

Nagisa nodded and answered, "Yes. I don't want to leave without saying goodbye."

Deana walked into the room and yawned with her pajamas with Glena walking barely behind. Alex turned to see the girls.

"Morning ladies," said Rei.

"Morning," yawned Glena.

"Is something the matter?" asked Deana as she saw Rin's worried face.

"No but…there are some things we need to do," he answered.

"Well I do have to see my friends," said Nagisa.

Deana could tell that something was up and if it was…

"Will I see you again, Rei?" she asked.

"…I…I don't know," he answered, "I would love to say yes but…"

"It's no use to hide," said Haruka.

"We have to return to Earth," answered Rin.

Rei hugged Deana as he knew that this was probably going to be the last time he would see her. Deana spilled a few tears but smiled.

"I love you _like a brother_ ," said Deana, "That's how I truly feel for you."

"And you are _a sister_ to me," he replied, "A sister I care for so much."

"If by chance you do return…hopefully things will be better," she answered.

"Me too," said Rei.

They all grouped outside of the apartment as the boys' clothes transformed to the Arabian forms with their weapons ready by their side. The girls were amazed by the style of clothing that they had as well as the magic that they each had.

The sun continued to rise up as the rainbowed skies turned to bright blue, shining the light on all of them.

_"Waters of the voyage…"_ chanted Rin.

_"Transport us to the desert of Neo Tabuk!"_ finished Nagisa.

Deana and Glena smiled and waved a goodbye to the team as Rei waved a goodbye to the girls with the other guys smiling in grattitude. Beneath the feet, the magical circle spun faster and faster as the waters enveloped them, transporting them to the desert city.

They closed their eyes as their bodies transformed into the mists, leaving a cooling sensation to the girls. Glena hugged her from behind as Deana prayed to herself.

_"I know they'll be back…someday,"_ smiled Deana.

**~Episode 2 END~**

* * *

**~Interlude 2 PV~**

**Alex** : What is that book?

**Nagisa:** They are perverts!

**Rei** : Nagisa! This may be an important artifact!

**Makoto** : This book is what gives us our memories…from birth to now. The gods entrust us to keep it safe.

**Atsuko/Sabruo** : Rin-chan!

**Rin** : I told you guys to call me Uncle Rin!

**Gou:** *chuckles* At least they are cute.

**Alex** : *Gasps* W-who's there?! Why does he look like…?!

**Sousuke** : Next time, **_Free! Memories in the Reasoning!_** _Their time is getting closer…will they be ready?_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Interlude 2:_ ** **_推論での思い出_ ** **_!_ ** **_Memories in the Reasoning!_ **

**_Anastasia's Vision of the Past Continues:_ **

**_Time: The Past, 1 Year after "The Last Legend Epilogue", Planet Earth: The Continent of Lynwin_ **

Sousuke brought Sergi to his fancy sports Ferrari car and put his bags in the trunk. The younger brother was still shocked by the sight of the Terran Nost badge but Sousuke kept silent about it. He knew that Alex and the others already knew about the organization but had no idea that the younger one knew about it as well.

Finally Sousuke asked, "You know about them?"

"I…I do," replied Sergi, "Sandro took me to them back in Phoenix when the government was trying to find us."

Sousuke nodded and answered, "I see. Then I assume you know my friend…Rin, right?"

"T-the red hair one…I met him and his sister," said the younger boy, "Why do you ask?"

"Rin was a friend…so to say, but that's a story that goes way back. I came to work for the organization 5 years ago…after this land rose from the seas," he explained, "But I don't hack like the computer geniuses…I hunt people down for the leads."

"I see," said Sergi as he looked out the window and saw the coastline before them.

"You and the others made this land…" replied Sousuke, "A home for all of us…was it a wish that you all had?"

"…it goes way back," answered the younger brother, "Something that is too complicated to explain."

The younger brother kept silent as he didn't know how to answer to this question. Sousuke sighed for a moment as he drove through the streets, heading out to the suburbs that lead to Haruka and Alex's home on the hillside.

"Here," said Sousuke as he handed him his card while stopping at a red light, "If you need help, just call me with this."

Sergi took the card and nodded before programming the number into his phone, "T-thank you."

Sousuke blushed a little but answered, "It's not a problem. I must admit that you're pretty quiet and brave…even after all of what you've went through."

"I won't lose him…no matter how far we are separated…" said Sergi, "Even if I talk to someone who I just met…I know deep down, he's waiting for me."

"Well then," replied Sousuke, stopping the car by the driveway of the house, "Until next time."

"Thanks," answered the younger brother, "For the help."

They unpacked the bags from the trunk and Sergi waved farewell as Sousuke left the area. The younger brother grabbed his bags and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell.

After a few moments, the door opened and Haruka saw him standing there, "Oh S-Sergi. I am surprised you made it here a bit early."

"Yeah, is big brother home?" he asked.

"Uh…Sandro left with Nagisa…earlier this morning for an experiment," answered Haruka.

"Of course," sighed Sergi, "He's always busy with his work. When will he return?"

Haruka turned to look at the clock for a moment before answering, "It's been a few hours but I have to get ready soon and head down to the restaurant. Are you okay by yourself?"

"Of course," he smiled, "Well actually I do need to head down to the stores but I guess I could wait for him here."

"Very well then," said Haruka as he goes to his room to change while Sergi sat down on the couch after putting the bags to the side and took out his phone to call his brother.

* * *

Alex was about to leave some suggestions on how to preserve this monstrous species when his phone vibrated.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Brother," said Sergi on the other line, "Where are you?"

He turned to Nagisa said, "I'll need a moment."

Nagisa raised his eyebrow, "O-okay."

After the older brother walked out, he asked, "I'm at the school right now, what's going on? Did you arrive here?"

"Y-yeah," said Sergi, "And I was hoping you'd be at the house. What's going on?"

Alex gasped to himself as he felt a bit nervous, "I…I'll be home as soon as I can, okay?"

"I know that tone of your voice," replied Sergi, "It's not your usual self. Seriously, what's going on?"

Alex looked to the side for a moment before answering, "I'll explain later, I should be home by 1:30, okay? See you."

He closed up the phone and turned to see Nagisa standing right nearby and said, "He's definitely changed… _ever_ _ **since that day**_."

"Alex, he's growing up," replied Nagisa, "Oh wait. Is something terribly wrong? Is it a girl?"

"Sergi hasn't even got a girlfriend…but that's not the point," said Alex, "Ever since he saved me...he's grown more concern of our existence...I mean, he already knows about our powers. Is it even safe to tell him what is going on now?"

"I am pretty sure not telling is a worst idea," replied the blonde, "You tried to protect him in the past, and that backfired when the Shadow Mafia took him away."

"...Well he and I did live in the past as Alexander and Arrhiedeus," he answered, "Maybe it's not so bad after all...we live in the past, we live in the present...and I'm sure we'll have our happy life again in the future.

"I'll go tell him. He's family too…just like you and the others."

"Atta boy," smiled Nagisa.

Alex nodded and said, "Then, let's show the world what we, the scientists of Lynwin can prove!"

The two shared a fist bump as the blonde replied, "Oh hey look, a fishy!"

They could only chuckle with each other as they both know that despite their differences in the field of study, they were going to make some history on whatever they were studying. Hopefully nothing would harm between them and their lovers, friends, and family but it was a risk they were both willing to take.

* * *

The older brother returned to the house a bit early and saw Sergi sitting down on the couch with his iPad.

"B-brother…" said Alex.

"Hey, about time you made it," smiled Sergi.

The two shared a hug as it has been a few years since the wedding. After the big ceremony, the Marotta family still resided in the states and initially had no plans of moving out away from the rest of the family.

"I am sorry for not telling you earlier," said the older brother, "I have a lot to explain but is it true that you and…?"

"Yes, we're going to live out here…mom and dad too," he smiled.

"B-but…" began Alex.

"Mom was against that obviously but thanks to the wealth here, the old house has been patched up so it'll be purchased and we'll move out pretty soon, like...by the end of the year," explained Sergi.

"Well… just make sure that they are 5 miles away from us, okay? Just like our grandparents…" smirked the older brother.

The two walked out of the house and Alex got Sergi to sit behind him on the hover bike, turning on the vehicle and they soared their way to the downtown while the former's MAC transformed into more casual-based wear.

_So neat_ , thought Sergi, _to have such magic…_

* * *

**Hours Later: The Picnic…**

The whole gang managed to have their picnic not far from the lake as the skies were sunny for the most part with a nice warm breeze in between time.

Seijuurou threw the Frisbee towards Nitori, "Catch!"

Nitori caught it but almost dropped it off but kept a grip and smiled. Makoto sat down with Nagisa as they took on a drink or two while Haruka sat with Alex and whispered, "Your family will move out here?"

"Yes," he whispered back, "Are you okay with that?"

"It's not a problem," answered Haruka, "However…it does have a weird feeling. I've been so used to being alone from my parents and…"

"It's alright," smiled Alex, "We'll be okay."

"Ahhhh! Mako-chan, I want another one!" said Nagisa.

Makoto sighed and grabbed another hard lemonade to Nagisa, "I guess you had some adventure earlier with Alex?"

Nagisa kept silent on that question as he knew that he was going to talk to him about it…that strange monster from earlier.

"Hey honey," said Rin looking at Rei, "Do you want to join them on the Frisbee?"

"Sounds like a nice idea," he replied.

"It'll be fun!" smiled Rin as he and Rei got up to go join the others.

_Hm, if I jump at an angle of 84 degrees then I can make a perfectly executed catch if the frisbee heads here in an angle of_ , thought Rei.

Nitori threw the frisbee towards Rin and the latter caught it in a nice smooth motion. He turned to Rei and flung it towards the megane.

_Here it comes_ , thought Rei.

Nitori felt a change in the atmosphere as he sensed Serah, Izawa and a few others on the way. He wondered how awkward it would be if she saw how he was now with Aki and what not.

"BAM! Who's got the food?" asked Serah.

"We are here!" said Idamaria and Izawa.

Nitori turned to see the girls while Rei caught the Frisbee and throws a spin at Nitori. At Nitori's surprise, Aki was with Izawa and the girls.

"NITORI WATCH OUT!" shouted Seijuurou as the other young man turned at the last second and fumbled on the catch.

"Hehehe, that was cute!" smirked Aki.

"Yeah I agree!" said Izawa, "We picked up Aki on our way here by the way."

"A-Aki…I-Izawa," blushed Nitori as the two girls high-fived each other.

"Sweetie stop being so cute or else I'll attack you in public!" said Aki.

"You're so charming Nitori!" added Izawa.

"Ugh it was such a terrible idea for those two to become besties," muttered Idamaria.

Chigusa and Gou arrived at the picnic as they both smelled the BBQ going on.

"My goodness it's so delicious!" blushed Chigusa.

"I so want to eat it all till my belly is extra full!" said Gou.

"Think about your wedding dress Gou-san!" snapped Idamaria.

Before Gou could tell Idamaria about calling her "Kou", Rin called out, "Hey you all, the food is about to get served!"

The group joined up and headed out to the table where Haruka, Makoto, Alex and Nagisa were at while Haruka and Makoto set up the plates. Alex checked up on the ribs, chicken, and mackerel while Nagisa made a slight burp from his drink.

"I hope you can still see my fingers honey," said Makoto.

"What fingers?" asked Nagisa.

Makoto sighed and asked, "Are you drunk?"

"Noooo, why would I be?" replied the blonde as he had a blushy face and blurry eyes.

Makoto went down to beneath the table and took out his small magic vase and asked, "Do I have to make you drink this?"

"I'm fine silly pants," smiled Nagisa, prompting Makoto to put the vase back down.

"Well at least this is a nice day to celebrate Rei's return from the work he's done," nodded Makoto.

Rin sat next down to Rei while Alex, Haruka, Seijuurou, Nitori helped served the food out. Sergi put away his iPad and sat down towards the corner end of the table.

Chigusa sat down next to an empty seat and said, "Hey you guys are we missing someone?"

"That's not my spot," said Sergi.

The Magic Six remained silent as they knew what was going to happen in a matter of moments. Before anyone could ask, Sousuke finally arrived from the entrance to the park as a little bit of wind swirled around him with several sakura petals.

"I-it it's you!" gasped Sergi as he remembered Sousuke from yesterday.

"W-what the hell?" asked Idamaria.

Rin held hands with Rei beneath the table while keeping silent about all of this. Chigusa blushed at the strong man before him and asked, "H-how did you managed to get here!? I thought you were…?"

"It's alright," he replied as he sat down next to her, "I got some time off from Cassi."

"W-wait what?!" gasped Makoto.

"C-cassi…" began Haruka.

"You've got to be joking!" said Rin.

Sergi, Chigusa, Seijuurou and Gou went to town with the ribs and other food while the Magic Six sort of felt in a slight awkward situation. They knew that Sousuke would show up here by a private request from Rin but _none knew about him working for Terran Nost._

"I have no idea what's going on," said Serah, "I'll ask later."

"I thought you were leaving?" asked Izawa.

"It can wait," she replied.

"Hey Rei do you want some potatoes?" asked Rin while he gave the megane some meat to try.

"Just a bit," said Rei.

Seijuurou turned to Gou and said, "Did you know about this…?"

"No idea…" she shrugged whilve shoving her mouth with some salad.

Nitori looked at Aki with a small blush as the girl smiles back at him. Chigusa handed over the bread basket to Sousuke but accident drops one next to him and herself. She and Sousuke grabbed the piece of bread together as their hands linked as one, causing both of them to blush.

"Augh, I'm gonna vomit," said Serah, "I'll be back in ten."

"Well someone's upset she doesn't have her hubby with her," muttered Nagisa.

Izawa and Idamaria remained silent for not commentary. After they ate, some of the gang decided to play more firsbee while others shared stories and the Magic Six stood with Sousuke to the side.

After a moment of silence Rin asked, "Why didn't you tell us you were with **_them_**?"

"Things have changed since Cassi took over the organization," said Sousuke, "Not that it was a problematic but we had more leads after your battle with the Shadow Mafia."

"When did you join up with them?" asked Haruka darkly.

"Haru…" said Alex, trying to keep him calm.

"The same time when you guys built this land," replied Sousuke with a small dark look towards Haru.

The others gasped as the young man continued, "I originally didn't want to join but they given me a special job to do..."

"And what job if we may ask?" questioned Rei.

" ** _I hunt down the leads_** ," said Sousuke as he reveals a strange looking gun with some technology/gadget on top.

"And what kind of a job is that?!" asked Rin, getting slightly annoyed.

"If you know that much already," said Alex, "Then what do you know about that cloud in the sky?"

"I was going to ask the same with you and Nagisa about that," answered the other man.

"Well it exploded on my face that thing…" began Nagisa.

"This shouldn't really be discussed here," said Alex.

"I think its best we take this to the library," said Makoto, "Let's go."

* * *

**Nightfall: At the Lynwin Master Library**

Makoto took out a set of books of Animal Biology and Evolution and handed it over to Nagisa and Alex, saying, "Here you might need these."

"Uh Mako-chan you do realize we are dealin g with magic here?" asked Nagisa.

"Yes, but we should at least use what we got here too," said Makoto, "See if anything connects."

"Perhaps this magic used triggered the mutation that could have altered the DNA or something and…" began Alex.

"And you think that any of the people on our current time would have instant mutation analysis other than we've seen based on radiation?" asked Nagisa with a sass.

"Nagisa control that sass," sighed Rei as he stopped typing on the computer.

"Just saying," sighed Nagisa as he rolled his eyes while opening one of the books.

"How's it going Rei? Anything?" asked Alex.

"Not much going on…there really isn't much to hack because this is all new and ongoing event," sighed Rei.

Makoto got up and resumed looking for some books in the library while Sousuke found a book and showed it to Makoto which surprised him. They both looked at a picture of a gigantic bat-like monster just like what Nagisa and Alex described.

"I think we may have found something," said Sousuke as he handed the book over to Nagisa and Alex.

"W-what in the name of…chapucabra?" asked Nagisa.

"Chiropteras…of course! The bats! However, this breed is much larger than a flying fox," muttered Alex.

Makoto felt a bit sickened by the images so he got up for a little walk while Rin walked over to see the pics, "Damn that's one hell of a monster there."

"I can conclude we're reading a myth book, that has to be the chupacabra," said Nagisa.

"Then how can we explain where the gas is from...?" asked Alex, "We had experiments earlier before we tested on the animals and they had such compounds that were not even like the ones we have here."

"Can we ask why is there even a magic-based book here in this library at all?" asked Nagisa.

"None of these books were even here," said Makoto, "I checked the catalogs and…"

"Someone has to have put them there," replied Haruka.

"I swear to the gods, what is up with this stuff, it's like someone wants to know but they don't…" began Nagisa when Makoto turned his head and saw a strange glowing light coming from towards the back end of the library.

His Suiei necklace began to glow in repose to that strange light just as the other's began to glow too.

"You guys!" said Makoto, "Something's going on back there!"

Rin, Haruka, Alex got up to follow Makoto as Nagisa replied, "I call dibs!"

"Rei, come on!" said Rin.

"Right!" replied the megane as he fixed his glasses.

They walked into the smaller chamber of books where they saw a massive looking book resting and glowing on a podium before them as the pages opened and flipped magically before them. Makoto walked up to take a closer look and sees various animated events going on in their lives.

"Y-you guys!" gasped Makoto.

"Holy…" began Rin.

"And magic, told ya'!" smirked Nagisa.

"That was not in our discussion Nagisa," sighed Rei.

Haruka walked up to the book and placed his hand down on the pages and saw himself, Nagisa, Rin, and Makoto swimming in the elementary relay.

"T-this is…" began Rin, stunned.

"Our childhood…" said Makoto.

"Uh okay who's the pervert here for this?" asked Nagisa.

Rei slapped Nagisa on the back of the head in annoyance as the blonde replied, "Ow! Don't be so harsh Rei-chan!"

Alex watched as the book flipped pages again and showed them the Ancient Greeks with the Suiei Gods helping Nikon and his family and interacting with Acacius and Erastos. Rin watched the book flip again and aw himself interacting with Haruka about their "deal" of swimming for each other and later how he defeated Haruka at the prefectuals.

Makoto saw a section of the page where they fought Arogean back in the Time Loop while Rei saw himself reuniting with the team after that curse was broken.

"Why was all of this recorded….?" asked Haruka.

"Perverts! That's why!" answered Nagisa.

Before anyone could comment, they felt a slight chill in the room as a familiar voice spoke out, " ** _In time for when you all leave this world…_** "

"Su-Suiei!" gasped Haruka as the six gods appeared before them.

"These are your memories," said Suiei Tachibana, "They are linked to your existence, ours as well as the powers."

"This book will help you remember who you are when you are reborn to a new world," explained Suiei Matsuoka.

"This book will keep you all connected as long as it remains in the right hands," said Suiei Marotta, "Otherwise, it will prevent from all of you from reuniting in the next world."

Alex took a brief look at Rei while linking hands with Haruka.

"So then…what do we have to do?" asked Rei.

"This needs to be taken to the temple...and eventually, you will need to put a part of your life energy into the book to activate it," instructed Suiei Ryugazaki.

"Wait, stop right there," said Nagisa, feeling slightly nervous, "Why is this even a good idea?"

Before anyone could answer, Makoto flipped the page over and read something…

"Four items together can create a miracle… _a set of gems with vibrant colors, a Handheld Reflection, a Compendium of Memories…and a legendary sword with a design so rare_ " he read.

"M-My sword?" asked Alex.

"The Mirror from Izawa…" muttered Haruka.

"Didn't Kou and the others used the crystals back in Italy?" asked Makoto.

"And this book is of course the compendium of memories," shrugged Rin, "But for what kind of miracle would these do for us?"

"In time of absolute need," replied Suiei Matsuoka.

"We still need to know about that stupid cloud," muttered Alex.

"About that…" said Suiei Marotta.

"It's not from here," said Suiei Hazuki with a blink of his eye.

"Well that was unexpected," said Nagisa sarcastically while the others gapsed at that last part from the Suiei.

"It was," replied Rei with a sigh.

"Well if it is not from our world," said Makoto, "Why is it here now?"

"That we do not know," replied Suiei Tachibana, "But from what Nagisa and Alex have discovered, it has its own strange properties."

"Like that and more," added Nagisa, "All of this magic and shit that goes on."

"Perhaps we should go and…" began Alex.

"Let us deal with it," said Suiei Marotta, "You've guys have done enough for now."

"Heh, for now. How about world saving again?" asked Nagisa.

"All of you deserve to live out," said Suiei Matsuoka.

"Now all of you take it easy, okay?" asked Suiei Marotta.

They all nodded as the gods smiled before vanishing away into the mists. While it is true that they would have new questions to ask, at least for now something about this mist has been solved.

_But where in the universe could this cloud be coming from?_

* * *

Back in the main part of the library, Sousuke sat down as he felt a sakura petal in his hand from the wind blowing.

"It's not over…yet," he muttered.

* * *

**1 Month Later: Seijuurou x Gou Wedding**

Finally, the day has arrived as everyone both family and friends sat in their seats and Seijuurou waited for the bride to appear as he was all dressed up in his suit. The sunlight shined brightly with a gentle sweep of wind. The bridesmaid and the groomsmen along with Chigusa (Maid of Honor) and Nitori (Best Man) stood together.

_Keep it cool_ , thought Seijuurou, _it will all work out._

* * *

Behind the great doors, Gou walked around in a circle as she waited for the music to start playing. Rin stood right nearby as he allowed her to take a breather.

_This is it, okay…you got it, he's out there…everyone is waiting_ , she thought.

Finally, the music began of "Here Comes the Bride" in a modern style with a nice beat to the opening. The doors slowly opened and the two siblings made their way across the aisle.

_I know it's gonna be a hard run...but at least things seem to be better now...as long as she's happy...then I guess it's alright_ , thought Rin.

Gou blushed as they reached closer and closer to Seijuurou while Rin kept his composure as much as possible.

With Rin married to Rei, it was now Gou's turn to be with Seijuurou. Normally, this would have bothered Rin a bit but after understanding more about the family and their lives, he was able to trust him enough to even allow this wedding to happen at all.

When they finally reached at the end, Rin gave her a nod of approval and she stepped over to her groom. Gou smiled and made her way over to her beloved while Rin took his seat down next to Rei in the front row.

"You're really beautiful," said Seijuurou.

"R-Really huh, w-well you're too... handsome! I mean," she replied with a small blush.

"Let's begin then," he answered as the ceremony begins.

They went through the ceremony nice and smoothly with some stories that brought back tears and laughter to the audience and shared their exchange of vows and putting on the rings.

When it was finally time for the kiss...

Mikoshiba touched Gou's cheek and brought her to his lips and the two kissed nicely as the audience clapped and cheered. Rin and Rel held their hands together as the megane chuckled and gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I guess we'll have a family soon…" said Rin quietly.

"Maybe…" shrugged Rei.

Serah smiled but deep down she felt a bit sad within her. Idamaria noticed this as Izawa reassured her.

"We'll find him, don't sulk," said Izawa.

"I know…I swear...I'll leave my hand tattooed on his cheek when we do," answered Serah.

"Dad's an idiot though," said Idamaria as she gave her a hug.

"No shit," she replied.

The newlyweds walked down together in the aisle as confetti and rice were tossed to celebrate and they smiled happily.

* * *

At the celebration fest, Nitori watched several of the girls getting together for the flower bouquet toss.

"Looks like they're going to play the toss!" said Nitori.

"I wonder who will be the lucky one?" smirked Rin.

"Ready girls? Here ya go!" shouted Gou as she turned around and threw the boquet. Aki turned for a second to wave at Nitori when the bouquet fell into her hands and she sort of fumbled but caught it. Nitori gasped and turned away blushing.

"Looks like you got it now, Ai!" said Rin.

"Awwww," agreed Rei.

Aki rushed up to Nitori and glomped him and said, "Looks like we're next!"

"Grossssss," muttered Serah.

"Mom!" snapped Idamaria.

"Hehehe! Haha! That was great!" laughed Izawa.

"I personally think all of you are too clingy," sighed Nagisa.

"Look who's talking," replied Rei.

Haruka remained silent but gave a small smile as Alex held hands with him while Rin and Makoto blushed with a sweat-drop of nervousness.

The two newlyweds danced together as Gou was stunned by Seijuurou's dancing technique.

"Wow! You're so nice and light on your feet!" she commented.

"Well it's all thanks to the practice we've done," he replied, "Otherwise I would've danced like a swimmer."

"Oh honey," she blushed but laughed.

The party went on till sunset as everyone shared a nice celebration together with the wedding of the newlyweds. The two were already packed up and ready to go on their honeymoon and waved a farewell to their friends and family for the time.

* * *

Alex, Sergi, and Haruka returned to the house as the younger brother yawned and felt sleepy already.

"That was a nice party," said Sergi as he put his bags down and went to the guest bedroom. Alex followed him to the room and explained a few things.

"Your bathroom is right there and Haruka and I will be upstairs, okay?" he explained.

Sergi nodded as Alex could hear Haruka calling for him.

"Sleep well, okay?" asked Alex.

"Mhmmm," replied the younger brother.

* * *

Haruka dipped himself into the master bathtub exposed with Alex as the moonlight shined from the window above. The room was lit in dim and was pure silence except for the distant water from the waterfall and other peaceful natural sounds.

"Haru…" said Alex finally, "Do you think this was a good choice? To bring my family here?"

"Hm?" asked the tsundere.

"My father, a while ago...before I met any of you…he told me that he is a conservative," he explained, "I don't think he was too thrilled when he found out I was in love with you."

Haruka gave him a soft kiss and replied, "It'll be alright, your mother didn't seem to be bothered by it."

"Well she was considered more "rebellious" in her family...so I guess that's what made her understand," replied Alex.

"No matter what, they will still care for you," answered Haruka before giving him a deep, passionate kiss.

The two turned to each other and flirted around on each others' bodies as they could feel their parts touching each other and moaned a little.

* * *

In the bedroom of their own house, Makoto and Nagisa were in the midst of a tickle fight.

"Hahahahehehehahaha!" laughed Makoto as he tried to cover himself.

"You're so cute Mako-chan…squeal for me!" replied Nagisa as he reached down for Makoto's tower.

"aah..ahhhhh…ahaaaaahhh!" moaned Makoto as he accidentally squeaked.

"Hahaha! Seriously, I so want to gobble you up like a muffin!" chuckled Nagisa.

The taller man blushed but nodded as he feels Nagisa about to go down to taste him when the blonde stopped and said, "You know what…do me for a change."

Makoto looked at Nagisa in a surprise as he recalled the last time he took on Nagisa during a somewhat forceful comeback but at least this time…

"I'm lazy today," said Nagisa as he made a duck-like face.

"Well it's been a long time since we've done that," he nodded as he brought Nagisa close to him and their shafts joined together for some rubbing. Makoto gripped on them and made his way to Nagisa's neck for some hickeys.

"Haa….nggh...ohhh…oh baby," moaned Nagisa.

Makoto went up to Nagisa's lips for a deep kiss while pressing harder and locking their hips together. Eventually Makoto's shaft poked at Nagisa's entrance.

"Maaa-k-koo-channn," moaned Nagisa.

"Naa-nagiii-iisaaa," groaned Makoto.

"Haaaa…oh I love you," replied the blonde as he held onto Makoto as tight as possible.

* * *

Rin and Rei took their lovely moment in the shower as the water drenched their sweaty bodies into cleaner and softer feeling but they were already going down. Rin breathed as he feels Rei going all over his body.

"R-re-Reeeeiiiii," moaned Rin.

Rei tasted him deeper and deeper and added some stimulation with his hand. Rin closed his eyes and stretched his neck up and gripped his hand on the rail to not slip down. He felt the climax about to erupt and after a loud moan, he poured into Rei.

Rei licked his lips after swallowing and replied, "Nice."

Rin smirked and brought Rei up to him for a deep kiss. Once they took a breath Rin replied, "Yeah that was…"

Before he could finish they heard a faint song of a voice, _"Ooooooooooooo...ooooooooooooooo...ooooooooooo...oooooooo...oooooooooooooo...hhhhaaaaaaaaaa...ooooooo…"_

"W-what in the name of…!?" muttered Rei.

"That's not the CD player, I swear!" said Rin.

* * *

Makoto stopped the swaying as he heard that strange song. Nagisa's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he heard the song too.

_"Ioooooo...soooonooooooo...laaa voceeeeee...che chimaaaaaa il tuo nomeeeeeeeee...stoooo cercandoteeee, amorrrrr, stoooo cercandoteeeee..."_

"N-Nagisa…doesn't that sound like…" began Makoto.

"You know, I'm getting tired of this shit…" replied Nagisa.

"No! It's not the iPod or the alarm clock!" said Makoto.

Nagisa closed his eyes for a moment to listen for a moment when he realized that the voice was coming from the outside…

"Hm…it's magic, again…" sighed Nagisa, "It's a different voice but it sounds like the one where Alex-chan and I were at to collect the samples of that cloud."

"Well I hope it stops soon," growled Makoto as he continued to sway into Nagisa.

"Aaahhh…aaah…" moaned Nagisa, "Ahhh…now that's moreaaaah –like it…"

* * *

Alex and Haruka just climaxed when the song echoed in their room. Alex turned to the window as Haruka replied, "It sounds like your language…those words."

_"Dovvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeee l'amooooooooreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…nienteeeeee rimaneeeeeee…sooooooollllllllltaaaaannntoo saaaaaaaaangueeeeee….e laaaaaa tristezzzaaaaaa prreeeeeeeeevaaaaallleeeeeee…"_

Alex closed his eyes to hear them and translated, _"Where is love…nothing remains…only blood and sadness…prevails."_

Haruka's eyes widened a little and Alex answered, "It's something dark."

They shared another brief kiss and Harka replied, "Let's go to bed then."

"Right," he nodded as they both stepped out and dried themselves up. Once they got to the bedroom, Alex took off his robe and got onto the bed with Haruka's semi-wet body and they closed their eyes while staying close to each other.

* * *

Alex, was walking through the plains of grass, wondering the beauty around him as the breeze felt warm and he saw a strange world standing before him.

"W-where am I?" he muttered.

Suddenly, the song was being heard again…

_"Dovvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeee l'amooooooooreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…nienteeeeee rimaneeeeeee…sooooooollllllllltaaaaannntoo saaaaaaaaangueeeeee….e laaaaaa tristezzzaaaaaa prreeeeeeeeevaaaaallleeeeeee…"_

He turned around and saw a doorway floating before him. He walked up to it and somehow led to a different room despite he was outside in the middle of nowhere. He took a step in to find where the song was coming from.

It was a small chamber that looked like a prison cell and he saw two people in the distance. After blinking his eyes, Alex gasped at the sight before him.

He saw his brother bleeding on his neck as a strange looking figure was biting through with his fangs like a vampire. He realized that it wasn't Izawa by the appearance of the hair color as well as the clothes this stranger was wearing.

"S-Sergi…" trembled Alex as he fell to his knees.

The stranger opened his eyes and saw Alex before him. He smirked as his eyes glowed green with envy. Sergi's eyes were closed shut as his skin was white and pale.

"Se-Sergi…" gasped Alex as his hands were shaking in fear.

" ** _You look just like me…big brother_** ," hissed Rasputin as the Chiropteran King smirked. Sergi's head fell down from the neck as that same green energy back from the ocean leaked out of the headless body.

Alex gasped and screamed.

* * *

Alex woke up frightened and shaken by the fear as he got out from the bed and grabbed his robe, running down the stairs to reach to his brother. Haruka barely woke up to hear the noise but he slowly made his way down too as he got a towel to wrap around his lower half.

The elder brother opened the door and saw Sergi sleeping peacefully as if nothing looked wrong. He sighed in relief and was about to close the door when he saw something on the corner of his eye.

"Who's there!?" he called out as his eyes flickered.

The stranger stepped from the shadows as his golden eyes matched his own but the hairstyle was more wild and crimson-like color with shades of orange in the mix.

"It appears that things are beginning to break open," said Momotarou.

Alex narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why and how the hell you are doing here?"

"Camelot sent me…well okay it was through Sousuke's forward message but you know, he's busy with the Terran Nost so he left me in charge with your lil'bro ," explained the younger Mikoshiba brother.

"Sergi does not need anymore help," replied Alex, "He can talk now and…"

"You sure?" asked Momotarou, "Or have you forgotten…?"

"Just get out!" said Alex, readying his Suiei powers.

"Hold on a minute," replied Haruka as he saw something on Sergi's neck. Alex turned over to see and gasped at the two circular marks on the neck.

"W-what!?" he gasped as he recalled that horrible nightmare.

"He'll be alright now, I gave him the proper medication from Camelot," said Momotarou.

Alex sighed and said, "Seeing that you saved him, I guess I shouldn't have been rough on you. However, if you're going to help, then you must do your part. I'll be making some tea."

Momotarou blushed a little with a nod while Haruka remained silent. Once it was ready, the three sat down in the kitchen as Sergi continued to sleep peacefully.

"Will those marks stay on him?" asked Alex.

"Camelot didn't say much," said Momotarou, "But…we need to make sure he doesn't mutate or anything."

He handed Alex a briefcase with the medical shots inside of the same ones he used just a bit ago.

"Make sure to give this to him if he starts to not act like himself," he said.

Alex remained silent at first but finally took it with a serious expression; he was not going to lose his brother again.

* * *

**Time Skip: 9 Years Later…**

Rin and Rei walked up towards the top of the hill as the sun shined above nicely. Not far behind were the Mikoshiba family and Gou heading to visit the tree with some other friends.

"So how often do you talk to Camelot?" asked Rin.

"Well you know…Tree-san," blushed Rei, "We talk here and there whenever we can."

"You say his name you know…it won't mind," replied Rin, "But it's your call."

Rin turnd to see Atsuko and Saburo, the children of the Mikoshiba Family as they ran up towards them joyfully with Seijuurou and Gou not far behind followed by Momotarou, Aki, and Nitori.

"Rin-Rin!" giggled Atsuko.

"Rin-chaaaaan!" smiled Saburo.

Rin had a sweat drop moment and he replied, "I told you guys to call me Uncle Rin!"

"Kids, aren't those two so adorable?" asked Gou.

"Haven't they learned to use uncle or aunt?" asked Rin as he stared at his sister and Seijuurou.

"They call me momo-chan," sighed Momotarou, "So don't feel bad."

"They sort of act like Nagisa," shrugged Nitori.

"Tee-hee, they're cute," smiled Aki.

"Mama! Is it true that the tree talks?!" asked Atsuko.

"Oh yes, Uncle Rei talks to the tree all the time," smiled Gou, causing Rei to blush heavily again.

Seijuurou rested his hand on Atsuko's shoulder and said, "Now then, let's go in, shall we?"

"Yeah, you'll love the temple here and the statues and other stuff!" agreed Rin.

"Unless they get bored," shrugged Gou.

"Gou…" sighed Rei.

They all got inside where the tree has set up a nice lunch for the gang as they sat down on the marble floor and watched the tree do its magical works. Camelot extended its branches and several sakura petals broke off and swirled around the kids. Atsuoko and Sabruo giggled and ran around the tree, following the pteals.

Rin turned his head to Rei and said, "It's almost time though."

Seijuurou held Gou's hand while the wife replied, "You're all such keepers of rules…it's cute."

"Yes," said Rin, "But you don't have any idea how this will affect our future though. We might be okay in this world…but the next one."

He lowered his head down as the kids stopped running and saw him looking worried.

Finally the tree spoke, "There will be a time when decisions must be made...and I know you have already decided Rei."

Rei nodded and lowered his head down, "Yes."

"Then I guess I have to decide too," said Rin, keeping a soft grip on Rei's hand.

"F-father, is something wrong with Rin-Rin?" asked Atsuko.

"It's nothing bad," he replied as he pat her on the head.

"Will Rin-chan be okay?" asked Saburo, "And Rei-chan?"

"Of course honey," smiled Gou, "You got nothing to worry about."

Momotarou, Aki, and Nitori remained silent as they all remembered that fateful day with Rei and Alex…has it been that long already?

Rin looked up and smiled a little, "It's going to be alright. Now both of you…I expect that you do your best in swimming!"

"They'll definitely be the best ones for the next generation!" agreed Seijuurou.

"I can't wait to try out the relays!" smiled Saburo while Atsuko chuckled.

The adults smiled happily and the kids continued to play around the tree. Rin turned to Rei with a smile of his own as Rei blushed a little and fixed up his glasses. It was all in a matter of time… _before that decision could be made…_

* * *

**Hours Later: Evening at the Suiei Temple**

The Magic Six stood together in the temple as the sunset evening glowed the temple in vibrant colors of golden yellow, orange and a hint of pink and red. They were all waiting for the Suiei Gods to show up to provide them with the instructions needed.

Resting at the marble table was the Compendium in which they brought it to the temple years ago after it first appeared in the Lynwin Master Library. Nagisa was already having a duck face with impatience.

"So…" muttered Rei.

The Six Suiei Gods finally appeared before them after a moment of awkward silence.

"It is time now," said Suiei Nanase, placing a dagger right next to the book.

"Each of you will need to open your hand out, cut open the palm and drip your blood into the book," explained Suiei Tachibana.

"Your RIGHT hand if you're wondering which one to use," added Suiei Matsuoka.

"Woah now; that doesn't sound very civilized," said Nagisa while Makoto shivered in fear a little.

"Why our blood?" asked Rei.

"Your memories are tied to the blood that flows in your existence..." replied Suiei Marotta, "After all blood flows into the brain which has your memories and your thoughts."

"But even so, we do this every 10 years?" asked Haruka, recalling the conversation earlier.

Suiei Nanase nodded and answered, "Yes. Until you reach old age, you must do this."

"Still pretty barbaric…hahahahaa!" laughed Nagisa with a hint of wickedness.

"You're being unbalanced," sighed Rei as he adjusted his glasses.

"And also," said Suiei Ryugazaki, "This is the only time that you must decide on your future…with your new partner. But that's after you put your blood into the book."

The wind scattered the sakura petals around as they felt a bit of a chill entering into the temple. They were a bit hesitant about all of this but they know deep down that this was the only way to stay together as a team once they died on this world.

"I'll go," replied Rin as he goes up to the table while his eyes glowed red, taking the small dagger and cut open his hand, putting a drop of blood into the empty page of the Compendium.

The others remained silent as Rin turned around and handed it over to Nagisa, "You're up penguin."

"Am I a psycho-looking penguin?" shrugged the blonde as he took the dagger and walked up, dripping his blood on top of Rin's as his eyes glowed a soft pink.

The others made their way after taking turns, leaving Alex dropping the last one after Haruka. Alex walked up and looked at the blood of the five, closing his eyes and gently pressing the dagger before going in deep to get some of the blood out. He opened his eyes and made a fist to squeeze the blood out.

A single drop fell to the page but to their surprise, the Compendium glowed in a golden color for a few moments, the blood stains shifted and adjusted until pictures could be seen in the pages; showing them their adulthood lives so far up to this very evening.

"Creepy…" muttered Nagisa.

"Well that's neat," said Rei, ignoring the blonde.

After Alex stepped back down, the Suiei Gods gave them their next instructions.

"Now it's time for you to decide…to be with the partner you wish to be with when you are reborn again," said Suiei Nanase.

"Haruka, Rin, and Rei…you three go to the doorways and stand behind your backs; don't turn around until they have selected," added Suiei Marotta.

"Choose carefully and wisely…don't mess up," said Suiei Hazuki.

Haruka walked over to the north exit while Rin took the south-east and Rei with the south-west. Makoto turned his head to Nagisa as the blonde was feeling strange about this.

"You alright?" asked Makoto.

"Meh I'm fine…just a little pissed," he replied.

"No matter what you choose," said Makoto, "We are still here together in this world."

"Our selection for now will only bring into effect after we pass away here," nodded Alex.

"Right because even after death we'll still have to be called forth…to protect a world," sighed Nagisa.

Alex finally sniffed out a few tears and he muttered, " _I swim because it's my_ _ **destiny**_ _...I fight because I_ _ **love**_ _you all…_ "

He turned to Makoto and Nagisa, " _No matter what, we'll always be together…let it be blood, marriage or friendship._ "

Makoto smiled with a small tear drop as well as Nagisa said, "I gotta say at least you're a cutie, Alex-chan."

Alex turned back, looking at Rei, "I have known my decision…and now I must fulfill it... ** _with you_**."

He walked over towards Rei while Makoto stepped up for a moment and looked at Haruka and then at Rin. After a moment or two of thinking, he walked over towards Haruka…

_Haru_ , thought Makoto, _I swear to protect you…at any cost!_

The blonde watched Makoto heading to where Haruka stood and turned his head to look at Rin. Seeing that Rei-chan and Alex-chan have already set their agreement long ago, Rin was the only option left.

_Well then…Rin-Rin_ , thought Nagisa, walking over to the red-hair, _that leaves you and me!_

"It has been decided," said Suiei Nanase.

"The choice has been made," nodded Suiei Tachibana.

Camelot spread out its petals around as the wind picked up a little…bringing the sunset down into the moonlight. Their decision for their future…will decide the fate of both worlds…

* * *

**Days Later…**

Makoto and Nagisa slept peacefully in bed as the warm wind sweeps through the window and into their room. Makoto felt nice and warm but Nagisa felt a bit chilly so he made his way closer to him to stay warm…

* * *

Nagisa opened his eyes and saw himself standing in the darkness of a strange looking dungeon. He saw someone chained up and dressed in a heavy cloak of some sort.

"W-what the fu-?" he started when the chains snapped into pieces.

"H-huh!?" he gasped, walking closer with some curiosity, "Did the chains just…?"

The cloaked figured lifted up her head and smiled, saying, "Nagisa…"

"W-woah there…lady, how do you know my name?" asked the blonde.

The lady smiled and said, "It's there…I see it in you."

She got up and took off the hood to show her face; it was youthful and shiny with her blue eyes and her short red hair stylized differently than the blonde expected.

"I see your name through you…but your true form is that of a god's…isn't it?" she asked.

"I must have eaten something nice," he muttered before clearing out his throat, "But yes, I guess you could say that. Who are you?"

" _My name is Anastasia…the sole survivor in the Romanovs_ ," she answered.

"W-what in the name of…" began Nagisa, "They died out in the Russian Revolution long ago…oh forget about that…logic won't work in this case…if that's who you are, then why did you come to me?"

"I need your help," she replied, "I still exist…but I am not in this world anymore. I didn't get killed either but the last thing I remembered was waking up in a different place…a world far different from this one."

"Okay and what do you want me to do?" he asked.

Anastasia hesitated for a moment before she replied, "I will wait…for all of you… ** _to find me._** "

**~Interlude 2 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 3 PV~**

**Rin** : I just hope the people will forgive me…

**Nagisa** : Why? You've done great so far Rin-chan!

**Rin** : …I have already decided…how about you guys?

**Alex** : Decided what?

**Rei** : Is something the matter Rin?

**Haruka** : …

**Makoto** : Next time, Free! **_One Style Relay!_** _What does the future hold for Neo Tabuk after they learn the truth?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Episode 3:_ ** **_スタイルのリレー！_ ** **_One Style Relay!_ **

Over the skies of Neo Tabouk, the Suiei Gods drifted over through the clouds as they have watched the journey of their human selves. After the team finally reunited together after the _Battle of Rodinia Magna,_ they were still traveling around and exploring the planet while granting the team a good load of magic to use.

However, they have heard the crashing sound of Kaarina's staff and a prophecy echoing in their minds, forcing them to decide and to solve out the riddle. Once they realized what she was talking about, it began to unfold an argument.

"You have got to be kidding!" said Suiei Matsuoka.

"It doesn't matter on our end since we are gods but…" began Suiei Tachibana.

"They are humans, and it will hurt them," finished Suiei Marotta.

"No! My Poor Nagisa!? I can't just let his heart be broken by that!" said Suiei Hazuki.

"We have to split ONE pair," sighed Suiei Ryugazaki, "But I don't know how they will react to this."

"Well we chould make it easy and wipe out their memories for that moment and…" said Suiei Nanase.

"Bad idea Nanase," replied Suiei Ryugazaki, "They might never trust us again if we pull a stunt like that!"

"We may not have much of a choice though," said Suiei Marotta.

"Maybe we should ask?" asked Suiei Hazuki.

"If we ask them, they'll never agree. Humans by far are at their weakest when it comes to making such decisions like that…" answered Marotta, "Even though they all love each other."

"Three shall become courage….and three shall become fortitude," muttered Suiei Nanase, "But which of the three will become that?"

After a moment of silence, Matsuoka replied, "Perhaps I should send my Rin to you guys, Nanase, Tachibana?"

"What do you mean?" asked Suiei Ryugazaki, "You're going to break Rin and Nagisa?"

Matsuoka shook his head and said, "Don't you guys remember back in Aeuropa City? Rin, Makoto and Haruka were one group and Rei, Nagisa and Alex were another. And that gropu happened again when they were helping Glena and Deana."

"So you're saying Nagisa should come to us then?" asked Suiei Ryugazaki.

"I for one hate to admit it but it may be for the best," sighed Suiei Hazuki.

"I just hope they won't go all out dramatic when it's all said and done," sighed Suiei Matsuoka.

"We'll have to wait and see," muttered Suiei Marotta.

* * *

**Outskirts of Neo Tabuk**

The desert city stood as mighty as ever just as a gigantic drop of water fell from the skies and exploded after touching the ground, revealing the six friends as they returned once more. Their clothes were shifted and morphed into the Arabian form as the heat struck them.

They opened their eyes to see the city before them as the winds began to pick up a little.

"Well we're here," said Rei.

"The city should be peaceful now still...but what do you have to do Rin?" asked Haruka.

It was a moment of silence for Rin as he lowered his head down for a bit before finally answering, "To give up the throne."

The others gasped in shock as Rei asked, "T-To whom!?"

"No, it's more than that," said Rin, "I'm going to end this system and start a new one…somehow."

"Rin, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Makoto.

"…I have to," he replied, "It's been bad enough when the Megascolides attacked here and I escaped with Nagisa, causing them to go out on an outrage that we all saw the last time."

He turned to Nagisa and asked, "But first…we should find your friends, yes?"

Nagisa nodded and replied, "I have to say goodbye to them."

"Well then, lead us," said Makoto.

* * *

The team made their way into town as they crossed several of the busier streets and saw several markets going on.

"You guys better watch out for the gypsies…they're all over here and they love to pickpocket," said Rin.

They entered the streets where they saw one of the elder looking women walking on her can and holding out a cup to various people.

"This way!" said Rin, "Don't even look at them in the eyes."

Makoto saw an elder guy nearby carrying a bouquet of some flowers while Rei turned his head away.

"I remember seeing them back in Italy," muttered Alex.

Rin checked to make sure that his sword was save in its sheath and turned to see how the others were doing.

Haruka felt a strange hug and said, "Ma-Makoto?"

"That's not me Haru," reply the taller boy.

Haruka gasped as he felt a bit of pain on his arm and saw a cut bleeding. Makoto turned around to see a young looking child with a knife and stared deadly at him.

"You better get yourself going!" growled Makoto, causing the child to run in panic.

"Haru!?" gasped Rin as he saw the wound closing up.

"It's nothing," replied the tsundere as he got back on his feet.

"Good job Mako-chan!" said Nagisa.

"We're being followed," muttered Alex.

"Let's hurry and get out of the strees!" said Rin.

Before they could make any further progress, three random people (gypsies) walked up to them and were frightened and confused looking.

"Excuse us but do you know how to get to the palace?" asked one of them.

"Huh, you don't recognize your ruler that you're talking to?" asked Rin.

"Oh Rin-sama!" shouted the second gypsy, "Please help us! We need…"

"Leave him alone!" growled Alex as he readied his sword, "I know your emotions…you're from wealthy families!"

"No we're not!" shouted the gypsies, "We were kicked away and…"

"Maybe we should hear them out," said Rei.

"Vattane!" growled Alex as he slashed his sword towards them to shoo.

"Merda!" gasped one of the three gypsies, "let's get out of here!"

Nagisa watched the trio go in panicked and turned to Rei, saying, "You need to be more careful here. They can even make children do this kind of work sadly."

"We better hurry and get out," said Makoto.

They managed to escape the streets and went towards the Eastern District where Masaru and Akane with several of the Starrists and now the newly befriended Tabukists were residing in helping the poor and needy.

Masaru lifted his head up and saw the gang and shouted, "N-Nagisa?!"

"He-heyyy!" smiled Akane as she saw the gang after she finished her conversation with an elder.

The three hugged together happily as the people smiled on the sight of their heroes. Once the three broke the hug they were already talking about random things.

"Well at least we are safe here," said Makoto.

"I'm glad we barely escaped those gypsies," agreed Alex.

"Oh my, you guys encountered the gypsies?" asked Akane.

"There's been a ton of them appearing around lately," sighed Masaru.

"Well I hope that they are not causing too much trouble," replied Nagisa.

"Is there really nothing we can do about them?" asked Haruka.

"Afraid so, many of them are from wealthy families but they take on the disguise of the people amongst us," explained Akane.

"Maybe make some new law or something?" suggested Rei.

"There have been some sort of enforcements...but it never got anywhere. Many of the touristic sites ban the gypsies but there are still reports about them," sighed Rin.

"Wait a sec, how about the people of Lha'li?" asked Makoto, "Are they gypsies too?"

"Anyone can be a gypsy," said Nagisa, "I see them run around a lot in Lha'li."

"So then, what are you guys doing here?" asked Akane.

The group remained silent for a moment as they weren't too sure on how they were going to tell them the truth of all of the matter before them.

Finally Rin said, "I have to sacrifice the throne…"

"And I came here to say goodbye…" added Nagisa.

The two were shocked at the replies as even some of the elders were a bit shocked to hear about this; "a goodbye…giving up the throne!?"

"R-Rin-sama!" begged one of the elders, "We need your wisdom and guidance from here though!"

"We have to leave this world entirely," said Rin, lowering his head down a little, "We…the Six Stars have to return to Earth."

Some of the Starrists gasped in shock as they remembered something about the stars having to leave this world and to go back to where they were from, perhaps never to be seen again.

"We are not from here...our origin is from another planet called Earth. But we were born here after we died from that other world," explained Makoto.

"But I am sure that as long as the people know…we can get the Council to set up something once we leave," said Rin.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you!" added Nagisa as he almost spilled a tear or two.

"Oh Nagisa…" said Akane as she hugged him, "I guess it is time…"

The blonde turned to Masaru as the latter replied, "I don't know the full details since I am not a Starrist. But…even after all of this, I am glad to have met you."

"I'm going to miss you both!" said Nagisa as the trio hugged together.

"We're going to stay at the Murraba Palace tonight at least. We'll probably leave sometime tomorrow once I relinquish the throne," explained Rin, "I just hope the people won't get all too wild about this."

Alex yawned and Rei smiled saying, "This one is kinda tired."

"I'll try to see you again before we leave, okay?" asked Nagisa.

Masaru nodded as Akane smiled and waved to the group.

* * *

After the welcoming ceremony for Rin's return, the gang shared a lovely banquet feast for almost 3 hours while the sun was setting down. By early nightfall, Rin led the gang to his private chamber where there was a pool. Already, Haruka wasted no time to strip off his garments.

"Oi, Harruuu!" shouted Makoto as he tried to restrain him.

"Let him go on ahead," chuckled Rin, "I got some jets too as well for some massage in the water."

"Or…how about I massage you?" smirked Nagisa.

Rei shook his head at this as he knew something was goning to go down soon. Rin lifted his eyebrow and asked, "How much did you learn?"

Makoto shared a sweat drop of nervousness while Haruka ignored all of that and jumped into the warm water.

"You wanna find out?" smirked the blonde.

"Are you okay?" asked Rei.

"A-a little tired, but I guess we could use a warm onsen here," replied Alex as he pulled Rei down for a soft kiss.

"Well let's not waste any time," said Rin as he also began to strip off his garments.

Once they were all in the warm tub, Rin submerged his head beneath to blow some bubbles. The water was at least not as cold but it wasn't warm to the point that they would start to doze off. Makoto chuckled at the bubbles that Rin was blowing so he went beneath as well.

Makoto blew a few bubbles when his mind was elsewhere…

* * *

The taller boy opened his eyes and saw himself in a midst of green and yellow fog with the boiling water down below. He floated high above the waters and saw such strange foliage and plants that seemed so unrealistic.

"W-what's this?!" he gasped as he heard a loud roaring noise from behind.

He turned around to see a swarm of gigantic looking bees and gigantic bats that resembled the Chiropterans heading towards him. He screamed.

* * *

Makoto broke the surface back in the onsen, cought and nearly choking from the water.

"Makoto!?" gasped Haruka, noticing a strange aura coming from him.

"Mako-chan?!" asked Nagisa.

"W-what was that…" he muttered to himself.

"W-what happened to you?" asked Rei.

"…I saw a swamp…and a horde of gigantic bees flying towards me," he replied.

Haruka held hands with him to keep him calm and asked, "Did you see this place before?"

Makoto shook his head and said, "Not that I know of…but some of those monsters were Chiropterans."

"Chiropterans?" asked Rin, "But weren't they…?"

"For now they are defeated…but more can be made from where I am originated," said Alex.

"Is it some sort of a nest? Maybe we should find it and destroy that," replied Rei.

"Yeah I agree with that," nodded Nagisa, "We can't let those beats…"

"No!" replied Alex, "Y-you don't understand! If we go there, they will find us one by one."

"By what do you mean by 'they', if I may ask?" questioned Haruka.

"Haru…" said Makoto.

"No, it's alright," replied Alex, "I don't remember much though...but I know it's a castle...in the volcanic region of the Las Jangwa Desert. The Chirottori region is filled with deadly monsters made by the Pandora's Lab.

"My mother…she is or was…the Chiropteran Queen for a long time…but now…"

"Until now?" asked Rin.

"Your mother changed?" asked Rei.

"I cannot probe her mind too much because she'll find me...but...she's regain the magic that she lost…" said Alex.

"What kind of magic?" asked Makoto.

"The Fourth Dimension," he answered.

Nagisa's eyes widened and said, "This is bad…that doesn't sound good."

"The Fourth Dimension?" asked Rei, "What is that?"

"It's a dark kind of magic...with that, anyone can break the laws of the universe…at least that's what my Chiropteran father told me. However, he also possessed that but never used it to harm others," said Alex.

"If that magic is powerful, then why hasn't she killed us yet?" asked Rin.

"Maybe…she's using it to set up her own wish…she will be sure to get her own wish granted at any means…plus we are at the least of her problems," he replied.

Alex looked at the five before him as he reached out his hands toward them, linking Rei and Haruka, "As long we are close…we'll be safe."

"Together we are strong," agreed Rei.

The six linked their hands together as they all felt a sense of confidence and energy flowing within them. It was at least the best that they can do to stay together as much as possible.

* * *

After they dried themselves up, Rin checked the rooms and found that there were only two available for him and the others.

"I'm guessing we'll split up again?" asked Rin.

"Yeah that's fine…if everyone else is okay with that," shrugged Rei.

"Is it okay we join you, Rin?" asked Makoto, "Haru-chan and I…?"

"Then I guess we'll have you Nagisa," smiled Alex.

"Hehehe, I don't mind sharing a room with Alex-cha nand Rei-chan!" giggled the blonde.

The two groups split off to the left and right sections of the private chamber as they settled in for the night. However, little could they know that they were one step closer of reaching courage and fortitude…

* * *

Kaarina slammed her staff down as she saw the images of the two powerful beings in the picture that split into three of the six stars.

"Spirit of Courage… _Riruko_ …Spirit of Fortidue… _Renagal_ …" she muttered, slamming her staff down again twice to produce an echo across the cavern.

* * *

Makoto sat down by the open window to look at the stars in the night skies as a cool breeze swept into the room. He smiled to himself as he wondered if he should get the others to join him.

"Hey guys…what do you think about…?" he began when he saw Rin and Haruka already flirting around with each other and kissing.

"EEHHHHH?!" he gasped in shock as he watched them digging their hands into each others' garments.

The two turned around to look at his reaction as Haruka asked, "Oi…aren't you gonna join us?"

"We're bored…" moaned Rin as he stretched out his legs for a moment, prompting Haruka to get closer. Makoto had no idea what was happening but the next thing he knew were his hands beginning to undo his clothes as well, dropping the green tunic and his hat and other accessories.

The taller boy sat right next to them as he sniffed on Haruka's hair while asking, "You don't think we'll make a ruckus here?"

"It's fine...the palace has sound barriers...well at least in these rooms," replied Rin.

Makoto nodded and moved towards Rin to flirt on his soft, red hair and kissing behind his neck. Haruka shoved in another kiss as the two closed their eyes to feel their tongues drenched.

Rin took a breath and said, "Hey we should try this…"

Before Makoto could ask, Rin pulled him in as the three kissed together, sharing their saliva and their lips and tongues as one. Already, they were feeling a bit of a boner down below as Makoto took a breath and blushed a bit.

"Geeze, you two are savages," he chuckled.

Haruka turned to Makoto and kissed him deeply while Rin answered, "Now, now Makoto...you can't get too chatter. We only want to hear your moans and your gasps."

The red-hair dug his hands through Makoto's lower garments to prepare the tower as the taller boy muffled and moaned through the kiss.

Once Rin finally exposed Makoto, Haruka asked, "You're going to take it yourself?"

"How about an ice cream split with this _Tachi-banana_!?" smirked Rin as Haruka and Makoto both had a sweatdrop moment.

* * *

In the other room, Alex was trying to sleep when he felt warm hands massaging his body and feeling his clothes being taken apart. He opened his eyes and saw Nagisa and Rei already not wasting any tme on him.

"O-oi!" he gasped.

"What?" smirked Nagisa as Rei kissed Alex gently while the latter wrapped his arms around Rei. Nagisa chuckled and made his way down to the lower garments.

Alex took a breath from Rei and sat up from his bottom while stripping completely from his top garments, saying, "I guess we're gonna play this…aren't we?"

"Of course," winked Nagisa.

Rei smiled at them as Alex brought the blonde close to him for a kiss while the megane kissed behind Alex's neck. Once the two took a breath from the kiss, they cuddled themselves closer together.

"I wanna play…" moaned Alex.

"Then let's begin!" smiled Nagisa.

Rei's hands took off as he stripped off his top garments while Alex turned to the megane and was beginning to go down to the lower garments.

"I really want to fuck both of you now," said the blonde.

Alex turned around to Nagisa, pinning him down and replied, "Well have fun trying me!"

Nagisa smirked and kicked him back as he stumbled on top of Rei before moving to the side.

"I won't let you win that easily," smirked Nagisa as his eyes were on Alex's golden eyes.

"Well someones gonna get into you!" he replied.

Before Nagisa could respond, he felt Rei gently biting on his neck from behind as the megane said, "I hope you didn't forget about me."

The blonde moaned in surprise and said, "O-of course…n-not…"

Rei licked on the blonde's neck for a bit more while Alex flirted behind the megane. He turned to the other partner and kissed deeply and kept his arm around Nagisa while using his other hand to flirt down at Alex's tower through the garments.

* * *

Rin descended down to Makoto's shaft and began to lick while saying, "Haru, take the other side!"

Haruka sighed and made his way down to the tower and licked around with Rin, causing Makoto to grip his hands tightly on the garments and moaning.

"Ahha…ahhhhh," moaned Makoto.

Haruka gently licked at the tip of the dick while Rin tasted at the base and moistened. Makoto blushed and rubbed his hands through both Haruka's and Rin's hair while the latter gently used his teeth to nibble and make the tower become more sensistive.

Haruka stopped for a moment before going down to the safc and licked around there with Rin.

"aaahhhh..annnnahhhh…H-Haaruuu..R-Ri-Rinnnn-aaaah," gasped Makoto.

"Oh Makoto…you're so ready…" smirked Rin.

Haruka stopped and gave Rin a kiss and the two locked in their lips for a moment. Once they took a breath, Rin continued, "And I see you're ready too Haru…"

Makoto managed to gain a grip of himself and went behind Rin to flirt on his back while trying to reach down to his shaft to stroke on. Haruka decided to lie down to stretch out his legs, prompting Rin an idea.

"Ah-ha!" he said, "We should drink each other in a circle!"

Rin turned to Makoto and positioned himself to get his shaft by Haruka's mouth while going for Makoto's tower, saying, "Haru, taste me…Makoto, you taste Haru while I taste you."

The three managed to position themselves after a few moments of confusion or two but once they were ready, they stroked on each other before tasting. Rin wasted no time to go deep already while Makoto gently licked before tasting in.

* * *

"Aahhhhaaa…aaah…y-you guysssss," moaned Alex as he could feel his shaft hardening up through his garments, trying to poke its way out.

"Oh Alex...are you being so shy? Nagisa is gonna teach us a few new things," said Rei.

"Hehehe, Rei-chan, I might have to test you first," replied Nagisa, "You don't want to disappoint Alex-chan now, do you?"

Rei blushed as Alex replied, "Enough talking…less talk, more fun."

He goes up to Rei's back and flirts from behind while digging his hand down to Rei's lower garments, finally gripping on the megane's shaft. Rei moaned while Nagisa opened the garments and reached down to the shaft and began to taste the megane.

"Hehe, you better save me some Nagisa," smirked Alex.

"Ahhhh…uhaaaaa…ahhh…Na-Nagisaaaah!" moaned Rei.

The blonde paused and replied, "You better get here fast then!"

Alex made his way down with the blonde as they both tasted Rei while the megane was clenching his fists to the clothes and moaned loudly, feeling as if he was going to release sooner than expected.

"I'll take on Rei-chan," said Nagisa after they stopped for a moment, "You can have his tower for yourself."

"E-ehhhh?!" gasped Rei.

"Rei-chaaaan, it's gonna be okay, you'll be able to take on Alex," he replied.

Nagisa repositioned himself and readied his fingers to dig down while Alex turned to make sure he could get Rei to open his entrance too.

* * *

Rin took a breath after tasting a bit of the pre-eruption in his mouth, he realized that they were going to waste it all and not have the full fun if they kept it on this way.

"Y-you guyyyss," he moaned.

The other two stopped as Rin suggested, "We better not waste our load since we haven't done much yet."

"I'll take on you," said Haruka.

"My…gonna take on the challenge with me?" smirked Rin.

"I'll take on Haru," said Makoto as he pinned the tsundere to the middle while Rin rested on the bottom.

Haruka descended down on Rin while Makoto kissed behind the neck, continuing to flirt peacefully and gently for the last several moments.

Once they were ready, Rin gripped his hands to the garments as Haruka slowly made his way inside while Makoto followed suit. Haruka could already feel the pressure from Makoto as he breathed heavily while trying to sway to Rin.

"Haa-haaa-aah-ah-haa-harruuu," moaned Rin.

Makoto turned Haruka's head for a deep kiss as they swirled their tongues to exchange saliva and passion. Once they took a breath, Haruka descended down to Rin to pass on the love, slowing beginning to sway faster.

Rin arched his back a little as he could feel himself about to pour out soon. Makoto and Haruka moved faster without trying to smash each other.

"H-haarruu," breathed Makoto.

"yaaaaaahhh," moaned Rin as he feels the eruption about to burst.

The three poured into each other as Makoto spilled into Haruka first followed by the latter pouring into Rin and the final tower bursting out and splashing some on Rin's face, chest, and the abs. Makoto released himself and tumbled down to Rin's left side while Haruka squashed in between the two.

Rin laughed a little and said, "T-that was awesome!"

"Glad you like it," chuckled Makoto.

Haruka was already feeling sleepy by all of his but he wrapped his arms around both of them to stay as close as possible, keeping their warm, moist bodies together as one as the candles around them finally turned off for the night.

* * *

The other three, once they were ready paused for a moment to reassure each other.

"You guys ready?" asked Alex.

Nagisa smirked with a nod while Rei blushed but agreed. Alex pushed himself backwards to get Rei inside of him while Nagisa made his way into the megane.

"Ahhh..aaaah," moaned Nagisa.

Alex flexed his neck to get Rei's face to kiss him and the two drenched their mouths with love while the blonde leaned in and kissed around the megane's neck as well as gently biting.

Rei thrusted himself deeper as he broke the kiss and moaning louder by the blonde's warmth, "Aaahahhh!"

Nagisa continued to dig his way in further while Alex grabbed Rei's left hand to hang onto while Rei took his right hand to stroke and rub on his shaft.

"R-Reeeiiii," moaned Alex, "I-I-aaahhh-I'm g-gonnaaaa."

"AAA-hhh, me-meeee too," replied Rei.

Nagisa moaned with a low growl as he spewed into Rei while the latter flowed his essence into Alex and the open tower exploded a white stream outwards while some of it dripped on Rei's hands from touching his.

Alex withdrew and lied down on the floor as Rei and Nagisa rested on his left and right side.

"W-woow," moaned Alex as he felt his bottom moistened, "T-that was…different."

"Yeah," agreed Rei as he took a breath to relax.

"I love you guys," smirked Nagisa.

Rei hugged the two as they cuddled together for a trio kiss before going to sleep together, wondering what the future would hold for them.

"Night," said Alex.

"Yeah, goodnight," replied Rei.

"Hehehe," giggled Nagisa.

* * *

No one could hear the slamming of a staff as Kaarina slammed her staff down knowing that it was all in a matter of time before the day would arrive…the day of Courage and Fortitude…

* * *

**Next Morning:**

Rin woke up to see the early sunrise when he heard the strange sound of jewels clanging together and saw a cloaked figure entering into the room. Rin quickly coverd himself and readied his sword.

"W-who are you!?" he growled.

Kaarina opened her cloak and said, "Come forth…alone."

Rin gasped as he recognized the face and the staff that she carried as he answered, "W-what are you doing here!? How did you…?"

Kaarina wasted no time and grabbed him by the hand sayng, "Let's go."

"To where?" he muttered as he was being dragged away to the lower levels of the palace. Rin suddenly remembered this place as he recalled his teachings from the star gazer.

"W-what the hell do you want me to do?!" he asked.

Kaarina swifted her staff and pointed it at Rin's neck, saying, "You finally remember…right?"

"Y-yes?" asked Rin, "But what are we doing here? I thought this place was only allowed during the ceremonies and I finished them…"

Kaarina pointed her staff to the water and replied, "Your friend Makoto saw a horrible vision of that place…I want you to go into those waters and investigate that dream."

"The one with the swamp," he muttered as he took a step in and submerged down.

* * *

Alex woke up to hear knocking on the door and gasped to see Makoto and Haruka rushig in. He blushed a little as he realized that he was somewhat naked and the others weren't that much dressed either. Nagisa barely woke up to the noise while Rei was struggling to stay asleep for a bit more.

"You guys! Have you seen Rin?!" asked Makoto.

Rei woke up with a yawn and replied, "Huh? What's going on?"

"Did something happened?" asked Nagisa.

Alex closed his eyes to sense Rin but could barely make out his location but realized that his power was being blocked by something.

"You guys," said Alex, "DIdn't you used your powers to find me back when I was a Chiropteran?"

"Yes we did," replied Rei, "Why?"

"Maybe we should use that to find Rin-chan!" sugged Nagisa.

"Did you guys even remember what happened last night? After the onsen?" asked Alex.

They all shook their heads in a shrug and couldn't put a finger on what happened. No one could predict on what happened since their memories were purposefully wiped cleaned by the Suiei Gods in fears for losing them but knowing that they had to fulfill last night in order to fulfill what is yet to come.

"Anyway, we should find him!" said Nagisa, linking hands with Haruka and Rei.

Once they held together in a circle, Alex used his power of emotions and senses to the others in hopes to find Rin more efficiently. Together, they saw what looked like an underground chamber with a mysterious figure standing by the waters and inside the strange pool was Rin struggling his way through.

"I-I see him!" gasped Haruka.

"But who is that strange woman?" asked Makoto.

"What is she doing to Rin!?" growled Nagisa, "Rin-chan is in trouble!"

"Let's go," said Rei, "We're not going to lose him!"

* * *

**Rin's Vision…**

Rin opened his eyes and saw a gigantic mass of a swamp that stretched for miles and miles around with the skies glowing in green, yellow and white mixed together.

Patches of mud scattered across the swamp with a few houses and smaller huts that led to a larger city before his eyes. He saw a strange looking stature that had the resemblance of Makoto and Haruka standing side by side in some sort of a fountain.

Rin gasped and saw a message that said, "For the Team" but it was crossed out in red.

He turend to see a gigantic megascolide rising out of the swamp and trying to smash into the town but causing a big splash around the scene, transforming into a different city where he saw several people (mostly female) on their knees and praying to the statue that looked liked himself and Haruka.

"W-what in hell's name…?!" began Rin.

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like the cries of war and saw two armies going at each other in the swamp, one side using their magic and the other using the latest and the most sophisicated weapons to repel the attack.

The noises grew more and more intense as Rin covered his hears and tried to scream out.

* * *

Back in reality, Kaarina heard a noise of someone running this way. She turned around to ready her staff and saw the other guys approaching.

"Who are you and what did you do to Rin!?" asked Nagisa.

"Six stars…we finally meet," said Kaarina, "Your power is amazing but it is only a dwarf to something far beyond."

"She's speaking in riddles," muttered Alex.

"We want to know what you did to Rin," said Makoto.

"You shark friend…he is undergoing a test," she replied.

"A test?" asked Haruka.

"What kind?" asked Rei.

Kaarina turned to the water as Rin floated in mid air now after she waved her staff, replying, "One of with his heart…"

"STOP IT…STOP IT!" screamed Rin as he covered his ears and yelped out in pain.

"LET HIM GO!" shouted Nagisa.

Rin fell into the water and stuggled to make his way back out as Nagisa approached to Rin, grabbing his hand out to safety. The red-hair gasped to breathe as he felt a bit dizzy. After a moment, Nagisa's hand felt like it was on fire.

"YIII!" gasped Nagisa as he withdrew his hand away.

"The water here is protected by the nature of this land…anyone outside of it gets burned," said Kaarina.

"What did you do to Rin?" asked Rei with a glare, "Why was he tested!?"

"Y-you guys…" said Rin when he finally relaxed a little, "I…I saw the swamp!"

The others gasped as Rei asked, "H-how?!"

"I have taught him the ways of visions here...Neo Tabuk is a place of spirituality...but where I am from is far different than here," said Kaarina, "I gave him the ability to see things given that he goes through the right circumstances in the water first."

"Rin, what did you exactly see?" asked Haruka.

"It's bad…really bad," he replied, "I saw the sw-swamp before me and the people there were acting so hositle...and then i saw statues of you and myself and you and Makoto."

"St-statues?!" asked Makoto.

"For what?" asked Nagisa.

"That I do not understand," said Rin.

"Well how did it look exactly?" asked Rei.

"One of the statues had the message, 'For the team' but it was crossed out in red line," he replied.

The others gasped as their eyes widened a bit in shock by this as Alex replied, "W-what?!"

"Why would somebody do that?!" asked Nagisa.

Kaarina heard the soft rings of the bells, knowing that it was time for breakfast and the morning hours. She turned to them, saying, "It is time to go for now…you best be on your way. And as of me, I shall return…"

"Kaarina-sama, wait!" shouted Rin but the star gazer slammed her staff down and vanished away.

* * *

After the breakfast hours, Rin stood in the central room of 'The Council' where the team stood aside and waited for him to finish his speech and his withdrawal of the principality.

"I have made a decision...to leave this place...in which it is not because of what people say...but because what I am set forth to do. Iwatobi and Sametsuka will be forever kept in my heart but I am to join the team where the forbidden legend of the Six Stars...standing here before me...wait to fulfill our destiny," he explained.

The members of the council murmured each other with the message and were wondering what they were going to do without his leadership involved.

"But as a final wish for this kingdom...I would like to set up a world organization with Aeuropa City as well as the distant lands of Terra and Iglis Magna as well with Lha'li...to help the cities such as Herisia and Capstone's Hill as well as to those who are in need," said Rin.

"And how will you get this organization started before you leave? You do realize that it will take time to get it all going and…" began one of the members of the council.

"I want to set up a relay and swimming programs here...using the waters we have here at the palace...to teach and to bring awareness to the world," he replied.

Haruka gasped to himself while Makoto smiled and Alex spilled a small tear of joy, muttering, "So we're going to swim together?"

"Finally," smiled Rei as he cuddled with Alex and Nagisa.

"I can't wait!" grinned the blonde.

Once Rin finished his speech, he turned to the others and said, "We'll stay for an extra day or two…we'll make this work out."

* * *

In the day that followed, word has set out all over the city in order to grab people's attention. Many residents as well as some visitors filled up the palace by the score, wearing their swimsuits and swim dresses for the events.

Events were taking place to people of all ages. While a handful of people do swim and what not, several of them took participation in more of the kiddie events and other fun stuff.

Meanwhile, Rin looked at his new bathing suit design, it had gray and white teeth-like shapes while Alex's had a change as well. His had white and yellow lines around in an abstract pattern. As for the others, they had their symbols on their right thighs with their respective colors they had on their first swimsuits with a twist of white mixed in.

"Why do they have such extreme changes!?" pouted Nagisa as he looked at Alex's and Rin's.

Makoto looked at his with the line changes and smiled but watched Nagisa going all out on a sigh.

"…as a person from Mayfield, I have a different design," replied Alex.

"The same with me from Sametsuka," nodded Rin.

"Yeah but…" began the blonde, "I don't have a penguin on mines!?"

"I wuld have to have butterflies," blushed Rei.

"This isn't a fashion show," sighed Haruka.

"Not like what you guys did back in the stores," smirked Rin, "I swear to god it was like pulling a Beyonce."

"I don't care what our swimsuits look like...I'm glad we can finally do a relay together..." smiled Alex.

"Me too," agreed Rei.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" grinned Nagisa.

"And we'll make it the best yet!" said Rin.

* * *

By around afternoon, it was time for the relay sessions. There were a few other teams that wanted to do the relay but there weren't as many as they hoped to have looked forward to.

"I don't see that many," said Alex.

"Higher odds to win," shrugged Rei.

"Maybe but it appears that many are doing the kiddie events," replied Rin, "At least that will help significantly."

Makoto dipped himself in and turned around to hang onto the bars in preparation for the backstroke. It was all in a matter of moments before it would all begin finally.

"Ready…" spoke the announcer.

At the sound of the whistle, Makoto propelled himself and splashed into the water, unleashing his backstroke at his finest. The people in the crowds cheered on and chanted.

"MAKOTO!" shouted Rin.

"Go MAKO-CHAN!" cheered Nagisa.

"GO, GO, GO!" shouted Alex.

_Makoto_ , thought Haruka.

"MAKOTO-SENPAI!" shouted Rei.

Nagisa made his way to the block as he waited for Makoto. The taller boy reached the wall to flip around as the vision around him changed and he was seeing the beautiful skies and the clouds before him.

" _It's the same as Earth_ ," he muttered with a smile.

"Almost there…" muttered Rin as he took a look at Nagisa.

Makoto reached the wall and shouted, "NAGISA!"

The blonde dove into the water and made his way through with the breaststroke.

"GO NAGISA!" shouted Rin and Makoto.

"You did great," whispered Haruka to Makoto, making the taller boy blushed a little with a smile.

"NAGISA!" cheered Rei as he readied himself on the block and readied his goggles. Nagisa reached to the wall and flipped around as the world around him morphed and he saw all the various animals before him, swimming their way together.

Rei stared out to the water as he waited for the blonde's safe, victorious return.

"Rei-chan!" shouted Nagisa as he touched the wall and the megane jumped his way in, unleashing his butterfly and soaring across the pool.

"GO REI!" shouted Makoto.

"REEIIII!" shouted Alex.

_Rei…amore mio_ , he thought as he chuckled to himself.  
( **English** : My love)

Rin highed five with Nagisa and said, "You did great you sexy penguin."

"Hehehe, now it's YOUR turn, Rin-Rin!" smirked Nagisa.

Rin readied himself on the block as Rei flipped over, the world around him changed as he saw the beautiful fields and Camelot the Tree-sama blowing its Sakura petals.

"Tree-san!" he shouted with joy as a swarm of butterflies flowed with him.

Rin smirked as he did the snap effect on his goggles for good luck and waited for Rei to reach the wall.

"You sexy butterfly," muttered Rin.

"There he goes again," blushed Alex.

"That's becoming a trademark," sighed Haruka.

"He'll never change," giggled Nagisa.

Rei reached the wall and Rin jumped in with a breeze as he unleashed his own version of the butterfly with such raging intensity.

"Go Rin!" shouted Rei.

"RIN-CHAAAANN!" cried Nagisa.

Rin soared his way across the pool with his butterfly as he saw the world around him changing with the stars and the galaxy before him. He was stunned and amazed by the sight as he remembered seeing this back when they did the relay after their final battle in Italy.

"RIN!" shouted Makoto, Alex, and Rei.

Haruka made his way up to the block and readied his goggles and bending on his knees, readying for Rin's hand to reach the wall. He knew that it was going to turn out well but he kept his serious, badass face.

Rin touched the wall and shouted, "HARUUUU!"

Haruka dove in with such perfection as Rin's face stared at him with awe and in shock. The tsundere laned in the water at a nice point and he soared his way through with the freestyle.

"HARUUU!" shouted Makoto.

"HARU-CHAAAAN!" cried Nagisa.

"HARUKA-SENPAIII!" shouted Rei.

Alex lowered his head for a moment as he knew that it was almost his time. He stared at Haruka's speed while holding his hand to Rei's.

"It's your turn now," smiled Rei.

"I know," he nodded with a small smile back before letting go of their hands.

"HARUUUU!" shouted Rin.

"GO HARU-CHAN!" shouted Nagisa.

Haruka's vision around him changed as he saw a world of darkness but saw a pinpoint of light reaching out to him. He soared his way through, knowing that the key to freedom was there.

Alex readied himself on the block as he knew that it was his time to shine and to end with a victory. Haruka reached out to the wall as time slowed down in seconds. Once the hand touched at precise moment, Alex soared his way in, unleashing his own freestyle while Makoto grabbed Haruka up safely and hugged him.

Rin turned his head and saw that one of the teams was gaining up on him. While it was only a charity race, he was still determined to see that the team will make it back in a victory.

"Go Alex! You can do it!" shouted Rei.

"WE CAN WIN THIS!" cried Nagisa.

Alex soared his way through the waters as the vision around him changed but unlike what he saw the last time, his eyes widened in shock as he saw the swamp before him with strange looking foliage and plant life. There were a ton of mutated monsters and Chiroptearns soaring around as he dodged his way through them.

He got closer to the wall and at the right moment, he managed to flip safely and efficiently before the vision around him changed and saw nothing but darkness and light fighting at each other with a strange looking tear in time-space.

"COME ON YOU CAN MAKE IT!" shouted Rin.

"GO GO GO!" shouted Makoto.

"ALEX-CHAAANNN!" screamed Nagisa.

"Almost…" muttered Haruka.

_I have to make it_ , thought Alex, _there's not much time before they catch up._

He reached through the hole in time-space as he touched his hand to the wall safely and gasped to breathe out from the swimming.

Rin looked up at the times and they have won once more!

"W-we made it!" gasped Rin.

Alex tore off his swim cap and felt a bit dizzy as the world around him was a bit blurry. He felt like as if he was going to collapse.

"Oi! Alex!" shouted Rin as he reached down to get Alex's hand as Rei did the same too.

"Are you alright!?" asked Haruka.

Rei finally grabbed a hold of Alex's right hand while Rin got his left hand.

"W-what happened!?" asked Rei.

Once they pulled him out safely, Alex fell into Rei's chest and muttered while breathing heavily, "T-the s-swa-swamp…"

The others gasped in shocked as they couldn't believe what they were hearing about this. However, it didn't stop them from hugging together to celebrate the victory at the very least.

"W-what!? You saw it too!?" asked the megane.

"W-what did you see?" asked Nagisa.

Once Alex clamed down a little after a few moments, he replied, "That's no ordinary swamp…"

Makoto summoned the vase and poured a few drops into Alex's mouth for his strength to recover.

"So it's you…Makoto and I that have seen this place," said Rin.

"Yes, what does this even mean?" asked Rei.

Alex released the hug and walked over to the lockers as he muttered to himself, "I know that place…but why are we seeing it? It's only a mythical place…isn't it?"

The others quickly rushed over to follow their final member in as they went to the lockers to grab their belongings.

"W-why does that swamp even exist…just how?" muttered Alex. "It's just like in the stories I read…"

"Alex?" asked Rei.

"What stories are you talking about?" asked Nagisa.

" _The swamp of Karda Nui…the_ _ **Swamp of Secrets**_ ," said Alex after a moment of hesitation.

"W-what in those names are they?" asked Makoto, confused.

"Why is it a secret?" asked the blonde.

"The swamp held a location of power…a power source that is used to charge the giant robot of Mata Nui and…" began Alex.

"Oh, it's your BIONICLE stuff again," said Haruka.

"Y-yes," blushed Alex, "But…why are we seeing that swamp though…that's the question I still do not understand. We don't even live in that reality."

"Weird," muttered Rei as he put on his glasses.

"But even still…I'm glad we had fun though," he smiled, "Thank you guys!"

The group hugged together again as they could only chuckle and be thankful for having this day together to finally swim again at least in this world. They would never forget this day together especially as they know that time in this world was running out before they would have to return to Earth.

* * *

**Flashback: 4 Years Ago…**

Nagisa danced his way through the streets as he tried to avoid the usual day to day gypsies and other strangers that would visit this town. It was a bit of a challenge during this time of the year since the resident's of Lha'li do have some sort of a festival that they celebrate but also a memorial to the ones that were lost and fallen many years ago (when Rasputin turned the people to Chiropterans).

He turned his way to the alley when he heard a strange noise of a horse coming from the other side. The blonde dashed his way over and saw what looked like a caravan with a set of two horses ridden by someone that appeared to have some serious wealth.

"W-what's that?" he muttered.

Nagisa rushed over to see the caravan and read, "Magic Time."

The caravan made its way over into the village where they began to set up for the circus. Nagisa watched with curiosity and was wondering if there was anyone that danced.

* * *

On the day of the first show, Nagisa and the family watched in amazement as two girls, Aera and Jetra jumped around across the tight rope and flipped over without falling off.

"Mamma, I want to do this!" said Nagisa.

"Are you kidding!?" gasped the mother, "You will end up like a gypsy!"

"But the people say that…" replied the blonde.

"Do not let the rumors take lightly on you," she replied, "You're staying here."

After the show, Nagisa sighed as he really wanted to try out and audition in hopes to show off his moves. The two girls along with the ringmaster Axalara were a bit amazed by his moves but they knew that more practice was needed.

"Your talents are very mysterious," said Aera, "But we like that."

"Mysterious that we are…and mysterious that you have in you," agreed Jetra.

"Perhaps we can give you a trip of the lifetime," nodded Axalara, "Shall we?"

The blonde nodded and smiled as he couldn't wait to learn this new experience. He knew that it would hurt his family badly but he had only once chance to explore the outside world beyond this.

* * *

**2 Years Later; Out on the Road…**

The Magic Time Circus made their way across the continent, heading north towards Aeuropa City and Iwamara as well as visiting smaller towns such as Capstone's Hill and other unmapped cities. With the addition of Nagisa to the group, their fame grew more and more as they gained more wealth from the money they were earning.

However, all of this was going to change…

* * *

"Nagisa," said Jetra, "Do you miss your family?"

Nagisa stopped for a moment and felt a piece in his heart breaking away for he knew that his family was worried for him sick. Ever since he ran away, he knew it wasn't right…but he couldn't help but wanting to explore the world.

"…I…I do," he answered.

"Well then, do you still wish to pursue?" asked Aera.

"…I," began Nagisa when they heard strange cries from above.

The blonde turned and ducked himself barely in time as a small flock of Chiropterans smashed into the camp site, tearing everything down apart. Axalara took out his gun to shoot the beasts down but the monsters were already tearing one of the girls apart as Aera screamed at the gore being unleashed.

Nagisa's eyes widened in shock and he quickly hid himself inside the bush while the rest of the crew tried to repel them off. It was no use and the team retreated but Nagisa was already asleep…

* * *

The blonde woke up and found himself in a strange room as he saw two people watching over him.

"Is he alright?" asked the male.

"He's waking up," replied the female.

Nagisa gasped and looked around himself as this place was not what he recalled.

"You're lucky we saw you in the bushes," said Akane, "Otherwise you would've been food for the megascolides."

"M-mega-scolides?" he asked, confused.

"Gigantic worms that threaten Neo Tabuk," she replied.

Nagisa gasped as he remembered his performance here in this town before they left. He was in surprised to be back here but these two people were not that he recalled.

"You must be Nagisa Hazuki," said Masaru, "My name is Masaru and this girl here is Akane."

"Your dancing is really spectacular," she agreed, "We have a dance contest that we perform. We thought maybe it's something you would like to try out."

Nagisa shook his head and replied, "I…I have to get home to my family...in Lha'li."

The two looked at each other and shrugged with a nod. Apparently it was going to take them the whole day to get to Lha'li which shocked them a bit.

"Lha-Lha'li?" asked Masaru.

"Well for someone from that town, you're really brave," smiled Akane, reaching her hand out to him, "We'll get you back home…and perhaps then we will meet again."

* * *

**Present Time:**

Afterwards, they all returned to the private chamber room where they had a discussion about what to do on their last few days here on Duniya.

"Well we covered here and Aeuropa City," said Rin.

"So then…where should we go now?" asked Makoto.

"Well there is Lha'li…Terra…Iglis…" replied Rei.

They all remained silent as three of them were still a bit curious about one particular village but one of them was not thrilled to even think about it.

"Herisia…" muttered Alex.

"Maybe we should check what happened after the defeat of Rasputin," suggested Nagisa.

Alex shook his head and said, "No. It's too dangerous."

"Why? Do you think something is still there?" asked the megane.

Alex lowered his head down and said, "It's not that…I…I can't go there."

Rei saw a tear coming from Alex's eye and said, "I understand."

"However…" continued the other boy, "This… this may be the last time we'll be in this world. I've seen Herisia one time before the tragedy."

"You don't have to force yourself," said Rei.

After a moment of silence, Alex asked, "Nagisa…you still got the ability to see the dead, right?"

"Y-yes," replied the blonde.

"And I got my magic too," he replied as he looked at his hand before creating a fist and closing his eyes, "I'll go...it will hurt but I can never forgive myself for what I have done…"

"Alex! You couldn't control what Rasputin did!" gasped Rei as he and Nagisa hugged him.

"But still…" he answered, "I carried that sword... my hands were filled with blood."

Haruka hugged him from behind and Makoto and Rin joined up towards them to stay close.

"We're all here now," said Haruka.

"That's right," agreed Makoto.

"Remember that we will be always beside you when you need us," smiled the blonde.

Alex nodded and closed his eyes, feeling already sleepy from the whole day, resting his head on Rei's chest. They all decided to stay in the same room just to feel safe and warm with each other.

Makoto lied down next to Haruka while the latter slept in a perpendicular direction between Rei and Alex while Rin and Nagisa completed the puzzle as they slept between Haruka and Rei and Alex.

_A dangerous vision haunts them...with little time of peace left, everything will change…in a few days…_

**~Episode 3 END~**

* * *

**~Interlude 3 PV~**

**Alex** : What the hell is going on here!?

**Rin** : YOU GUYS WATCH OUT!

**Makoto** : What in the heavens…!?

**Nagisa** : Some new trick from that weird cloud from hell! *sighs*

**Haruka** : We can't let the residents get hurt here!

**Rei** : …if only I could have done something! *horrified*

**Sousuke** : …time is ticking closer…Magic Six.

**Nagisa** : Next time, Free! **_Captive History!_** _It is time to uncover the truth…about this princess!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Interlude 3:_ ** **_キャプティブ歴史！_ ** **_Captive History!_ **

"…I need you all, to find me," said Anastasia

"W-what…? And how are we going to do that?" asked Nagisa.

"When you are reborn and old enough in this new world, I need you all to find me," she answered, "I do not belong in this strange world. I was brought here by some man who calls himself Abram Goldsmith."

"Well that name sounds familiar…I know someone by the name of Leon Goldsmith," he replied, "But I guess we're gonna have to help you and save this world…again."

Anastasia held out her hand to his and gently touched it, asking,"Is something the matter?"

"…I'm just a bit tired…from all the fighting," he said.

"Anyone can be tired...that's true. But even as you are tired physically or mentally...your heart...your emotions and feelings...the memories you share will never wear out…" she answered, "Even if you have forgotten…"

"That's where you're wrong," replied the blonde, "I am tired of everything."

"N-Nagisa?" she asked.

"…My friends and I have done enough fighting and nothing much has happened since then…back when we went to Italy…though recently things are going out of hand again," he explained, "However…I guess I will have to do these things."

Anastasia rested her hand on his shoulder and said, "Nagisa, you and the others are blessed with such abilities. I may not know the details but, don't let your abilities bring yourself down, okay?"

Nagisa noticed a strange looking necklace on her as it had the wings that he somewhat recognized as Iwatobi's…but it wasn't as 100% certain.

"Well that's pretty, what is that?" he asked.

"This?" she replied, "Oh...well my grandmother gave it to me...back when we celebrated our 300th anniversary of the Romanov Empire. My brother Alexei has a button with the same wings…I think it's supposed to be the other half."

"Nice," he nodded.

Anastasia smiled and said, "Nagisa, no matter what you think about yourself or the others or your destiny...live for today...look forward to tomorrow...and don't forget to smile."

The world around them began to separate and fade away as she concluded, "I'll wait...for all of you…someday. Best of luck to you and your friends…"

"Right, thanks a lot Anya," replied the blonde as he closed his eyes to wake himself back to reality.

* * *

Makoto woke up as he saw Nagisa already up before him as the blonde was trying to stretch himself a bit.

"Morning, are you okay?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah…I'll be," sighed Nagisa.

Makoto yawned and said, "Well I'll wash up."

"Right," said the blonde.

**Months Later: September**

Later in the morning, the group arrived together at the airport as the autumn leaves began to scatter around, signaling Rei's departure from the continent.

"Now you be careful, okay?" asked Rin as he gave the megane a small kiss on the cheek.

Rei blushed but replied, "I'll be back soon, see ya later!"

"Mamma, I'm hungry," said Atsuko as Saburo's stomach growls while waving goodbye to Uncle Rei.

"Take care now, Rei-chan!" smiled Nagisa.

"Yeah, go get'em!" said Alex.

Rei smiled and walked away with his luggage, heading into the airport while wondering what the future will hold for him this time.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

Sousuke walked his way down an alley in Tokyo, heading for a particular location that he was instructed to go to, recalling a conversation with the witch boy.

* * *

**Watanuki's Store**

The witch boy took a smoke on his pipe and answered, "Yes…you have to find them."

"I don't think that would bring good news to them," he replied.

"The two of them were in a relay with Makoto and Haruka during their junior high, yes?" asked Watanuki.

"…what do I need to do?" asked Sousuke.

"When the Magic Six are in that "other world"...when their time to return to this world is near...you must get them to be ready," he replied, "Tell them, that they will be the ones to get them out of that world."

"And what price will they need to pay?" asked the other man.

"Ikuya…will decide for that," said Watanuki, taking another smoke.

* * *

**Back in Tokyo**

Sousuke rushed his way through the allies as that flashback forced him to go faster and faster. He carefully readied his gun to hunt down the leads that he needed to find. After all, they were the people from the Junior High, right?

He stopped to see a teal-haired man before him, holding a dagger.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

Sousuke readied his gun and replied, "The same was going to be asked for you."

Shiina snuck behind and threw his knife, hitting a slice on Sousuke's finger, forcing him to drop the gun.

"Fuck!" growled Sousuke as some blood poured out from his index finger on his left hand.

"Enough! Both of you guys!" shouted a voice behind him.

Shiina and Ikuya turned to see Nao and Kisumi standing in a different direction as the latter two were not impressed by such harsh actions.

"You don't recognize the eyes?" asked Nao, "They are the eyes of Sousuke…"

"Sousuke Yamazaki," he finished, "I am the Watchdog Hunter of Terran Nost."

"Yes…" smiled Nao, "I see you were sent by that witch, yes? It was my wish for you to come here...in exchange..."

Sousuke lifted his left eyebrow as he waited to hear what this guy was going to ask him for.

"We would like to make or immigration to Lynwin," finished Nao.

"...and get me closer to the Magic Six?!" growled Ikuya, shocked on the request. His coldness to Haruka was not a pleasant one and he did not want to face it again.

"I do miss Rin and Haru though...I remember the team we were and..." began Shiina when Ikuya turned and gave him the deadly stare.

"Now, now you guys...it's not like we are going to race them now...but I do think a game or two of basketball would…" began Kisumi.

"This isn't the time right now. I have a message to bring of you…in exchange for your request to live on Lynwin," said Sousuke.

"Oh?" asked Nao.

"In exchange, you must bring them back to this world...when they go to that "other world" as their place of rebirth," he replied.

"I understand…" said Nao.

"I must ask you something...why did you guys live out here anyway?" he asked.

"Well that's sort of a story of our own that we share…" blushed Kisumi.

"It's really none of your bus-," began Ikuya when Nao slapped him behind the head.

Sousuke sighed and picked up the gun while ignoring the pain on his fingers and said, "Come on...we don't have time to play around like this."

The four shrugged and followed Sousuke out of the alleys, knowing that this journey would bring such an interesting addition to the kingdom…

* * *

**Paris, France**

Camera flashes, stage lights, spotlights everything made Rei feel all so nervous but excited. It never got old at all. Two models stepped in before him.

Rei counted 15 seconds and then stepped into the runway. He loved to hear the people gossip, the camera clicks it was all so endearing. He struck a pose by the end of the runway, ran his fingers through his hair and showed off his fine, sparkly, designer's teal suit. The megane showed off his shirt and his butt before he marvelously turned around and walked back up the runway.

Once he stepped out of the runway in the back stage, he saw two of his comrades, Eugene and Jeannot.

Eugene, the "cuter" one stared at the megane and asked, "Rei…how do you do that? You're so amazing!"

"Very impressive indeed," agreed Jeannot, the 'hotter' model, "I am honored to be able to share time with you!"

"It is I who is honored!" smiled Rei, "Umm, Can I invite you both to the bar later? You know, get some fresh air and what not?"

"Ahh! Yes! I would love that!" chuckled Eugune.

"With alcohol? I'm all the rage for that mate," smirked Jeannot.

"Alright, we tend to our interviews and we'll see each other later," nodded Rei.

"Yeah! See ya!" waved Eugune.

Rei skidded off after the runway event was over to his interview to which he had fun with right until the parts where the interviewers started to get rather personal questions.

"We've heard about you and your partner, could you endear us as to how you both got engaged?" asked one of the interviewers, "The situations tend to be pretty cheesy in these cases."

"Well I can assure you it was magical, but I'd rather leave those sorts of things to myself," said Rei, keeping his composure.

_These guys cannot keep their mouths shut_ , thought Rei, _It's like this again and again…_

"What about any events of you school life?" asked the other interviewer.

Rei lifted an eyebrow despite wearing his glasses, giving the slight glare.

"Right, right… personal questions should be avoided," blushed the interviewer.

Once over, Rei headed over with Eugune and Jeannot to the bar and there they had chitchat and fun before returning to their hotels, (in which Eugune calls it home). Tomorrow would bright another busy day for them and for the other models.

* * *

Rei was on his way back to the room though when he heard a cry from nearby. He rushed over to see a puddle of blood on the ground and gasped in shock, wondering what it was.

He finally came across and elder man already slew down by a gigantic monster that he somewhat recalled from Alex's and Nagisa's study with the green cloud experiment. The Chiropteran turned its head and growled towards Rei.

"S-shit…" muttered Rei.

The Chiropteran jumped towards Rei as the megane barely dodged in time, prompting his Suiei necklace to glow. However, Rei wasn't so sure on what to do here…he didn't want to use his magic and create suspicion to the people around here.

"No you don't…you weird, unbeautiful thing…" he muttered.

"Calling me unbeautiful, eh?" asked the Chiropteran, shocking Rei by the face it can speak.

"W-what?! It's because you're not a human!" said Rei.

"The ones above control those below…" muttered the beast, "Those who live below must be eaten."

"W-who…excuse you!" replied Rei.

"You humans will become our food for our kind...and for Rasputin's..." said the beast.

Rei had enough of this, his necklace glowed brighter and his eyes glowed neon purple, replying, "You see, that will not happen!"

The Chiropteran growled and attacked Rei, giving him a scratch on the face as some blood poured out. Rei summoned his war hammer and smashed the beast, throwing it across the halls as it smashed into a wall near the stairs. Once it got back on its feet, Rei wasted no time as he readied his magic.

"Water blade!" chanted Rei as he unleashed a wave of water knives, slicing the monster up as blood exploded around.

* * *

Rin's phone vibrated as the other partner opened his eyes and looked at the message.

[Sexy Butterfly]: _Rin, a monster popped up, what's going on!?_

He sent a reply and the conversation broke down into this:

[Butterfly Shark]: _What!? Did it look like the ones we learned from a while back!?_

[Sexy Butterfly]: _Yes! It said that they wanted humans to become their food which would be great if we weren't intelligent beings but I'm not gonna tread on evolution for this!_

[Butterfly Shark]: _I'll contact Nagisa and Alex for this. I'll talk to you later. Take care now sexy butterfly!_

[Sexy Butterfly]: _Right, love you too Rin-Rin!_

* * *

**Next Day:**

"So it was that Chiropteran again?" asked Alex as he sat down with a set of coffee drinks for himself, Rin, and Nagisa.

Rin nodded and said, "It has to be. Rei said that it was like the one you and Nagisa discovered a while ago."

"Nasty shits they are," agreed Nagisa.

"Well based on our research too, we've discovered other mutants as well…" said Alex, trying not to look to suspicious, "They morphed into gigantic worms…some of the frogs grew gigantic in size and.."

"I guess this means we have a hostile take over situation?" asked Nagisa.

"The green mist, the gods said that it is not from our world," said Alex, "It seems to have the ability to mutate things...or destroy them."

"Uh this may sound strange…but if you mixed that with water or something else…what could it do?" asked Rin.

"Well with water, it does tend to cause mutations on living beings," replied Alex, "As for isopropyl alcohol, it tends to cause anyone touching it to be burned or crumble into ashes."

"Right…and are we ignoring there's monsters out there that are currently killing people?" asked Nagisa, getting a bit sassy again.

"Well we haven't got much news around here In terms of that," said Alex, looking slightly annoyed.

"Unless someone is hiding something…" replied Rin.

"Then maybe it's time we should contact our old friends," nodded Alex.

"Well… I am going to sit down somewhere and read books on weird animals that look like bats and like to drink people's brains," answered the blonde as he rolled his eyes for a moment.

"Do as you like," said Rin, turning to Alex, "You got their number, right?"

"I do…and I think we're going to have to take a trip to the states soon…at least one more time," he replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sousuke returned to the house to check up on Chigusa. The young lady was already a few months in as she smiled to see her husband back.

"Welcome home! I was worried about the length of time you spent away. Did everything go out well?" she asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that question," he replied as he kissed her hand.

Chigusa gasped as she saw the band-aid on his finger, "D-did you get hurt?"

"Something like that," he answered, "But it's not a big deal. Oh by the way, we got some company that will be here for a bit."

"Huh?" she asked, "Who?"

"You haven't met them…well maybe you have long ago, I don't know. But they are related to them…from Junior High," he replied.

Chigusa blinked her eyes and said, "I see…well it's something old bringing in the new I guess."

"To you it may seem new…but I know them a bit longer than that," he answered while he touched her abdomen.

Chigusa blushed a little and replied, "I understand."

* * *

**Lynwin International Airport**

Chigusa and Sousuke arrived at the airport where they met up with Ikuya, Shiina, Nao, and Kisumi. Their flight had a bit of a delay in which they had to wait a few hours while Sousuke had a chance to get on a head start.

"Ugh, I hate the bugs here," growled Ikuya as he tried to swat a fly away

"Now, now," sighed Nao, "I find it nice out here."

"Oh whatever," sighed Ikuya.

"I just hope the others are okay," muttered Kisumi as he pointed up to the skies.

"Wh-what's the matter?" asked Shiina.

"You know…" he replied, "We may be safe here…but for how long?"

Chigusa and Sousuke opened their van and helped the group gather their bags.

"We'll take the taxi," said Nao, "Don't worry about our fare."

"But shouldn't you guys…" began Chigusa.

"It's alright," smiled Shiina, "We'll meet you at the house as soon as we can."

* * *

**Early Evening: Coastline's Cove Restaurant**

At the restaurant, Haruka checked into the kitchens as the hours for dinner were starting. He smelled the mackerel and other fish which was always a good sign. Already he heard familiar voices walking in so he went out to see.

"Yo!" said Serah, "We are here to eat dolphin boy's food!"

"Mom," sighed Idamaria, "What are you, 5?"

"She's 6 and a half," chuckled Izawa.

Haruka nodded and said, "I'll get one of our waitresses to have your seats. We got a lot of specials tonight as well."

After a moment, the waitress arrived and led the ladies across the dinning area, asking, "So you ladies want a booth or table/chairs or the outside patio?"

"Ah, we'll take a booth please!" replied Serah.

"You're being awfully enthusiastic about this Serah-chan!" smiled Izawa.

"I'm surrounded by children," sighed Idamaria.

The waitress led them to the booth by a gigantic glass window set where they saw a scenic view of the gigantic lake and the beaches area as the sun was beginning to set down.

"Here you go ladies," said the waitress as she handed them the menus, "Do you want anything to drink to start out with?"

"Thanks!" replied Serah as she passed them down, "I'll start with a light beer. If not, coke will do too."

"I'll go for a strawberry smoothie please," said Idamaria

"I'll settle on the coke," added Izawa.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks then," she replied, heading to the drinks area.

"Haaaah, it's so relaxing here!" smiled Serah.

"You're just trying to cope with dad not being here," replied Idamaria.

"Ida, try not to be harsh to your mom," said Izawa.

"Sorry…I'm pms-ing," answered the younger girl.

* * *

Outside by the beach area, Rin kept his watchful eyes on the beach, making sure the people were safe and not in any sort of troubles. Even though his shift was almost done, he knew that anything could happen at any time.

Seijuurou, Gou and the children were having a blast at the beach as they earlier played in the sand and built castles as well as writing in the sands. The children collected a few rocks for their own fascination and they splashed together in the waters with the parents.

He laughed happily with the children as they splashed together.

"Hehehe, can't catch me!" shouted Atsuko, running a bit further out to the ocean as it got to her stomach.

"Oh yes I can!" replied Saburo as he followed her.

"Kids, don't go too far out now!" said Seijuurou.

"Well you're such a worry wart," chuckled Gou, looking happy.

He turned to her with a smile at first but then with a more of a serious expression, "I do worry for them. After that dream you had…about the future…"

"Oh honey, it'll be alright," she smiled as she patted him on the muscular back, "We'll keep them safe at all costs, okay?"

"Yes," he replied with his smile, "You're right…as long as 'they' continue toe exist…this place will be safe."

He turned to the children and watched them making their way back to the shallow waters. Atsuko hugged Gou while Saburo hugged Seijuuoru.

"Hey kids!" said Gou as she chuckled happily with her husband.

"Mamma are we…?" began Atsuko when the waters began to recede back out to the horizon. Gou eye's widened a bit as she watched like a hawk, wondering what was happening.

Back at the post, Rin's necklace began to glow as he gasped to himself and jumped down, blowing the whistle. He took out his walkies-talkie to contact the other life guards.

"Code Xeon, gather the people out of here, safely and quickly! Evacuate the beach at once!"

"M-mommy…?" asked Atsuko, feeling a bit frightened while Saburo hugged tight around Seijuurou in fear.

With her sudden strength, Gou picked up Atsuko and said, "Honey, we have to go now!"

"Right!" he nodded as he lifted Saburo with his muscles. The son saw the crowd fleeing for their lives from the beach while the surfers stumbled onto the recent dry land and scurried away with the crowd. Something was totally not right…was it a tsunami?

The massive lake broke open as an explosion of water, rocks, sand and mud spew everywhere with gigantic-like worms and screeched loudly with its sharp teeth.

"I JUST HAD TO JINX IT!" growled Gou.

"HURRY!" shouted Rin as he saw Gou and the relatives, "Get to the city you guys! I'll send forth the water barriers with the others!"

"Be careful," replied Seijuurou as he whispered to Saburo, "Don't worry, Uncle Rin will deal with this."

"Rin, take care, okay?" asked Gou.

He nodded and said, "Yes…please warn the others too if you find them!"

She nodded and continued to run while keeping Atsuko safe in her arms. The family ran together as more of the worms tried to smash into the sands, leaving massive holes behind.

Some of the other worms tried to hit the city but an explosion of charcoal and dust resulted from a strange barrier that sparkled with electricity.

Rin turned to the life guards and said, "This is no time to waste! go gather them out safely and head out to the city!"

"Right!" they shouted in reply.

Rin closed his eyes and muttered, "Suiei…give me the strength to slice thy prey out!"

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Haruka could hear the commotion from the people as they all panicked and freaked out at the sight before them. He rushed over to see and saw the gigantic worms trying to smash through the barrier while terrorizing the beaches.

"You know at this point in time I would go what the fuck but I honestly have seen weirder," said Serah.

"Mom shouldn't we help?" asked Idamaria.

"We should, Haruka are you going?" asked Izawa.

Haruka turned to the customers and the staff getting all nervous by the sight. He turned to one of the waitresses and said, "Take them downstairs to the shelter zone! Gather them all safely!"

He turned back to the trio and replied, "If you wish to fight, go on ahead. Rin is out there fighting them off. I have to attend to the people's safety here."

"Then let's go get us some sushi! Fuck yeah!" smirked Serah.

"I'll stay on the sidelines in case someone is hurt mom," said Idamaria.

"Okay," replied Izawa, "Then let's go!"

Idamaria turned to Haruka and said, "If there's anything I can do to help here I would love to do so."

Haruka turned to see the babies and some of the younger kids crying in fear before he turned back to her, "Are you good with children or babies? I have to set the lock-down alarm and get word out to the others."

"Mom says I'm great with youngsters. I'll go," she replied.

Haruka nodded and went to check on the others.

* * *

Makoto was walking out of the campus when he saw a group of students and some professors standing in horror of the sight of the beaches before them. He saw the gigantic worms trying to smash through the barrier as some of the fragments began to tear down.

He was about to send a text message to Alex when he saw him just arriving from the main building.

"W-what in the name of…!?" gasped Alex.

Makoto could only shake in fear by the sight but he kept silent and still about this.

"Those look like…the Megascolides," muttered Alex, "Only far larger…"

The taller man had enough so his eyes glowed neon green and said, "We have to help Rin."

"Yes," he agreed as his eyes glowed yellow, "The barriers are weakening…but can the three of us be able to do this? Repairing them requires the full team and Rei isn't here."

"We have not enough time or the choices we go," said Makoto just as his phone vibrated, receiving the text from Nagisa with the conversation going:

[Nagisa]: _Dude I swear to god, how are we going to GET RID of that THING!?_

[Mako-chaaan]: Alex and I are going to head down to meet with Rin. Haru-chan hasn't replied yet but we have to repair the barriers fast!

Alex's phone vibrated and saw the message as his conversation broke down to this:

[Haru-my-honey]: _Hey, I got the people downstairs but I still have to attend to their safety!_

[Alex]: _Can you use your powers from the inside or will that cause suspicion?_

[Haru-my-honey]: _I should be able to once they are out of the way._

Alex turned to Makoto and said, "Haru will be able to help us but he cannot leave the restaurant."

Makoto nodded and sent the reply with the conversation:

[Mako-chaaan]: _Are your animals safely put away!?_

[Nagisa]: _Yeah, so what's the plan? There is something more solid than this WHOLE barrier repairing!_

[Mako-chaaan]: _Not sure yet, we're heading down. See you in a few!_

* * *

Sousuke saw the chaos going on in the streets as he and Chigusa helped gather the bags from the others. Neither of them were liking those loud booming sounds from the barriers up above let along the flashes of lightning that strike at the Megascolides.

"I'll be back," said Sousuke, "I need to deliver a message."

"H-honey!" shouted Chigusa, "Don't run off!"

"It won't be long!" he called back.

She sighed and slumped down to the ground, worried for him. Nao could only remain silent at this and muttered, "He's doing his best you know."

"Yeah, but he's certainly quick on his decisions," she replied.

* * *

Alex and Makoto rushed down across the sands as they saw Rin trying to unleash several chains of water spells in order to fix the barrier fragments but it was already an exhausting waste of his energy.

_Rei_ , thought Rin, _I hope you are okay…this is something too horrifying for you to see._

He turned to see them followed by Izawa and Serah.

"Yo! May we be of help?" asked Serah.

"Oh hey!" said Rin, "All of you guys showed up."

Izawa analyzed the skies and noticed a barrier bubble that encompasses the entire island city of Lynwnin-Mu. She also sensed another barrier that covered the rest of the continent but she smelled this one as the strongest.

"So this is a barrier?" she asked.

"It is," said Makoto after a moment of silence.

"Ever since we gave this land...the Suiei Gods have set up a barrier for us to keep an eye out for," explained Alex, "But…this is so strange…how could this even be possible?"

Nagisa face-palmed and replied, "It just has to be that weird cloud from hell! All of our problems tend to relate to that green cloud!"

"Well now that you said that," said Alex, "They did came from that direction."

"Ugh and whyyyyyyy!?" moaned the blonde.

Another Megascolide erupted from the ground and screeched loudly before descending back town, readying its teeth to bite on its food.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Rin.

Alex and Makoto dodged to the side while Serah unleashed her magic of Silver Wind to protect themselves from the attack. Nagisa dodged in a tuck roll while trying to stay close to Makoto.

"Holy shit…seriously," muttered Serah.

Alex got up and recalled a story from Haruka long ago when the Shadow Mafia invaded the Iwatobi Seashore Festival, they were given help from Izawa to use their Suiei Powers to wash them away. Could it be perhaps…?

"I-Izawa," said Alex, "You helped the others back in Japan, right?"

"Yeah, and I am also good with barriers, if that's what you need," she nodded.

"So this requires water power?" asked Serah.

"The barrier is water-based of course...but I guess you could say that it has some electrical parts even though water and electricity don't mix," he explained, "However, if dangerous monsters like them hit the barrier, they get fried up into ashes."

Makoto felt Haruka's thoughts and said, "Haru-chan says that he got the people downstairs now safely. He's ready to use the power when we are!"

"Alrighty, then let's get started!" shouted Rin as his eyes glowed neon red.

Makoto's eyes glowed neon green with Nagisa's going hot pink and Alex's going at neon yellow. Izawa's eyes turned bright red as the gang combined their abilities together.

"Waters of the pieces, send forth the lost parts back to where they belong!" chanted Rin.

"Waters of the death, go stab forth those troublemakers!" chanted Nagisa.

"Waters of protection, head forth to shield this land!" muttered Alex.

"I call thee earthly magic of water…to help in aid with our allies!" said Izawa.

The fragments began to patch up slowly while the megascolides tried to break it down but the strength of the barrier grew more intense and the gigantic worms were fried up and turned to charcoal and dust. However, this process was always done by the six of them…and Rin knew that this incident will worry Rei so much.

_I really hope you're doing okay, my sexy butterfly_ , thought Rin.

* * *

Seijuurou turned to see the barrier patching up once more as he sighed in relief.

"Honey, it looks like they got it," he said.

"Thank gods," she replied, "What a relief!"

"Mother, are we almost home?" asked Atsuko as Saburo stayed close to the father.

"Yup! Don't worry kids, daddy and I will keep you safe, okay?" she asked.

They turned to a corner where they saw Sousuke standing there as if he waited for them. He walked up to Seijuurou and said, "I got them here safely before this happened."

"Sous, we don't have time to discuss right now. Do you want to stay over?" asked Seijuurou.

"No, they're staying at our place for now before we find them some apartments and what not," said Sousuke.

"Honey, let's moving," replied Gou, "The kids are getting tired."

"Right!" he called out before turning back to Sousuke and replied, "We'll talk later, okay?"

* * *

At the southern district of the city, in one of the many residential areas, Nitori sat down by the window with Aki as they both saw and heard the incident through the internet as well as the videos being posted.

"Is Rei-san already gone?" muttered Nitori.

"I believe so," said Aki, "He left for a bit now and I don't think he's got time off till the fall."

"Then how are they getting help then if it's only just the five…?" he began when he saw Bricki whining and barking.

"Hush now, it's okay," said Nitori, petting the dog's fur to relax.

Bricki barked again loudly before lying down on the ground, whimpering in fear and sadness.

"Well a I am not sure but hopefully whoever is dong it is doing well in Rei's place," she nodded as she hugged behind him.

* * *

**London, England, 1 day after the incident…**

The streets of London were crowded as usual as Rei made his way down through the main roads, heading to one of the fashion studios. He turned to a newspaper stand and was about to buy a copy when he heard some people gossiping with horror at the news.

"My goodness, what an apocalypse!" shouted one of the readers.

"What in the name of god's will!?" gasped another.

"Huh?" muttered Rei, "What's going on?"

He walked over to buy a copy and grabbed the main headlines and gapsed at the sight before him. He saw what looked like the beach of Lynwin as he saw the main title, " _ **ATTACK AT THE LYNWIN BEACH!**_ "

"Oh no…" he trembled as he dropped the paper, "R-Rin! The others!"

"Rei," chanted the echoing voice of Suiei Ryugazaki in his mind, "The others have been helped by Izawa and Serah. Idamaria has helped Haruka at the restaurant to keep the people safe...and yes, Rin was thinking about you too. As for the barrier, it is somewhat weakening a little...these 'monsters' are certainly not from our world..."

"Well what are we going to do," replied the megane, "This cannot be left as it is!"

"I'm afraid we cannot do much but keep on investigating the cloud and see if it leads to somewhere. However, you and the others shouldn't get too much involved because your identities about your magic must not be known," said the Suiei.

"I see," he nodded, "You do know that even with those restrictions…I will not stand by and wait!"

"I am very proud of you Rei...you and the others have done so much...you especially, even though your time there is limited," replied the Suiei, "No matter what, this is a team that we will never forget."

"Uh, Suiei, why are you talking as if this is a good-bye?" asked Rei.

"I'm not. However, when your time arrives...there's something that has to be done," replied Ryugazaki.

The Suiei explained to Rei on what needed to be done for down the road and carefully instructed him to fulfill a series of tasks but with the most important one…

"And once you fulfill that," echoed the god's voice as a set of charms/talismans appeared in his hands, "You must make sure that you and the others are wearing this or at least keep it nearby."

"Of course," he nodded, "I'll make sure it happens."

"My time is up for now, I must return to the others. Be careful and good luck," said Ryugazaki.

* * *

**5 Years Later…**

Makoto walked through the Master Library as he went to find a particular book for Nagisa's request. It was quite a rare thing for the blonde to ask since he was always busy with his animals and taking care of the zoo as well.

"Hmm, now let's see," muttered Makoto as he brushed his fingers through the lines of books.

After a moment or two, he found what he needed and pulled the book out, looking at the cover as it had a family of royality on there with the title of "History of the Romanovs."

Makoto walked back to the table and handed it over to Nagisa, saying, "Here, this should help."

"Thanks," said the blonde as he opened the book.

"I almos forgot you had an interest in history. But may I ask why the Romanovs?" asked Makoto.

I uh…it's a long story," he said.

"I see…do you then want some coffee?" asked the taller boy.

"Sure, that's fine," said Nagisa.

Makoto nodded and walked over to the Coffee machines as he watched Nagisa struggling through the book as the blonde tried to find some evidence or notes in terms of their deaths. Makoto returned back with a cup for himself and a cup for the blonde as well.

"Thanks Mako-chan," replied the blonde as hse straightened himself up and taking a sip.

"Well I have to return to the classroom now, it's almost time for their next lessons," said Makoto, "I'll see you later."

"Right, see ya," said Naigsa.

The blonde flipped through the pages and found some notes on about their deaths but there was nothing much about Anastasia's fate.

"Gaaaah, dammit Anastasia," he muttered silently.

* * *

In the science wing, Alex finished up the lecture and reminded the class, "For your lab reports, they are due next Wednesday, alright? And please make sure to put the proper citations as well!"

The class dismissed and departed to their wherever the students had to go to next. Alex slumped down in his seat and took out a file folder in regards to the incident 5 years ago. One of the Megascolides was still on the beach and he recalled when Nagisa took a sample of it to the lab to analyze any differences there was in comparision to the other worms.

_For something that huge_ , thought Alex, _it's impossible, right? The body plan and how its organs are…how can it just be this way because of magic? Something scientific has to play a role in it._

He turned to see his brother, Sergi standing in the doorway.

"B-brother, what brings you here?" asked Alex, putting the file folder away.

"…you know," said Sergi, "You've been hiding a ton of stuff lately. What's going on? Why am I taking new medication and what were you looking at before I got in?"

"Momotarou said that you needed that medicine for as long as wound is there," he replied.

"But I don't see any wound," said Sergi.

"I do," said Alex, "And the others too. So until it goes way, you have to keep taking it."

"In that case, then what are you looking at?" he asked, "Something too inap- "

"Oh stop it!" he answered, "This is nothing for you to worry aoout."

Sergi walked in with a hint of anger as he looked at his brother, saying, "Tell me…or I will seriously slam your head to the ground."

Alex sighed as he knew that even though Sergi was fine from his Autism, he still carried that part of him that would never go away and he had to embrace that part. He sighed for a moment before explaining about the incident and to how it somehow connects to the green cloud.

"So you think that all of these isolated incidents with these monsters are related to that cloud?" asked Sergi.

"That is our hypothesis…" said Alex, "But it's not guaranteed yet on what it can do or what its fuction."

"I see," replied Sergi, "Well I'm glad at least your research is going well. I know you'll be able to help other people like myself!"

"That's if they even want to change…" said Alex, "I know people that are Autistic and they don't want to change. It is my duty to help those who are severe enough that they cannot talk…they need the help to have a voice…otherwise a people of no powers would be the least of our worries."

"I think your research should have gotten the Nobel Prize," answered the younger brother, "But of course, everyone's got their opinions."

"Maybe one day it will," he smiled, " _The Research to Voices…_ "

* * *

Momotarou took Atsuko and Sabruo to the Lynwin Outside Pool Park while Seijuuoru was away abroad for his job. As for Gou, she had to do a full shift so she was unavailable and he was in town for a bit.

He watched as the two practiced on their strokes; Atsuko with the freestyle and backstroke and Sabruo with the butterfly and breastroke. He was already amazed at how much practice they were in as the twins made a flip turn together and soared their way back to the other end.

_Sounds like we'll have a new generation_ , he thought, remembering his days with the backstroke.

The two got out of the pool and rested down for a moment as they were a bit tired from the many laps they have practice.

"You think we'll be the first twins to ever swim together?" asked Atsuko.

"Who knows? We might be on the same team!" smirked Saburo.

"You guys want something to eat?" asked Momotarou.

"Yes please, momo-chan!" smiled Atsuko.

"I want something to drink momo-chan," said Saburo.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

Miho Amakata Sasabe sat in her office as she was signing a set of papers for agreements and other governmental things. She turned her head to the window as she wondered how the others were doing. She had seen some of their "status" on the internet and how much fun they were living in Lynwin.

_Maybe when I retire…_ she thought, _I'll go there._

She turned to her left index finger with her ring and smiled. While initially she feared that getting married would worsen the pressure at work, it was rather the opposite as everyone in the city was grateful to have a governor to make things less stressful on the laws that were such outrageous.

While she was also nervous on Goro's travels around the globe, she grew to trust him as he proved to her that he was a sincere, serious man while still having his fun side here and there when he worked at the Iwatobi Swimming Club 2.0.

_If something ever happens to Iwatobi and Sametsuka_ , she thought, _I wonder if there is a way we can set some money to convert them to museums?_

* * *

**Terran Nost, Los Angeles**

Cassi Dodgers was busy making copies of some hacked data and clues on the Romanovs' per request of the blonde. Nagisa decided to make a quick weekend trip to the states alone to continue this "side research".

"So it's about Anastasia…" muttered Cassi as she opened the lid to the copier, "Interesting topic."

"Why you think that?" asked Nagisa.

"Well…Leon once told me that his father somehow…well again, with the powers of the magic in this place I am sure you already know that," she replied.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, "Cut to the chase."

"Well anyway, his father…Abram was the original leader of this organization back in its earlier days…where they didn't had computers of course but they had an army of spies and ninjas that were posted globally around the world in order to spread out the news and warnings of events," she explained, "Anyway, Abram was there during the Russian Revolution."

"Well that's no surprise," sighed the blonde, "And what did he do to the princess?"

"Leon wasn't told on the complete story but from what he told me, Abram took Anastasia to a 'different world'," replied Cassi.

"Tell me on how you guys evolved from magic to now computers? You guys sure have the power do do everything and yet you…" began the blonde.

"It's because we cannot reveal our existence," said Cassi, "If we use our original abilities, people will find out instantly on the web. So we blended ourselves to the society and act like other hackers and people."

She handed over the copies that were diary entries of Abram's point of view of the history. Nagisa was a bit somewhat happier on this but he knew that the language was going to be tough so he would have to call Hazuki when there is time available.

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

**Saturday…**

Haruka woke up from a strange dream as he and Alex were cuddled together. Normally, Alex would have the nightmares and the horrifying sights but this one particular dream was all too surreal and strange for him to even explain.

_But I have to tell him_ , thought Haruka, _it may be concerning our future after all of this._

He stayed in the bed and waited for the sunrise and for Alex to wake up. Around 8 AM, the sun was in the skies and Alex woke up, heading to the shower to wash himself. Haruka walked over to the window and opened the giant door to stand on the balcony side, watching the waterfall. A part of him wanted to go and jump to the private lake down below with Alex just so they can get some fresh air and the water.

Haruka walked to the bathroom and stopped Alex just before he stepped in.

"What's the matter?" asked Alex.

"You want to head down to the lake?" asked Haruka.

"…sure, it is a nice morning too," he agreed.

* * *

The two made their way down by the lake safely as they were feeling the cooling refreshing water from the semi-warm night. This particular area captures some of the heat from the day and keeping this lake warmer than most of the other ones on the continent. The water fall continued to pour down with sheer beauty.

"Hey have you been to Niagara falls?" asked Alex.

"I've heard of it," said Haruka.

"It's much more beautiful and more eye-candy; you could sit there all day or even for a lifetime," he smirked.

"I bet," he smiled, "I've seen some google pics."

Alex swam up to him for a kiss before replying, "How about going there…for our twentieth anniversary?"

Haruka's eyes opened a bit wider as he shoved Alex another kiss before replying, "T-thank you."

"I-is something the matter?" asked Alex, "You seem not as excited?"

"Oh I am" said Haruka, "But…I didn't sleep well."

"Oh?" he asked, "Was it a…?"

"A dream," he nodded, heading up to the grass to get himself out while keeping his feet in. Alex followed right behind him as they watched the sunrise.

"A dream of what is yet to come…" said Haruka, looking a bit saddened, "I saw myself standing in the middle of darkness and I saw pieces of our lives both the time loop and this time continuum."

"And that's all?" he asked.

Haruka shook his head and continued, "But then I saw pieces of events that didn't look like our past…more like our future…and it's something that we cannot avoid. But then, I saw one particular event that was the strangest of them all."

"Is that 'event' the cause of the future?" asked Alex.

"It would seem so…" said Haruka, "It was something we have yet to encounter."

"Yet to encounter?" he asked.

"I saw the six of us together, divided into groups of three people," explained Haruka "One voice said that three of us will walk the path of Courage…and the other will walk the path of Fortitude."

"Courage…Fortitude…doe the gods even know about this?" asked Alex.

"I am not sure, but I will let Nanase know when he comes to visit," said Haruka.

* * *

Out in the distant lands of Lynwin, outside of of the island city and onto the mainland, a lone figure hidden inside a brown cloak, stood, watching over the city before him.

He had traveled through various places in time and space but to finally reach this destination, he was far beyond amazed at the sight of this world. While one of his "brothers" was busy performing a dangerous mission on another world, he knew that it was only a matter of time before they would have to reveal themselves.

_And in the end, it's all on their decision_ , thought Sametsuka, _their choices they make in this world will affect the future in another world._

He turned to see Sousuke Yamazaki walking over towards him as his eyes were in a trance. While it was true that this man was very strong and a good fighter and swimmer, being one of the top swimmers from Japan, the only thing he lacked was the "full truth" about this world.

"I am here by the request of Camelot," said Sametsuka, "You and Rin were both members of that school, right?"

"We have…" replied Sousuke, keeping his voice cool and calm while his body glowed in a neon teal.

"I shall present you the truth about this world and one other…" said the Mahotsukai, "You will be the only one armed with the knowledge until the time draws closer and closer to that day…"

Samestuak walked over to Sousuke and rested his warm, youthful yet ancient hand on the boy's head, putting a part of his own memories into his. He could only pray that this final piece of information will be the ultimate hope for two worlds.

Once the transfer was done, Sametsuka turned and said, "I bid you farewell…and good luck."

The Mahotsukai vanished just as the glow/aura from Sousuke disappeared as he snapped out of it and shook his head from the strange confusion. His mind probed him of a shocking piece of information that finally made sense. He had to run and tell Erastos, Acacius and Nikon about this before it was too late!

Sousuke turned and ran back towards the bridge that connected to the island city and the mainland, time was running out and this information had to be given.

**~Interlude 3 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 4 PV~**

**Haruka** : Herisia, hm?

**Makoto** : …at least the people do deserve some respect and memorial.

**Alex** : I…I can't do this!

**Rei** : It'll be alright Alex, don't force yourself!

**Alex** : But Rei…it's not just that…

**Nagisa** : It'll be alright, Alex-chan; you didn't do this against your will.

**Rei** : YOU GUYS WATCH OUT!

**Nagisa** : RIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! *horrified*

**Rin** : Next time, Free! **_Undead of Farwell!_** _The people in this village do need help and we are the only ones that can release them back to the heavens!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Episode 4: さらばのアンデッド！_ ** **_Undead of Farewell!_ **

How quickly can happiness turn to sadness? Just mere moments ago, the Magic Six were in the crowds of Neo Tabuk, celebrating and crying with joy for their Rin as they all wished him the very best for the journey…

And now here they are not far from the village of Herisia where a wave of fear, sadness, and pain strikes their hearts...mostly on Alex but still affecting those close to him.

The team arrived in the village after the bubble of water popped open and they were in the fields not far from the village. Herisia stood in the usual, deadly, silent state but from what they saw, the buildings seemed to be repaired by the magic earlier.

"Nagisa you really think it's a good idea?" asked Rin, "You remember the last time they saw us and..."

"Yes I remember but I think it changed now..." replied the blonde, "We will just have to find out how much it changed to be exact."

Alex shook his head and said, "We may have brought the village back...but it's no doubt the people are…going to be as forgiving…"

He held onto Rei's hand tightly while Haruka rested his hand on Alex's shoulder, saying, "We'll solve this mystery."

Makoto nodded and Rei brought Alex closer to him, agreeing, "It'll be alright."

"When we were here, Nagisa and I, they said that they wanted the one who laid waste to this town to die," said Rin, "I wasn't sure if they meant you or Rasputin but…"

"It would make sense to be Rasputin…" finished the blonde.

"At least we hope that," sighed Rin.

"…I'm not sure…I…I-I can't…" said Alex.

"Don't worry," replied Rei, "We're all here now."

"Let's go," said Makoto, holding Haruka's hand.

* * *

The gang took their time to walk to the front gate of Herisia. To their surprise, the town itself has gone through the restoration thanks to the magic of the gods but they saw several of the Undead Skeletons going around

"You think they'll attack us?" asked Nagisa.

"I hope not," muttered Rei.

"Let's keep walking," said Rin.

As they made their way in, they saw several of the little children skeletons running around with happiness as if nothing has ever gone wrong. The older skeletons were busy doing day to day tasks on things. Alex could only stay close to Rei as he spilled a small tear to himself.

Finally, one of the little skeletons saw the group and made its way towards them. From the size of the pelvis, Rei recognized that it was once a female.

"What do you want?" asked Rei.

"Strange…" said another skeleton, one whose bones were cracked a little, "There are six of you…"

Another one came by and stopped to see them, "A-a team of six stars…could it be?!"

"Y-yes?" asked Nagisa.

The population of the skeletons stopped and turned to the group and surrounded them. Alex was a bit shocked by the sight as they were already being casual and "opened" instead of taking on the hostility.

"They seem a bit happier?" asked Rin quietly.

"DIdn't you said tha this place was cursed?" asked Haruka.

"That's what happened before…" shrugged the red-hair.

Nagisa walked up to one of the children as his vision showed them the ghosts that were once humans. He saw the one skeleton girl that was in a ghostly form of a curious child with longer brown hair and blue eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Nagisa, "How did this all happened? After Rasputin's death…what happened to this place? It hasn't changed that much after Rin-chan and I were here previously."

The skeletons gestured the team to sit down on the ground in which they did while a few of the children sat in front of them, telling the gang about their story.

"This town was home to all kinds of different people...we had a life of our own here...mixed from other lands...Terra Magna, Iglis Magna, Aeuropa City, Neo Tabuk, Lha'li..." said the male skeleton.

"The five nations agreed to allowed people to live here to cultivate and make this land a new home to create the sixth nation…" said a female skeleton, "…until that child of blood showed up."

"We already know the tragedy that took place here," replied Rin, "We want to know if there's anything we can do here?"

"Nothing," said an elder adult skeleton, "We don't need anything...your presence here won't make a difference."

"Then I suppose you never heard of us?" asked Makoto.

"Magic Six?" asked one of the skeletons, "That was something the Starrists here that said."

"Beats me…but we want to know if that bastard is dead," said the other skeleton.

"He…he is," replied Alex, "Rasputin is no more…"

"One last question," said Nagisa, "Are any of you guys living in peace…or feeling free?"

"Afraid not," said an elder female skeleton, "We are trapped here in our undead state…but there is a rumor that a lake nearby was supposed to be a passage that leads to heaven."

"Why haven't you gone there then?" asked Makoto.

"Those who went to the lake never returned…and here it is said that those who die would return here to remind our people that we still live in their hearts," replied a child skeleton.

"T-that lake…you mean the one that's just out there?" asked Rin.

"Yes that one," said a young boy skeleton.

"Should we check what's happening there?" asked Nagisa to the others.

"…I'll go," said Alex.

"I'll be with you," agreed Rei.

Alex turned to Rei and said, "I…I can't. I need to do this alone…I made this mess…so I should be the one to clean it."

"A-Alex?" asked Makoto.

"Are you sure about this? It sounds really dangerous…" began Rei.

"Yes I think so too," agreed the blonde, "What if something happens to you Alex-chan?"

He shook his head and replied, "I…I can't. You all know what happened…but I'll never be free from this pain."

"Before you go…" said one of the children skeleton, "Take this."

The skeleton handed Alex a handkerchief and the human opened it seeing a symbol that was almost like a coat of arms with red and gold.

"A-Anya…" he muttered, "She had a symbol like this too."

"Really?" asked Rei as he looked over Alex's shoulder to see it and muttered, "I think I saw that in some history book..."

Alex got up on his feet and said, "I'll go by myself…however, at least keep watch of me from the distance."

The others nodded as Rei and Nagisa hugged Alex, with the former saying, "We won't stop you…but please be careful."

* * *

Alex stood alone by the Herisia Lake as he dipped his hands into the water, his eyes glowing yellow. The others were standing by and waiting to see what was going to happen.

"He'll be alright," said Makoto.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Rei.

"I'm sure," nodded the blonde.

After a few moments the lake began to glow yellow as the waters shifted and turned, tossing around as it was splitting in half, revealing a set of stairs that went down to a tunnel of some sort.

"W-what is that!?" gasped Rin.

"It looks like a set of stairs," said Rei.

They rushed up to Alex as they saw the water staying stagnant to the side as if it was ice but the flow of the water molecules were still moving around.

"It has to lead to something," muttered Haruka.

"Are we going to go down there?" asked Nagisa.

"If we want to find out why people vanish then we don't have a choice," replied Rei.

"Nagisa," said Rin, "Since we are dealing with dead people, I think both you and I will stay with Alex in the front. You have the ability to see the dead…I can see through walls and that snazz."

"Haru and I will take the left and right flanks," said Makoto.

"I'll stay behind you," added Rei.

"Let's go," said Alex and the group began to make their way down the steps, entering into the darkness before them.

* * *

**Back in Iwamara…**

Sousuke walked down the sands with Awlida and the other pirates. It had been a few days so far since the team left but there was not much time left before other people from Earth would show up.

"It's so nice out," smiled Awlida.

"It really is a beauty out here," agreed Anne, "But I think the others will miss us though."

"The other pirates?" asked Shirahama, "Well perhaps but they deserve to have their own happy lives too."

Sousuke turned to see Aki running towards them in shocked expressions, panicked from the situation that she recently encountered.

"W-what's wrong?!" asked Sousuke.

Aki took a breath or two before she replied, "I-it's the twins…they're gone!"

"W-what!?" he replied as the others gasped to hear this, "T-to where? Wasn't Sonya in there!?"

"She was when I last saw her," she replied, "But after I came back, no one was there."

"W-who could have taken them!?" asked Awlida.

"We need to find them!" said Anne.

"But why would somebody do this!?" growled Shirahama.

* * *

**Earlier in the Day:**

Sonya was busy checking up on the babies' blood pressure and heart rate as well as the blood transfuions when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out.

The door opened and Kaarina walked in with her staff and her cloak, staring at the nurse's shocked expression and then looking at the crib where the babies were at.

"It's enough keeping the birds in the cage," said the star gazer, "They must be armed with knowledge, truth, and their purpose"

Sonya's eyes narrowed as she stood by the babies and replied, "They do NOT need to know what has happened!

"By the will of Iwatobi and Sametsuka, they must. Pandora will find them and take them for her purposes if they are not taken in by those who work against her," answered Kaarina.

Before Sonya could argue back, Kaarina's staff glowed, casting Sonya into slumber while the babies woke up and started to cry. By the twirl of her staff, she made the babies fall asleep as well.

"It's time…we shall go meet that one other person…who is now close to you," she muttered.

* * *

**Present Time:**

Sousuke arrived in the room with the others but saw no one in the office at all. Aki turned to see the pirates walking up the the crib as they analyzed the scene.

"It doesn't look like someone broke in here," said Awlida.

"But why would they take the children…?" asked Shirahama.

Anne turned to Awlida and said, "You don't think they knew about Rasputin…did they?"

"Perhaps that someone may have found out about our organization," muttered Sousuke.

Awlida turned to Anne and panicked, "Do you think they will be killed for what Rasputin did?! They are just babies! "

"Awlida calm down," replied Anne, "We'res still not sure why they're taken…don't get into conclusions that fast."

"Perhaps we should talk to Jadw-" began Sousuke when Aki ebowed him.

"O-oi!" he growled.

"Awlida, don't worry so much," said Shirahama, "It's not healthy for you and your babies."

Aki grabbed Sousuke out of the room while the pirates watched them go in confusion.

"You have to be more careful!" hissed Aki quietly, "Anastasia cannot be disturbed right now and Jadwiga is busy helping her!"

"I know that!" he growled silently, "But how much longer are we going to hide like this?"

"We can't get them too involved in this case...it's been enough since the organization revealed itself," she answered, "It's no doubt that Pandora has probably found us by now!"

"Then why hasn't she taken revenge yet?" he asked.

"We'll discuss this later," she answered as she walked back into the room.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Awlida.

"We'll stay here and wait," said Sousuke, "There is really nothing we can do to reach Jadwiga. We will report this incident to her as soon as she returns."

"Alright, we'll head back to the bar," replied Shirahama.

The two watched them go as they knew that there was very little time left before everything would begin once more…

"It all begins…" said Aki.

"3 days…" muttered Sousuke.

* * *

**The Tunnels below Herisia...**

The team walked their way down a long series of stairs as the darkness of the tunnel was difficult to see. However, their necklaces glowed which provided some help to where they were going while Rin used his x-ray vision to see through the walls and tunnels and the darkness ahead.

"Rin-chan, do you see anything?" asked Nagisa.

The red-hair shook his head and replied, "I don't...how about you? Are there any spirits drifting nearby?"

"No but perhaps when we get down closer to the destination," shrugged the blonde.

Makoto was already feeling frightened by this as they descended further down the stairs. Hopefully there wasn't anything that would harm their team.

They stopped at a fork in the road and saw three paths before them.

"Oh…WHY DOES IT COME TO THIS!?" moaned Makoto.

"One of these paths have to be the safest one," muttered Alex.

"Which one is it then?" asked Nagisa.

"I can't figure it out," said Rin, picking up a rock, "They seem too ambigious."

He threw the first rock in the left hand tunnel where it made a loud noise at first followed by a louder crashing sound. Makoto jumped and hid behind Haruka in fear.

"Well that's one down," said Alex.

Rin took another one and threw it through the right and waited for another trap to be sprung. It was all only silence.

"Too quiet…" muttered Rin.

"Maybe try again?" asked Rei, "Or test the other tunnel?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Rin saw something dashing from the right sided tunnel, "WATCH OUT!"

Before anyone could react, Rin threw up a water shield as two Chiropterans smashed at the water barrier and were thrown back. They all heard echoes of growling and screeching from the tunnels.

"W-what in the…!?" gasped Makoto.

"Chiropterans!" gasped Nagisa as he and Rei dodged more of them.

"Just how the hell did they get in here?!" snapped Rei.

"We take the central tunnel," said Rin, "Come on!"

* * *

The gang made their way through the tunnel and found themselves in a larger chamber filled with many spirits and undead skeletons walking around and living out their lives. The ceiling had a bright gigantic glowing rock as if the sun was here in the cavern. There were water sources, houses made of rock, and even some sort of plant life.

"W-what is this place?!" asked Alex, "This is where they thought it was the heavens?"

"It must be," replied Rei, "But they are tapped down here in the dark and Chiropterans are heading too this way!"

They made their way down the rocky slopes and arrived in the "city" where they saw the spirits floating around and they were shocked to see them.

"It seems you made it here, Six Stars…" said one of the spirits.

Haruka turned to see a horde of Chiropterans arriving at the mountain side slope as well. It was going to be another disaster here.

"We have to get them out of here!" said Rin.

"But how?" asked Nagisa, "If they're trapped down here…?"

"Why can't you guys leave this place?" asked Rei.

"We are drawn to this place here…" replied one of the other ghosts, "An object of power…one that can hold the spirits together."

Rin's eyes widened as he recalled something from Kaarina…an ancient object from the Tabukists Religion…

"T-The Amulet of Souls…" he muttered, "It has to be here!"

"So you know about it?" asked one of the spirits, looking at Rin, "It is here. But it has to be found!"

"We have to go find it," said Rin, grabbing Nagisa's hand, "Let's go!"

"W-wait, what are we finding!?" asked Makoto.

"It's an amulet or something!" said Rei, "Rin! Can you find it!?"

"I know what it looks like…this amulet…it has the ability to summon spirits and take them into custody in a location specifically where it resides," he explained, "If we can find it, we can gather the spirits and free them from this cavern!"

As they traveled down, the ground began to shake as more Chiropterans appeared as well as several Megascolides exploding from the ground.

"Sh-shit!" growled Rei.

A group of the Chiropterans used their powers to destroy the light crystal, plunging the area into darkness as the spirits and skeletons panicked and screamed for their existences. The Chiropterans attacked several of the skeletons by smashing them into bits.

"We have to hurry!" shouted Haruka.

"DAMMIT!" growled Rin as he used his power to unleash a blast of water at a group of the Chiropterans.

Nagisa threw more water blasts with fury as his eyes glowed hot pink. Makoto summoned his vase to unleash an acidic splash at the Megascolides.

"This way!" said Rin as he finally located the amulet, "it's in the center of the town!"

After about 5 minutes of running and fighting, they made their way through the stone gates and saw a gigantic statue of a Rock Hopper Penguin holding something in the air. Rin recognized it as the amulet but saw two Chiropterans trying to break the statue down.

"Alex! Rin! GO get it!" shouted Rei, "We'll cover you!"

The two nodded and propelled themselves to reach the amulet while Rin went for the object and Alex summoning his sword ready.

"DRAGON SEA KING!" shouted Alex as he finally unleashed his powerful water spell, sending dragon blasts of water around while causing the earth to shake and tremble. The ceiling began to crack open and fall down, causing the others to create a barrier to keep the rocks up.

Rin reached the orb as it fell, almost losing his balance and Nagisa jumped up to get him back down safely followed by Alex.

"We have to use it now!" said Makoto, looking up, "Our magic won't hold this too long!"

Rin nodded and chanted, _"Maafkan kerugian kami ... ampunilah dosa kami ... langit memberikan mereka yang tidak bisa kembali ke rumah ... cara cahaya!"_

( **English** : _Forgive our loss...forgive our sins...heavens give those who cannot return home...the way of light!_ )

The Amulet cracked opened and glowed, casting a wave of energy to pull the spirits inside the object. The ceiling above continued to crack and collapse on top of the barrier.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Nagisa.

The gang made their way back up towards the the tunnel entrance when the ceiling finally collapsed down from the rock, smashing and destroying the city around it. Rin finally caught the last of the spirits in safely but tripped over and was silding down by the earth shake.

"RIN!" screamed Nagisa as he gripped his hand.

"HURRY!" shouted Makoto as he and Haruka threw more blasts of water at the Chiropterans.

"The tunnel is about to get blocked!" shouted Rei.

"Nagisa…please…" said Rin, "G-go…"

The blonde's eyes widened in shock as Rin smiled saying, "Nankurunaisa…"

"R-Rin-chan…" gasped Nagisa.

The earth shook again and Nagisa lost grip of the red hair and screamed, seeing Rin falling towards the rubble down below.

"RIN-CHAN!" shouted Nagisa, trying to climb his way down.

"We have to go Nagisa!" replied Rei as he grabbed him.

"L-LET ME GO!" shouted the blonde but the megane pulled him back up.

Rei's eyes were beginning to tear up as well as Nagisa was freaking out since Rin wasn't showing any movement or signs of life down below.

The ceiling above collapsed completely as Nagisa's eyes widened while they fled the area in shock, pain, and sadness.

"RIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" screamed Nagisa, reaching his hand out towards the scene.

* * *

**Flashback: 12 Years Ago…**

**Iglis Magna**

"Under attack! Under attack!" shouted one of the guards as they blew the horns.

Everyone stopped their day to day businesses as they saw the skies darkening around them and heard loud noises from down below. An army of people from Terra Magna arrived for an invasion and began to make their way up to the top.

* * *

**Matsuura's Grandmother House**

"Mako-chan!" shouted Matsuura, "W-what's going on?!"

"I…I don't know," he replied, worried.

Anne jumped down from her seat and took a peak on the door and gasped. Moments later the windows smashed around them as a gang of pirates broke in.

"Stay out of the way!" shouted an elder woman's voice.

The kids turned to see their grandmother holding her riffle at the ready. The pirates smirked and took out their guns at the ready, aiming for the kids. Anne stood in horror while Matsuura's face turned dark and angry with a growl.

Before anyone could react, the pirates were stabbed down by the guards as the four were relieved to be rescued.

"Terra Magna has launched an attack on us," said one of the guards, "They are also attacking our boats at sea for our trading posts!"

"W-what?!" gasped the grandmother, "H-how will it all be sorted out?"

The guards looked at the children and recognized Matsuura from before when he was from a different clan of pirates before replying, "I'm afraid that they will have to fight too."

"NEVER!" she snapped, "They are just children!"

But one of the guards swopped Makoto and Matsuura while another grabbed Anne as they screamed.

"L-let us go!" shouted Anne.

"Come with us…" said one of the guards, "And we'll do our best to help find your father."

"W-what?!" snapped Anne, "HOW DARE YOU!"

The grandmother shot her gun at the guards but missed as her stress levels caused her blood to boil so much that she collapsed to the ground.

"Grandma NOOO!" screamed Matsuura, "L-let go of me!"

All around them, Iglis Magna was in a blaze of fire as the people panicked and screamed for their lives from the horror. Matsuura was already screaming out for the grandmother but the house collapsed on top.

* * *

**Days Later…**

Makoto, Matsuura, and Anne woke up and found themselves inside of a large ship. The last thing they remembered was being taken into some secret place where they were then knocked out by something.

"W-where are we?" asked Makoto.

"The Paleolassa Ocean," said one of the pirates, "We the pirates of Iglis Magna will guide you three to become our leaders."

"L-leader?" he asked.

"It is said that the blood of three children like you will guide us to victory against the clan that struck our home down," replied another pirate.

The current pirate king, Taqua stepped onto the deck to see the three children before him. He recognized Matsuura a while ago and smirked to himself. Taqua saw Makoto looking a bit nervous from the sight of his strength and his array of weapons.

"What is your last name little one?" asked Taqua.

"T-Tachibana…" said Makoto.

"Hm, I like it," replied Taqua, "From this day forth, we will be known as the Tachibana's Clan."

"W-why me though?" he asked.

"Someday…you will need to take control of the people here," answered Taqua, "And to protect your two friends here."

Anne wasn't sure to either be astonished or feared by all of this but Matsuura kept himself close to her so she wouldn't feel so fearful.

"Now then, it's time to train you and to prepare for your destiny," said Taqua, "Let's get to work!"

* * *

In the years that followed, the pirates taught Makoto, Matsuura and Anne on sword fighting, using the cannons, guns and other usage of weapons as well as other daily to day basics. Though her heart was still torn from losing her father, Anne one day stepped into Taqua's office.

"Yes Anne?" he asked, "What do you want?"

"…m-my father," she said, "He disappeared a long time ago and I've been longing to find him. Can you be able to help?"

"…I don't know what I can do for that," he answered, "But…I will consider it a mission. Is there anything you have left from him?"

Anne took out his necklace and the king got up to see it; while he was very fascinated by it and would normally tear it off, he saw the expression in her face that made her fearless. He left the necklace alone and said, "You better keep it safe."

"I know you won't take it…" she replied.

"I won't…but you can't always trust on the others so easily. Trust is an important factor to consider when it comes to dealing with people you've worked with…but never knew their origins," he explained, "The danger isn't always what you see…often what you don't see until it's too late."

* * *

"Y-you were in a pirate's clan too?!" asked Anne.

"I was born on a ship yes," said Matsuura, "I don't recall much though but yeah. I was somehow abandoned and my mother was killed but someone saved me on the eastern coast of the continent where I was brought to Iglis Magna."

"S-so that's why he recognized you?" asked Makoto, "Back when we first saw…?"

"Yes," he replied, "He knew my mother as well."

"So then, are we going to be okay with these…pirates?" asked Anne.

Matsuura nooded and smiled, "Yeah. They won't mess around on those who are taken in."

* * *

**~REWIND: Terra Magna, Few Days Ago**

Terra Magna faced an economic crisis as several people were leaving for battle against Iglis Magna. The streets were filled with protesting and a bunch of people took whatever they had in their possessions and left.

"Haru!" shouted Shirahama, "We can't leave like this!"

"We don't have any choices left!" he replied, "Do you want to get killed here?!"

"He's right," said Awlida, "We can't risk our lives out here…I love our home…but it's not going to be safe with the way things are going."

"I swear…Iglis Magna will pay for what they did," growled Shirahama.

Little did they knew that it was false evidence created by "The Watcher's" that set up these two nations against each other in order to protect "Alex" and their war against the monsters. Regardless, the people screamed with anger and violence and carnage.

Just as they were about to leave through the gates, a loud explosion struck nearby, casuing a rain of rubble and rocks and boulders to fall.

"HARU WATCH OUT!" screamed Awlida as she pulled him barely out of harm's way.

"THIS WAY!" shouted Shirahama as he pointed to a small exit.

They held hands together to escape the chaos, hoping to make it out alive. However, a nice sized rock struck Haruka on the head, causing him to fall and collapse.

"HARU!? HARUUUU!?" screamed Awlida.

Shirahama scooped him up and saw some of the blood leaking from his head, "SHIT! We have to get out NOW!"

The trio escaped finally as they crossed through the small hole and made their way up the hills of the outskirts, heading to the grassy fields before them.

"Haru?! Oh HARU?!" cried Awlida.

"His face is getting cold!" gasped Shirahama.

"Perhaps I can help with that," said a voice.

The two turned to see a pirate dressed in somewhat elegant clothes, perhaps a pirate king?

"S-stay back!" said Awlida, "We don't want Haru-chan to get hurt!"

"I can help him get better…but in return…" replied Klein, "I need some young, fresh blood like you guys…"

"For what? To join you?!" growled Shirahama, "We just want to get out of this mess and start our own lives!"

Klein smirked and said, "I can grant you that wish…my crew wishes to have freedom of its own…we take the high seas."

"Haru-chan does love the water though," said Awlida, "Maybe…"

Shirahama growled about the thought but he lowered his head and replied, "I'll go…for Haru's sake."

"Excellent," answered Klein, snapping his fingers to summon his crew emerging from the grass, shocking the two a little.

"Have no fear, we'll get you to where we have to go," said Klein, "And my name is Klein Hatchersmith."

* * *

**Days Later…**

Haruka opened his eyes and found himself inside some sort of a bunk bed with a bandage around his head. He wondered if this whole thing was all but a dream but he knew that the last few days were rough on him. Awlida and Shirahama were in separate rooms from him but at least he was able to wake up for the last few days.

After a knock on the door, he turned his head, "Yes?"

Awlida and Shirahama charged in and hugged Haruka.

"Are you doing okay?" asked Awlida.

"Do you remember now?" asked Shirahama.

Haruka shook his head and said, "Afraid not. I don't know who you guys are."

The two gasped in sadness and looked at each other for a moment; Awlida wanted to cry but Shirahama rested his hand on her shoulder.

"We are a family," said Shirahama, "No matter if you remember or forgot…know that we are here for you."

"Y-yeah," nodded Awlida, "Haru-chan…please don't feel alone!"

Haruka blushed a little and turned his head to the side; he had no idea what happened after the other day when they told him about the accident but he knew that these two had to be important people. Whether he liked it or not, at least the ship he was on was decent and the water was right there for him.

He got up and said, "I want to swim…with you guys."

* * *

**4 Years Later…**

Makoto clashed his blade against Anne's as the two practiced their sword combating. Some of the pirates watched them and were a bit amazed by the performance.

Anne dodged to the side and almost got Makoto when he dove down and rolled before making a stand and readied his blade and his gun. Anne took her's out as the two narrowed their eyes.

Matsuura stood in shock by the two but he knew it was only practice.

Taqua approached to them and said, "Alright, you guys did enough for now. Resume your duties!"

Anne made her way up to towards the bow of the boat to look out at the distance ahead while Matsuura and Makoto hoisted the colors with the other pirates.

* * *

Haruka stood in the office where Klein was writing something down before he looked up to see him.

"Yes Haru?" asked Klein.

"What is this conflict you speak of?" he asked.

Klein remained silent for a moment before he said, "It's been 4 years since Terra and Iglis Magna declared war on each other."

"For what?" asked Haruka, "Why are we at war?"

"The tragedy of Herisia," said Klein, "I had family there and it was said that a monster killed people there…someone who was from the pirate clan related to our enemy.

"Taqua killed my family…my mother and father and my siblings…"

"So why haven't you fought him yet?" asked Haruka.

"He's waiting for the right time to fight…but I will kill him," replied Klein, "We have to defeat him before he takes anymore lives."

* * *

**2 Years Later; Battle of Klein and Taqua**

The two pirate clans clashed in an all out battle as both sides invaded each other's ships. At one point an explosion of fire erupted on Klein's boat while the two pirate kings were locked in combat of each other.

Towards the end of the conflict, the two kings stared at each other as Taqua killed Klein down on the deck while Awlida screamed and held onto the king. Shirahama readied himself to defend them when Haruka made a sneaky turn and stabbed Taqua down.

"NOOOO!" screamed Makoto, trying to reach out to Taqua.

Haruka turned his head to see Makoto and the two stared deadly at each other.

"I will kill you," growled Makoto, readying his sword.

"Haru! We have to get out of here now!" shouted Shirahama, "the other pirates got their escape boats ready!"

Haruka nodded and turned to see Makoto's anger and his green eyes before fleeing the area. Makoto took out his gun and fired but missed as Haruka jumped down to the water with Shirahama and Awlida, heading onto the escape boats.

It was from this day on forward that the two sides will then take battle with each other on the time of their coming of age, swearing revenge and vowing to end the war…

* * *

**Present Time, Herisia Lake**

They escaped the cavern and got back to the lake safely as the waters closed up but Nagisa was filled in tears of pain as they couldn't find Rin around the lake.

Makoto held onto Nagisa as the blonde was crying with his face filled with tears.

"WHYYYYY!? WE SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!" growled Nagisa.

Haruka lowered his head down as Rei stood in shock and sadness, too horrified to even speak. It was no doubt that Rin was already buried alive and dead down below. Nagisa fell to his knees and cried on the ground, mourning for Rin as the others were dead silent in sadness.

Alex turned his head and saw something coming from the village of Herisia.

"Y-you guys! L-look!" he shouted.

They turned to see spheres of golden lights floating up to the skies. Nagisa looked at it with some curiosity but his head was still buried by the loss of Rin.

"Let's go!" said Rei.

* * *

They arrived at the gates of Herisia as they saw a lone figure standing in the village with the golden spheres of light floating around before drifting up the the night skies. Once they got a glimpse on who was there…the figure turned with a smirk on his face.

"R-RIIIIN!" shouted Nagisa as he teared up some more with happiness, glomping onto the red-hair.

The others smiled happily as they saw the two reuniting happily together while the amulet glowed and freed more of the spirits from the village. Rin handed Nagisa the orb and felt how warm it was to the touch.

"Here, take it," said Nagisa, handing it to Alex.

The other boy took it and smiled as he felt a sense of warmth and forgiveness into his heart. He turned around and gave it to Rei while Rin and Nagisa kissed happily.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" said the blonde, "I was so dead broken!"

"The amulet saved me…" replied Rin, "Before the rubble took me, I woke up here in this village and the undead skeletons transformed into these lights."

"This does feel nice," said Rei, holding the amulet and he handed it over to Makoto and Haruka.

The Undead Skeletons turned to the group as the amulet glowed a bit brighter, freeing the curse from their bones as they began to dissolve into the light.

"I am so glad we manage to save them," said Nagisa.

"The village is no longer cursed," agreed Rin.

One of the undead skeleton children touched Alex's hand and said, "No matter where you are from, you are still you. Your happiness is the happiness of those around you. So don't worry, it will all be alright."

"T-thank you…f-for your forgiveness," smiled Alex as he spilled a tear of happiness. Rei held Alex closer to him as he too smiled with a tear of happiness.

Once the last of the spheres of light made its way to the skies, the village was empty and dark but they made their way out and towards the forest.

"But why were they underground though?" asked Haruka, "That doesn't make sense."

"…I think it's because they were too horrified to return here," said Alex.

"Too horrified of what?" asked Rei.

"The tragedy… they were sealed away because of the tragedy...until this very night. Even though Rasputin was defeated, they were not assured that everything was alright," he replied.

"Well I'm glad they're safe now," smiled Makoto.

Rin yawned and said, "I'm tired…"

"Bu-but where are we going to rest?" asked Makoto, "There's not much out here…and I don't want to go back to Herisia…"

"Maybe the gods set some stuff up for us?" shrugged Alex.

"At least a place to hide," said Rei.

* * *

The gang finally arrived at the edge of the forest where they saw a set of tents and a little fire pit made for them. Haruka found a note and opened it up to read.

_We saw you went through a lot today, we got some stuff from Aeuropa City for you guys. Have fun._

"H-Have fun?" asked Rei.

Alex snuck behind the megane and massaged on the butt with his hands, causing him to blush while Nagisa chuckled and did the same on Rin. Makoto turned to Haruka and held hands with a smile.

"I-is this even necessary?!" asked Rei, blushing.

"Hehehe, you know you love it," smirked Alex.

"Alright you sexy penguin, I guess we'll play a little," said Rin as he and the blonde made their way into the tent.

Haruka and Makoto went to the tent on the right while Rei and Alex went to the one of the left, knowing that it was going to be a night of fun and games again.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

Rin opened his eyes slowly and felt Nagisa cuddling naround him closely. The sun was shining brightly on the dawn as the skies were pink and golden yellow.

"Morning," smiled Nagisa as they shared a kiss.

In the other tent, Rei and Alex sat up from their sleeping bags and chuckled from the fun last night.

"Well that was great," said Alex

"Yep, it sure was," agreed the megane.

"I want to do another round together…I haven't felt this horny…but we should probably eat," he sighed.

"Yeah, let's go make something and check on the others," answered Rei.

In the final tent, Haruka woke up in a daze as his eyes felt a bit blurry from the dream that he saw. He could feel his heart beating slowly as if time was about to stop.

"H-haru?" yawned Makoto, "S-something wrong?"

Haruka shook his head and answered, "Nothing…except for the swamp."

"NEEEEEEHHH!?" gasped Makoto.

The two could hear the others scrambling out of the tents to hear the news about this dream.

"Shit!" shouted Rin from outside, "Nagisa hurry! Makoto's freaking out!"

Rei and Alex stumbled their way in despite the tight room in the tent while the latter tried to keep himself covered properly.

"W-what happened!? Haruka-senpai?!" asked Rei, "Makoto?!"

"Haru had that dream…of the swamp," said Makoto.

The others gasped in shocked by the response.

"W-what?!" gasped Rei.

"W-what did you see Haru-chan!?" asked Nagisa.

"...I saw an abandoned town but it was all in ruins...and there was an endless swamp of waters which I was curious to go in and see the water but I woke up," said Haruka.

"Good thing you didn't go in there, that water seems too suspicious," sighed Makoto.

"So then…Nagisa and I haven't seen it yet," said Rei.

"Don't you think these dreams are some sort of messages?" asked Makoto.

"Beats me," shrugged Rin.

"But what kind of messages?" asked Rei.

"Perhaps what is yet to come?" asked Alex.

Before anyone could answer, their stomaches began to growl in hunger. Makoto chuckled and together they got out of the tent to start using the supplies available to make breakfast.

Earth couldn't possibly be...no, thought Alex, We just have to get Anastasia back to where ever she has to go. But…where is she though? Why haven't we seen her?

"Hey you guys," said Rin, while watching Haruka cooking breakfast, "Perhaps we should check on the Compendium to see what happened to Earth, no?"

"Good idea," replied Makoto.

"Well hurry it up," said Nagisa, "I'm starving!"

"Let's just wait till we eat," sighed Rei.

* * *

Once the food was ready, they sat on the logs benches to eat while Rin flipped through some of the pages and eating some wild berries. He carefully scanned through the pages on their last days on Lynwin and up to their rebirth in this world but found no evidence.

"Dammit," he growled to himself, "I'm not getting anything...there's nothing after our deaths."

Alex munched on his toast while Nagisa took a taste of strawberry cake. Rei turned to the blonde and said, "Nagisa, cake isn't a healthy breakfast."

"But it's a tasty one," he smirked.

Makoto finished his eggs while Haruka ate his mackerel and toast as well. Alex turned to Rin and asked, "Nothing still?"

Rin shook his head and replied, "It shows our final days here on Lynwin...and then it jumps to our births here in this world."

"Well that's strange," said Rei.

"The compendium is a powerful book, it should have the memories of everything of where we've been and what not. It also has data on the history of Earth..." added Makoto.

"It's no doubt that perhaps someone doesn't want us to see what happened," replied Rin.

"Who do you think wouldn't want us to see what happened?" asked the blonde.

Rin shrugged while Haruka, Makoto and Alex remained silent on the thought. Alex however seemed a bit worried about this as the megane saw his face.

"Maybe…it's Pandora?" asked Rei, "She's trying to make the journey harder…"

"If only I knew," said Alex.

"Wait, you think she's trying to stop us?" asked Rin.

"…A prophecy said that...if I were to reunite with you all, we would destroy her reign," he replied, "She did all what she could from preventing me to reunite...and it's no doubt she's taking new measures."

"Then what are we going to do now?" asked Nagisa.

"I know where she's at. But if we go there, she will kill us in a blink of an eye," said Alex, "We have to keep going...and make our way back to Iwamara and then back to Earth."

"Well I can't wait to see it again," said the blonde.

"Me too...but I will miss this place and my friends," replied Rei.

Alex got up and said, "I'm going to see Herisia one last time."

Rei got up and followed him, asking, "C-can I join you?"

He turned to the megane and replied, "There is something I wish to talk to you about…"

* * *

The two made their way to the village while the others watched from afar to see what would happened. Alex was already feeling a bit saddened by the memories he recalled from Earth when Rei was jealous of him for taking Haruka.

"Rei..did I really hurt you? Was it all my fault?" he asked.

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" asked the megane.

"The whole dilemma….was it all my fault?" asked Alex.

Rei gasped and said, "No! Why do you still think that?!"

"But…I know I did hurt you though…no matter how much I try not to think about it…those memories will never go away…that day you were upset…and the day that we fought…" said Alex.

"And those days brought us closer here now," replied Rei, "None of it was your fault!"

"I…I want to live," he answered, spilling a tear and the two hugged together, "I want to live…with you…and everyone."

"And you will," smiled Rei, "Now smile; I want to see your happiness."

Alex could barely make a smile but his attitude changed when their necklaces were glowing.

"Huh?!" gasped Rei.

The two turned to see the Suiei Gods standing before them just as the other guys arrived at the scene.

"We are glad to see you safe," said Suiei Marotta.

"S-Suiei," gasped Alex, "W-what's wrong?!"

The gods looked at each other with a set of worried expressions on their faces. None of them were too sure on how they were going to explain the breaking news to the humans.

"W-we have to go back?" asked Makoto.

"D-did something happen?!" asked Nagisa.

Finally, Nanase replied, "Matryona…Varvara…they are gone."

"W-what?!" gasped Rin, Nagisa, and Rei.

Alex slammed his fists to the ground in anger as he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, "DAMMIT!"

"WHERE!? WHERE DID THEY TAKE THEM!?" asked Rin.

"Who took them in the first place?" asked Nagisa.

"W…we have to get back there…take us back to Iwamara!" said Alex.

"He's right," agreed Rei, "Take us back there now!"

"Oi!" said Rin, "Perhaps we shouldn't get too frustrated if we have this…"

He summoned the compendium as the book magically flipped its pages. The gods moved to the side as the six nodded and extended their hands out to reach to the book's memories. The pages flipped rapidly at first until it finally stopped on page that had a map of a series of islands.

"T-the island of Ackins!" gasped Makoto.

Rin and Alex's eyes were fixed on the page as they saw Kaarina using her magic to knock Sonya out and taking the babies away to the islands.

"So she took them there," said Rei.

"Let's go then," nodded Makoto, linking his hands with Nagisa and Makoto.

"Waters of travel…take us back to the islands!" chanted Haruka.

* * *

**Deep in the Island of Ackins...inside a cavern**

Matryona opened his eyes and saw his reflection in the waters; he has red hair with some white strands and has a darker color on the back of his head. He is almost 6 foot tall and his eyes are green as the emeralds. His power and his form weres given to him by Kaarina's Staff of "Age Acceleration" that enabled him to grow into his adult form. His outfit was casual with a long jacket that had flaps and had some sort of pants that covered his legs.

Varvara opened her eyes and saw her adult for as well. She has brown hair with red eyes and she is also tall but not as tall as Matryona. Her outfit is similar to her twin brother's but is more sleek and streamlined with a body that is not as obnoxiously girly but still an attractive shape to get someone's attention.

"You have finally been awaken," said Kaarina as she stepped into the room.

"Who are you?" asked Matryona.

"And tell us why we are here?" asked Varvara, readying her claws.

Kaarina gasped as she realized they were not mentally "set" yet, "Now, now...you're here to learn for yourself...and as of who I am...you are safe for now until that day arrives. But you must wait...until they get here."

"Who's coming?" asked Matryona, readying his weapon.

* * *

**Outside…**

The Magic Six arrived at the Island of Ackins as Makoto and Haruka lowered their heads for a moment when they fought here at this island. Haruka gripped his hand to Makoto's, giving the taller boy a chance to smile in reassurance.

They saw the shoreline and the trees around with several cliff areas that look out to the water.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" said Rei.

"We should go and search for them," replied Nagisa.

"Is it just me or does this island look familiar?" asked Rin.

Alex closed his eyes to sense emotions and feels something inside the forest. He turned to an eastern direction and said, "Let's go!"

* * *

The gang made their way through the forest as much as possible, trying to avoid any monsters that would still be here on the island. However, they passed through a site that Haruka remembered with Awlida and Shirahama.

He stopped and looked at the rubble that scattered the pieces.

"Oi! Haru!?" asked Rin.

"Haru? What's the matter?" asked Rei.

Makoto saw the ruins and muttered, "W-what happened here?"

"This area…" said Nagisa.

"Is it just me or does it look like we've seen it before?" asked Rin.

"I think I saw it before...maybe in history or geography book?" shrugged Rei.

"The remains of a pool, isn't that why you stopped?" asked Makoto.

"It had to have been…" said Haruka.

"Oi!" shouted Alex, "You guys! I found something!"

"W-what did you find, Alex-chan?!" asked Nagisa.

They grouped up with Alex as they saw a gigantic cavern with some glowing stones inside. Haruka gasped as he recalled this area but it wasn't opened.

"I…I don't remember this," said Makoto.

"This wasn't here," replied Haruka.

"Well should we go inside?" asked Rei.

"It's no doubt they're in there," said Rin.

"W-wait! I see something!" replied Alex.

They saw something moving through the shadows of the cave as Makoto got scared at the sight. Rin and Alex readied their weapons when suddenly, two flying figures soared out of the cave and pinned them down.

"RIN-CHAN!" shouted Nagisa.

"ALEX!" shouted Rei.

Rin struggled through the claws of the new prey as the figure before him glowed her eyes red with vengeance.

"STAY BACK!" shouted the female figure.

The other boys summoned their weapons but the guy who was pinning Alex down shouted, "Drop your weapons! NOW!"

**~Episode 4 END~**

* * *

**~Interlude 4 PV~**

**Rei:** Tree-san! I finally retired!

**Rin:** Congratulations you sexy butterfly!

**Nagisa:** Mako-chaaaaan, I'm bored…I wanna play!

**Makoto:** NEEEEEH!? B-but Nagisa…aren't we getting a bit old for this!?

**Alex:** Haru, do you think this world can really survive without us?

**Haruka:** …I am not certain, but we have to give it a try.

**Momotarou:** Next time, Free! **_Shocking of Memories_** _, Surprise…surprise…guess who's finally talking!?_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Interlude 4:_ ** **_思い出のショッキング！_ ** **_Shocking of Memories!_ **

**Anastasia's Vision of the Past Continues:**

Sousuke arrived at the Mikoshiba's family house and knocked on the door. Atsuko opened it and saw the tall man before her.

"Hello Atsu-chan, are your parents home?" asked Sousuke.

"My mom is but not dad, he's away abroad for the month," she replied.

"That's fine," he answered.

"Mommmmyyyy!" called Atsuko.

Gou walked to the front door while trying to brush up her hair quickly and muttered, "You going to the…oh So-Sousuke!"

His serious expression turned to a smile and answered, "Well hello Gou, it's been some time now. Did your husband go for a bit?"

"Yes, he went to Singapore for business," she said, "You want to come in for a bit?"

"That's fine," he nodded as he walked his way in and sat on a chair in the living room.

"Mom, I'm going to head out to the pool, is that okay?" asked Atsuko.

Gou looked at her 14 year old daughter and smiled, "Of course…is your brother going too?"

"Hey wait for me!" shouted Saburo, almost tumbling down the stairs with his stuff.

"Haha!" laughed Atsuko, "I was waiting for ou!"

The two teens rushed out and headed down the streets to the local pool while Sousuke watched them run so happily.

"They're really adorable," he said.

Gou's smile turned to a serious dark expression and said, "I know…spill it."

"It would've been better if he was here too, your husband...as well as Nitori," replied Sousuke, "You three were once living in Greece long ago. I already found out my past life a short time ago as well but I really shouldn't have anything to do with this…but I have to."

"You do realize that whenever you pop around something bad happens... also I have a good idea of what you're talking about," she answered, "I can always call Sei…"

"It's nothing as serious this time. Not like how it was 5 years ago," he answered, "But it's a precaution that Camelot has told me to request to you and the others."

"I'm all ears," she sighed.

Sousuke took out an Aconite (an Ancient Greek Flower) and said, "Camelot wants us to attend to the temple and put this on the altar to summon Erastos, Nikon, and Acacius...but only you and Nitori are here right now."

"And why is that?" asked Gou.

"We have to tell them..." he began before he whispered to her ear.

Gou's eyes widened in shock once she learned the horrible truth of the whole scenario and what not; her bones were shivering to the core of her existence but she knew that a lot of things have yet to happen to this world.

"Very well then…" she answered finally.

"To think that this world is free from its problems, I don't get it. It's not like we are in a time loop still," said Sousuke.

"Honestly, I just think that this is all a big joke. But who are we to question the universe and its doings," she sighed.

"But even still," he answered, looking out towards the window, "We are at least safe for now. Our tie will be here too when this plce evolves…our time will be back once more…and we will be here."

Gou sneezed as the chill in her body was freezing her a little. Sousuke turned to grab a tissue box for her.

"Let me know when Seijuurou returns, okay? I'll be going for a bit to talk to Nitori," said Sousuke as he got up and left.

"Will do," she nodded, "I'll see you soon then."

Sousuke nodded and left the house as Gou got up and walked to the mirror and wondered why such a world like this needed to suffer more and more.

* * *

At the beach, Rin stayed on guard and watched the people going around at the beach. He closed his eyes for a moment to recall that incident 5 years ago.

_W-what the hell were those monsters_ , he thought.

He looked up to the skies where he faintly saw the barrier protecting this city. After they created this land, they set up special barriers to stop any dangers from breaching this land. Even though there were corrupt people here in the continent, it was at least a way to get rid of problematic from the outside such as terrorists.

But, he thought, how much longer are we going to hide like this?

"Hey Rin!" called down a voice.

Rin snapped out of it and climbed down from the chair and saw one of the guards, saying, "Hey re you okay?"

"I…I don't feel too well today," said Rin, "I should've stayed home."

"You feel sick?" asked Sandy.

"A migraine," he answered, "Get Tracy here for my spot."

"Right, I'll see you later!" she replied, "Don't push yourself!"

"Yeah, see you!" said Rin, heading his way back home.

* * *

**Vancouver, Canada**

With Rei had his final walk as a model on the runaway, Eugene proposed to Jeannot to take the megane out for some dinner and drinks, celebrating his retirement.

Jeannot agreed and they practically kidnapped Rei and brought him to one of the best bar and restaurants in town. With dinner safely inside their stomachs, Jeannot and Eugene had ordered a few rounds of beer by the bar.

They were all laughing and talking about Rei's latest years in modelling. It was curious how the three of them had stuck together for such a long time and not broken out in terrible fighting and rivalry (or at least not as severe).

"Reeeeeei I'll miss vous, promise I'll go visit Lynwin now and theeen so please promise you'll visit with Rin tooooo," said Eugene.

"Hey promise to me too! I'll miss my... 'senpai' is it?" asked Jeannot.

"Okay you guys, I promise," replied Rei, "So we should uh…get Eugune to bed…don't you think Jeannot?"

"Aaaah Rei said moi name! Je'taime Rei... mon namieeeee," moaned Eugene, blushing happily.

"Yeah, let's take care of him…heheheh," blushed Jeannot.

"I'll miss you guys and your crazy stuff... but I can't stay young forever hoho!" said Rei as his cheeks turned a bit red.

"Rei we really should get you to bed too," replied Jeannot.

"Right, thanks to you Jeannot…" began Rei.

"I'm fabulous!" said a drunken Eugene.

"And Eugene…" sighed the megane.

* * *

**1 Month Later:**

It was around mid August when Alex was sitting at his lab desk, signing forms and paper documents for legal agreements on new supplies of chemicals for his research project when he heard a knock on the door.

Alex got up and answered it, "Yes?"

His eyes widened a little when he saw Rei right before him. The megane was still as youthful despite a few blemishes that began to age. Alex could feel all the years so far passing through him.

"Hi Rei," said Alex, "Y-you just got back?"

"Yup, how have you been?" asked Rei.

"Doing alright I guess," sighed the scientist, "A lot of things have been developing on the research...especially with the enzymes and Autism and that snazz."

He walked back to his desk to put his papers to the side and turned to Rei, "You want to come in or you got stuff to do now that you're retired?"

"I plan on swimming more and basically waiting for the day Rin retires," he replied, "Gosh all this travelling made me realize I long to just lay back, relax…

"And do stuff with my sexy shark," as Rei muttered that last part.

"I see," said Alex as he went to the microscope to check on his project. Unfortunately it was another failed hypothesis.

"Dammit! They are still not reacting with that enzyme!" he growled.

"Well aren't you a pissy one hahaha," chuckled Rei.

"Very funny," said Alex, feeling saddened, "I've spent sooo many years on this project. I can't let it all go in vain with the money and time like this!"

"A-Alex?" asked Rei.

The scientist turned to Rei and replied, "Y-yes?"

"It's nothing," blushed Rei, "Just don't worry too much."

"…you might be right," said Alex, "I've been worried a lot lately. We're still young for a bit but that's gonna change soon.

"I don't want to lose that promise we made..."

Rei smiled and said, "You worry far too much buddy… ** _nankurunaisa_**."

Alex took a breath to relax and replied, "I just don't know what to do sometimes…"

"Need a hug?" asked Rei.

"I…I uh…" began Alex when Rei walked up to hug him, "T-thank you."

"You're welcome…and stop worrying so much, okay?" asked the megane.

Alex nodded and turned to see the clock and said, "Oh, it's my lunch break, I better get going."

He grabbed his bag while Rei replied, "Well I should go back home, I got Rin-chan to please after my trip hahahaha!"

"Alrighty," said Alex, "I'll see you all later!"

* * *

**Lynwin Master Library**

Makoto walked through the aisles of the libraries once more as he scanned through the shelves to find a dictionary from a certain language. While he was teaching his summer classes earlier, he came upon a piece of paper with a strange name that he never heard of.

Deciding it would take too long, he went to the computer lab and searched for the word.

"Duniya," he muttered, typing the name on google translate.

He saw the screen showing the translation…

**Duniya – Hausa** , _Earth – English_

Makoto researched the language of Hausa and saw that it came from the Nigarians, the Chads and around the West Africa Region.

"But what does this have to do with Earth?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

He later returned to the mansion while Nagisa was buried in his research with Anastasia. The blonde eventually told him about the dream and the favor he had to do even though Nagisa was still busy taking care of his animals during the day.

"You found anything?" asked Makoto.

"Not much new," sighed the blonde, "She's definitely out there…possibly in this "other world" that she told me about. However, there is no book that even says how to cross worlds or get there."

"How about witch boy…?" suggested Makoto.

"I could…but to pay for a price…I don't think so," pouted Nagisa.

The blonde groaned in frustration and moaned, "I wana have seeeeexxxx…"

Makoto sighed and replied, "I think we're losing the hormones for that.."

"You mean YOU are running out of hormones," mumbled Nagisa as he made a duck face.

Makoto put his papers down and saw a bottle of medicine on the table. He went to read it and gasped, "W-what is this!?"

"I bought them for you," smirked Nagisa, "So we can have seeeexxxxxx…"

"You're lucky we are still in our early 40s," replied Makoto, "But my gosh do 60-year olds even make out?!"

"I sure as heck won't give a shit, just censor it out author-san!" said Nagisa.

* * *

**Temple of the Suiei Gods**

The Sakura Tree, Camelot blew its petals around as the sunny skies began to go down for the evening. It was another nice peaceful day…

"Tree-saaaaan!" echoed Rei's voice.

The tree glowed a little and sensed Rei coming this way, "I sense you finally retired now?"

"Yup! Boy that feels good to admit!" said Rei.

"Well, I must admit you have grown so much... after you first came to me during the Time Loop," replied the tree.

"Oh Tree-san, I'm still a young lion," giggled Rei and blushed.

"So then, what will you do?" asked the tree.

"Besides nothing?" asked Rei.

"…Your Suiei came to me in person about a specific task you have to do. No one else knows this but you and I and him," said Camelot.

"OOOHHH, that one," replied Rei, "Well of course I have to do that. It's my job and these talismans must be kept close to them when we reach to our deaths."

"That of course...and then your promise...to him," said the tree, "He's worried for you."

"Right," nodded Rei as he fixed his glasses, "He shouldn't be such a worry wart though!"

"Perpahs, but...giving a new life is not an easy task though," replied Camelot, "Even if all of you are reborn in the same time and in the same world, your memories...everything will be locked away in you until you come of age with your powers."

"I'm sure we'll come through, just like in the past... that thought is the only thing I can count on anyway," smiled Rei as he rested his fist over his chest.

The tree extended its branches down, revealing some tea leaves and said, "I know you like this flavor. You and Rin can have it for later."

"Aaaah but that's eating you Tree-san!" blushed Rei, "However, I know we'll enjoy this tea, thanks!"

"There is perhaps one more thing I should tell you...but I don't want you to say anything until after you guys are reborn," said Camelot.

"Huh?" asked Rei.

"I wasn't always in this form...this tree that you see here," explained the tree, "Where I have come from...we were beings that we call ourselves "Mahotsukai". My speciality was in the study of trees and plants and the flora. At one point, I decided to change forms and became this tree that you see now."

"I…uh…well…t-that makes sense to why you keep withering away and being reborn then!" said Rei, "But…why are you telling me this now?"

"In case if you and the others end up to our world," replied the tree, "You must find me…but I will be in my original form; just find the scent of the Sakura."

"Right," blushed Rei, "Follow the scented tree…"

Camelot chuckled and shed more sakura petals out when they both heard footsteps coming this way.

"It must be Rin…aaaah, I can't wait to see him!" said Rei.

Rin walked into the temple, holding a bouquet of flowers out to Rei, "I figured you'd be here."

"Oh Rinnn!" blushed Rei as he glomped into him, "I was going to surprise you!"

"You sexy butterfly, congratulations!" smirked Rin.

"I…t-thanks!" blushed Rei.

They both hear the tree chuckling with their reunion as Rin commented, "Oh tree-san is talking too today eh? Anyway, I cannot believe this! It's been sooooo many years and now you can finally stay here!"

"Yeah, me too!" said Rei, "You sexy shark!"

"Shall we?" asked Rin, holding hands with Rei.

"Let's…" smiled Rei, "See you later tree-san!"

* * *

**New Zealand**

The Suiei Gods finally took a stop in Auckland, New Zealand as they traveled from Singapore. They reached to the busy streets of downtown.

"Well, we are here," said Suiei Nanase.

"At lest this country isn't far from Lynwin!" replied Suiei Tachibana.

"Soooo uh…yeah, how about we…" mumbled Suiei Hazuki.

"Hazuki whatever you're thinking it's probably a bad idea," answered Suiei Ryugazaki.

"I would love to collect some souvenirs for our human selves!" smiled Suiei Marotta.

"Again with your shopping habits!" snapped Suiei Nanase.

The others shared a sweatdrop of nervousness while Ryugzaki answered, "I'll keep an eye on Hazuki."

"Ugh, don't need a babysitter; I just wanna go surf or splash around the ocean a bit!" whined Hazuki.

"You caused high waves Hazuki back in Singapore, people could've drowned!" replied Suiei Ryugazaki.

"Then I'll go to the lakes!" said Suiei Hazuki.

Suiei Marotta snapped his fingers and transformed his clothes to more accustom with the people in the city. The others did the same too in order to not stand out as much and Suiei Marotta began to dash off.

"OI! WAIT!" shouted Nanase as he chased after Marotta.

"I guess you and I will either split with them or go together?" asked Tachibana to Matsuoka.

"You know what, I want to head down to the mountains, I've heard they filmed great scenes for movies!" said Suiei Matsuoka.

"Alrighty!" smiled Suiei Tachibana.

Suiei Hazuki was making an attempt to sneak away when he was grabbed by Suiei Ryugazaki.

"Right, now let's go!" he said and dragged Hazuki by the back of his clothes.

* * *

Suiei Marotta soared his way to the shopping center of Sylvia Park where there were at least 200 stores all around. Suiei Nanase sighed in annoyance and asked, "Now why are you going to do?"

"Well since it's my turn to bring some gifts back to our lovely humans...I should get something that's worth while," he replied

Suiei Nanase turned to see a fountain and his eyes flickered with excitement. Now it was Marotta's turn to get annoyed as Nanase tried to make his way over.

"Oi!" shouted Marotta, pulling him back.

Nanase snapped his fingers and appeared in the fountain, bathing himself while staying invisible from the public.

"Geeze, go take a shower somewhere else in privacy!" snapped Suiei Marotta, "I'm gonna go shopping!"

* * *

Suiei Tachibana and Matsuoka arrived at the area of the country where they saw such scenery of the mountains, forests and lakes. It looked like as if a movie could be made here.

"Damn…this area here!" gasped Suiei Matsouka.

"I've heard the movies were filled with bloody battles and what not and were taken from this place," said Suiei Tachibana, feeling a bit nervous.

"And are you sure you're okay saying that?" asked Suiei Matsuoka.

"Well," he replied in sassy tone, "it's not like I am Makoto going all freaking out at the tiniest things…"

Matsuoka took out a brochure of the place and answered, "Let's go explore around then!"

* * *

"Noooo, go away!" moaned Hazuki, "I don't need a babysitter!"

"You can't just dance on water Hazuki! Your emotions will make the water move with you!" snapped Suiei Ryugazaki.

The two were walking around the lakes where several of the people were camping out or taking a swim or even rowing the boats around.

"I'll go to a desolate lake then! Just let meeee beee!" sighed Hazuki.

"Darn it Hazuki calm down!" replied Ryugazaki.

These two continued their trip of watching the different lakes, hidden and known in New Zealand while Ryugazaki did his best from preventing Hazuki from emptying the lakes with his crazy ideas, knowing that it was such a chore to do so.

* * *

Later, they finally reunited (excluding Hazuki and Ryugazak) in downtown by Hotel Debrett in which they heard it had fancy suites and what not.

"Honestly," sighed Suiei Nanase.

"Hey does this outfit make me look fat?" asked Suiei Marotta.

"Uhhhhhh," began Matsuoka.

"I don't like the pattern on that one...it doesn't match with your eyes. Sorry," said Tachibana.

"I swear, where are the others at?" asked Suiei Matsuoka, "We have to check in still and uggghaslkfjwf!"

"Hey," came the voice of an exhausted Suiei Ryugazaki while Hazuki was licking on his strawberry ice cream on a cone, "I managed to clam him down…at least bribing works."

"Well that's good," said Suiei Matsuoka, "We have to check in like…now."

* * *

After checking in and heading up the stairs, they got into the suites in which they saw a multi-level room with a set of beds for the bedroom area, a nice-sized kitchen and bathroom as well as other things needed for their stay.

Suiei Nanase wasted no time to go to the bathroom for the tub as Matsuoka sighed, "Since when did we really start to behave like humans?"

Marotta laughed loudly at the question while Tachibana shut his lips and said, "You and Hazuki are quite hyper today."

"No kidding!" agreed Ryugazaki.

"Humph! It's not my fault!" said Hazuki.

"We can't have our own fun times too? All this duty for the ocean and conservation and stuff!" sighed Marotta.

"Unless you're drunk like those drunk drivers...there's no need to behave like that," said Tachibana, "I mean, what are we, the Bad Girls Club or something?!"

"Whatever," said Marotta as he put his bags to the closet.

"Well I miss my Nagisa!" replied Hazuki, "You should all know better!"

"What's the human term I'm searching for... are you on your period?" asked Ryugazaki.

"Very funny," replied a sarcastic Hazuki.

"Hazuki, do you want to go with me to get some drinks on the rocks? Or food too?" asked Marotta.

"YES I WOULD LOOOOVEEE TO!" he answered.

"I'll go to keep an eye on you guys," said Matsuoka, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Yeah, please do that, I need to rest from babysitting Hazuki!" sighed Ryugazaki.

"Not my problem!" replied Hazuki.

"Well I still got this you know!" said Matsuoka as he took out his gigantic broad sword.

"Oi! Now don't get too wild either...maybe I should go!" answered Tachibana.

"I'm busy in the tub!" shouted Nanase.

"Of course you are…" sighed Marotta.

"Ugh, whatever, let's go!" said Hazuki as he and Marotta left the room while Matsuoka followed behind them.

"I don't understand, how does Marotta like the bars? It's too sudden that he's gonna go down there..." said Nanase.

"Beats me," shrugged Tachibana, "I've heard his human self has a hard time drinking wines."

"Weird indeed," said Ryugazaki as he made his way to the bed.

* * *

Downstairs, Marotta and Hazuki looked at the menus while sitting down at the table.

"I'm gonna get something to eat as well," said Marotta, "Oh! Did you see what I got for your Nagisa?"

"What'chu got him?" asked Hazuki as he smiled warmly.

"Well I got him…" he replied, snapping his fingers to summon a stuffed penguin with a box of chocolates along with other gifts,"I got a hat for Haruka, a keychain for Makoto, jewelry for Rei, a dictionary for Rin if he ever studies Maori and some posters for Alex from The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit."

"Goodness!" chuckled Hazuki, "Well I'm so sure they'll love it!"

"I haven't shopped this much since Italy," said Marotta.

"I know, you sure love to shop out there," replied Hazuki as he took a sip of his whiskey and sighed in relief, "Oishiii…"

Marotta took a sip of his drink and found it pretty sweet though there was some sort of an intense alcohol taste aftereffect, "Well I must say this is a good drink…but it takes used to get to the alcohol part."

"Another please," said Hazuki to the waitress.

"Anyway…I'm going to order up the Hangi Dinner…it looks traditional," replied Marotta.

"I'll watch, I came to drink after all," answerd Hazuki.

"You don't want to split some of the dinner with me?" asked Marotta.

"Hmmmm, you sure?" asked Hazuki.

"Well it depends how big the dishes are," he answered.

* * *

Suiei Matsuoka went back upstairs after watching the two just eating and whatever, it was already boring enough. He knocked on the door.

"Oi! Nanase! I need to get inside!" he shouted.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on them," said Tachibana as he opened the door.

"Meh, I did but they pretty much sat down and are chilling at the bar and grille downstairs," he sighed.

Nanase finally stepped out of the bathroom and Matsuoka replied, "We are water gods and are naturally wet and yet you are never satisfied enough!"

"Shut up!" said Nanase.

* * *

Back downstairs, Marotta tasted on the food and said, "Mmh, it's not bad! Different though but it's delicious!"

"Mind if I have a taste?" asked Hazuki.

Marotta took a set of utensils for Hazuki and offered a sample. The two were laughing and having fun with the drinks and dinner as they continued to crack jokes and what not.

"Ahhh it's nice!" said Hazuki.

"I must admit we have so much fun like this! No drama...none of the silly shit that we have to deal with..." replied Marotta.

"I agree," chuckled the blonde god, "If it could be more often like this!"

"Well more with my Nagisa here too," he muttered on the last part.

"I think it's because they are worried so much for their human selves," answered Marotta, "I get worried too but I don't let it bring me down all the time."

"I think they're too uptight as well," said Hazuki, making a duck face, "But I admire your way of seeing things Marotta-kun."

"I wish my human self could see that though, he's been reallly uptight lately," sighed Marotta, "But I guess it's an age thing."

"No kidding," smirked Hazuki.

* * *

In the rooms, Matsuoka looked at the time and said, "I swear… why are they up so late? It's like 2 AM and they haven't even…"

He turned to see the door opening and saw Marotta and Hazuki walking in barely with googly eyes and with some hiccups from Hazuki. Tachibana woke up with an annoyed face while Nanase buried himself with the pillows. Ryugazaki was already out cold from the day trip with Hazuki.

"I'll get you in bed, okay honey?" asked Marotta, helping Hazuki to bed.

"Yes…t-thank youuuu Maortta-kuuun," moaned Hazuki, "S-sleeep with meeeeh!"

"Alright I'll stay," he replied.

"You guys," growled Matsuoka.

"Oh don't even start now," said Tachibana.

Matsuoka wasn't listening and he used his powers to create a loud explosion of water booming inside of Hazuki and Marotta's heads.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" he shouted.

"OUCH!" moaned Marotta

"Ugh…meanie, that hurts!" whinned Hazuki.

"I don't mind when you guys go out but don't go out so freaking late!" snapped Matsuoka, "We are setting a bad example already!"

"I'm a god, suck it!" said Hazuki as he threw his middle finger.

"Yes and gods are to be classy! Not sloppy drunk like you guys are!" replied Matsuoka.

"Oh please just leave us awone…-kay?" asked Hazuki while Marotta buried his head into the pillow.

"You too, Marotta! This isn't just for Hazuki!" said Matsuoka.

"Shhhh, he's trying to sleep you meanie-asshole-kun!" replied Hazuki.

"Whatever," sighed Matsuoka, as he turned back to the bed with Tachibana, "This isn't over yet."

Hazuki tenderly bit Marotta from the neck and slept peacefully, "Mmmmmh, you taste so nice."

Damn, thought Marotta, he's got a nice touch.

* * *

**Singapore**

Seijuurou sat down in his hotel room as he looked at his phone and to his shock, he got a message from Gou through a "text".

"Hmmmm?" he muttered to himself as he opened the message to read.

"W-what?!" he gasped.

* * *

**Mikoshiba Residence, Lynwin-Mu**

"Mommy! Mommy! Look here!" shouted Atsuko.

"Hey mom I think we finally got dad's contact for Skype!" said Saburo.

"Really!?" asked Gou, rushing over to see.

Just after the contacts were accepted, Seijuurou sent a video call over. Saburo accepted it and saw their father adjusting the camera with his beautiful face and his red-orange hair.

"Hey everyone!" said Seijuurou.

Saburo waved as Atsuko asked, "Pappa, are you at the hotel!?"

"Yeah, the sunset is nice out here!" he replied, pointing out to the window.

"Hey daddy, that looks really nice!" smiled Gou.

The children giggled and Atsuko asked, "You will make it home soon dad?"

"In time for your relays of course!" he smiled.

Gou smiled at that and said, "Okay kids, mommy and daddy need to talk awone for a little bit, mind giving us the moment?"

"Okay…" replied Atsuko, feeling a bit sad.

Saburo waved and answered, "See you soon dad!"

The children rushed back up to their rooms s Gou's smiled changed to a more serious face as Seijuurou asked, "Did something happen?"

"Yes, Sousuke was here," she answered.

"W-what?" he asked, "I thought he was busy with TN?"

"Uh kinda…" she answered.

"Huh?" asked Seijuurou.

"Actually, he was talking about out Greek allies…said that there was something big that we have to tell them and only we have to be there at the temple for it," she explained.

"I see….Acacius," muttered Seijuurou, "I thought they were done…but… I guess blood ties to the past and present. Perhaps this is why we see the world so differently."

"I have no idea about that part honey," blushed Gou in confusion.

"Nevermind that, it's just my mumbles...anyway, i shall be home soon and we'll see to what we need to get done," he replied.

"I'll wait for you here," answered Gou.

"Right, I love you!" he smiled and threw a kiss.

"Love you too!" she replied and threw the kiss back.

* * *

Makoto breathed heavily to relax as his body was really exhausted. Now that they were older in age, it was much more difficult to regain his composure after making so much love.

"Geeze Nagisa…" moaned Makoto.

"Hehehe…Mako-chaaaaan," smiled Nagisa.

Makoto snapped his fingers to turn on the ceiling fans and said, "Oh thank god for these clappers and snappers... I swear, you are a bottomless pit"

"Hehehe," laughed Nagisa.

Makoto sat up finally and said, "I wonder how our Suiei are doing…"

"I miss Hazuki but I'm sure they're doing fine," replied the blonde.

"Me too, but I wonder…is our identity really save here?" asked Makoto.

"Oh Mako-chan…we'll be okay, so don't worry," he replied.

"As long as he got those barriers," he nodded.

* * *

**Auckland, New Zealand**

Suiei Nanase woke up and saw Ryugazaki walking around back and forth in a slow pace. The last time he recalled this was when he had the nightmare about Rei and Alex.

Tachibana and Matsuoka both woke up with some yawns and stretching as Nanase asked, "Is something the matter?"

"K-kinda…" replied Ryugazaki, "I think I had a nightmare…"

"That tone of yours…it's like when you saw Rei and Alex," he answered as he shook Marotta an Hazuki up.

Marotta woke up with a cough and yawn and muttered, "Geeze…a-alright, I'm up! Did something happen!?"

"What did you see this time?" asked Matsuoka while ignoring Marotta and Hazuki.

"It was a bunch of flashes...lots of fighting... couldn't really recognize much of it," said Ryugazaki.

"Huha…whaaa…oh..y-yeah?" asked Hazuki while yawning and trying to wake up.

"I guess this time we have to see this for ourselves," replied Suiei Marotta.

"It's all in a matter of time though...we still don't know what that green cloud is doing to threaten Lynwin and what consequences it will have," said Suiei Nanase.

"We barely even know that it can at least destory or mutate things..." sighed Suiei Matsuoka.

Suiei Tachibana kept silent as he tried to recall that strange dream he envisioned last night.

"You haven't spoke mugh, you okay?" asked Nanase.

"I…I saw a swamp," he answered.

"Eh?" asked Ryugazaki.

"W-what?!" asked Marotta.

"An endless swamp covered by green mists...almost similar to the one we saw back at the ocean..." he replied.

"Strange…but why a swamp?" asked Matsuoka.

"Beats me," shrugged Marotta, "Ugh, I'm hungry."

"So much for being humans," sighed Nanase with a facepalm.

Hazuki laughed at the comment while Tachibana sighed in annoyance before getting up with the others to start the new day.

* * *

**10 Months later, Twentieth Wedding Anniversary of Rin x Rei, Makoto x Nagisa, and Haruka x Alex**

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

Rei and Rin walked through the region of Honolulu in Hawaii as the former island chains became a northern region of the Lynwin continent. Since they decided to not travel too far and abroad, they decided to keep it local and at least fun too.

"Wow, this city is so beautiful here!" said Rin, "Kinda weird to not have them as islands though."

"Well if you say so, hahaha," laughed Rei.

"So… what do you want to do...go eat or the beach or...?" asked Rin.

"How about all of the above, honey-bun?" replied the megane.

Rin gave him a kiss on the cheek and replied, "Of course…sexy butterfuly."

"R-RIN!" blushed Rei.

"I love you!" laughed Rin, "Now let's go!"

* * *

**Niagara Falls, USA Side**

Alex held Haruka's hand tightly, knowing that his obsession with water and the falls is unstoppable.

"Haru, I know you've longed to see this but stay close with me!" he said.

Haruka blushed a little as Alex continued, "You better not zone out on me while we get the tickets."

Haruka stared at the boat down below as they saw the Maid of the Mists Ferry heading to the falls.

"Alright, we'll get tickets for there so you can feel the water, okay?" asked Alex.

Haruka smiled widely and kissed him, heading to the lines together and getting the tickets. Haruka hasn't felt this excited for a while but Alex knew that despite all the years of working, they still had their fun ways together.

Once they got the tickets, they headed to the elevators that led to the ferry ride and were ready to enjoy the mists of the falls.

* * *

**Tierra del Fuego, South America**

Makoto looked at the scenery from the boat and took out his camera to take a few shots. Nagisa was already feeling cold from this region of the world since he didn't want to wear the proper clothing. Makoto took out a pair of binoculars as well to watch while the blonde shivered.

"Wow, the mountains there are so pretty!" said Makoto.

"Y-yeah…v-veryyy r-romant-t-ic," replied the blonde, "Ahhhh…t-tooo col-coolllddddaaa o-out hereeeee."

Nagisa cuddled with Makoto to stay warm so he helped him with his hands and arms.

"I don't understand why you didn't wear your hoodie and stuff," he sighed, "So…what do you want to eat later on?"

"You!" smiled Nagisa.

"I swear… maybe getting drunk is better for me to handle this," muttered Makoto.

* * *

Back in Japan, the witch boy, Watanuki walked through the warehouse of the store. Since he became the storekeeper to grant wishes, he gained a lot of magical abilities of his own.

He walked over to a set of pictures of Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rin when they were kids and another one with Rei and one with Rei and Alex (all six of them).

" _Nagisa…_ " he said, "Y _ou and the others made a wish…to become human by breaking the time loop that cursed all of you._ "

He flipped the picture over and saw Rin and a 'person' standing side by side with him as he continued, " _And doing so…_ _ **the existences of both of you are important**_ _. However, this universe…_ _ **he is not part of the team…but in another universe…one of which "he" does not exist…**_ _"the other" goes to Rin and wants to share the dream_ … _by finding that 'something'…_ "

He turned to see Mokona and asked, "It's almost time…yes?"

"Yes it is!" replied Mokona.

"The items are gathered…fate has lined up according to the past and present...everything is inevitable from here on out," he muttered, "And whatever they decide...a painful future awaits them."

* * *

**Suiei Temple, Lynwin**

Seijuurou, Nitori, and Gou stood together side by side as they waited for Sousuke to show up with the flower. Nitori turned to see his second dog, Ginger barking around and walking in circles.

"Oi, Ginger! Don't get too close here!" said Nitori.

The dog made a sad whine expression and left the temple, sitting outside. Sousuke finally got his way in and panted/breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. Camelot said to summon your other selves while the team is on their anniversary," said Sousuke, putting the flower down, "Now then…let's begin."

The flower glowed purple as their eyes glowed in respective neon colors, causing the flower to attach to the tree and fixed itself on there.

Acacius, Nikon, and Erasots finally appeared out from the flower and the tree as they were still wearing their Greek clothing and smiled to see their friends once more.

"It's been ages…" said Nikon, smiling at Gou.

"Nii-chaan! How are you?" asked Erastos.

"I-i…uh, okay I guess," blushed Nitori.

"Hey guys!" smiled Gou as she waved out.

"Oh don't think I don't know about your life so far...!" laughed Erastos.

Acacius flexed his neck and said, "Geeze, I haven't seen this world for a while...oh and congrats on making yourselves a new home! Alexander and Arrehedius are such crazy fellows but I am glad to see their wish fulfilled."

"Did something happen though?" asked Nikon.

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Seijuurou.

"We received word that this world and "one other world" are in deep trouble," explained Nitori, "And we came to warn you that your assistance might be needed once more if trouble erupts."

"The usual," nodded Gou.

"My...so this other world then...I couldn't think of the possiblity of other worlds out there," replied Nikon.

"Your head is still with your parents," sighed Acacius, "Of course other worlds exist!"

"But to think that this one world and our world are having problems...I never would expect that..." replied Erastos.

"Oh it's worse than what it seems," said Seijuurou, walking up to Acacius as he delivered the message to him. His eyes widened in shock by the messed up revelation.

"Th-that is ABSURD!" gasped Acacius, "That's impossible...how could that even line up with the time that we live by?!"

"I swear, this is becoming a living nightmare," sighed Nitori.

"Yeah tell me about it," agreed Gou.

"Do the Suiei Gods or the Magic Six know about this?" asked Acacius.

"We cannot tell them," replied Seijuurou, "The gods are trying to figure it out...but we have to keep this info to ourselves until the time comes for them..."

"Even so, there will be a way out of this mess," said Erastos, "I know there will be a way out of here...we have to find the right path to take!"

"You've been getting stronger now," said Nikon, resting his hands on Gou and Seijuurou's, "Your hearts."

The two blushed but nodded with a smile.

Once they explained to the Greek trio about the future of the world, they developed a plan/arrangement with Camelot and Witch Boy about putting a portion of their life energy to the side and using it as a resource for them for "Emergency Reserves". While the price for that was steep, it was to be done in hopes to get rid of the evil in this world.

"We shall be come of aid when it gets bad, okay?" asked Nikon.

"We'll see you later!" said Acacius.

Erastos waved a goodbye and vanished back into the flowers and the tree while Seijuurou held Gou's hadn and said, "Even so…I am glad to have lived my life with you."

"Oh you cute baka," she smiled.

* * *

Down by the road between the city and the beach area, Momotarou walked with Atsuko and Saburo. The two siblings were a bit worried for not having their 'friend' over or at least they were running late.

"Where are they?" asked Atsuko.

"Eh?" asked a confused Momotarou, "Who?"

"You know who they are momo-chan!" said Saburo.

"I hope they do show up though, I wanna go to the beach with her!" said Atsuko.

"And I need to get some practice done, but I guess a small break is okay too," added Saburo.

"Alright, alright…I think I know what you're…" began Momotarou when he felt that wind change.

"Yo! Atsuko! Saburo!" said a young voice.

The three turned to see Serah, Izawa and Idamaria standing on the other end of the pier.

"IDA-CHANNNN!" shouted the two siblings.

"Sup my bit…" began Serah.

"Serah…" sighed Izawa.

"Homies…" she finished.

"Hey guys!" smiled Idamaria, "You ready to hit the beach!"

"Y-yeah!" smirked Momotarou, "I'll show my backstroke as the sea otter!"

"Oh boy…" blushed Atsuko.

"He's at it again," said Saburo.

"You're just as weird as Haruka," said Idamaria.

"Well all of them are…" began Serah.

"Hey that's rude guys…" finished Izawa.

"W-hhaaattt!?" gasped the siblings.

"I mean, I like you guys but many of the adults are just…strange…sorry to tell you that but that's how Serah think," sighed Idamaria.

Saburo ignored that and skipped down the way to the sands while Atsuko felt a bit offended by the adults that she knew, following Saburo while Idamaria joined up with the two with Momotarou.

"You really rub off the rude on your kids don't you?" asked Izawa.

"Well they couldn't be all father," sighed Serah, walking away with Izawa.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

After their trip from their Twentieth anniversaries, the team returned to the temple to place more blood of their memories into the compendium.

Makoto took the dagger and poked his palm to cut open the blood, dripping a few spots to the empty page. Once he was done, he walked up to Haruka and gave him the dagger. The tsundere quickly did the same thing as he didn't want to take too much time on this.

Rei went afterwards followed by Nagisa with Alex going last again. Once the last of the blood filled the page, the compendium glowed a bit.

"And another decade we go…" muttered Alex.

They took out the bag of gits for each other, exchanging gifts to celebrate their anniversaries together as a team.

"Soooooo…?" asked Nagisa, wondering on their reactions.

Alex looked at his pen set from Nagisa/Makoto and said, "I like it! Thanks so much!"

"Thanks for the Mackerel key chains," smiled Haruka and blushed a little.

"Hahaha, oh geeze Haru," laughed Rei, opening his gifts he got from Makoto/Nagisa and got a set of butterfly lollipops, "Awww thanks!"

Rin watched Rei open the next gift from Haruka/Alex and watched his reaction on a fancy butterfly necklace.

"Aw really guys? This is pretty!" gasped Rei.

"Yeah, we figured you'd like it," said Alex as Rei blushed.

Makoto opened his gifts and got a dayplanner/calendar and a set of books he wanted to read in the worst way.

"Well somebody got told ot be organized," smirked Nagisa.

Makoto sighed and said, "But this was a homemade dayplanner…besides…I'm still teaching."

"Just joking silly bums," replied the blonde.

Before anyone could react, their necklaces began to glowed as they felt the familiar change in the air, prompting the arrival of the Suiei.

"Oh it's about time they showed up!" said Rin.

"These last few years especially…" muttered Haruka.

"About time indeed," agreed Rei.

The Suiei Gods finally appeared before them as the mists fused together to reform their physical forms.

"Yo!" said Suiei Matsuoka, giving a high five with Rin.

"Have you all been behaving yourselves?" asked Suiei Tachibana.

"Guess who went shopping this time?" smirked Suiei Marotta, showing off his bags he carried.

"Nagisaaaaaaaa!" said Suiei Hazuki lovingly, glomping the blonde before him, "Oh and hey you guys!"

"Hello again gentlemen," said Suiei Ryugazaki.

"So I went shopping this time for you guys and we got you all…" began Suiei Marotta when he snapped his fingers to magically set the items on each of them.

A hat appeared on Haruka's head while Alex's lap had a series of posters while Rin's left hand received a dictionary, Makoto got a keychain, Rei got a box set of jewelry and Nagisa with a stuffed penguin with a box of chocolates.

"Eh!?" gasped Rin as he tried to look at the Maori to English Dictionary, "How am I going to undetrstand this?!"

"Awww…" smiled Makoto.

"Aaaaaah, it's soooo cute!" gasped Nagisa, "I'm gonna stuff my face and huggle my plushie all night long!"

"Everything is soooo shiny," said Rei as he almost drooled a bit by the jewelry.

"But I wanted you to huggle me all night long," sighed Suiei Hazuki quietly, casuing Ryugazaki to slap him on the back of his head.

Finally Haruka asked the question, "So are you all going to stay?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," smiled Suiei Nanase.

"We've managed to update things finally but my gosh people update too fast for us!" sighed Suiei Tachibana.

"We'll have our rooms here of course...so don't worry about your houses," added Suiei Marotta.

"I'm definitely never gong to leave Nagisa's side again!" smirked Suiei Hazuki quietly with a hiss.

"It'll be nice," added Suiei Ryugazaki, ignoring Hazuki.

The tree glowed a little bit as it spoke, "I see you finally made it home."

Rei got up and glomped to the tree as Rin shared a sweadtrop of nervouseness with the others.

"Treeeeeeee-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" smiled Rei.

"Boy oh boy…" said Suiei Marotta while Makoto facepalmed.

"Well someone never changes," chuckled Suiei Hazuki.

"Rin has given me your copies of you in magazines too and…"

"CAMELOT!" gasped Rin, blushing angrily.

"Ahhhhh!" replied Rei, blushing, "He did?"

Suiei Matsuoka started to laugh, "Oh my gosh…that's hilarious!"

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" shouted Rin, "TREE-SAN!"

The other blushed with a series of sweatdrops.

"Ooops," said Camelot, "I think I had a bit _too much water._ "

"T-tree-san?" asked Rei, confused like a 5 year old boy.

Now this time, the Suiei Gods began to laugh, as Marotta first started to laugh wildly, rolling himself across the floor while Matsuoka turned around and blushed with his laugh. Tachibana drifted away from the temple to cry and laugh happily at this corny joke while Nanase bursted out laughing and Hazuki chuckling loudly while still holding onto Nagisa. Ryugazaki couldn't hold himself together as he too laughed while facepalming.

The humans blushed a sweatdrop of nervousness but they too finally joined in the laughter happily. No one would ever forget this crazy night together.

After a half hour or so of laughter and joy, the Magic Six made their way down back to their houses while the Suiei Gods made their resting spot in the temple as they hung out with the tree.

_However, time still keeps moving forward...heading for a particular moment that will spell the future..._

**~Interlude 4 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 5 PV~**

**Rin** : W-who are these people!?

**Alex** : …this can't be! How are they even at this age?!

**Haruka** : And that's not the only surprise we got here!

**Familiar Voice 1** : Onii-chan! Go strip off that jacket!

**Familiar Voice 2** : I'm back you crazy bitches!

**Makoto** : *Gasps* W-what in the name of?!

**Rei** : *gasps*

**Nagisa** : Oh my god, Rin-chan! The pool!

**Aki** : Next time…Free! **_Reunited in the Medley!_** _Together, friends and allies will remember the Magic Six!_


	10. Chapter 10

 

**_Episode 5:_ ** **_レユニオンのメドレー！_ ** **_Reunited in the Medley!_ **

The female being stared at Nagisa with anger in her eyes while keeping her claws against Rin from escaping.

"We don't wish to hurt anyone but we demand an answer!" said the male figure.

"An answer?" asked Rei, keeping his eyes sharp on Alex.

Makoto narrowed his eyes and carefully prepared the vase from behind while Haruka stood in silence.

"Which one of you is responsible for our family?" asked the male.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" asked Rei.

"We have been told...that we have a father that was killed," replied the female, "Killed by his brother…we want to know who it is!"

The others gasped in shocked as Rin's eyes turned red and he growled, using his strength to push his prey away. The female jumped back in shock, her eyes glowing red and hissed, "So it's you…your red glowing eyes…I'LL KILL YOU!"

"STOP IT!" shouted Nagisa as his eyes glowed hot pink.

"STOP!" shouted the male, pointing his blade at Alex, "Or this boy here will die! With my blood…he will die!"

Alex gasped and replied, "W-what? M-Matryona?! Varvara?!"

"W-what?! You mean that's…!?" gasped Rei.

"So you are Rasputin's children…you grew up quite fast, no?" asked Rin while keeping his sharp eye on Varvara.

Matryona gripped his weapon tighter and said, "Yeah and we're filled with vengeance...we want to know the truth so we can live out our lives."

"Once we kill him, we'll move on from there," agreed Varvara.

"Water of spheres!" shouted Alex, unleashing a bubble of water to chock on the Chiropterans while dodging his way back to the team, and cutting off the bubbles.

"H-how dare you tried to kill us!" growled Matryona.

"I did it," said Alex, standing in front of the others, "I killed your father…I am the brother of Rasputin."

The two Chiropterans gasped and looked at Alex and Rin, wondering if this was just a trap.

"Kill me now if you want but you have no idea what your father has done to this world. Many people suffered because of OUR existence!" explained Alex.

"But…your blood is not that of a Chiropteran's…" said Matryona.

"Neither is the red-head," replied Varvara.

"Why did you think Rin was your uncle?" asked Rei.

"His eyes glowed red...just like his brother's...but when I pinned him down, the blood didn't smell like a king's," hissed Varvara.

The others gasped as Alex took out a small vial of blood and held it out to the Chiropterans.

"Perhaps this is…the remains of my blood," said Alex, "When I was a Chiropteran…"

Varvara's eyes glowed hot pink as she could smell the blood of the one who killed Rasputin while Matryona was still not falling for it.

Alex cut open his palm to drip some blood out while pouring a part of the old blood on top to the ground, crystallizing it.

"H-how did you?!" gasped Makoto.

"Sonya kept some vials for me…in the event that I did turn back to a human, she studied my blood type and the enzymes that went with it. I can drink this blood and be a Chiropteran for about 5 minutes…but it will deactivate my Suiei powers in exchange through this," he explained.

"A-Alex…" began Rei.

He turned to the megane and said, "Don't worry…I won't forget you guys. But I have to do this…"

"Either way, we will fight till we find the one who killed our father!" growled Matryona.

Alex tipped the blood vial as it entered his mouth and the esophagus, entering to his system. For a moment he felt intense sharp pain but at the same time it was like a moment of a shock or two as his eyes turned back to blood red, forcing the two Chiropterans to take a stand back.

"H-how unusual…" said Matryona, "Now I smell him!"

"But that's so strange…" replied Varvara, "Don't you think we should just leave?"

"No!" snapped Matryona, "We're going to end this once and for all!"

Alex readied his blade and filled it up with his blood while Rin stood by Rei and said, "You'll think he'll be alright?"

"As for you boys!" growled Varvara, "Show any sign of helping him and you will DIE!"

_I hope that everything will be alright_ , thought Rei as Alex charged up to the twins.

Varvara jumped up to the tree and propelled herself down as Matryona dodged Alex and sliced up a part of his Arabian clothing. The older Chiropteran turned to dodge Varvara's attack and juped up to the tree to propel his own attack. Varvara blocked him and the two combined their strengths to throw Alex to the tree.

"ALEX!" shouted Rei, trying to reach out to him.

Rin held him and said, "Don't! They'll kill us!"

Nagisa cuddled him with worry and said, "He'll get them."

The two continued to fight around as time slowly progressed, Alex did manage to throw some wounds at them but their injuries also healed at an astonishing rate; perhaps faster this his healing rate!

"Take him to the right!" said Matryona, "I"ll go for the left."

The two circled around Alex as the king readied his sword. On three, the two charged at Alex and aimed their weapons and claws for the kill as they readied their blood. The three slammed into the tree as the ground exploded of dust and rocks.

Seconds later, Alex emerged from the debris as Varvara and Matryona were stuck for a moment but used their strength to break free from the tree. Alex's eyes turned back to yellow which signaled his human form but his Suiei magic was taking a slow rate to recharge.

"You are such a fool," hissed Varvara, sneaking behind Alex, "Pretending to be the murderer…either way I'll kill you!"

Nagisa gasped and unleashed his magic to throw her out of the way while Rei unleashed his water blast to pin Matryona to another tree with water spikes but the Chiropteran tore it off.

"Get ready to die!" growled Varvara as her eyes glowed dangerously red, smashing her way through the water blasts with Matryona.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted a voice.

Everyone stopped to turn to the cavern on the top of the mountainside where a familiar face appeared before them. Alex was shaken to the core has he could only tremble on ther person before him, wondering if this was all true or a dream…

"This battle has certainly turned!" smirked Matryona.

"Thanks to your blood…I have become a Chivashi…" replied the voice.

"A Chivashi," muttered Varvara, "It can't be!"

* * *

**Flashback: Book 1**

"It has only begun," said Takeshi, "What something is lost…cannot be put back…isn't that right?"

_"It's perhaps better to be alive and different than to be dead…if you love him that much…"_

* * *

Georgia was put into a stretcher bed as Takeshi and Sonya fled through the forests, trying to find a safe spot fro the incident going on in Iwamara. Sonya carried a asset of vials and said, "This is all what i have left. They haven't been properly tested!"

"We cannot ask questions now, get it in her...if she does become one of "them", the best we can do is to at least put a tranquilizer in her so we can set her to HQ," replied Takeshi.

One of the other nurses met up moments later as they prepared the patient while Sonya readied on the needle for the shot.

* * *

**Book 2, During the Battle of Rodinia Magna**

Georgia sat on her bed in the tent as she could hear the rumbling and explosions from the battle. Since her recovery, she was put away hidden from Alex and the others in order to spare some pain but her time was getting no where.

"I need to go out and fight," she growled.

Jadwiga walked in the tent and said, "It's not time yet…but it'll be here for you soon."

"But what about my son and the others!?" she asked as her eyes glowed orange.

"Alex is facing off his blood brother Rasputin...with help from the team..." replied Jadwiga.

Gerogia's eyes stopped glowing as she remembered from Takeshi and said, "T-the six stars…"

"Takeshi has done what he could…he fell to a Chivashi…but Ananstasia and Aki are still out there fighting and they've done well," she replied.

"T-takeshi…" muttered Georgia as she lowered her head, she had some regret of yelling at him but there was nothing else she could do but to keep onward.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Alex is MY SON!" growled Georgia, jumping down towards the Chiropterans, "You will not hurt him!"

"M-mother…" trembled Alex, shocked to see her alive.

"Are they…?" she asked.

"Rasputin's children…" he replied.

"We will kill him!" growled Varvara, "For killing our father!"

Matryona dropped his weapon, causing Varvara to gasp as she felt a bit sleepy as well. Their eyes stopped glowing and the twins collapsed down to the ground.

Kaarina stepped into the scene from the cavern as her staff glowed in dimmed, sending the twins to rest.

"Enough now...your father is dead and it is as it was foretold...you shall become the will that destroys the heavens!" she chanted.

"What did you do to them?" asked Alex.

"You tend to know what goes on in this world," said Makoto.

"I am a star gazer and I foresee the future...but of course the mother of Chiropterans has stolen my sight but I can still see through the staff I carry," replied Kaarina.

"But…what did YOU do to them?" asked Rei, getting annoyed, "Why are they older now?"

"I have forward their time...so they could grow into full adulthood. However, their new found strength interrupted the process before I could get them to understand this world," she answered, "That's why they were hostile on you guys."

Kaarina turned to the others and said, " _Magic Six…before you died on Earth…you made a choice…_ _ **to turn back time and wait**_ _…waiting for the day to be born once more._ "

"Turn back time?" asked Rei.

"Was it a wish?" asked Makoto.

"Now that you said that, I feel like I remembered something…I think I…left an object behind in the temple," said Rin.

"Yes, you decided to leave the medal that you won at the Olympics in hopes for good luck to Earth," replied Kaarina.

"Did all of us left something behind too?" asked Haruka.

"I remember writing a letter to someone…but I don't remember who it was that got it," said Alex.

"I remember leaving something behind too," replied Nagisa.

Makoto turned his head to look at the unconscious Chiropterans while Georgia answered, "There's no need to worry. I will take them from here. As a Chivashi, I will feed them my blood with my memories."

Alex turned to her and said, "You know, it's really weird...that you would raise me even though I have lived longer than you…but…thank you."

"Yes, thank you for raising Alex and taking care of him," bowed Rei.

"Shall we?" asked Georgia as she turned to Kaarina.

The star gazer nodded and twirled her staff, "I'm sending you back to Iwamara. We'll settle with the little ones here."

Alex looked at Georgia for one last time as Nagisa and Rei hugged him to keep his tears from falling. Makoto stood side by side with Haruka and Rin as two magical circles swirled beneath their feet. Kaarina's staff glowed as the magical circles spun faster and faster, casting them away back to the village.

* * *

Rei and Nagisa opened their eyes and saw themselves in a thick green mist around them.

"Ehhh!?" gasped Nagisa.

"This has to be the swamp," muttered Rei, walking across the mud patch.

"Wait! Rei-chan! REI-CHANNN!" shouted Nagisa as he tried to follow the megane but lost him as the thick fog blocked his vision.

"Alex-chan...Rei-chan, Haru-chan...all of them…" trembled the blonde.

He stopped as he heard a low growl and saw a Chiropteran soaring towards him.

"Waters of slicing!" shouted Nagisa, creating a blast of water that sliced opened the monster as it collapsed to the ground.

"That was a close one and…EHEHHHHH?!" gasped Nagisa.

The Chiropteran shifted into the megane before him, slain in blood puddle in front of his eyes. Nagisa's eyes widened in horror.

"NO…NO…I-I COULDN'T H-HAVE…REI-CHAN! REI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" he screamed.

* * *

The Magic Six returned to Iwamara at the beach area as Nagisa opened his eyes and gasped from the nightmare while Rei was feeling a bit dizzy from the vision as well. Alex's eyes widened in shock as he tried to check on Rei when the blonde hugged him tightly with his face filled with tears.

"N-Nagisa?!" asked Alex, "W-what happened?!"

"R-Rei-chan?!" shouted Nagisa, "Ca-can you hear me?!"

The others arrived to check up on Rei as the megane's eyes finally opened.

"W-where?" he asked.

"Iwamara," said Makoto.

Haruka turned to see Awlida, Anne and Shirahama running to the scene as they were in shock as well to see what was happening before them.

"W-what happened!?" asked Awlida.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Shirahama.

Anne looked at Nagisa and Rei and asked Makoto, "What happened to them?"

"I-I'm not sure…" said Makoto.

"Rei, did something happened?" asked Alex.

"Nagisa?" asked Makoto.

"T-the swamp…" said Rei.

"I thought I killed you!" shouted Nagisa, "There was a Chiroptearn and it transformed into you!"

While the two hugged in shock and in relief, the others were horrified on the fact that they have also seen the swamp now.

"B-but that's!?" began Rin.

"What do you think this means…this swamp?" asked Rei.

"Let's not worry about this," said Alex, "We have to get you and Nagisa inside."

Awlida walked up to Rei and Alex, "Hey, do you guys need any help?"

"Yes please," said Alex.

"I can carry you if you don't want to walk," said Shirahama, helping Nagisa up on his feet.

"If you want to," replied Nagisa.

"Well you weight less than Awlida…" began Shirahama as he used his strength to carry him on his back.

"Hey!" snapped Awlida, looking a bit sharp.

"Here Rei, let's get you up now, okay?" asked Alex.

Rei nodded as Alex and Awlida helped Rei to get up on his feet as the megane felt dizzy still from the nightmare.

"Thank you," he muttered.

Alex turned to Awlida and said, "I remember now…you look a lot like my mother from Earth…those eyes…and your hair."

"Oh…I do?" she blushed with a giggle.

"My mother...the one from Earth, she had those hazel eyes and long black-brown hair," he replied, "You look great."

"T-thanks!" said Awlida, "Let's get you and Rei inside now, okay?"

"Hey Nagisa," said Rin, "Makoto and I will go down to the town for some stuff. We'll get you some medicine and some cake."

"Alright, Rin-Rin," smiled the blonde while he closed his eyes as Shirahama carried him.

"Let's get them in rooms at least and decide from there," said Haruka.

"We prepared some room in case you come back," replied Anne, "It's still a bit limited though."

"Thank you," smiled Alex, "You did what you guys could."

"Don't forget the cake!" said Nagisa.

"Come on Makoto," replied Rin, "We better get this taken care of."

"Right!" he answered.

* * *

**Lynhaven's Bar**

Alex sat down alone at the bar with a glass of root beer in his hands. After putting Rei and Nagisa to the beds, it was pretty much quiet without Makoto or Rin around. The ex-pirates were busy taking care of the place and other things.

Haruka sat down next to him to his surprise.

"You know, it's been a while since we sat together," said Alex, "We were a couple back on Earth…"

"Yeah, it was," Haruka replied, "I will say this once…but…I'm proud of you. You've grown a lot stronger…your body, mind, and your heart."

"I…t-thank you," he answered, "I…I'm sorry for what I've done to all of you guys though…back when I was a Chiropteran…"

Haruka rested his hand on Alex's hand and answered, "Don't worry about. Promise me on thing though…don't hurt Rei's feelings, okay? He's waited a long time for you and I know you were the same as well."

"H-Haru…" said Alex, almost wanting to cry, "I will always love all of you guys…I'll never forget our days on Earth together as well!"

Awlida walked in with Shirahama and Anne as they were preparing the kitchen and the bars.

"Hey do you both want something to eat?" asked Awlida.

"I think we're okay," said Haruka, releasing his hand.

"Thank you though, it's much appreciated. I hope the others are okay too," nodded Alex.

Makoto and Rin returned to the bar with bags of food and some medicine as well for Nagisa and Rei.

"We're going to try to behave more human-like without our magic," said Makoto.

"Huh?" asked Shirahama.

"What are you talking about?" asked Anne.

"Well we could have used the vase to heal them," said Makoto, "But…"

"The peace in this world may not last…" finished Alex, lowering his head down.

"W-what?!" gasped Anne, "I thought Rasputin is…"

"Oh he's long gone dead," said Alex, "But…there's someone else who we have to battle against."

"However, we cannot confront them now," finished Haruka, "Since we are returning to Earth."

"Who is this person you're up against now?" asked Awlida.

"And is it okay why we ask that you cannot fight them?" asked Anne.

"Well you guys already know we are returning to Earth," sighed Rin with a slight annoyance.

"However…this being…that we need to confront…she goes by as Pandora," said Alex, looking at Anne, "Your father might have mention…the Pandotess Lab?"

"H-he did!" she replied, "I remember his saying that it was where you and were brother were born from. Other than that, I don't know much…"

"As a Chiropteran, she was my mother…but as a 'Mahotsukai', she's our foe," he answered.

The pirates gasped in shocked by the revelation as they didn't expect this 'being' to be his mother and at the same time the all out enemy.

"Y-your mother…is the Chiropterans?" asked Awlida.

"Wait, but what is a 'Mahotsukai'?" asked Anne.

"In our language from Japan, "Mahotsukai" means Magician," said Makoto.

"Pandora is a magician who will do anything to fulfill her wish. I cannot probe to her mind because if I use my power, she will detect us," explained Alex, "But it's no surprise that she already knows that we're alive and active."

"What do you mean?" asked Awlida, feeling a little nervous.

"When I was living in Chirottori with the Chiropterans, my father, Tesseract...he taught me that the "Mahotsukai" are powerful beings with dark magic called the "Fourth Dimension"," he answered, "Their powers are almost like that to a god's...with magic that can break the laws of the universe."

Anne gasped, "C-can you stop her from rampaging?"

"That's something we have to figure out still, it's no doubt that if we even plan to attack, she might kill us instantly," said Makoto.

Rin handed the medicine over to Awlida as Haruka continued, "Our magic as Suiei Gods is a fragment of power. We might not be able to defeat her."

"That's why, if we return to Earth, we might find a way to stop this madness," said Alex, "And at least we'll be safe there."

"As much as I will miss you guys," said Awlida as she received the medicine, "It's better that you all remain safe somewhere than to be dead."

"She's right," agreed Shirahama, "We will miss you but your safety comes first."

"We will take care of this bar and restaurant but you need to promise us one thing," added Anne.

The boys blinked their eyes for a moment in confusion as Anne smiled, "Promise us to never leave each other sides."

The other pirates smiled as the gang nodded into accepting the promise, they were a team and it was important for their survival to stay together.

* * *

Haruka and Alex went up to Rei's room while Makoto and Rin went to check up on Nagisa. The megane heard voices walking in and yawned.

"Hey guys," yawned Rei while he stretched his arms.

"You feel better?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah, where are the others?" replied Rei.

"Checking on Nagisa," said Alex as he gave him a soft kiss.

"We got medicine if you need to calm your headache," said Haruka.

"I'm okay, thank you," answered the megane.

"I'll stay with you…I'm sure Nagisa will want Rin to stay wit him…" said Alex.

"And we know you want to stay with Makoto, Haruka-senpai," replied Rei.

Haruka blushed slightly and said, "Makoto's been worrying for everyone now."

"Speaking of that, we still don't know where we've seen this swamp," sighed Alex, "Is it a place we've seen before?"

"Probably not," answered Rei.

* * *

"Here Nagisa," said Rin as he handed the blonde some pills while Makoto prepared the vase with some regular water in it, "Careful with your magic, Makoto,"

"Nagisa, are you really okay?" asked Makoto, "You seemed really horrified on Rei."

"I'd be scared too if something happened but that really wasn't your usual self," agreed Rin.

"I'm fine now," answered the blonde, "But back then…it wasn't pretty. You heard what I said."

Rin nodded and got out some cake from the other bag and replied, "Here, it's strawberry flavored as requested. And I'll stay with you for a bit."

"Hehehe, thanks Rin-Rin," smiled Nagisa.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

By Early Nightfall, Rin and Makoto returned downstairs to the bar followed by Haruka and Alex. They decided to let the others rest for a good night's sleep while they planned to go out for a jog and get some fresh air at least.

"Hey, we're heading out for a jog," said Rin.

"Ah ok, do you guys need anything?" asked Awlida.

"Uhhh, I think we'll be alright," said Makoto as their clothes adjusted to their jogging gear with Rin's hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Now that I remembered to ask, has anyone seen Anastasia?" asked Alex.

The others shrugged as Rin answered, "Haven't seen her…have you guys?"

The pirates shook their heads as Shirahama answered, "We haven't."

"Perhaps Sousuke or Aki might know?" suggested Awlida.

"You can ask them when they get back," said Anne, "We'll tell them to wait for you guys."

"Alright, thanks!" replied Makoto.

"See ya soon!" said Awlida and Shirahama.

* * *

**Chirottori Castle**

Pandora has prepared many things...several of which will try to harm the Magic Six's Unity as a Team. Her powers returned, her vengeance boiling in her veins...her only wish she had left was to put an end to things...and recreate in her own vision.

She walked down the stairs, heading to the Pandotess chamber where she had created a new breed of Chiropterans taken from the environment around her, enabling them to breathe fire like dragons.

"Now then," she muttered, "It is time…so soon."

The Mahotsukai walked over to the cabinet where she found her fancy, jeweled box with a key inside. She coud barely remember her past but she recalled of two keys that could create a massive portal, taking an army or population from one world to another world desired. While it's true she could travel herself to places, she had an army to send and it was now the time to do so.

"It's still not ready…" she said, "The other key…where could it possibly be?"

Ever since her discovery of the notes she read, the antagonistic Mahotsukai was busy preparing obstacles, traps, and armies she would need. While it's true she could have killed them with a snap of her fingers but the fun of that would be ruined.

No...she wanted to torture them...twist them...mutilate them...and then kill them.

And after she did that, she would take her revenge to her people that exiled her from her previous crimes.

"It's been too long of a wait," she hissed, walking over to the throne room where she saw the puddle of black water, seeing the Magic Six (or at least four of the) running across the sands while Nagisa and Rei were asleep.

"I should torture them some more...but that's just a waste. _I got bigger plans for them when they return to Earth_ ," said Pandora, " ** _That will be their nightmare._** "

She began to make her evil laugh but stopped as she cried out, "And as for my grandchildren, I shall make them my pawns as soon as they are at their weakest point!"

* * *

Outside of the towered-fortress, the Suiei Gods managed to reach the area of Chirottori where the skies were littered in blood color, black, charcoal clouds and various monsters living there.

"What a disgrace!" said Suiei Tachibana.

"So this is where he lived…" muttered Suiei Marotta.

"I wish we could have done something!" growled Suiei Ryugazaki as Hazuki nodded in agreement.

"But this isn't the time for that now. Pandora has powers that make us dwarfed," replied Suiei Nanase.

"Will this world be even safe from her while we are in absence?" asked Suiei Tachibana.

"We can only hope our butts," sighed Suiei Hazuki.

"This isn't the time for crack jokes!" snapped Suiei Ryugazaki.

* * *

**Back at Lynhaven's Bar:**

Aki and Sousuke returned from their search but failed to find Sonya or the babies.

"Ugh, what another day it was…" yawned Sousuke.

"Hey you're back!" said Awlida.

"You guys hungry or thirsty?" asked Anne.

"W-we're fine, thank you," said Aki.

"Oh by the way, the boys returned and they were looking for Anastasia," said Shirahama.

"T-they came back?" asked Aki, stunned.

"Where are they now?" asked Sousuke.

"Well Nagisa and Rei are upstairs and the others went for a jog," replied Awlida.

"We still haven't found Sonya," sighed Aki, sitting down.

"We checked for anyone that knew her but there was no clear response," said Sousuke.

"Well what do you think could have happened?" asked Anne.

"No idea," shrugged Aki.

Before the others could answer, they all heard a loud cry that sounded like a Chiropteran. Sousuke already jumped up from his seat as the pirates were frightened by the sound.

"It came from outside! Is it a Chiropteran?!" asked Shirahama.

"I'm going to check on Rei and Nagisa!" said Awlida

Sousuke readied his gun while Anne went to help Awlida as she reminded her, "Remember you're pregnant, don't push yourself."

Shirahama grabbed his sword while Aki readied on her radioactive gun. They crept up to the door carefully ans silently, timing for the right moment.

"Carefully…GO!" said Aki.

The three jumped out and saw nothing at first when they turned towards the street and saw what looked like a female being with wings of the Chiropteran, carrying two smaller beings.

Aki gasped at the sight as the figure walked up to them with the familiar face, "W-what is this?!"

"I-impossible," gasped Sousuke.

"Was I two loud?" asked Georgia, holding Matryona and Varvara.

"H-how did you even survive after all of this!?" snapped Aki.

"And who are you to be exact? And why do you have those wings like the Chiropterans?" asked Shirahama, readying his sword.

"I am Georgia…a meber of 'The Watcher's"…assigned to be the guardian mother of Aki, Anastasia, and Alex."

Shirahama gasped, "H-how is that even…!?"

"She was our guardian while Alex was still living with us before he regained his memories as a Chiropteran," said Aki, "We told you guys this already."

"Yeah but to think that she was even alive…" began Shirahama, getting annoyed.

"Thanks to Alex's blood, I have been saved and transformed into a Chivashi…" said Georgia.

Shirahama's eyes narrowed in anger as he remembered the Chivashi that killed Matsuura, Takeshi and many other lives. He was about to take a blow against her when Sousuke stopped him, saying, "She's not on the path of Rasputin…"

"But even still, that kind has KILLED OUR FRIENDS!" he snapped.

"I can smell Jadwiga and Anastasia nearby as well," said Georgia, "Tell me…where are they…?"

"W-we don't…" began Sousuke.

"Wait a second…" snarled Shirhama, "YOU GUYS KNEW WHERE THE PRINCESS WAS AT!?"

Sousuke sighed and said, "We had to keep her safe…she's downstairs from the bar."

Shirahama growled but couldn't raise up his sword; he grunted and made his way inside, "Let's go in, alright? You better explain what is going on here!"

* * *

Inside, Anne and Awlida visited Rei to see how he was feeling.

"Hey, you feel better?" asked Awlida.

"Yeah, is something the matter?" he replied.

"Oh, it's probably just some wild animal or whatever," said Anne, "I'll go check on Nagisa."

Awdlia chuckled and asked to Rei, "So how is your relationship with hi-?"

Before she could finish, Anne closed the door to cut off her question. The other pirate could only sigh in annoyance because ever since she heard from Matsuura that she was fangirling the two; she knew that it was going to hurt her once they leave for Earth.

Anne arrived in the room where Nagisa was resting.

"Hey Nagisa," said Anne.

"Hello," replied the blonde.

"You dong alright ther-?" she asked when they heard a loud noise coming from downstairs, "Please excuse me, I have to see what's the matter."

* * *

"Shira! We had no choice but to keep her location a secret!" said Aki, "And of course…it didn't help when this one had to use her big mouth…"

"Hey! Don't look at me! I didn't raise you to be that way!" replied Georgia.

"Raise her!? Have you FORGOTTEN the significance of OUR existence?" asked Sousuke, "We lived much longer than you and we already are aware of the situation that's taken place!"

"Look, I understand that you had to keep this a secret, but at least let us know that you know that she's safe!" snapped Shirahama, "How else are you guys supposed to keep us from worrying after the war ended?! Especially Awlida! You know how much stress she takes on and now that she's pregnant, it will hurt her little ones!"

Anne arrived down the stairs to see the commotion and said, "What's going on here?"

She turned to see Georgia and her eyes widened a little by the Chriopteran wings fusing back into her skin, "A-and who the hell are you?!"

"She's our guardian other of myself, Anastasia…and Alex," replied Aki, "At least that was before the whole fiasco happened."

Anne sighed but saw the two strange beings resting on the bench tables, sleeping.

"W-who are they?" she asked.

"Matryona and Varvara…" replied Georgia.

They all gasped in shock as neither of them could recognize those two as the babies from earlier before they were taken away.

"B-but that's impossible!" said Aki, "How could they reach that age so quickly?!"

"What do you mean they are the twins?! Just how?!" gasped Anne.

"Kaarina took care of them," said a voice.

The gang turned to see Rin, Alex, Haruka, and Makoto returning from their jog as everyone stared at the as if they were crazy.

"That name…" muttered Shirahama, "Grandma said something about her…"

"Y-you've heard of her?!" asked Sousuke.

"We learned about her ways of prophecies long ago," said Haruka.

"That and my grandma once met her too even longer ago," said the voice of Awlida as she walked down the steps with a serious look.

"She came to my town to teach me how to see the future," replied Rin, "But that's besides the point."

"Kaarina said that the peaceful days are about to end soon, and that she did this to them in order to be armed with knowledge while we are gone," explained Makoto.

"Wait, you mean there's going to be another war?" asked Anne.

"It's not going to be a pretty sight, but we don't know when it will happen and where," said Rin.

"Well I am heading downstairs," replied Georgia, getting up from her seat and grabbing Varvara and Matryona still.

She kicked open the door with her feet and said, "Come with if you like…"

Haruka, Makoto, and Rin decided to go back upstairs to bed while Shirahama and Alex went downstairs with the Chivashi. The others stayed at the bar in an awkward silence in order to reorganize the beef that went down.

* * *

Georgia led Shirahama and Alex downstairs where they saw Anastasia trapped inside a gigantic tube with some fluid bathing her while a strange looking slimy creature was attached to her forehead.

"As ordered, I got them here," said Georgia, presenting the two Chiropterans to Jadwiga.

"Yes…but why are THEY here?" asked Jadwiga, pointing to Alex and Shirahama.

"Why did you keep Anastasia down here?" asked Alex.

"Anastasia is receiving memories from long ago…our little pet here is designed for…visual aid," she replied.

"So…why is she in that cage and in that solution?" asked Shirahama.

"It's to keep her hidden from our enemy," said Jadwiga, "The glass is designed based on a stasis tube similar to the ones in the Pandotess Labs where they keep radiation or other dangerous materials away from the contents inside."

"And how long has it's been since she was in there," asked Alex.

"Almost a month, but she's been connection to nutrition tubes and other feeders to stay in her shape, she should wake up soon though because the creature's energy is almost depleted," replied the leader.

"And does this delay in our trip to return to Earth?" he asked.

"No, she should be up in a day or two if we are lucky," said Jadwiga.

* * *

Rin walked into the room where Nagisa was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," smiled the blonde as Rin sat down next to him after opening the window a little for the night air.

"Is it too cold for you?" asked Rin.

"No, it's fine," replied Nagisa, "But what happened downstairs?"

"…Georgia brought the twins here and Sousuke and Aki knew where Anastasia was hidden," said the red-hair.

"W-what?! Why didn't they tell us!?" asked Nagisa.

"I don't know, I guess they didn't want anyone to find out," he answered.

Nagisa shook his head but smirked an idea as he huggled behind him and said, "Y-you want me to strip for you…?"

"U-uhhh," moaned Rin, "I…y-yes…but let's have it for a party tomorrow since it'll be our last day."

"Hehehe," chuckled the blonde as they shared a kiss.

* * *

Makoto and Haruka sat down in the smaller bedroom as they watched the dark clouds rolling into the coastline on the far end. Makoto could only lower his head as he remembered that night back on Earth with Rei and the storm.

"H-Haru…what do you think?" he asked.

"Of what?" replied Haruka, "T-the swamp?"

"Yes. Rin said that there were statues around of us and him…so maybe these people know us by chance?" he asked.

"Well someone would definitely know the Suiei Gods," said Haruka.

But Makoto was still feeling stumped about this. These visual images of the swamp, the wildlife, the people, just how could it all be possible? The green cloudy mist/fog was also familiar too but no one could figure out what it was.

_I have a feeling we're going back to a trap,_ he thought.

* * *

After discussing with Jadwiga, Alex, Georgia, and Shirahama brought Varvara and Matryona upstairs to the living room part of the house.

"Will they try to attack us?" asked Shirahama.

"I'll give them the blood that they need," said Georgia, "As a Chivashi, our blood is their nutrtion and for their survival but their blood is poison to me."

"Please take care of them for me," replied Alex, "I'm sorry…"

Georgia gave him a hug and answered, "My son, no matter where your life takes you…know that you have people that love you. Remember, if you are feeling in doubt, just smile."

"I…I'll go to see Rei, he's waiting," said Alex.

* * *

Alex walked into the room as he saw the megane staring out at the window before he turned to see him. He sat down next to him on the bed.

"Hey, sorry for taking a long time," said Alex, "Anastasia is downstairs beneath the bar…along with Jadwiga."

Rei gasped, "W-what?! R-really? How?!"

"Jadwiga is helping her to regain her memories before she joins us back to Earth," he replied.

"Oh…that's right," said Rei, "We are going back soon, aren't we?"

"In a couple of days," he answered, lowering his head down with a bit of fear.

"Everything will be okay," replied the megane, resting his hand over his shoulder.

"I...I don't know what's going to be waiting for us," said Alex, "I…I don't want to lose that promise…"

"You won't," answered Rei, leaning down for a kiss. Afterwards, the two snuggled together in the bed, resting for the new day.

* * *

**Next Day:**

With the final day approaching, the gang decided to have a celebration. In the morning, they set up the bar with decorations, preparing snacks, drinks, and working outside to decorate the patio and even getting help with some other people that worked with staging and stereo for a mini-theater.

It was by around 1 PM when they opened the place to the public as a handful of people showed up for lunch, coffee, or even a place to chill. The Magic Six decided to dance at the mini-theater in order to get more people to visit the bar and spend time and have fun.

Rin claped his hands as the music played around with several people dancing. Haruka smiled a little and Makoto even laughed happily.

Georgia served out the plate of appeitizers while Sousuke and Aki brought out pitchers of water. The pirates were working inside the bar, handling the alcoholic drinks.

Nagisa decided to take on the stage as his clothes transformed to his Arabian style with the veil and started to dance as well. Rei laughed and clapped his hands to the music.

Rin was about to get some water to drink when Nagisa pulled him in and said, "Show them your moves…your majesty!"

Before he could reply, his clothes transformed to his Arabian form and some of the people there were from Neo Tabuk as they recognized him as the prince. The music switched to a more Arabic style as the two were dancing together.

"My goodness, his royal majesty is here!" gasped a few of the people.

Rin twirled himself in the air with a jump kick before landing on the ground and spun around with Nagisa.

"W-wowww," gasped Alex.

"Sugoiiii," muttered Makoto as he almost squealed at that.

"I knew Nagisa danced," said Rei, "But Rin…?"

The pirates walked out to see what was going on as they saw Rin and Nagisa dancing together in their Arabian clothes. Awlida smiled and started to clap with the beat as Anne and Shirahama joined in.

Alex saw Rei getting up while Makoto did the same and they turned to their respective partners.

"Come on Haru-chan!" smiled Makoto.

"Stop using the –chan!" blushed Haruka.

"Let's dance Alex-chan-san!" smiled Rei, grabbing his hand.

"Uhhh…I…I…" he blushed but laughed with joy as they all danced together.

* * *

**Iwamara Temple**

Sousuke and Aki arrived at the temple where they could hear the echoing beat of the music from below. They were sent by Jadwiga to check on the temple to see if anyone showed up yet but so far they didn't see anything.

"Are they really coming today?" asked Aki.

Sousuke walked over to the marble table where the compendium floated in mid air. He touched the book and it fell onto the table, pages opening magically with a small glow that slowly grew brighter and larger.

"W-we better move!" he shouted grabbing her hand.

"W-what is this!?" she replied, seeing the book pages flipping faster and faster as the temple itself began to glow.

* * *

Back down at the party, everyone was dancing and having a fun time when Haruka stopped to see the strange light glowing from the forest.

"H-haru?" asked Makoto when he turned his head and gasped, "NEEEEEHHHH!?"

"Wh-what's going on!?" shouted Nagisa.

Everyone stopped the music to see the strange glowing sphere of light brightening up the forest as streams of light blasted out to the skies. A ring of energy echoed across the town, shaking the area but casuing no damage.

The light finally dimmed down and everything seemed back to normal but no one could predict the meaning of this strange sudden burst of light like this…

* * *

Nao Serizawa, the former manager of the Iwatobi Junior High School Swim Team woke up along with Shiina Asashi, Ikuya Kirishima, and Shingino Kisumi.

Nao walked up to the exit of the temple and saw the village of Iwamara as well as the Paleolassa Ocean. It was surely a better sight than what they saw back on Earth.

"So they're here?" asked Kisumi while Shiina belched.

"They are here," said Nao, "Just as what we were told."

Behind them, Gou Matsuoka got up after opening her eyes from the bright light and joined up to see what was outside.

"So pretty," said Gou, "It certainly is better out here than where we were from."

They turned to see Aki and Sousuke standing before them.

"You all made it safely," said Aki.

"Welcome to Duniya," added Sousuke.

"Yes we did," replied Gou, "It's been a while…Sousuke…Aki. But please, where is my brother and the others?"

"And what town are we in?" asked Shiina.

"This is Iwamara, we will join with the others at a place called Lynhaven's," said Sousuke.

"It's a bar and a restaurant as well as home to some of our friends there," added Aki, "They are down there right now."

They led the five out of the temple and walked down the series of steps, heading for the main road before getting to the sandy path that led to the village.

Sousuke turned his head to Gou and asked, "Did you find Seijuurou or the others?"

"No," she answered, "I didn't get a chance to search for them but…"

"Maybe they haven't waken up yet," replied Aki, "I'm sure they will take their roles soon. But for now, let's keep going."

"Oh by the way, witch boy says that we got 24 hours from the moment we got here before the gate closes up," said Shiina.

"Very well then," replied Sousuke.

* * *

At the party, the gang sat down by the patio as they looked out towards the beach, wondering what they should do for tonight's event of celebration. There was work to be done still but at least they were having fun on their last day here.

However, they were in a discussion about the Iwamara Swim Team with Rocko as they were trying to figure out how they could at least get the program going while they leave this world.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Rin with a suspicion look.

"Well we did this before while we were trying to recruit new mebers to join," said Makoto.

"I wanna do this again!" smirked Nagisa.

"D-do we have to?" blushed Rei.

"Well we haven't done much to promote for the swim team I guess..." said Alex.

"But…we are going back home though soon after this...so how will we get them to join?" asked Makoto.

Haruka was about to answer when they all heard a familiar voice, "DO IT! STRIP!"

"T-that voice…!" gasped Nagisa.

They got out from the patio side and rushed their way down to the beach area where they saw a group of people in the far distance. One of them began to run forward even though her speed wasn't the greatest.

Rin's eyes widened in shock, watching his sister running towards him and the others as her face was filled with tears of joy.

"G-GOU!?" gasped Rei.

"H-how!?" gasped Nagisa, "GOU-CHAAAN!"

The two siblings reunited with a hug as Rin's face was filled with tears, crying with happiness.

"Onii-chan," moaned Gou as she cried a little as well.

"Gou…" he replied softly, sniffing his tears.

Makoto saw the other group of boys arriving as he gasped in shocked by the two that he remembered.

"YOOOOO!" shouted Shiina while Ikuya remained silent and annoyed.

"Hehehe, it's been a long time...eh Mako-chan?" asked Kisumi.

Makoto summoned the compendium to find out who exactly these four guys were when he saw a picture of himself along with Haruka, Shiina, and Ikuya in the middle/junior high school relay. The pirates finally found the and followed to see the commotion as well.

"W-who are they?" asked Rei, confused.

"You guys…really!?" asked Nagisa, stunned.

"Haru! Look!" said Makoto, pointing the pictures about their junior high days. Haruka saw himself swimming in the relay with him, Shiina and Ikuya.

Sousuke and Aki arrived as they watched the others trying to remember the people before them.

"H-how did you guys even get here?" asked Haruka.

"We came here from Earth," said Nao.

"So you're the ones to take us back?" asked Nagisa.

"Witch boy says you got 24 hours from now...before the gate closes," said Ikuya while keeping a slight glare at Haruka.

Rin nodded and turned to his sister, asking, "I-is everything okay? D-did something happened on Earth?"

"You have to see for yourself," she said quietly, looking rather silent, "I can't tell much. Witch boy said it may be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" he replied, confused.

"Well either way, we still have to wait for Anastasia," said Alex, "We're not supposed to leave without her!"

"Whether she makes it out or not…is not on the same matter that you guys are about to do," replied Shiina, "She can get back in a different way if it's necessary."

"Why you guys making this sound so urgent?" asked Rei, "Did something happened?"

The others remained silent as Makoto said, "Well we don't have much room left here at the bar...so uh...?"

"We'll find a place to rest in for the night, do not worry," replied Nao.

"However, by tomorrow though, you must be on the ready. Once we leave here, there is no turning back," said Shiina.

"W-what!?" gasped the trio pirates.

"You mean… we won't see each other again?!" asked Awlida.

"It can't be…" said Anne.

"We can't do anything!?" asked Shirahama.

"I am sorry but this is the price that it is demanded for," said Nao.

"Well…this is our last day," said Rin.

"We'll need to make these moments very valuable," nodded Makoto.

"Of course…now strip off those jackets!" smirked Gou.

"Yeah!" agreed Awlida, siding with Gou, "I wanna see that before you guys leave!"

The team blushed with a sweat drop of nervouseness.

* * *

The six of them hid behind the curtains as they were wearing their swimsuits and their jackets.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" snapped Rin.

"Yep! We did cart wheel flips and we stripped," said Nagisa.

"But how does this bring an advantage to…?" began Makoto.

"I don't know if I can even…" blushed Alex.

"You guys, she's starting," said Rei.

* * *

"Welcome friends and travelers of Duniya! My name is Kou Matsuoka and our partner here, Rocko is the captain of the Iwamara Swim Team who has been nice enough to help us promote the school's swim team with him," said Gou.

"After we meet our swimmers, we'll have a dance celebration as well as food and drinks served so please enjoy yourselves!" said Rocko.

Nagisa makes his entrance, as he flips around and stripped off his jacket, tossing it to the left and answered, "My name is Nagisa Hazuki and my speciality is the breastroke! My Charm Point are the calf muscles!"

The audience gasped a bit as they were stunned by the stripping, wondering if this is even appropriate or not. However, a few of them were cheering in the background.

Haruka takes the entrance to the right as he made his cartwheel and stripped off his jacket, tossing it to the right, "Haruka Nanase…I swim the freestyle…and my charm point is the triceps!"

Rei makes his entrance and spins in the air while stripping off his jacket and performing the megane look through his glasses, "Rei Ryugazaki, I swim the butterfly and my charm points are the biceps and deltoids!"

The audience murmured each other as they were wondering about the meaning of this.

Makoto makes his entrance and performed a back flip and stripping off his jacket while facing away from the audience to show his detailed back muscles. Some of the audience members did cheer at the sight as they were a bit stunned by the detailed.

"Makoto Tachibana," he said, "My speciality is the back stroke and my charm point is the back muscles!"

_Dammit_ , thought Rin as he makes his way in, he jumped into the air while stripping off his jacket and landed on the ground with his fist, creating a shockwave effect in the air as the audience felt the breeze.

"Rin Matsuoka, I have a double speciality in freestyle and butterfly! My charm point is my chest and abs!" he said.

The audience stirred up a bit now as the group was almost complete…

Alex made his entrance by running quickly and (with careful timing on his magic) created a slide effect (and keeping his magic invisible) on the floor before standing up and casually tossing his jacket to the side.

"Alex Marotta, the "wild card" of swimming but I prefer the freestyle," he said, "My charm point is the quadriceps and tibialis!"

"They are the team known as the Magic Six!" explained Gou.

The audio/music changed as the disco lights went up, signaling the audience that it was time to celebrate the night as their clothes transformed to their party outfits with the animals on it.

"Come on Rin-Rin!" said Nagisa, "The stripper poles are about to emerge!"

The stripper poles grew from the floor of the stage as it was time to play some fun and bring a wild ride to the audience.

"W-we're seriously putting up a show?" asked Makoto.

Nagisa was already dancing seductively near Rin while Rei turned to Alex and asked, "You want to dance with me?"

Gou whistled and shouted, "I'm so glad for this!"

"Me too!" agreed Awlida, "This is fun!"

Nagisa grabbed onto the pole and slowly sliped his way down while watching Rin blushing as he was dancing his hips. Makoto and Haruka decided to slow dance each other while Rei and Alex shared their dancing moment.

Slowly, they took off their jackets and their shirts as the audience began to go wild and partying away as the skies began to enter nightfall.

"I'm glad we can dance here," said Rei quietly.

"Oh now you sound so horny," replied Alex.

"I…I just want to enjoy this moment," he blushed.

The two shared a deep kiss as the people in the audience cheered on while Awlida was making a catcall and other people screeching the "wert whirl". Nagisa whistled too for them while Rei moaned in the kiss.

"I swear they really are homos," said Shiina.

Nao could only chuckle while Ikuya remained silent.

"It's just like how it was on Earth!" said Kisumi.

Makoto flexed his back muscles while Haruka rubbed on his own biceps/triceps, casuing many of the people in the audience to blush.

"I love when they do this!" squealed Gou, "I can watch this all day!"

"I know, right?!" asked Awlida, also squealing, "Their muscles are so perfect! You just want to touch them, don't you?"

"YES!" she answered, "FINALLY somebody understands me!"

The two girls made a high five in excitement as Awlida replied, "We should have met earlier girl!"

In a different area of the audience, Aki turned to Sousuke and asked, "Why don't you show off too?"

Sousuke blushed and answered, "It's their night...besides, it's almost time."

Towards the front of the audience, Anne and Shirahama were quite stunned at what was all happening with the fun and the homo before them.

"Just wow…" blushed Anne, feeling like it's all a dream.

"I didn't realize that they were that close to each other," said Shirahama, "Not saying that it's wrong but I thought maybe Rei wouldn't show off the kissing in public like that."

"They were like that on Earth," said Sousuke as he and Aki arrived to them as the latter just laughed a bit.

"Really?" asked Anne.

"It's not that hard to believe then…just by looking at them," blushed Shirahama.

"N-Nagisa…" moaned Rin as he tried to do the splits, "This is too hard for me!"

"You can do it, Rin-Rin!" chuckled the blonde, "You're flexible too! Maybe not like me but you can still make it!"

Makoto danced dirty behind Haruka as he flirted around his hair while the audience continued to roar with excitement and having fun while Alex and Rei danced slowly to each other.

Rin slowly went down again as he could feel the pull on his legs. He realized that if he went too fast, he might pull a muscle, if it was too slow, the pain would still be intense.

"You can do it onii-chan!" shouted Gou.

After a few more breaths, Rin finally made the split and could feel the blood in his body going all wild but at the same time, it felt painless.

"Good job!" cheered Nagisa.

"Rei," whispered Alex, "I want to do it now…inside."

The megane blushed and nodded as they carefully snuk their way out of the audience but neither of them noticed the sharp eye that Awlida had as she saw the two making their way back to the bar.

"Hey, I saw Alex and Rei sneaking away," whispered Awlida to Gou, "I think they're gonna play."

"Oh boy," she blushed, following Awlida, "Let's go, I want to see this!"

* * *

The two made their way to the bathroom and stripped off their clothing slowly. Alex closed the window in the bathroom to block out the music and turned on the vent to keep the steam from clogging the air.

Rei turned to the door and closed it while Alex was about to turn on the shower but stopped.

"You know…" said Alex.

"Hmm?" asked the megane.

"It feels like it was yesterday when we first met on Earth when I came to japan for the first time..." he answered, "And now here we are, tomorrow we're returning to that place."

"I know," said Rei, "I'll miss this world and the people…but as long as you and I…"

Alex turned on the shower and stepped in while the megane followed in right after, closing the door to keep the water in. Rei hugged behind him for a moment before he started to massage his shoulders. Alex rested his hand on Rei's hand and the megane asked, "You want me to stop?"

"N-no…" he answered, "I…I want you."

Rei smiled and gently bit on his shoulder, causing him to moan in pleasure, feeling the teeth like another toy on his body while their shafts were beginning to grow. Rei was already moving to poke at his partner's entrance but he turned around and the two shared a deep kiss while Alex pinned Rei to the wall.

"R-Rei…" moaned Alex, taking a breath, "We-we finally…"

"Are together," he smiled as he frottaged on their shafts while kissing deeply again and feeling their warm, wet skin from the heat of the shower pouring down on them.

* * *

After a bit more time of celebration, the others walked back into the bar to cool down while wondering where Gou and Awlida went.

"Well that was such a night," sighed Makoto, feeling tired.

"My legs are all stiff now," moaned Rin.

"Hey has anyone seen the other? Gou and Awlida?" asked Shirahama.

Aki turned her head as she could hear a faint sound of laughter coming from upstairs. She walked up and could hear Gou and Awlida giggling away.

"Oh gosh, now what are they doing?" she muttered.

"Oh hey Aki!" said Gou, blushing.

"We uh…oh we heard something by the bathroom and…" began Awlida.

Aki grabbed the two girls with her strength and said, "How many times did I tell to NOT invade their privacy?!"

"NOOOOO!" screamed both of the girls as they were being dragged downstairs.

"Well I guess Rei and Alex should be more careful when they are sneaking out," smirked Nagisa.

"Honestly," sighed Aki.

The others had a sweat drop of nervousness while Awlida and Gou were disappointed of getting caught.

* * *

Back inside the shower, Alex blushed as he felt Rei poking through his entrance, ready to embrace this passion once more.

"R-Rei…" breathed Alex.

The two pressed their bodies onto each other as they enjoyed their taste of their cleaned skin and the smell of freshness from washing themselves.

"Can I go in?" asked Rei.

Alex nodded as he brought the megane down for another kiss just as Rei began to dug his way inside.

"Mhh…mmmhhh!" he moaned as he wrapped his arms around the megane.

"A-are you okay?" asked Rei after taking a breath from the kiss.

The other boy nodded and said, "T-take me…"

Rei began to sway back and forth a little as Alex licked on Rei's chest while the megane reached down for his shaft to throb it. They both breathed deeply and moaned through the passion as the water pouring on them added more heat for each other.

"I-I lov-ve y-you…R-Rei," breathed Alex.

"I-I love-y-you too…" replied Rei as they took down another kiss.

Already their bodies began to stiffen with intensity as they could feel their insides ready to tremble and spasm out.

"A-Ahhhh…I-I'm c-closeeeee…" moaned Rei.

"R-Reeeiii," he breathed deeply.

Rei went faster and faster until it felt like he was going through a blur, at any second…

"AhhaAAAHHHH!" they both cried out as Alex sprayed out a fountain of white love on himself and the megane while the latter bursted himself inside, spraying his seed into the tunnel.

"T-that was…" gasped Rei after he finally breathed to relax, "A-amazing…"

"I'll never leave you or the others again…" replied Alex, "Especially you."

"I've long to spend the rest of my life with you…since we couldn't do so in the past," said Rei.

"Then…" answered the other guy, giving him a small kiss, "after we defeat our enemy…let's get married."

Rei gasped in shock and happiness as he almost wanted to spill tears, hugging his partner tightly and said, "Oh Alex…I'm so happy…I shall say yes!"

"That…is our new promise then," he answered, "Our **_ETERNAL promise_** …to our happier future."

The two kissed happily and they finished up their shower before going to bed, knowing that their first promise has been fulfilled…but now this new one is only the beginning.

* * *

**Next Morning**

"Psst, you guys! Hurry!" whispered Aki, shaking Sousuke, Awlida, Anne, and Shirahama awake.

They all yawned and were confused by the sight but when they saw Aki's serious expression on her face, they almost yelped in shock/fear but they managed to stay quiet since the boys and Gou were asleep still.

"W-where are we going?" asked Shirahama.

"We're going to set up a surprise for them," replied Aki, "Gou once told me a story that…"

* * *

The group arrived at the high school where they saw Rocko opening up the outside captain turned to see them and was a bit surprised to see some people here already.

"New students to sign up?" he asked.

"Nope! We're here for a different reason," said Awlida, smiling.

"Oh?" asked Rocko.

"We need to…" began Aki before whispering to Rocko on their grand plan.

* * *

Back at the bar, the six boys and Gou were eating some breakfast that Haruka, Rin and Alex made while Rei looked over the letter that Haruka saw earlier.

"So…" said the megane, "They want us at the school by 10 AM?"

"It's about 9 AM," said Nagisa, "So we still got a bit of time.

"I can't believe we are leaving after this," sighed Alex.

"Me too," replied Gou, "I would love to talk more with Awlida. She is really nice! I only was here for like a day and I'm going to miss this place!"

"I'm glad I got to say goodbye to Deana and Glena," said Rei.

"I'll miss my town and my friends…and the library as well," sighed Nagisa, "Too bad the library got destroyed."

* * *

The Seven made their way to the Iwamara High School when they were led by Rocko, Ikuya, Shiina, Nao, and Kisumi to the outside pool.

"Right this way," said Rocko as he and Nao opened the doors for them, prompting them to go and see the pool.

They got out and were shocked on the sight before them as Rin was lost at his words again while the others were nearly speechless.

"I-is that…" began Haruka.

"Who did this?" asked Rei.

"Woooowwww!" smiled Nagisa.

* * *

And down beneath the level of the Lynhaven's bar…Princess Anastasia finally opened her eyes after receiving the last of the past visions to her. _The truth was finally in her hands and she had an important job to do now…whether she liked it or not._

**~Episode 5 END~**

* * *

**~Interlude 5 PV~**

**Alex:** How many years has it been since that day? 60? 65?

**Rei:** Ugh, why does this stupid technology not working!?

**Rin:** I can't believe this…I'm an old fart and I tan like no tomorrow!

**Nagisa:** Tch, you're one to talk, Rin-Rin!

**Makoto:** Haru, do you still remember that promise I told you?

**Haruka:** That…but we also have to fulfill our final task before we say goodbye to this world.

**Watanuki:** When one has lived as long as "we" have, you get attached.

**Gou:** Next time…Free! **_A Journey Without End!_** _Can you at least tell us that we still look young?!_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Interlude 5: 終わりことなくジャーニー! A Journey without End!_ **

**Anastasia's Final Vision Before she woke up…**

"I think I'm going to retire," said Nagisa.

"W-what?!" gasped Maggie, "But you're still…"

"Young yes," replied the blonde, "However, there are just some things in life that I've done but…"

Maggie stared at him as she wondered what he was trying to get at. Ever since Rei retired from his modeling days, the blonde sort of considered a few things too.

Finally she answered, "May I ask what's with the necklace of yours?"

"Huh? Oh you mean this?" asked the blonde, revealing his Suiei Necklace.

"Yes that," she answered.

"Well…I…had it for as long as I remembered," said Nagisa, "But why are you asking me this now?"

"All of your hard work that you've done for the animals," she replied, "Is it linked to that?"

Nagisa laughed and said, "Now why would you ask me such a strange question?"

"Don't play games with me," she answered, "I saw what happened with you and Alex and that…monster long ago. I also saw the disaster at the beach too!"

The blonde stopped laughing at the moment and replied, "I sometimes ask myself the same thing…why do we bear responsibility for this world?"

"I may not know the details," said Maggie, "But at least I could understand what is going on…after all, you've been a wonderful friend and…"

"Alright," he answered, "I'll tell you. But you must swear to me…"

"You know I will," she nodded.

* * *

The two sat out by the penguins deck of the zoo as they looked up to the afternoon skies. A warm breeze swept in, brushing their hairs through the wind.

"I see," said Maggie, "So you and the others have done what you all could for this place?"

"Yes," sighed Nagisa with a duck face, "I'll admit, I don't mind going for action and fun…but I feel like it makes our job too easy with magic in our hands."

"I don't think that's true," she answered, "I mean…a Time Loop, memories forgotten and remembered…betrayal…all of that is pain."

"Yes but each time we solved things out, it was always with our power or even the Suiei Gods," replied Nagisa.

"Then what are you going to do then?" asked Maggie, "Your research with Anastasia?"

"I have to," he answered, "There are still some things that have to get done."

Maggie turned away to look at the penguins and said, "Sai really loved you a lot."

"Hehe, yeah, he was such a little brother," he agreed, "It's too bad he suffered from that green cloud. Gosh, I swear, who ever is doing this better be ready for my revenge."

"Just don't get killed, alright?" asked Maggie.

"Haha, I always laugh in the face of danger," smirked the blonde.

"That's definitely you," she shrugged.

* * *

Haruka, Rei, Alex, and Rin sat down on the hills of the mountain side, looking out at the evening sunlight.

"This is very beautiful out here," said Rei.

"It's always nice out here," agreed Rin.

Alex remained silent for a moment, wondering about the future that is left for them. Rei has already retired and now they heard that Nagisa was also retiring. His wish still remained unfulfilled but he knew that he would still help the non-verbal severe Autistic people no matter what pain or obstacle awaited.

"I think you'll find the answer," said Haruka.

Alex turned to him and the others smiled.

"Y-you guys…" he began.

"We might not be able to understand the complexity as you, but we'll be here," said Rei and blushed a little, "So stop worrying."

Alex nodded and smiled back, "T-thank you. But there's something else in mind that I was thinking."

"Oh?" asked Rin.

"…it's about our lives after this," said Alex, "What do you guys think? Did we really made the right choice?"

Rei lowered his head for a moment while the others remained silent at the thought.

"Even after that day we chose…" said Haruka, "That will bring us together."

"I know that I have no regrets…on both the past…present…and future," added Rin, "As long as we are still together."

They turned to see Makoto and Nagisa arriving at the scene as the sun continued to set down. At the end of the day, they were still known as "The Magic Six".

* * *

**30 Years Later: Iwatobi, Japan**

Six Elderly figures made their way through the town of Iwatobi as they were inside a taxi that brought them to the school. To their surprise, it was completely renovated to a futuristic style as the students carried their tablets around as well as other gear pieces that they donned. The uniforms that they wore were still the same but there were two symbols of the Iwatobi, the original one and another one with a more contemporary design.

"Too bad ama-chan passed away before they opened here," sighed Makoto.

"Sasabe too did pass as well," said Rei as they all remembered a funeral ceremony back in Lynwin about 10 years ago.

_Very soon it'll be our time_ , thought Alex sadly.

Rei turned his head to look at him before sighing and said, "Have you schedule the trip to your town?"

"I have," he replied, "But we're going to make a stop in L.A. for a couple of days."

"Terran Nost?" asked Haruka.

"Well…there is another place besides that," said Alex.

The six got out and was lead on a tour across the school as they watched the students making their way to classes, lunch, or gym or whatever they had to go. However, it was like only yesterday when they were all here while Alex took vengeance to a certain person and a trap was sprung. However, any stories related to that were not even known here.

They eventually went out to the pool area in which it was in use by a group of students. Makoto smiled and said, "Iwatobi still lives on."

The six continued to tour across the town as they visited their original homes, Sametsuka Academy as well as the Iwami Stadium for a private tour on the place. While a lot has changed here, some things could never change.

"My gosh, such an Itinerary," said Rin as he read over the list of trips they were all going to visit.

Iwatobi, Sametsuka, Iwami, Tokyo, Los Angeles, Phoenix, Cleveland, and Italy with two tour trips planned; one on their own and another with an official group.

* * *

**Tokyo**

After spending the night in Iwatobi, the six were lead out for a day trip to visit Tokyo, passing through the famous Shinjuku tower that they recalled their earlier battles with and going through the National Tokyo Swimming Stadium with their memories of Rin doing his dream finally.

Rin held the gold medal inside of his clothes, wearing it along with his Suiei Necklace.

"So much has changed and many things have remained the same," said Makoto.

"Hehe, I know what can stay the same," smirked Nagisa.

"Now now, that's not how we are going to behave," he replied.

"Meeeeeh, don't get too boring!" whined Nagisa.

The others could only blush and shake their heads in annoyance.

"Nagisa, we are clearly old here," said Rin.

"Yeah but the fun shouldn't have to end," pouted the blonde with his duck face.

"This is fun too though, to travel together just like what the gods did," smiled Alex.

The gang arrived at the Palace Hotel Tokyo where each of the couples had their own fancy room to rest up for the night or so. Knowing that they had a bunch of big plans for the tour trips here in the city.

After their breakfast the next day, they went on a private special tour to the Tokyo Tower, the Meiji Shrine, and the Ueno Zoo, listening to their tour guide through the "Whispers". Despite their age, Rei and Rin had a bit of hearing in which the Whispers helped a lot while Alex and Makoto wore glasses. Haruka and Nagisa still were flawless though the former was almost diagnosed with diabetes but thanks to the new technology and health in Lynwin, things grew better for the elderly.

They watched the animals at the zoo as the children and family walked around together, smiling and laughing.

"This is very nice," said Rei, looking at the butterfly cages.

"Clearly that's your animal spirit!" smirked Rin.

"Honey, I can't hear you," replied Rei, "Our tour guide is still talking."

By mid afternoon, they ended the tour and headed out to the airport, making their way to the States for the long, 10 hour flight, sleeping along the way.

Once they got to the states, they were lead on a brief tour across the town before arriving in Santa Monica where they saw the empty lot where Alex once had his mansion at. It was now nothing more but grass and fields that lead down to the ocean before them and the sandy areas.

"It was really nice here," said Alex as he closed his eyes to envision the house, "But…it was also lonely at times."

"When was it demolished down?" asked Makoto.

"After my parents left here…to stay in Lynwin," he replied, "They wanted to stay here for a bit before moving out there."

Haruka grabbed Alex's hand and said, "Don't go down the stairs. It's too much."

"Not if we use the Suiei…" answered Alex.

"Don't," said Haruka, "It's enough."

He lowered his head and hugged him, spilling some tears as he said, "I won't forget this place either…oh…"

"We got plenty of photos," smiled Rin, "That's more than enough."

"It's still beautiful here no matter what," agreed Rei.

"Right, then I guess we better visit our other friends…" nodded Alex, wiping his tears.

_It's because I lost my brother here from the Shadow Mafia_ , thought Alex, _that's why this memory hurts so much._

* * *

**Terran Nost – Main HQ**

By nightfall, the gang arrived at the organization where they realized that the place didn't change as much but there were new computer rooms, a newer dinning hall as well as new members. A plaque stood in one of the walls that had the names of Abram Goldsmith, Leon Goldsmith, Cassi Anderson, and a bunch of other headmasters that led.

The gang celebrated a fancy dinner as members of the organization welcomed and gives them a nice hospitality in celebration of their marriage, the team, as well as for being a great team to keep the world in a stable state.

"Haven't had such great food for ages!" smirked Nagisa as he tried to shove some of it down.

"Nagisa!" gasped Makoto, feeling his blood pressure, "Dammit! Slow down!"

"He's definitely not changed," smirked Rin as he almost dropped his dentures from the laughter.

"Oi honey!" said Rei, catching Rin to relax, "You're laughing so much."

Haruka smiled a little while Alex tried his best to not laugh as hard. While back in the days were rough, it was something that they could never forget. After all, these moments were how much they grew and learned from one another.

* * *

**Cleveland**

After a couple of days, the group finally arrived in Cleveland where they saw several new buildings that intertwined with the old ones. However, many of the neighborhoods were still in bad shape but the ratio of different races has changed a little.

It was here over 50 years ago or so was where they were on an en route to Italy to face off the Shadow Mafia when the airplane suffered some turbulence and had made an emergency landing to this city. While they all remained silent as they traveled to Mayfield, they saw several of the "same people" that they recalled with their blue tooth phones, the elegant, the snobs, the trashy, and others.

"No surprise here," muttered Alex.

The smell of cigarettes were still in the air as they could all hear the people talking in different accents.

"Yo bitches!" said one of the ladies on the phone, "Y'all feeling the party for lata!?"

"Gimme dat you stupid!" shouted another girl as she was fighting.

"Imma ready to beat yo ass!" shouted the other girl.

Once they all got off, they saw the city before them as the town stood like nothing ever happened. The last time they were here, it was all in wreck and in ruins from the Shadow Mafia.

They toured the city through the parks, the schools, and the streets while Alex visited his original home finally and put down a letter written to the people that were living here.

_I hope they deliver it_ , he thought, _but…that's not my control._

* * *

**Rome, Italy**

"Finally, we're getting somewhere nice!" said Nagisa as they walked through the busy streets of Rome while listening to their tour guide through the Ancient Rome Ruins.

They stopped at the Colosseum to take some photos on the outside before walking in with their tickets already paid ahead of time for the group entrance. They listened through the "Whispers" as their guide explained the history and the architect through the place.

"So beautiful…"smiled Rei.

"Oi! Slow down you butterfly!" said Rin, trying to keep up.

Rei blushed and almost snapped back but decided to stay calm and professional. At least he did say the 'sexy' part out loud but…

"Sexy butterfly," muttered Rin with a crack of laughter.

"…Rin," sighed Rei, "Hold your horses…"

"Eeeeh," blushed Nagisa with a sweatdrop, "I'm going to listen to the history…"

"I swear those two," said Alex, sharing a sweatdrop of nervousness.

By dusk they set forth to a fancy restaurant where they each tasted some wine sampling as well as having all kinds of pasta, beef, fish and salads. Their stomachs were already filled up by the time it was for desert but Alex, Rin, and Nagisa got a cup of espresso to drink.

"How many days has it been since we've traveled?" asked Makoto.

"Uhhhh…14 days so far?" shrugged Rin.

Rei took out the planner to read while adjusting his glasses a bit and turning on a set of light rays from his advance glasses design.

"I think it's about 10 days but for sure this trip isn't even over yet," he answered.

"Where else are we going after Italy?" asked Alex.

"Russia!" said Nagisa.

"For what?" asked Haruka.

"Well…I uh…it's sort of a long story…but it has to do with my research," answered the blonde.

"Oh," muttered Makoto while taking a sip of his white wine.

"Well you guys, we got a busy trip ahead still," said Rin, "I hope our feet can still swim."

"Rin…" sighed Rei.

* * *

**Next Morning**

After sleeping at Hotel Cecil, Makoto woke up the next morning while Nagisa was already out of bed, brushing his dentures. Makoto rested his hand over his head as he tried to recall from the strange dream last night.

Once Nagisa was finished, he put the dentures on and walked into the room, "Mako-chan? You alright?"

Makoto shook his head and could barely be heard, "I…I saw a dream."

"Huh?" asked Nagisa.

Makoto closed his eyes and explained about the dream to Nagisa. The blonde sighed in disgust and shook his head.

"Honestly I just don't get it why we are being tested," he said, "We are humans, right? Our WISH did come true, right?!"

"Yes…but what I saw in the dream…was something that we didn't encounter yet," replied Makoto.

"Mako-channnnn," answered Nagisa.

"Seriously though, we don't know what's going to happen to us," said Makoto, "I don't want anyone to suffer again…not because of our wish."

* * *

In a different room of the hotel, Rin woke up as his messy gray hair covered his face almost. He could barely breathe or even understand on the dream he saw. Rei woke up too and saw his expression almost as dead.

"What's the matter?" asked Rei while getting his glasses from the side of the bed.

"…someone out in this world…is the same," said Rin.

"Huh?" asked the megane, confused, "Same?"

"After we broke the Time Loop…" he replied, "Th-there was someone who shares a resemblance to my wish…and thanks to that wish…he existed here in this world. However, there's another 'him' in this other world…where I met another me…and that 'guy' is his own existence…and has nothing to do with me"

"Another you?" asked Rei, getting a bit concerned.

"Don't you understand?" asked Rin, "There's someone out here in this world that shares my life too! Someone is apparently here in this world for the sake that I don't die or suffer a cruel fate!"

"And this person…is like the same as you?" replied the megane.

"…it might be," said Rin, "But who? Who is this person? I could barely make his face in the dream but the voice sounded familiar…"

"Someone that you know?" asked Rei.

Rin shook his head, "I…I'm not sure. But he had a message to deliver…something important too."

"Well what did he say?"

"He said _to not disappear from this world_ ," replied Rin.

* * *

**Bojano**

After visiting a handful of touristy locations in Rome, they were given a taxi ride to Bojano where some of other relatives from the Marotta family were at. However, most of them were away on vacation which led them to stay at a local inn.

During the day, they were led on a mini tour of the city where they decided to bring some souvenirs to bring back to their friends and family.

By sundown, they returned to the inn where they had a small quiet dinner but the weather was turning a bit cloudy.

"Hey you guys, is it just me or does this feel strange?" asked Alex.

"No, it's probably just you," answered Makoto.

The power suddenly went out as the dinning area was dark to see. Their necklaces began to glow a little which provided them some light even though it was hard to see at first. However, the gods used their powers to provide them the strength they needed so they began their way back to their rooms.

The six went passed a room where they heard a group of girls (that were the staff of this place) talking and giggling a little. Alex stopped and quietly signaled the other guys to listen.

They watched as the shadow from one of the ladies transformed into a scary shape that looked like a head of a crow.

"Sono vecchi però," said one of the ladies.  
( **English** : They are rather old)

"Che sembrano deliziosi," replied another lady.  
( **English** : They seem delicious)

"Dovrebbero rompersi come il burro," said another lady.  
( **English** : They should break apart like butter.)

"Così questo dovrebbe essere facile!" agreed another lady.  
( **English** : So this should be easy!")

"É vero," they all chanted, "É vero. É vero"  
( **English** : It's true. It's true. It's true!)

"Se questo va bene ... mangeremo la leggenda e diventare immortale!" said the first lady.  
( **English** : If this goes well...we will eat the legend and become immortal!)

"Sì, mangiamo!" they all replied, "Dobbiamo goderci!"  
( **English** : Yes let's eat! We must enjoy ourselves!)

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHH!?" shouted Alex in shock after realizing what they were up to.

The door slammed opened as one of the ladies shouted, "CHI STA!?"  
( **English** : Who's there?!)

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Alex, grabbing Haruka with their "temporally Suiei strength".

The six fled for their lives as the elder ladies readied their knives and ran after them. Their shadows were in shape of gigantic crows chasing after their prey.

"W-what are these things?!" shouted Makoto, horrified.

"Not the Shadow Mafia," said Rei, running as fast as his feet could carry.

"You guys watch out!" shouted Rin, almost dropping his dentures.

They ran across the night streets of Bojano, heading through an alley but the ladies/birds were still after them, carrying their knives as their pitch black eyes proved that they were inhuman beings.

Nagisa's eyes glowed pink as he felt Suiei Hazuki handing him a package.

"Use this!" said Suiei Hazuki.

Nagisa took the bag, opened it and threw out bird feeder to the ladies, causing the to turn around and to feast on the seeds. The team didn't stop running until they reached to the forest where they saw tents and stuff prepared for by the gods.

"Dammit!" growled Rin, "Those ladies are trying to eat us?!"

"Something is not right," said Alex, "Just how did they behave like birds?"

"I don't know but this is not going too well," sighed Nagisa, "I'm tired out…I'm going to sleep."

Before the others could reply, the song returned…

" _Ioooooo...soooonooooooo...laaa voceeeeee...che chimaaaaaa il tuo nomeeeeeeeee...stoooo cercandoteeee, amorrrrr, stoooo cercandoteeeee..."_

"T-that song!" gasped Alex.

"Dammit!" growled Makoto, "Who's singing this opera!"

Before any of them could ask, their vision changed around them, casting them to a strange place…

* * *

Alex opened his eyes and realized he was in his youthful form again as he saw the same man from long ago in his nightmare drinking the blood.

"Who are you?!" growled Alex.

"I am you…" replied the evil twin, "The one who awaits you to be my brother!"

"T-the others…where are they?!" shouted Alex.

"They left you behind big brother…" smirked Rasputin.

"No…I am here just alone…I'm going to end this nightmare once and for all!" he growled, readying his sword.

"Oh that's a shame," said Rasputin, "I was going to give your brother some of my blood…after all, you were the abnormal one for the longest time that he can remember."

"I became a human after that day!" said Alex, "I swear to you, this is going to end here and now!"

"Wonder how it will end?" asked Rasputin, his eyes glowing green.

"I will kill you!" growled Alex, charging to his prey.

* * *

Makoto and Haruka opened their eyes and saw a group of people fighting each other at some strange beach. While they were still in their elder forms, they recognized themselves fighting face to face.

"H-Haru!" gasped Makoto.

Haruka held his hand to Makoto as the two were frightened to see the fate of this battle before them.

* * *

Rei opened his eyes and saw his younger self trying to hack into the computer systems of some sort. He walked over to see what was on the screen and saw what looked like graphic violence of photos of some incident.

"W-what is this!?" shouted the elder Rei.

* * *

Rin opened his eyes and saw his younger self dressed in Arabian clothes, watching the people dancing around the halls. He tried to see if the others were up in this dream but saw no one he recognized at all.

"W-where are the others!?" he shouted, but no one could hear his voice.

* * *

Nagisa opened his eyes and found himself in the desert city of some sort as he saw a group of people fleeing for their lives as he saw some of them mutating into monstrous being similar to the ones that he and Alex observed a long time ago. He tried to reach out to his magic but no one saw him nor could he even use it.

He saw a figure that almost looked like Alex but the hairstyle, the outfits. Neither of them matched but he saw that person singing the song.

"I swear…" growled Nagisa, "You'll pay for this!"

* * *

**Next Morning:**

"Suiei…" muttered Alex, "…grant me to speak to him."

"I understand…" replied Suiei Marotta.

The others began to wake up when they heard a soft wind of noise. By the time they got out to see, they saw Alex teleporting himself.

"ALEX NO!" shouted Haruka, barely trying to reach out to him.

"W-where is he going!?" asked Makoto.

"Give him an hour," said Suiei Nanase, "Something has to be done."

"For what?!" asked Nagisa, "This is our vacation!"

"I'm sure he had his reasons…maybe it's about his dream that he had," said Rei.

"We all had strange dreams didn't we?" sighed Rin.

"Yeah and that's one more reason why I…" began the blonde.

"Enough now," said Suiei Hazuki, "Give him his time…and we'll move out from there."

* * *

**The Shop**

"…and that's what I wish," said Alex.

"I can grant it," replied Watanuki, "But…saving your brother's life is your choice…not his. This means that your price to save him is a big responsibility that you must bear."

"I understand," he answered, "What is the price?"

"Since your blood type and his are the same…your blood is your price," said the witch, "After you and the others leave this world, your blood will be given to him…in return…you will be born as a non-human being again."

"I cannot tell the others about this," replied Alex, "For they will protest and will try to think of other methods. I make this wish under my own will."

"I understand," said Watanuki, casting his hand out, "Return now…Suiei Marotta…"

* * *

**Caserta**

After reuniting with the others, the gang finally arrived at the ruins of Caserta Palace (through the magic). It was here where one of their major battles took place…one of which almost cost their entire lives and this world that existed for them.

They walked through the gardens and the broken fountain before going up the pile of dirt where they saw the demolished building still in ruins like how it was 50 years ago or so. Alex walked over to the exact spot where he passed away as he closed his eyes with the gentle breeze sweeping through the area.

Rei and Haruka walked up to him as they could only feel the pain and sadness of this place, knowing that this was all such a time long ago.

"…I-I'm s-sorry," said Alex.

The others lowered their heads as the sunrise continued to shine above them.

"Don't get killed next time, alright?" asked Rei, "You really scared all of us that night…"

"I won't," he smiled.

* * *

**3 Years Later…**

No matter how far one reaches down the road as they age, no matter how many wishes people make, death awaits at the end but so does rebirth.

However, things begin to turn warped here and there as another choice must be made.

* * *

**Lynwin Central Hospital**

Gou, Seijuurou, Momotarou, and the family sat in the room where the Magic Six were already hooked up to the oxygen masks, reaching to their end stages together. By the request of Rei, Gou already handed over the talisman charms even though she was unsure of their significance.

She reached out to her brother's firm, prune hand with a small smile as a tear fell from her eye.

"Onii-chan…" she muttered.

Sousuke stood by the door as he wondered to himself if he did the right thing of not telling Rin about some of the information. He could already feel the blood going through his body as he to was beginning to feel the age hitting him.

When the gang returned back to the city, Alex told him about what he did for his brother's safety in return that he would keep it a secret from the others and to keep him safe.

_"But why would you do this?" asked Sousuke._

_"Because…he's the one who saved me," said Alex, "So please…watch him…for me."_

_"Is it truly your wish?" he asked._

_"I know this because you saved him when he first got here…so I know…" replied Alex._

The EKGs went off as the eyes of each of the boys finally closed, their hearts finally shutting down but the talismans glowed as this was not over just yet…

* * *

**Suiei Temple**

The six opened their eyes and found themselves back in the temple but they were still in their elderly forms and feeling a bit weakened as if nothing ever happened.

"So…" began Nagisa, making a duck face."

"We must leave a gift or something precious of ours behind," said Haruka, "That's what was arranged."

Nagisa sighed and took out his swim trunks that he wore back in their younger days. The others looked at him with a bit of shock but the blonde shrugged.

"I liked it," said Nagisa, "So I'm leaving this behind!"

Rei put down his glasses and said, "This pair was particularly precious…I've always liked the color red."

Makoto put his vase down and said, "This original vase…was very important for me."

Haruka put down a can of mackerel and added, "I've always cared to eat this…but thanks to Alex, I've tried to eat other sea food that I've never experienced."

"…All that reminds is that letter reaches to 'her'," said Alex, "She'll bring us to him…for the price of the memories."

"I can't believe we have to do this BS!" sighed Nagisa, "What if someone even sees us?!"

"It doesn't matter anymore," replied Rei, "This world will have to find its own measures to survive.

Makoto unwrapped the cloth that covered a mini-spherical object that represented the world.

"This item…was in the Tachibana Family Vault," said Makoto, "Just as you described Haru."

"What is that?" asked Rei.

"This is where we have to go," he answered, "I have no idea what world this object represents but it's not our world."

"Cheating death," muttered Nagisa, "I rather just die in peace!"

"I would hit you for that but in a sense of what we are about to do, I will agree that this is not beautiful," replied Rei.

"Guys," said Haruka, "We don't have any time here. My back is aching me so we better get ourselves started."

"Haru," replied Alex, looking at him for the last thank you, "I will never forget…t-thank you."

"Yeah, sexy butterfly," crackled Rin while trying to keep himself balanced on his cane, "You were great!"

"Mako-chaaaan," coughed Nagisa, "I swear…if I do end up liking you again, you'll suffer the same consequences!"

Before he could answer, the temple exits sealed away, closing them off from the world as their time has finally begun. The marble altar began to glow in a dim light for them to see.

"Rin, is it really okay for you?" asked Makoto.

"Yes," said Rin as he unveiled his gold medal, taking it off, "I want to leave it in this world...that's my price."

He dropped the medal to the floor while Makoto released the sphere as it floated in mid air around them as magical circles appeared beneath their feet, spinning faster and faster. The six friends closed their eyes as they could feel their existence fading and transforming.

" _The price has been paid…I shall grant you…your wish_ ," echoed the voice of Watanuki.

Their price was to erase their memories (which is the Compendium's job to store them as a copy) and isolate themselves as ribbons of magic swirled off from the circles, transforming the elder men back to their 50s…40s…30s…20s...teens…children…and finally infaints when the magical ribbons wrapped them around in cocoons.

The medal that Rin won was sealed into a glass container and sank into the Pacific Ocean, hoping that this price will keep that "other person" existing still.

" _Don't disappear_ …" echoed Rin's mental voice.

* * *

"Another one has to pay the price…the one whose existence is closest to Rin…" muttered Watanuki as he watched through the water bowl, "That one…is…"

* * *

Sousuke turned his head to the temple while he and Chigusa walked with the grandchildren along with the Mikoshiba family and the Nitori Family and Sergi.

Gou was feeling a bit saddened even though she knew that their time has come. Seijuurou barely wapped his hand around her and said, "We'll meet them again…"

"To have lived for this long…" replied Aki, "I guess maybe this is the end…of a chapter."

"Look…!" said Sousuke, pointing to the streaks of light in the skies.

"The Suiei Gods…" muttered Momotarou, "They're waiting to get in."

Sergi nodded with a small smile, "We'll meet again I know."

One of them lowered his head as he muttered, " _Don't disappear…_ "

* * *

The Suiei Gods finally arrived in the temple where they saw the six cocoons wrapped up in various colors of gold, blue, purple, green, red, and pink. Each of the cocoons had one of the boys in their fetal stage.

"This is just great," sighed Suiei Hazuki, "We didn't even get a chance to say goodbye!"

"They had to do these themselves," said Suiei Ryugazaki, "Without our presence. That is part of the price as well."

They each took the cocoons as the objects merged into their bodies, finally completing their existence as a 'whole entity'. The temple opened up again as Camelot blew around more petals.

"So this is it?" asked Suiei Nanase, "All of them?"

"Yes," replied Camelot, "Sadly, the human race do not live as long, but thanks to the bondage that you made with them…they are never perished; they only wait to start anew."

Suiei Tachibana rested his hand over his own chest and said, "We may be gods, but I can feel Makoto sleeping inside of me…he's waiting."

"Indeed they are," agreed Matsuoka, "They hibernate and wait to be reborn again."

Suiei Hazuki remained silent as he felt sadden too but he knew that it was all going up like this again; that they would all become one entity once more.

Suiei Ryugazaki patted Hazuki on the back and said, "It'll be alright. They're all here in our hearts."

"That is the true purpose of the necklaces," said Suiei Nanase, "They are the vessels that hold them."

They looked around in their temple that was decorated and placed many times. Even though it was only a 'legend', the gods witnessed several controversies and what not which is why they all agreed to talk to the universe for their next move to ensure their safety.

"I really enjoyed this world a lot," said Suiei Marotta, "Even though I may have slept for eons…"

"However, it's as what you said about people," replied Suiei Nanase, "They will always be conflicting their beliefs against each other. However, I am proud the relationships that our children have made…at least brought a good time of peace."

"So then, where we go from here?" asked Tachibana.

"The universe does have something planned, right?" asked Matsuoka.

"I can speak the same language as the universe," replied Camelot, "Let me help you guys out."

The gods floated as they listened to a breeze of wind, sweeping through the chamber as the tree unleashed several petals off of the tree.

After a few moments, it replied, "It is time…for you all to leave. The world and its universe have reached its maximum potential that it can sustain with your powers. After this day, the world will continue to live on but the universe will begin a new chapter once this world has reached its "natural end"."

"Natural End?" asked Suiei Marotta.

"The day when the planet can no longer be sustained with life…when the sun either turns to a red giant or implodes to a super nova and all of that. However, the universe itself is proud for your achievements and thinks that you deserve some traveling to other worlds and start new lives for the children...so they can continue to learn...and explore."

"Well think of it this way Hazuki," said Matsuoka, "You'll get to see Nagisa again."

"A new chance of rebirth, right?" asked Nanase.

"That's correct," said the tree.

"You guys ready?" asked Tachibana.

"I guess it is time then," replied Suiei Ryugazaki.

"I wonder what kind of places we'll be seeing?" asked Suiei Marotta.

"As if I care," grunted Suiei Hazuki.

"I wonder what punk you'll grow up to be, Hazuki," sighed Ryugazaki.

"Tch, whatever," smirked Hazuki, "Let's just go."

The six gods smiled as they turned to the skies; their mission here was finally done. They felt a shift of power changing around here as the universe crafted a rip in the space, leading to another universe beyond the gate.

Each of them carried the hearts of the six humans inside of their existences. The Six stars wait and hibernate as the gods traveled up to to skies and looked at the Earth for one last time. It would be long journeys ahead for them before there is even a possibility of returning here…perhaps a new Earth?

What only mattered is that they will all meet again with their friends and family someday, whether it was Earth or another planet…or even an alternate dimension. The universe unleashed its magic as the gods floated into the rip of space and entering to the unknown.

" _ **I swim**_ ," said Tachibana.

" _ **Free**_ ," said Nanase.

" _ **For the Team**_ ," said Matsuoka.

" _ **With my precious bonds**_ ," said Hazuki.

" _ **Together with every beauty**_ ," smiled Ryugazaki.

" _ **Because it's OUR destiny**_ ," concluded Marotta.

Even though they have promised to return to this place…Earth would never have been the way it was without them. Magic or not, it will always be their home.

However…a dark future waits for them. Earthquakes rumble, people scream and rebel and the cloud that waited for a long time has finally taken over the continent, transforming the land rapidly and cursing it.

Legends were passed down but some parts were forgotten, creating confusion and more uprising between the people, causing a division that would be deemed unforgivable.

And somewhere in the hills of Iwatobi Township…the Matsuoka grave cracked open, revealing the hand of a person who was very important to Rin's dream…

Now his time begins…

_I will wait for you_ , thought Toraichi, emerging from the ground, _Magic Six…R-Rin…m-my son…_

* * *

**_– Epilogue –_ **

The time to say goodbye to Duniya is here! Find out what awaits the Magic Six at the school before departing to their home once more!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Epilogue:_ ** **_遙かなる別れ_ ** **_! Distant Farewell!_ **

Jadwiga stared at the container as she saw the light blinking on the computer. She turned off the controls to release Anastasia from the capsule as the liquid drained and the Kratana detached from her, jumping back into the smaller bucket.

The leader of the watchers opened the stasis tube and caught Anastasia in her hands as the princess opened her eyes and felt like she had slept for another eternity.

However, the facial remark in her face was not the same as it was…

"So I do have to return," said Anastasia.

"Afraid so," replied Jadwiga, "All of what you see and more is only the beginning of your journey. However, if the Magic Six are not careful, they will die!"

"So there's no hope!?" asked Anastasia, "I can't believe that!"

"OF COURSE THERE IS!" shouted Jadwiga, "Why did I summoned you in the first place? Why did you join this organization? You saw it in you that you had to fight to protect the ones dear to you."

The princess looked to the side for a moment and lowered her head, "I know…but is there really any hope?"

"The Magic Six must know that **_the key to their survival lies in the Compendium_** but they must have the right kind of knowledge to use it properly that **_YOU_** hold to be able to use it," said Jadwiga.

Anastasia nodded and was about to go when Jadwiga rested her hand on her shoulder and said, "One more thing. There's someone I think you should meet."

The princess turned and gasped at the sight before her…she was almost lost at words at the person standing before her.

* * *

**Iwamara High School Outdoor Pool**

"S-sakura…" said Rin.

The gang saw the pool that was decorated with the cheery tree petals all around. Haruka smiled briefly while Makoto smiled widely. The sun shined in the morning skies as the clouds were just white and puffy, not a single sign of a dark storm or rain shower that would ruin this moment.

"It's beautiful!" said Rei.

"It's so perfect!" agreed Nagisa.

Rin was at lost of words as he could almost cry over this and he turned to hide his teary face.

"Makoto and Haruka told me about this," said Sousuke, " _That you wanted to swim in the pool with Sakura petals._ "

"S-sousuke!?" gasped Rin, almost blushing.

"I figured that it was only right to do this before we all leave," he replied.

"I must say that it looks really pretty," smiled Nao.

"Yeah, like a fantasy!" agreed Shiina.

"Whatever…" muttered Ikuya.

Kisumi slapped him behind the head to snap out of the angst as Ikuya growled in reply. Awlida turned to Haruka and hugged him, saying, "I'm really going to miss you!"

"Me too!" said Shirahama, also hugging Haruka, "Don't forget about us, okay?"

Anne hugged Makoto as she began to tear up, saying, "Don't lose your smile and don't you dare forget me!"

"I won't," he smiled with a tear falling across his cheeks.

Awlida turned to hug Alex and said, "Take good care of Rei, okay?"

"Right," he nodded.

"Well I'm going to go in!" said Rin as his clothes shifted to his swimsuit form and he made his splash.

The others followed as they all laughed happily and enjoying the scenery around them.

* * *

"Just how did you survive!?" asked Anastasia, still shocked.

"The blood of Alex," replied Georgia, "I am sure you understand…"

"I know what he was," she answered, "And you've became a Chivashi."

"It was very little time to do," said Jadwiga, "But we did what we could to get her alright. And the children, are they still sleeping?"

"Yes," replied Georgia, "And I doubt they'll be waking up on time for their departure."

"Very well, I will pay a price for them later," nodded the leader of 'The Watcher's'.

She turned to Anastasia and said, "Now you...you must be ready...by the noon of the sun, they will head up to the temple."

* * *

An hour already passed as everyone shared their sense of fun today at the outdoor pool. However, Alex was a bit suspicious on how this all went down so he got out of the pool to talk to Rocko.

"So you knew about us leaving?" he asked.

"I cannot fully understand the situation of you guys," replied Rocko, "But it seems that all of you have gone through such pain. However, no matter where you go, you and the others have each other."

Alex nodded and turned to watch the others splashing around happily.

"Your home world needs you and them," said Rocko, "To bring back the peace that they deserve."

Makoto turned to see Alex talking with Rocko as he wasn't sure to either stay or check up. He decided to go up to the edge of the pool and said, "Hey are you guys okay?"

"Yeah it's all good," smiled Alex.

"You sure?" asked Rei as he swam to the edge of the pool as well.

Alex walked up to the edge and bend on his knees saying, "You know I am."

Rin laughed happily and threw some of the Sakura petals into the air, saying, "Hey you guys! We should make a wish!"

"A wish?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah, let's do this! It'll be fun!" smiled Nagisa as he got out of the pool with Rin. Haruka sighed but followed Makoto out as Rei got out as well. Alex joined up with them as Rin picked out a petal that wasn't wet from the pool.

"So what are we going to wish for?" asked Rei.

"Not sure," shrugged Alex.

"Happiness?" asked Nagisa.

"Nah, something that's more meaningful," said Rin.

"Peace?" asked Rei.

"That seems a bit too obvious," said Makoto, "We need something that's stronger…"

"…for the team," answered Rin, "I wish we will stay forever together!"

"For always," agreed Alex, "We'll become even closer now with this wish!"

They all nodded and reached out their hands together on the petal as they wished for that desire.

* * *

By around noon time, everyone waited outside by the bar as they checked their weapons and their clothings. The team donned in their Arabian forms once more with their swords and other tools while they waited for Alex. The Suiei Gods also joined with them, waiting for the final star.

"Take care now, Awlida," said Rei.

"I will, thanks to Anne and Shira, I won't be alone. But please take care of yourself and Alex and the others too!" she replied.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"I hope he's alright," said Rin.

"He'll be here, don't worry," replied Nagisa.

They both heard echoing footsteps nearby coming from the bar as the doors opened. Alex stepped out with his head lowered down, donned in an outfit that shocked everyone to a surprise.

"T-those clothes…" gasped Makoto.

Alex twirled his cloak and lifted his head up, opening his eyes with a neutral face of determination. His outfit was that of Alexander the Great back from Earth with his armor plates, his Dragon Kopis Sword, and other pieces of armor that shimmered in the sunlight.

"How did you get them?" asked Rei.

"We received them," said Suiei Marotta, "From him...after the warrior went to the afterlife, he gave them as part of a price."

"Does it look bad?" asked Alex, "I know it doesn't match what you guys have on…"

"No, you look great!" replied Makoto.

"Yeah, you're handsome in it," smiled Rei.

Suiei Matsuoka cleared his throat and said, "Now listen up you guys. You only got one chance to get to Earth."

"Ikuya and Nao paid a heavy price to the Witch boy for this round trip," explained Suiei Tachibana, "So be sure to hang onto your things."

"Wait a second!" said Alex, "W-where's…?"

"Here," replied the voice of Anastasia.

The gang turned to see the princess finally awakened with her clothes from "The Watcher's". She looked more like an agent than a princess as she carried a set of guns on her with a backpack.

"A-Anya?" asked Alex.

"Hello…brother," she said, "I am sure you and the others are fine, right?"

Alex sensed something dark about her but he had no time to analyze it as Gou said, "Alright now, let's head out!"

* * *

They all walked together to the base of the stairs that led to the temple, knowing that this was going to be a final goodbye.

Everyone made a big group hug together as Awlida, Anne, and Shirahama teared up for Makoto and Haruka, knowing that this was the end.

"Thank you for saving me, I will cherish all the memories for the rest of my life!" said Anne.

"I'll miss you all!" cried Awlida.

"You were a brother to me, Haru…please be safe!" said Shirahama.

They all waved goodbye and began their way up the steps. Rin was still uncertain about this so he turned to Gou again and whispered, "Did something happen to Earth?"

"… _you have to see for yourself_ ," she replied, "I…I can't tell much. **_Just know that Earth changed._** "

Rin's eyes widened as he was about to ask her more questions when Nagisa held his hand and said, "I'll always be near you."

Aki and Sousuke remained silent through out the steps. Once they all reached to the temple, they saw Nao and the others waiting for them. The time has come at last…

"So then…?" asked Haruka.

"All you have to do…is to use the Compendium," said Shiina, pointing to the book, "And ask for it to take you back to Earth."

"Then let's get to it," replied Rin when Kisumi shouted, "WAIT! The price must be handed over first!"

Ikuya took out the trophy in which Makoto and Haruka gasped as they remembered that trophy back from junior high.

"This trophy," said Ikuya, "Was given to me from another universe…I met someone who shares the same life as I am…he told me to use it as the price."

He turned to the tree and continued, "Camelot…I present you the final payment."

"One question though," said Anastasia, "What am I suppose to do?"

"We'll have agents to help you get back to Russia...we have to visit a particular place before we can begin," replied Nao.

"I…I think I know where we have to go though…" she answered.

"Wait a second, what do you mean by 'begin'?" asked Rin.

Anastasia took out her gun and crossed it over with her chest, "To avenge my family."

"Wait Anya!" gasped Alex, "You don't understand! Earth is not like what it used to be!

"He's right," agreed Rei, "Russia isn't the same as it was in your Era; you probably won't even recognize it."

"But I saw it," she answered, "I saw all your memories back on Earth! I saw myself as well!"

"W-wait, did you see our lives on Lynwin!?" asked Rin.

"Thank you Nagisa," she said, ignoring Rin's question, "I have a chance to redeem myself...to take back what was lost...and even if I cannot restore what has happen...I can at least end the chaos that is happening there now in your homeland."

"WHAT?!" gasped Makoto.

"What are you saying?" asked Haruka.

"I saw what happened to your home and…" began Anastasia.

"Anastasia, that's enough!" said Gou, "You cannot tell them this until we get there, alright!? We'll be in serious trouble if the plan does not go the way it should be!"

"Gou, please calm yourself," replied Nao, "She's just determined and overconfident."

"The price has been paid," echoed the Tree, "Go…"

The Compendium floated up from the marble table and drifted its way to the Magic Six, flipping its pages magically and showing the picture of Earth before them and landing on the floor.'

The six boys kneeled down and pointed to the picture of Earth on the page, closing their eyes together.

" ** _Take us back home…to Planet Earth_** _!_ " said the six friends.

At first it was a low sound of the wind brushing through the temple. Then the world around them began to spin, forcing them to hang onto the marble altar. The skies around them turned super bright as the temple began to spin faster and faster.

Back outside, the people of Iwamara and the new residents saw what looked like a star glowing from the forests with its rays shining out to the skies.

A gigantic magical circle swirled and spun above and below the temple as the price for the round trip was finally completed. Haruka, Rin, Naigsa, Makoto, Rei, and Alex could only pray that their old home was at least still somewhat safe to go to.

However, Anastasia, Ikuya, Kisumi, Gou, Nao, and Shiina knew that they will be in for such an "awakening" once they open their eyes again to see their beloved home of Lynwin.

The temple spun faster and faster that it was almost a blur until it finally vanished into the light, casting the people inside into the time and space.

_"You shall become the will that destroys the heavens…"_

* * *

**_-Book 3: Eternal Promise_ ** **_永遠のプロミス_ ** **_END_ **

TO BE CONTINUED IN…

**_-Book 4: Mirrored Voyage_ ** **_ミラーヴォヤージュ_ **


End file.
